The Truth is Speaking to You, Ichigo!
by Tsukiko AlienWitch
Summary: The sequel to my first. It's been five years since the mews and aliens fell in love and married but now their wives leave them and they were pregnant. Fourteen years later, the three kids meet this other kid who is just like them. What happened back then?
1. The Past and the Present

**A/N: Hello dear, fans!!! The wait is over!! Here is the first chapter of the Sequel to my very first story, '****True Love Is Right in Front of You, Ichigo****.' Also, this story is inspired by the movie, 'Mamma Mia' so I'm going to use some of the songs from that movie. ****The story is going to start with what happened five years after marriage and then fourteen years after that. The songs don't start coming out until the second chapter.**

**Now, the sequel is about how four kids meet and go on an epic journey. Best part is that three of them are the children of one of the greatest heroes in the universe. There's a problem. Apparently, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding left their husbands while they were in their early stages of pregnancy. Will Ichigo, Kisshu, Lettuce, Pai, Pudding, and Taruto ever go back together? What happened fourteen years ago? What happened nineteen years ago?**

**By the way, Kashu – singer, Kanjo – emotion, Hannya – wisdom, and Kokoro – mind.**

**I do NOT own TMM, the songs I use in my stories, or the story of 'Mamma Mia'. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and give me really good reviews on it. Thank you and enjoy!**

**The Truth is Speaking to You, Ichigo**

Ch. 1: The Past and the Present

"You have got to be freakin kidding me!" an alien in his early twenties asked, in disbelief and anger.

Two other people were in the same room as him. That alien who was yelling had long emerald green hair that was tied in a high pony tail and he has amber golden eyes glaring at the older alien in front of him. The older alien has dark purple short hair that only had one area in front of his left ear that was at least two inches longer and it's braided. His dark violet eyes were looking straight at the one yelling at him with a blank look. The other one looked like the youngest. He has orange that is a little wilder than the other's and he has two small pony tails on each side of his head. His dark amber golden eyes were staring at the paper in front of him and he looked like he was frozen as stone. Because they are aliens, they all have big long elf like ears, pale skin, claws, and fangs longer than humans.

The oldest one is Pai, the middle one is Kisshu, and the youngest one is Taruto. Pai is now about 24, Kisshu is about 22, and Taruto is about 19 or 20 years old. All married and is now happily living on their planet, or they used to be happy until now.

Pai let out a sigh and told his brother. He said, "I am certainly am not kidding you, Kisshu." Taruto was still speechless as he read the piece of paper over and over until it would start to sink in.

Kisshu complained, "But this is completely ridiculous!"

"You think you're the only one who doesn't like this?"

After that, it was silent for a bit. Taruto finally calmed down and asked, "So what do we do? What do we tell them?" Both Pai and Kisshu looked at him and then looked the other way to think. What were they going to do?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You have to what?"

"Please calm down, koneko-chan," Kisshu pleaded, raising his hands to try and reason with her but her angry expression made it look like that reasoning might not be enough.

His wife, Ichigo has fiery red hair that was in two pony tails on each side of her head, almost like Taruto and she has cat like red eyes. What made her not look human or alien was that she has red cat like eyes, black cat ears, and a black cat tail. She also has claws and fangs about the same size as Kisshu's. Apparently, right now she's not in the brightest of moods.

Sounding sheepish, Kisshu added, "It's only for about a month or two. I swear I'll be back."

"But why do you have to leave all of a sudden?" she asked, more like demanding. Kisshu was starting to get scared.

He answered, nervously, "B-Because i-it's of the high importance t-that I have to leave…tomorrow." One word of 'tomorrow' made Ichigo threw a chair at him. He ducked just in time before the chair hit him.

'_What the hell is wrong with her?'_ he wondered, ducking. Then he heard sobbing sounds. He looked up and saw Ichigo with tears leaking out of her eyes. She bent over and covered her face with her hands as more tears fell down her face. Feeling the need to comfort her, Kisshu went over to her and tried to help her wipe away her tears.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry," he reminded her. She looked up at him and his hands were on each side of her face.

She mumbled, "I'm just worried. I'm just worried that you might leave me and never come back. I hate it when we're apart. I just…don't want _that_ to happen again." Kisshu completely understood what she was talking about.

Five years ago after a five year absents, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto returned to earth and worked at the Café Mew Mew. Ichigo and her friends, Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Pudding were a team called Tokyo Mew Mew and they used to be Kisshu's, Pai's, and Taruto's enemies since the aliens wanted to kill human kind and take earth for themselves to save their race from dying off. In the end, the aliens returned to their planet and they restored it with Mew Aqua; a pure substance that has unbelievable powers, even raise people back from the dead.

Five years later, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto return and things were a bit crazy. First, Ichigo was really surprised to see Kisshu, her father was ready to kill him, Kisshu found out that Ichigo used to work as a dancer and singer at a bar, they both accidently had sex together, Kisshu remembered why he loved her so much, Lettuce went out with Pai, Taruto helped Pudding taking care of her siblings, the aliens and their girls went to the same high school with each other, Kisshu found out that Masaya was cheating on Ichigo, Ichigo denies the fact that Masaya is cheating on her, Lettuce and Pai confessed their feelings together, Taruto and Pudding had a real kiss, Ichigo felt heart broken when Kisshu left, she found out that she loves Kisshu than Masaya, Mint get's her big break with Zakuro in a movie, three new aliens appear but they were originally the Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto with memory loss, Ichigo thought Kisshu was dead two times in a row, Ichigo becomes a cat vampire, Lettuce becomes a fish vampire, Pudding becomes a monkey vampire, Masaya became Deep Blue, Kisshu kills Deep Blue, Ichigo told Kisshu that she loves him, Pudding told Taruto that she loves him, Lettuce and Pai got engaged, and Ichigo and Kisshu were getting married soon after wards.

When high school was finally over, Lettuce and Pai got married right away and Kisshu and Ichigo got married at the end of the summer. Since they were married, Pai, Lettuce, Ichigo, and Kisshu went back to the alien planet and since they were vampires, they could survive on that planet. Pudding and Taruto stayed on earth a little bit longer since Taruto can't marry Pudding at the age of thirteen. However, Pudding's father finally came home and Pudding was really happy since he actually came home like he promised in the letter he gave her before. After meeting him and realizing that he helped take care of his family, her father seemed to be quite fond of Taruto and accepted their relationship. About four years later, they finally got Pudding's father's permission to be married and move away. He allowed it and then Pudding and Taruto got married.

Ryou became a very famous scientist and Keiichiro became a professional cook in America but during the summer, they would come back and open the café so it wasn't completely closed down. Mint and Zakuro didn't stop at that one movie. Mint continued her ballet and she did more movies with Zakuro. Soon they became 'sisters' in their singing, dancing, acting, modeling, and their talk shows. Mint was really happy and she didn't brag or be selfish about it. It nearly gave everyone a heart attack when they found out. Of course, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding still keep in touch with their families, friends, and used to be co-workers. After five years of marriage, they're still together and now Ichigo is crying in front of Kisshu.

Kisshu used his thumbs to rub away some of her tears and told her, "You won't ever lose me like that, koneko-chan. I promise that I'll be back in a month. Promise me that you'll wait?"

She nodded and answered, "I promise as long as you come back."

He smiled and then kissed her forehead, "You know I will." She tried to wipe away her own tears and then smiled. She looked up and nodded. "That's a good kitty." Then he kissed her and she kissed him back.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling each other closer and deepening the kiss. They broke apart and then smiled as they leaned on each other's forehead. They both smiled at one another; a devil smile.

Kisshu mentioned, "You know I don't have to leave until tomorrow and we have all night till then."

Her finger twirled around his hair and she smirked in a devilish way. "You read my mind, baby." Getting hungry, he kissed her again a little harder. Her hand went to the side of his face and she kissed him back. Things went feisty after that.

_In the morning…_

Kisshu became the first to get up since it was almost dawn. The light from outside, shined through the window and entered the room; giving it a nice pale yellow glow all around. He sat up and then yawned as he ruffled his emerald green hair. He looked down at his left to see his beautiful wife, naked, and peacefully asleep under the covers. Seeing her peacefully sleeping the time away, Kisshu couldn't help but sweetly smile at her.

He bent down to her face and light kissed her cheek. He whispered to her, "Don't worry, koneko-chan. I promise I'll come back."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Fourteen years later_

_Rumble_

_Rumble_

_Crash_

Hearing that, Ichigo turned around and saw what the cause of the noise was. In the middle of the floor laid three kids no older than thirteen. One of them had short dark purple hair with a long braid in front of her right ear. Her eyes were a dark sea blue and her skin looked a bit pale. The big things about her are that she has big long elf like ears and she has two light green ribbons attacked to the top of her head that was as long as her body. Another kid looked as tan as if he was always outside in the sun. He had short blond hair that was up in two pony tails on each side of his head. He has dark orange eyes and the big thing about him is that he has monkey ears and a monkey's tail. The last one is another girl with mid length silver hair that's in a low pony tail except for two areas in front of her ears. She has pale skin and light blue eyes. The big things about her are that she has a black cat tail and black cat ears.

The green hair girl is wearing a light green tank-top with frilly straps and a purple ribbon. Her shorts are sport shorts that are about six inches longer than her waist with white flats. On her neck is a gold necklace with a pearl the shape of tear drop as the center piece. The boy is wearing a red tank top that's at least a size bigger with jean shorts and white tennis shoes. On his monkey ears are jade dangling earrings the shape of tear drops. The silver hair girl is wearing a forest green short sleeve, hood jacket with black basket ball shorts and white tennis shoes with dark green shoe laces. On her neck is a black ribbon collar with what looks like a Strawberry Bell as the center piece but the jewel in the middle is an adamant stone.

When Ichigo saw them, she got nervous because there were regular humans in the room. Trying to be calm, she let out a laugh and said, "Kids, what are you doing wearing that? Halloween isn't until another sixth months."

The three kids looked up at her and the purple hair girl turned red with embarrassment. The boy however mumbled, "We-We wanted to help you so we dressed up and came down! But apparently we tripped over our own props." He let out a laugh and Ichigo giggled.

"Thank you for the help but," she started. When she started again, a vein pulsed on her head and she got a fiery back ground behind her. "We're just fine." She's furious even though she still had a smile on her face. All three of them were shaking but the purple hair girl hid behind the boy and the boy hid behind the silver hair girl.

"Ichigo-san! What happened?"

All four of them looked up and they saw a woman come down from the second floor. She had short green hair but has two small braids behind her that was the length of her waist. She has blue cat like eyes, longer fangs, claws, and two light neon green ribbons attacked to the top of her head. The woman also has big round glasses and she's wearing a long black pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket over it. Lettuce Midorikawa, one of Ichigo's oldest friends and once her companion for the Mew Mew team.

When Lettuce saw the three kids in the middle of the room, she started panicking. Ichigo told her, "Lettuce, the kids just wanted to come down and help so they dress up like us and came crashing down." Her fiery background came back as she finished, "But I think it's time for them to go back up and wait for lunch." All three kids shivered at the sight of her but only two answered her; the boy and the purple hair girl.

"Y-Y-Yes, m-m-ma'am." After that, all three ran up stairs before they had t face the fiery witch from hell. The woman, Lettuce, bowed down to everyone in the room in respect.

"Please enjoy your treats," she said before she walked back up.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Ichigo looked towards the kitchen at the sound of the bell and saw another woman with a chief outfit on instead. She had short blond hair with four small braids, orange cat like eyes, tan skin, claws, and fangs. Also from what Ichigo could see so far, the woman also has brown monkey ears and she knows that she also has a monkey's tail. Pudding Fong; another old friend and old companion on the Mew Mew team.

Pudding asked, "What happened?"

Ichigo went into the kitchen to have a more private talk with her. When she entered the kitchen, she told her, "I am going to kill them! They all came crashing down and everyone saw them! It was a good thing that everyone thought that they were costumes otherwise-"

"I know, I know, Ichigo onee-chan. You say it about every time something like this happens. I still don't see why you wouldn't just let them help." The moment she said that, Ichigo snapped.

"Let them help?! Are you crazy?! Once they start helping, they meet people. When they meet people, they start making friends! When they make friends, they'll start going out and sooner or later, someone is going to find out that they're not normal, more or less human!" Ichigo reminded.

Pudding let out a sigh and asked, "Where are the kids now?" Ichigo calmed down her nerves to answer that.

"They're upstairs waiting for lunch," she answered.

"I see." Pudding went back to the stove to check on the cookies and she checked the stove to check on the grill cheese. "Lunch is almost ready so I'll give it to them."

"Allow me," Ichigo said, "I want to have a few words with the one responsible: my daughter."

Pudding slightly pleaded, "Can you go easy on each other this time? I may not hear her, but I can hear you and I know how far you two can go." Ichigo ignored that and went back outside to take more orders and deliver food to the customers. While upstairs, Lettuce was trying to be nicer than what Ichigo might do to the kids.

"You three know that you wouldn't go outside for humans to see," she reminded. "What if one of them was a scientist?"

The purple hair girl went up to Lettuce and explained in her small voice, "Hannya and her cousins just wanted to help. Aunty Pudding, Aunty Ichigo, and mama have been working hard and all Hannya's been doing is staying up stairs with her cousins."

Lettuce placed her hands on Hannya and said, "I know but it's too risky. Once we can duplicate the human formula, then you can go out like regular humans. Just wait a little longer."

The silver hair girl tapped Lettuce's shoulder to get her attention and when Lettuce looked up, the silver girl was making hand signs. She said, _"But how much longer are we supposed to wait? It's been thirteen years and I still don't understand what the big deal about being human is anyway?"_

"Kashu," Lettuce called. "You of all people should know why it's so important. It's because sci-"

"_Scientist can easily capture us and then experiment us like lab rats,"_ she interrupted._ "I know Aunty Lettuce, but still! I don't understand why we should hide something we were born with."_

Lettuce was practically silent after that. She knew just as well as them that there is nothing wrong with them but it's hard because the other humans will just be ecstatic about it but then they can get curious, terrified, and then starts doing experimental experiments on them. Lettuce, Pudding, and Ichigo knew about that all too well.

The boy placed his hand on Kashu's shoulder and scolded, "Don't be like that to her! She was just worried!" Kashu looked the other way a bit, hurt but brushed his hand off.

Hannya looked at the boy and mumbled, "Please don't be mean, Kanjo-kun."

Kanjo wasn't angry anymore as he mumbled back, "Sorry, Hannya-san." Kashu only had that angry/hurt face.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

All four of them looked at the door and Ichigo was there with a tray of food and she does not look happy. She said, "I closed the café for the day so the customers left and here's lunch." She went to the counter and placed the tray down. "Kanjo and Hannya can take their food and go to their rooms. I need to talk to my daughter about a few things."

Lettuce nodded in agreement and lead the kids to the counter. "Come on, get your food and go to your rooms."

"Yes, mother."

"Yes, Aunty Lettuce."

Both of them grabbed their plate and left the room. Lettuce said, "I'll think I'll check the amount of money we made." Ichigo nodded as Lettuce left. Now it's just Ichigo and Kashu and the moment that Lettuce closed the door, Ichigo yelled.

"What the heck were you thinking?! Do you have any idea what would have happened if the humans thought they were real?!" she asked.

Her daughter answered, _"They would take us to the lavatories and do research on us. I know, mother!"_

"Then why did you do that?! I know for a fact that Hannya is too shy to come up with that idea and Kanjo respects Hannya's decisions! The only one who would do something like that is the person who knows very well about what humans are capable are and who wants to go outside!" Ichigo tried to calm down enough to walk to her daughter and she hugged her. She said in a softer tone, "I know you want to go out but it's too dangerous."

Kashu got angry as she pushed her mother away and said, _"Everything seems to be too dangerous! You won't let any of us help with clean up when all of the humans left because a human could just walk in and see us, you won't let us help Aunty Lettuce with the computer because you think that one of us might come in contact with some wacko, and you don't let us help Aunty Pudding with the cleaning because you worry about the knives!! You and the others get to go out because you have to run the café! What about you, uh? You look just like us and yet you can go outside and chat with the humans! What makes you so different from us?"_

Ichigo told her, "Be quiet, Kashu! I don't want to see another word about this subject. You and your cousins are not allowed down stairs. You understand?"

"_I understand alright. I understand that you're too selfish to allow even your own daughter to help and go outside! Sometimes, I wish that I was with my father instead of you!"_

_Slap_

Things were silent after that. Kashu's face was facing the direction Ichigo's hand made her after the slap and her eyes were wide. Ichigo first had that angry face on and then after realizing what she has done, she had on a very shock expression and then it turned to terror.

"Kashu…I…" Ichigo mumbled. Kashu only gritted her teeth and then walked towards the counter. Ichigo only watch as she turned towards her and started making hand signs.

"_Unless we're done here, I'm hungry and I don't want to leave the 'newlyweds' alone. Those two can end up doing many things when I'm not there."_ The way she looked and her body position made Ichigo think that she meant to say that in a cold way. Kashu turned around to the counter and picked up her food. She walked out of the door and slammed it shut. Ichigo was left standing there and shaking.

She collapsed to her knees and she faced downward. Her hands in her hair as she mumbled, "What have I done?"


	2. The Diaries

**A/N: Hello dear fans! I hoped you all enjoyed my first chapter. I know you all hate me for leaving it a cliff hanger but hey! I'm trying to make it sound like the first one. That one was full of cliff hangers when I read it to get back into the mood.**

**Kuro: She read that story five times!! She didn't believe she wrote it until she saw the grammar mistakes in it.**

**Tsukiko: Shut up!! I'm learning here! Also, I know that this might seem weird that I just unleashed the second chapter but let's be honest here. The first one wasn't as great as I had hoped it will be. Trust me, I read it. So here's the second one. Maybe it will give some readers a little spice.**

**Kuro: When you mean by spice, do you mean by food?**

**Tsukiko: I mean by excitement, idiot! Anyway…I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. I also do NOT own 'Mama Mia'. Thank you for all the reviews and please keep them coming. I hope that this story has as many reviews as the first one but if it has about ten reviews less, I won't let it bother me. Thank you and please enjoy!!**

Ch. 2: The Diaries

"Oh my god!" Hannya breathed out when she saw Kashu enter their room. She got up from the table and rushed to her side. Kanjo got up as well. Hannya lightly touched Kashu's red, swollen cheek and asked, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Kashu moved her face away from Hannya's touch and walked towards the table to put her food down. Kanjo didn't approve of her attitude.

Kashu turned towards them and answered, _"Nothing really happened. Besides that mother and I had a fight."_

Hannya gasped and asked, "She didn't!" Kashu nodded.

"You can't be serious!" Kanjo said. "We all know that she had a short temper but she never raised a hand against any of us; ever!"

"_Until today."_

Things were silent. Hannya looked at Kanjo and Kanjo stared at Hannya. Kashu got a little angry at their little stare. She got so angry that she looked to the ground, growling and she saw a small Barbie doll on the ground.

'_Sometimes, I just wish that I knew what the hell happened to make her like this!!'_ she thought before she kicked the doll. The doll hit the wall, the ceiling, and then the ground. But when it hit the ceiling, there was a creaking sound.

Hannya got scared. "Kashu-san…What did you do?" Kanjo pulled Hannya close to him and she slightly shivered in his hold. Kashu didn't have time to look at them. She was too busy with looking around the room to where the creaking sound was coming exactly.

_Boom_

"Aahh!" Hannya screamed after the stair case just came out of the ceiling and landed in between them. She leaned on Kanjo's chest for comfort and Kanjo held her nice and tight.

Kanjo looked from the stairs to the square darkness above. He asked, "What's that?"

'_I don't know, but I'm going to find out,'_ Kashu thought. Since she was too shock by the new surprise, she didn't make hand signs to tell them; not like they could see it anyway. She walked towards the stairs and then went up.

"Kashu-san!" Hannya called, getting out of Kanjo's hold and rushing up to catch up. Kanjo fallowed behind.

They both went up the stairs to catch up with Kashu and by the time, they stopped right next to her since she was so surprised to see the darkness. Hannya and Kanjo are surprised too but Hannya's surprised turned into scared surprise. All they could see is darkness and probably nothing else with the light right under them. The room, from what they could smell, is stuffy and dusty. It smelled like an old man's room that hasn't been clean or aired out in years. Probably did and that scares Hannya.

"I don't like it here," she mumbled. "Let's just go back down, close the stairs up and forget this happens. I have a weird feeling about this."

'_Well I don't. I want to explore,'_ Kashu thought as she got up the last few steps. To her, the stuffy, dusty room smelled inviting to her and she's a cat; she can see in the dark.

"Kashu, wait!" Kanjo whispered, but she didn't listen. She entered the darkness and went further in, making Kanjo and Hannya lose sight of her.

"Kashu-san!" Hannya whispered too.

Kanjo went back down stairs and Hannya watched him. Kanjo went under one of the beds and took about a few seconds to search under it. During his search, Hannya heard a few creaks, crashes, and even more creaking. She started to worry about her cousin in there. Kanjo came back up from under the bed and revealed a flashlight. He went back up and shined the flashlight into the darkness. First he saw some old trunk and some old luggage in there. Inside looked like a new treasure cove in there. He moved it all around the room until his light shined on Kashu's back in front of an old open trunk. He climbed the rest of the stairs and Hannya fallowed him; not wanting to be left alone. They walked up behind Kashu and she didn't seem alarmed to have them near her.

"What did you find?" Kanjo asked. Both of them looked over her shoulder and she was holding a hot pink book with a red ribbon connected to the spin to be the book marker. Kashu only stared at the book.

Hannya asked, "What kind of book is this?"

Curious, Kashu opened it and read the first page with her cousins reading over her shoulder.

_Dear Diary, you are not going to believe this but I'm going to go to Nevada to see my prince, Masaya. Just writing about it is making me more anxious to see him. I missed him so much. Sure we talk for hours about everyday and dad is threatening to steal my cell phone away, but just talking to him is not the same as seeing him. I have bad news though. I can't take you with me. I'm sorry but I love Masaya. You understand, right? I want to spend every waking moment with him but I swear that I won't do anything! Sure I'm seventeen but still! I'm not exactly ready for it and he respects that. I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't come back for about a few months. I know that's long but by the time it's over, it will be too fast for me to think that only three months passed. As soon as I get home, I'll tell you everything about what happened! Forever your friend, Ichigo Momomiya._

At the end of the entry, all three of them were shock.

"This is… Aunty Ichigo's diary?" Kanjo asked in disbelief.

Kashu looked at the date and she snapped her fingers to get her cousins' attention. She pointed to the date when they looked and they were just as shocked. All three of them were counting their fingers for a bit until Hannya figured it out in only two seconds.

"This diary is from nineteen years ago!" she told them.

Surprised and anxious, Kashu put her mother's diary down and looked inside the trunk. Inside it are two more diaries and magazines. Kashu took out the diaries first and handed one to each before she took out the magazines. The one that Hannya got is light green with a blue ribbon as a book marker and the one that Kanjo has is yellow with an orange ribbon. They didn't open it because Kashu brought out the magazines and looked at the cover. The cover was all they needed to see.

On the cover are not only their moms but also their Aunty Zakuro and Aunty Mint. The scary part is that they were in their Mew Mew forms when they were thirteen, fourteen, or seventeen years old. Ichigo in a frilly pink dress, Pudding in an acrobat Chinese looking dress, Lettuce in a fish looking leotard, Mint in a ballet outfit, and Zakuro in a revealing outfit. Ichigo was smiling with her Strawberry Bell, Lettuce smiled with some red on her cheeks in embarrassment, Pudding smiled like a carefree child, Mint smiled in an almost snobbish sort of a way, and Zakuro smiling like a model. Never before have they seen their parents or relatives like this.

Hannya looked at the date and mumbled, "This is twenty four years ago!"

"You got to be kidding me!" Kanjo breathed out. Hannya shook her head. Kashu looked from the magazine to her mother's diary and had that suspicious look.

"Hannya! Hannya! Are you okay?" They froze up when they heard that.

"Kanjo!"

"Kashu!"

Quickly, Kashu put the magazines back into the trunk and when Kanjo and Hannya were going to put the books inside too. Kashu closed it and shook her head. She told them, _"If I found mother's diary then those might be your mother's diary! Mother told me once that she married father nineteen years ago! Think about it! This might be the only link we have into finding out who are fathers are!"_

Hannya told her, "But mother always told us that we don't need to know about them."

Kashu asked, _"Do you __**want**__ to know about your father or not?!"_ That question silenced their words.

_Step, step, step, step_

_Step, step, step, step_

_Step, step, step, step_

Hearing them, Kashu grabbed the book and then pushed Hannya and Kanjo out through the hole. At first they were falling, but right before they hit the ground, the stopped by falling and Kashu came out the same way; flying. They quickly put the books under their beds and then tried to close the stair way to the attic. Right after they closed it and landed on the ground, the door suddenly opened. All of their mothers were there, breathing heavily and they look exhausted. They saw their kids eating their food at the table.

Acting like nothing was wrong, all three of them looked up at the door in surprise and Kanjo asked, "Mom? What's wrong?"

Pudding asked, "What happened?" All three looked at each other in curiosity and then back to their moms.

"Nothing's wrong, Aunty Pudding. We're just eating," Hannya answered.

Ichigo asked, "You mean you didn't hear a bang or anything?" She was mostly asking her daughter but when their eyes met, Kashu quickly look the other way. That hurt Ichigo.

Kanjo answered, "We didn't hear anything." All three mothers looked at each other in both confusion and shock.

Lettuce told them, "Sorry, it must have been our imagination. We thought we heard this big bang and we got worried. We practically searched every room except for this one."

"Well you check it," Kanjo told them.

Lettuce laughed like she was caught for having her hand in the cookie jar while Pudding said, "Well then, I guess we'll just leave then. Enjoy your meals. We have a café to clean."

They waved but Ichigo was still looking at her daughter. She saw the red cheek and felt really guilty for what she did. Kashu still wouldn't meet her gaze. As Lettuce and Pudding left, Ichigo stared for a little while longer in a pleading way but left. She closed the door behind her. All three of them breathed out a sigh.

"That was too close!" Kanjo breathed out.

Hannya nodded and Kashu put her half eaten grill cheese back on her plate. She wiped her hands on her pants and went to her bed.

"Kashu-san," Hannya called. "What are you doing? You haven't finished lunch yet."

Kashu went under the bed and took out the pink diary. She waved it in the air and Hannya got a bit curious herself. She stopped eat and wiped her hands with her napkins. Kanjo fallowed afterwards and they both went to Kashu's bed. They sat down and Kashu decided to go to a random page. However, a few seconds after she read it, her tail stiffened and her ears were way up. Kanjo's tail went up too as Hannya only tensed up. She put the book down and all three of them thought of one thing.

'_Oh…My…God…'_

Kanjo calmed down and asked, "So if what Aunty Ichigo wrote in here is true then that means that Kashu's father is…" They tried to look at a name but all it said was…

"Annoying, perverted alien?" Hannya and Kanjo asked.

'_Nice nickname, mother,'_ Kashu thought in both you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me feeling and disgust. Kashu decided to go to another page until she found the right one. She tapped at it to get her cousins' attention and they looked.

_Dear Diary, I realized something. I might actually be in love with the annoying, perverted alien. I know that it's probably wrong or impossible since I decided to marry Masaya but I can't help it. He's been gone for a week and I realized my feelings in the club when I had to sing. My first song was 'I Kissed a Girl' by an American female singer. I know it sounds strange but I ended up changing the lyrics a bit. Instead of 'I kissed a girl', I sang:_

'_I kissed an alien and I liked it_

_The taste of his cherry chap stick_

_I kissed an alien just to try it_

_I hope my fiancée don't mind it'_

_Well the truth was that I sang those words from my heart. He's been gone for so long and only now I realize my feelings for him. How could I have been so blind after the many kisses we both shared; both accidental and intentional. I guess it was because I was so faithful to my fiancé that I refused to believe his words. Now, more than anything, I want to see him again, I want to be with him, I want him to hold me in his arms, and I want him to kiss me._

_I miss him. I really, really, really do. I miss Kisshu and I hope I get to see him again or my heart will just die and rot._

Right after that entry, Kashu closed the book and put it down. She placed her hand over her beating heart and she smiled. A smile that she hasn't smiled since the day puberty kicked in. She let out heavy breathing like she's laughing as Kanjo and Hannya got off the bed to get under their own. Hannya took her mama's diary out and opened it.

She recited, _'Dear Diary, I never thought I would see him again but only after a month since my best friend, Ichigo left, all three of them returned to earth after a long five year absence. It was great to see them again and this might seem weird and sudden, but it was really wonderful to see him again. The one I missed the most was the alien that I was deeply worried about five years ago. He lost so much hope that he believed that fighting was the only way to solve things. I care for him so much even now because I was able to help him. Now Pai-san is so much better now. That's his name Pai. Pai the alien._

Getting excited, Kanjo instantly recited an entry from Pudding's diary.

'_Dear Diary, You're not going to believe this but Taru-Taru finally came back! I was so happy to see him that I just hugged him at first sight. He was so red it was cute. I'm so happy to see my friend again!_

_Oops! I forgot. You probably have no idea who I'm talking about since this is my first entry but five years ago, I met an alien who acted like a jerk at first and a touchy guy but I realized that he's actually a really caring, loving person who just wanted what was best for his people. Five years ago, my friends and I were in this team call 'Tokyo Mew Mew' and our goal was to protect earth and mankind. There were three aliens who wanted to destroy all human life because they wanted revenge for what the humans did to the environment. Later on when our mission was completed, I became really good friends with one of them and I gave him a nickname too. Before he left to go save his people, I gave him a candy drop through mouth to mouth and I made him promise to come back and see me again. He must have been busy to just suddenly appear after five years. Oh well, I got to see him again._

_You're probably wondering what his name is. His nickname that I gave him is 'Taru-Taru' but his real name is Taruto. I like calling him 'Taru-Taru' because it's cuter and it shows that he and I are buds! I'll write in you later okay? I think I just heard a dish broke._

All three of them looked at each other in pure happiness. Since all eyes were on each other, Kashu put the book on her lap and made her sign language.

"_We can finally learn more about our fathers! No more secrets! No more lies! We can actually learn what our fathers were like."_

"Well, Taruto, Pai, and Kisshu are defiantly our fathers because mom told us that we're not human," Kanjo mention.

Hannya said, "They told us that we're half vampire and half…alien!"

Kashu was so excited that she pulled a strand of hair from her head and then made it straight like a needle. She pierced the needle hair into the wall and it sink into the wall. When it was all the way in, they could hear music playing in the air of that room only. It sounded like happy music at first and Hannya and Kanjo got excited in the beat. The thing about Kashu is that she doesn't talk; she only sings.

_Honey, Honey_

_From Mama Mia_

_**Kashu**_

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I'd heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he make me dizzy_

Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight

_**Hannya**_

_  
The way that you kiss me goodnight_

_**Kashu**__  
The way that you hold me tight_

_**Hannya**__  
The way that you're holding me tight_

_**Kashu**__  
I feel like I wanna sing_

_**All Three**_

_When you do your thing_

Kashu got off the bed, with the book in hand and went to another page, close to the beginning. When she starts reading that page, her tail stiffed up again. Kanjo and Hannya, still with their book went behind Kashu to read it and they tensed up just like before.

Kanjo went to his diary and read, _'Dear Diary, You're not going to believe this but Taru-Taru has become such a big difference since five years ago. Not only is he taller and more handsomer, he's also more caring in front of me and he's worried about how my family is. He even comes over to help take care of them. Right now as we speak, he's trying to give my little brothers a bath. They maybe eight but they still struggle. He's so sweet!'_

Even though that was only half of it, Hannya squealed as she went to another page as well. During that, Kashu continued to sing.

_**Kashu**_

_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
You look like a movie star_

_**Hannya**__  
You look like a movie star_

_**Kashu**__  
But I know just who you are_

_**Hannya**__  
I know just who you are_

_**Kashu**__  
And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast_

Hannya finally found a page and she read it out loud. _'Dear Diary, Today I have a fever so I won't be able to say much for long. I need my rest, sorry. But that's not the reason why I'm writing today. All day I had a fever and it was terrible but I pushed myself through daily duties and work. But on the way home from work, I wasn't paying attention and kept walking straight. I ended up in the middle of the road and right when a car was going to hit me, Pai-san pulled me out of the way and held me in his arms. His arms felt so soft, warm, and safe. I didn't want to leave it. When he asked me if I was okay, that was the first time we looked into each other's eyes. It felt so wonderful to just stay lost in his dark violet orbs but unfortunately, Kisshu-san was there, spying. His sneeze made Pai pull away and tried to beat him for being so nosy. Afterwards, Pai walked me home and hoped that I get better soon. Before I pass out here, I just wanted to say that I think I like Pai-san. I'll write when I'm better.'_

Getting really excited, Kashu and Hannya squealed and Kanjo just cheered. They closed the book but held the page as they all sang together.

_**All Three**_

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_**Kashu**__  
I heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I'm about to see, what you mean to me_

The music fades away but her spell is still there. They went back to their beds and they read more into the diary, wanting more and more information about their fathers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kokoro! Kokoro! Where are you?!"

"Kokoro! Kokoro!"

"Kokoro!!"

_Bam_

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"That was for being an idiot!"

"What did I do?!"

"Kisshu! Taruto! This is not the time to be arguing."

"But if the idiot here didn't sulk all fricken day in his damn room, Kokoro wouldn't have run away!!"

After that, Kisshu shut up. Rather he liked it or not, his little brother here is right. Kisshu looked the other direction with guilt filled eyes. Pai on the other hand, just held his head in his palm and then let out a sigh.

"Well it's too late now. Let's hurry up. The longer we take arguing about what happened, the longer it will be to find Kokoro," Pai reminded.

Kisshu looked back at his brothers and told them, "You two didn't have to come. After all, it's my fault he left and he's _my_ son."


	3. Running Away and Money

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I especially love the reviews I got from when you all read the part that Kisshu said that he has a son. I'm sorry, I couldn't help but smile.**

**Kuro: Smile because she loves to read about people's shocked emotions.**

**Tsukiko: That's not true!! And when the hell did you get here?!**

**Kuro: Now and you left your door unlock.**

**Tsukiko, whispering to herself: Stupid idiot…**

**Kuro: You still mad? I apologize, didn't I?**

**Tsukiko: Just shut up, will ya?!!**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the reviews and please keep them coming. They make the author very happy and please tell her to finish her first two stories that she's still working on before she goes crazy with this one.**

**Tsukiko: Who asked you!! Thank you and please enjoy!**

Ch. 3: Running Away and Money

"Kashu-san? What are you doing?" Hannya asked, finally noticing her cousin's movements. Hearing her, Kanjo looked up too. They both saw Kashu with a black bag and she looked like she's…packing.

It's been about two hours since they started reading the diaries and knowing Hannya, she's almost done while Kashu and Kanjo are only half way through. But the suspense was killing Kashu. She knows that her mother, back then, calls her father 'annoying, perverted alien' but she knows that it's really Kisshu. So after reading about the part when Ichigo finds out that she loves Kisshu, she had enough. She put the book down and gets a packing bag from under the bed. When she started packing that was when Hannya and Kanjo notice her.

Kashu turned towards them and made her hand signs. _"This is killing me. After reading what I saw, I don't understand why would mother would just leave father like that. All she told me was that he wasn't want she thought he was and that she had enough. She didn't even knew that she was pregnant with me until after she got back. So how do I know if father is exactly what mother says he is? I'm going to find out for myself!"_

Kanjo asked, "You mean you're going to go find your dad?!" She nodded.

"_Want to come with me? I'm pretty sure you guys are just as anxious as I am to know why the hell our mothers' just abandoned their husbands."_ After that, Kashu went to her drawer and she took out her shorts, shirts, panties, and sports bra. She went back to her bag and forced them in.

Kanjo told her, "That will give our moms a heart attack! You know just as well the rest of us that they would probably call the FBI to look for us."

Kashu turned towards him and told him, _"They're more worried about the FBI __**finding us **__before __**them**__."_

Hannya put her book down and got off her bed. "Kashu-san! As much as Hannya believe that this is a bad idea, Hannya is going with you!" Kashu and Kanjo were shocked to hear that coming from the shy one.

"Hannya-san!" Kanjo called in disbelief.

Hannya turned towards him and she mumbled, "Hannya is curious about her father. She wants to know what happened fourteen years ago. Hannya knows that this will kill mama, but what if things work out? We can find out the truth and bring our fathers home. We'll explain to mama about what happened and then they can get back with our fathers. Isn't that what you want? To actually have a family?" Hannya was staring directly at Kanjo with both pleading and wanting eyes. Kanjo and Kashu were just shocked to hear that coming from her. She's the shy one and to suddenly say that is surely amazing.

Kanjo jumped off the bed, the book on the bed and he said, "Well, take me with you then. I'm not going to stay here and deal with the millions of questions." Both Kashu and Hannya smiled but Hannya was the only one who ran up to Kanjo and hugged him.

"Thank you, Kanjo-kun!" she told him. Kashu saw that and even though it was painful, she smiled too.

Kashu clapped her hands together to get their attention and she said, _"Well, the hair that I fused in the building should still work for about a couple of hours. That should distract our mothers for a bit."_

Hannya mumbled, "Hannya hopes that they won't be too angry with us."

"_They won't. We brought them back the very thing that brought them happiness so why would they be angry?" _Hannya put on a small smile after that. _"Okay now, let's go!"_

"Yeah!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I feel so guilty!" Ichigo whined, burying her face in her hands.

Pudding put the raw piece of meat in the blender and pressed the button. Lettuce only rubbed Ichigo's back as the loud noise buzzed around the room. Pudding stopped it and then poured the red, liquid drink into a tall glass. She slid the glass to Ichigo and she caught it. She took a long gulp of it.

Lettuce told her, "Slapping her was a bit out of line, but she used the 'f' word around you. We all know how sensitive you are about that."

"That is what makes me so guilty," Ichigo told her. She put the half empty glass down on the table and said, "First off she's my daughter. How could I just slap her? I would never raise a hand to my own child. I guess it's because she said that she wished that she wants to be with that damn, cheating, sneaky, fake bastard."

Pudding told Lettuce, "She hasn't said that in a while."

"Only when it's the anniversary of our departure," she reminded. Lettuce patted Ichigo's back and said, "You're just stressed out. First it was that incident and then it's the responsibility of taking a care of a child as well as the café."

Pudding reminded, "Not to forget to mention that we have to keep reminding them of why they can't go out and why we can."

"Even though it does seem unfair, but they don't understand of what could happen."

"Not after what we all went through," Ichigo mumbled. She stood up and said, "Also, running this place is more stress because the kids could easily meet someone and boom! There they go! Straight to some science study facility. Maybe if I stayed and married Ryou, maybe I could have a better life."

"You're only saying that because he's rich," Pudding reminded.

Ichigo asked, "Can you blame me? We've been running this place for thirteen years after birth and the only money I see is the one in the cashier that ends up being money that helps pay the bills, the groceries, clothes, and other items! If you ask me, I'm being overworked more than when I was thirteen myself!"

_Money, Money, Money_

_From Mama Mia_

_**Ichigo**_

_I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay_

_**Lettuce and Pudding**_

_Ain't it sad_

_**Ichigo**__  
And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me  
_

_**Lettuce and Pudding**_

_That's too bad  
_

_**Ichigo**_

_In my dreams I have a plan  
If I got me a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball..._

Ichigo leaned on the table with her hands on her face as Lettuce and Pudding leaned on their hands too.

__

_**All Three**_

_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world_

_**Ichigo**_

_  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do_

_**All Three**_

_  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
_

Lettuce placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

_**Lettuce**_

_  
A man like that is hard to find_

_**Ichigo**_

_But I can't get him off my mind  
_

_**Pudding**_

_Ain't it sad_

_**Ichigo**_

_  
And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me_

_**Lettuce**_

_That's too bad  
_

Ichigo taps her chin and then got a lit light bulb over head.

_**Ichigo**_

_So I must leave, I'll have to go  
To Las Vegas or Monaco  
And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same..._

Ichigo crosses her arms over her chest and Lettuce and Pudding went back to leaning on their hands on the table.

_**All Three**_

_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world_

_**Ichigo**_

_  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do_

_**All Three**_

_  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world_

Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world

_**Ichigo**_

_  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do_

_**All Three**_

_  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world_

It's a rich man's world

As the last pose, Ichigo collapsed on the table and just laid there. Both Lettuce and Pudding sat up straight and Lettuce passed Ichigo her drink. "Here," she offered. "It always makes you feel better."

Ichigo lifted up her head and saw her still half drunk red drink. She sat up and took it. "Yeah, until today," she said before she drank the whole thing in one gulp this time. Pudding went back to the blender and put three more meats into the blender. She got that prepared and poured more of it into Ichigo's cup and filled two more.

"I think we all need it," Pudding said, offering Lettuce one and she gladly took it. Pudding drank half of it in three gulps while Lettuce only stared at hers.

"The kids are so lucky that they can eat other foods and think of it as delicious. The only thing that satisfies our taste is the blood of an animal or…" Lettuce didn't dare finish the rest of the sentence, but Ichigo did.

"Or the taste of human blood, right?" Lettuce nodded even though she didn't like to think of it herself. After that, Lettuce took a sip of her drink.

Pudding's face perked up and she offered, "I know! How about you go say that you were out of line and you're sorry? It worked last time."

Ichigo dryly, reminded, "Yeah and look where that got me."

"Ichigo-san," Lettuce scolded.

Ichigo got the message. "I know but she won't even look at me now. That time when we heard the boom, she only looked at me for only half a second and then turned away. She probably hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Pudding told her. "A bit hurt and angry, yes but she doesn't hate you. She's your daughter and she'll love you until the day she dies. I'm sure she can forgive you."

Lettuce added, "If she's anything like her mother or her father, of course she will."

Ichigo let out a small laugh and said, "I can barely find myself inside her. She's more like her father every day." She let out a sigh and got up. She walked towards the door and said, "Maybe it'll turn out for the best. I'll go try." She left the kitchen while Lettuce and Pudding smiled, then went back to drinking.

Ichigo walked up the stairs and when she was right in front of the room. She hesitated. Her hand was up to the door but it didn't knock on the wooden door before Ichigo took a few breathers. She let out a big breath and knocked on the door. No answer.

She said, "Kashu, it's me. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know that what I did was out of line and…I shouldn't have done that. When you mentioned your father, I was just so upset that I hatred came out all at once. Can we just talk or something? I could tell you what your father was like before he and I…" She didn't finish. Saying it hurts way too much. But strangely, there was still no answer.

She didn't expect any sound coming from her daughter, but she does share a room with Hannya and Kanjo and they could at least make some whispering sounds to talk to her. No matter how soft it will be, Ichigo could hear it because of her sensitive ears. But all she could hear is the wind.

"Kashu?" she asked, knocking on the door again. She turned the knob and opened the door. Her eyes widen, her heart pounded hard and loud, and her breathing was cut short. There was nothing inside; no children, cupboards empty, and the window are wide open.

"Lettuce!! Pudding!!" Ichigo called, running. Using her inhuman powers, she arrived back at the kitchen only three seconds after she called for them. She told them, "The kids are gone!"


	4. A New and Old Acquaintance

**A/N: Hello everyone!! One of my stories is now officially over and I have one slot open, but I have two stories in waiting. This one included. I got a vote and it's still a tie. So I decide to let the fourth chapter out of both stories and which ever has the highest votes after I let the thirty-fourth chapter of 'Heaven and Hell' will win and the winning story will let out a chapter, while the other is on hold until 'Heaven and Hell' is done.**

**Kuro: And this time, the chapters have surprises in it that, hopefully make you want the story more.**

**Tsukiko: What do you mean by 'hopefully?'**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and please enjoy!! –also what was that again, Kuro?-**

Ch. 4: A New and Old Acquaintance

"_Let's stop here,"_ Kashu suggestes, dropping down her bag and sitting down on the grassy floor. Hannya and Kanjo did the same with collapsing on floor.

Oh how the grass felt after so long. Probably the last time they ever felt the grass was when Hannya dropped her necklace out the window and all three had to go out and look for it. They got in trouble after that, but it was one of the only days they got of taking in fresh air and feeling the grass. Now today is one of those days where they were probably leaking out sweat and their legs haven't hurt like this since Aunty Mint and Aunty Zakuro came over to see them. They even gave them a few lessons on the side that made them all work to the bone.

So far they ran for about ten minutes after their mothers finished their song. All three grabbed a hat and only two of them took a long sleeve jacket to cover their tails. Kashu took a baseball cap, Hannya took a black top hat, and Kanjo took a beanie. Both Kashu and Kanjo took a sweat jacket and tied it around their waist to hide their tails and they were off. Trying to hide their powers in case a human sees them, Kanjo jumped out and landed on a neighboring tree. She landed on the ground and then went right under the window. Hannya jumped and Kanjo caught her, bridal style. Just seeing that was making Kashu sick and it caused her to roll her eyes. She threw out the three bags and Kanjo caught it all; he didn't want Hannya to do anything. Kashu jumped out of the window but with her cat abilities, it was easy. Then they started running. After ten minutes, they stopped for a breather.

Hannya asked, "Where are Hannya and family going?"

Being reminded of that, Kanjo states, "We can't keep running around aimlessly. Our moms will find us before we could even get close to finding our dads." Kashu took that time to try and think of something.

_Snap_

"Uh?" both Hannya and Kanjo let out.

With her sensitive hearing, Kashu looked towards the direction where she heard it. Apparently she could also hear some rushing footsteps and branches being pushed away. Someone is running or at least coming closer towards where they are, but what?

"What is that?" Hannya asked, scared.

Kashu put her index finger in front of her lips and made the hushing sound. Hannya obeys and Kanjo gets cautious; ready to fight whatever comes out. Kashu crawls over to the bushes where she could hear it and she stands up. She was at least five feet away from where Hannya and Kanjo are. She pushes some leaves away and then…

_Bam!_

She lands on the floor and someone is on top of her. Leaves fall from the bushes and the trees. Something also feels a little weird too.

"Kashu-san!" Hannya calls. Because of the sudden appearance, Kanjo grabs Hannya and holds her tight to protect her. Okay, that's way too much affection, but not as much as what Kashu is surprised about.

When she opens her eyes, she sees big wide green eyes staring at her. She also feels something on her lips. Not like she uses them but she is shock to feel her attacker's lips lightly on top of hers. She is too shocked to move and with all of the leaves still flying, Hannya and Kanjo didn't see it. But her kisser suddenly sits up, breaking the kiss and Kashu can see that it's…a girl!

"Oh, I am so sorry! Are you alright?" the unexpected visitor asks.

Kashu is still stun by the kiss but she is moaning in pain from the sudden tackle and thinks, _'Does it look like I'm alright?'_

"No. I am terribly sorry."

'_Uh?'_ Kashu wonders in thought.

Not stunned anymore, she gets up as fast as lightening. Her 'attacker' is only sitting on her lap but she seems to be back away far enough so that their laps are not in reach anymore. Kashu stares at the thirteen year old looking girl and analyzes her. She has long golden hair that's braided but it's resting on her thin shoulder. Her eyes are a medium shade of forest green and her skin from the looks of it is pale. She's in a strange outfit that neither Kashu, Hannya, nor Kanjo have ever seen before. Her shirt looks like a black tank-top that's short and baggy with a turtle neck collar. Her bottoms are a mid-length skirt that hangs on her hips. Also from the look of it, she looks almost bone skinny and her waist looks nice and thin; just like a girl.

Again, she apologizes. "I am so sorry! Are you okay? You're not hurt seriously are you?" Considering that she is very apologizing, she didn't apologize for the kiss she shared with Kashu. But yet again, she seems that she doesn't want to be reminded of that and Kashu looks like she doesn't want to be reminded of that either.

Besides the outfit and the kiss, Kashu seems to be sidetracked by something else as she asks in her thoughts, _'Can you…read my thoughts?'_ Just like her mother.

The girl gasps but nods and answered, "Only when I'm near someone of two inches or when I'm touching someone." Now Kanjo and Hannya are confused as they just watched and listen.

'_Like how you are now?'_ Kashu asks again. The girl blinks and then looks down. That was when she notices that she's still on top of Kashu.

She freaks out and backs away. She bows down multiple times and says, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Then Kashu notices something else about the girl.

Kanjo asks, "Kashu…mind telling us what's going on before our heads start hurting?" Kashu didn't answer his question with an answer. She just lifts up her hand as a sign to wait. Kanjo didn't say anymore as Kashu crawls toward the girl; noticing something else too.

Believing that she's about two inches far from the girl's actual body, she asks, _'Can you sit up?'_

The girl did as she looks up at her and Kashu grabs her big elf like ears. All the girl did was go, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Then Hannya and Kanjo saw them too when Kashu took notice of them.

'_Those ears are not human,'_ Kashu thinks, astonish. The girl stops whining and freaks out again.

She pulled her head back that causes Kashu to let go of her ears as she tries to explain, "These ears are not real! They are completely fake! It's just a custom I'm wearing because I thought it was Halloween! Sorry! I got the dates wrong!"

Hannya asked, "What's Halloween?" _(Just so you know, Japan does not celebrate Halloween…or so I heard.)_ The girl starts freaking out again and covers her mouth.

Kashu lets out a sigh and takes off her hat; thus revealing her big black ears. The girl calms down and stares in surprise as Kanjo and Hannya start tensing. Kashu puts her hat down and starts using sign language. _"You're like us, aren't you?"_ Unfortunately, the girl didn't understand a word of what Kashu just did. It was clear on her face and all three vampire aliens understood that.

'_She doesn't get it,'_ they thought. Kashu places her hand on the girl's shoulder and tries it again.

'_Are you an alien?'_ she asked. Before she could see her starting to protest again, she adds, _'And don't you dare say that you're not.'_ Kashu turned towards Kanjo and Hannya and tells them, _"Take the hats off. We should be fine."_ Both Kanjo and Hannya were cautious but they obeyed. They both take off their hats and the girl saw their ears, too.

She had to ask, "What are you three?"

Kanjo answers her, "At least half of what you are. You are an alien, aren't you?" All the girl did was sighing.

"I guess there is no hiding it now. I'm a runaway alien," she answers.

Hannya asks, "What are you running away from?"

"It's a long story."

"Kashu! Kashu! Kashu!"

"Hannya! Hannya!"

"Kanjo! Kanjo!"

All three vampire aliens start to freak as the girl only got confused. Kashu thought, _'Crap! They already caught up!'_

"Who did?" the girl asks. Right, she doesn't understand what's going on.

Kashu quickly thought, _'Explain later! Run, now!'_ She gets up and grabs her bag as Hannya and Kanjo got up and grabs theirs. Kashu grabs the girl's wrist and all four of them started running; well three were running as one is being dragged.

"Kokoro! Kokoro!"

Then it became the girl's turn to start freaking out. She immediately stops and that causes Kashu to stop as well. Isn't she strong? Hannya and Kanjo stop when they realize that Kashu wasn't with them and they saw the girl pulling Kashu to another direction.

"Don't run that way!" she tells them. She pulls again and this time, it causes Kashu to fall on top of her into a bush.

"Kashu-san!" Hannya whispers, then…

"Hannya! Hannya!"

"Kanjo!!!!"

They instantly jump into the bushes as well. Kashu gets up and with her hand still on the girl's wrist, she asks, _'The hell is wrong with you?!!'_

The girl bows and tells her, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I didn't want them to find me."

Hannya asks, "You mean the people who are looking for you?" In her shun state, the girl nods.

Kashu's ears flinch from hearing the sound of her mother's coming closer as well as three more pairs of footsteps are coming their way. She thought, _'Okay, need to distract them.'_

The girl asks, paying her attention to her, "Distract who with what?" Kashu didn't answer the first question as she pluck at least five pieces of hair.

'_With a little music.'_ She straightens them up and pierces them to the floor. The girl watches in amazement as the silver hairs sank into the ground. _'Now that they are in the ground, it should work for a couple of days and around the whole forest.'_ The girl is still confused but three voices cause her not to ask.

"Kashu!" Ichigo calls, worried.

Lettuce calls, "Hannya! Hannya!"

"Kanjo!!!" Pudding screams.

Ichigo lets out a sigh for breathe and then punches the ground. It causes the nearby areas to shake a bit. She curses under her breathe, "Damn it all! Why did I slap her? Why did I slap…" Then tears got in the way for her to not finish her sentence. From hearing all of that, Kashu starts to feel a little sorry but she pushes it aside so that she can stay hidden to find her father.

Lettuce walks towards Ichigo and kneels down to her level. She places her hands on her friend's shoulder and assures her, "We'll find them. They know that they are not supposed to be seen so they have to be around here."

A little curious, the girl leans over and peaks through some bushes holes. Kashu asks, _'What are you doing?'_ The girl only turns to face her and brings her hands up to say 'wait!' She turns her head back to watch and getting curious themselves, Kanjo, Kashu, and Hannya peaked through some bush holes as well.

"Kokoro! Kokoro!"

The girl gets tense as six people faced towards the direction of the voices. Seeing her getting tensed, Kashu asks, _'Your name is Kokoro, isn't it?'_

The girl turn towards her and nods; her name is Kokoro. Not exactly a name you would give to a girl. What distracts Kashu from asking Kokoro about her name was the reaction of her mom.

Ichigo stands up and asks, "It can't be, could it?" She walks for the trees and peaks through them. Curious themselves, Lettuce and Pudding go to the trees and peak through the spaces between the trees. From what they can see, they see three sights they thought they weren't ever going to see again.

There were three men in the clearing and they look like they were looking for something. The oldest one of the group has short purple hair but he has one area in front of his left human ear that's longer than the rest of his hair length by at least two inches and it's braided. He has dark violet purple eyes that just stop Lettuce's heart all together in joy. His skin is pale and he looks perfectly fit. The youngest caught Pudding's attention with his semi short orange hair that's, half of it, is up in two pigtails and he has dark golden eyes. He's just tone skinny but that causes Pudding to drool. Then what make all of the heat of her body rise up to her cheeks and causes her heart to pound a hundred miles an hour is the middle age man on the ground. He still has his hair really long that it's up in a high pony tail; except the two areas in front of each ear is down. He has amber golden eyes that are beyond gorgeous to Ichigo. In fact, every inch of him is gorgeous and irresistible. The difference about them from memory is that they all look human and all three of them have human clothes on as their attire. The oldest one has on a white dress shirt with dress pants and with a long coat with long sleeves on. The youngest is wearing long blue jeans and a red baggy T-shirt. Finally, the middle age one is wearing black long pants with a green male, baggy tank top and a black jean jacket. However, how they dress and how they look didn't matter to the girls because they know exactly who they are and don't care. Then Kashu's 'magic' kicked in.

There is music on the air as in each beat, Pudding, then Lettuce, and then Ichigo would turn around and lean on the trees for support. Their hands are over their hearts as they can hear it beating ever so fast and hard for the three men out there. All three of them can't help but smile and lets out a lovely sigh as the four kids are just confuse. They just watch as right on cue, the women turn back towards the clearing to look at Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu as if they're young teenage girls again.

_Mamma Mia__ from Mamma Mia_

_**Ichigo**__  
I was cheated by you  
And I think you know when._

_**Lettuce**__  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_**Pudding**__  
Look at me now_

_**Ichigo**__  
will I ever learn?_

_**Lettuce**__  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_**Pudding**__  
There's a fire within my soul_

_**Ichigo**__  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_**Lettuce**__  
One more look and I forget everything_

_**Pudding**__  
Whooo_

_**All Three**__  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My My, just how much I've missed ya?_

_**Ichigo**__  
Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

_**Lettuce**__  
Blue since the day we parted_

_**Pudding**__  
Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_**All Three**__  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go_

Then the guys start moving away from the area to find another one. The women get anxious so they start running after them, while hiding. When they left, their children and Kokoro pops out of the bushes; all three of them are completely confused. So they fallow them. As they were fallowing them, quietly, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding find the perfect place to get a good look of the guys; a cliff over a pond that's near them. Pudding climbs up the rocks like a monkey, Ichigo jumps through the bushes, and Lettuce takes the normal way of getting up the cliff, walking up the slope. When they continue to sing, Lettuce is crawling to the edge as Ichigo is leaning over her and Pudding is hanging on a branch of a tree that she sees sticking out of the cliff.

_**Ichigo**__  
I was angry and sad when I knew we were through_

_**Lettuce**__  
I can't count all the times I have cried over you_

_**Pudding**__  
Look at me now_

_**Ichigo**__  
Will I ever learn_

_**Lettuce**__  
I don't know how_

_**Pudding**__  
But I suddenly lose control_

_**Ichigo**__  
There's a fire within my soul._

_**Lettuce**__  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_**Pudding**__  
One more look and I forget everything_

_**All Three**__  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I've missed ya?  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I've missed ya?  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I've missed ya?  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go_

_Crack_

Right when their song ends, the edge of the cliff brakes and Lettuce starts falling over board. That was when the guys heard them when Lettuce screams.

"Ahhh!" she lets out, as she's falling. Ichigo reacts by grabbing the edge of Lettuce's jacket and tries to pull her up.

"Lettuce!" she calls, but the weight of Lettuce falling causes Ichigo to be off balance too. Lettuce is falling for the lake as Ichigo is heading for the ground.

"You guys!" Pudding yells, seeing them fall pass her. She tries to reach for them but the branch snaps. Now it's her to start falling for the ground.

All three scream, "AAAAHHHH!!"


	5. Chiquitita and Dancing Queen

**A/N: Hello everyone!! 'Heaven and Hell' is finally over so now I can unleash chapters for this story as well! The wait is over and thank goodness. No offence for 'Heaven and Hell' lovers but I've been writing that story for a long time and now that it's over, I can write down new ideas for this one and 'You're a Girl?'**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming, even if they're about flaming her.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and please enjoy!! Hold one. Kuro, do you want them to flame me?**

Ch. 5: Chiquitita and Dancing Queen

"Mom!" Kanjo silently calls watching his mom falling to, maybe, her death.

Hannya whispers, "Momma!" But right when they were going to get up and run to help and before Kashu could stop them, something zips pass them towards the cliff a lot faster than humans. Before Kashu could get distracted, she grabs Hannya's and Kanjo's wrists and pulls them back down. They didn't say anything as they watch the cliff scene.

Lettuce dives into the lake and Pai takes off his jacket and jumps in to save her. Kisshu runs under Ichigo and gets ready to catch her as Taruto does the same with Pudding. The three women, however, are not going to play damsel in distress right now.

In the water, Lettuce's legs glows a bright green for a second and turns into a fish or mermaid's tail. As Pai was still kicking down towards the bottom, Lettuce swims pass him so fast that she didn't see him. Pai notices her and he watches her quickly swim to the surface. Pudding sees another branch and gladly caches it. It stops her fall for a bit but it snaps and she starts falling again but this time, she lands on top of Taruto; back to back. Finally Ichigo, at the last minute, faces her feet to the ground and lands on top of Kisshu with her feet on his back.

"Aah!" both Kisshu and Taruto let out before their faces meet the ground. There is a small explosion of dust but seeing those women land and causing that much of an explosion, all four kids are staring with pupils the size of sticks and their mouths open.

Ichigo dusts her arms and let's out, "Cats always land on their feet."

Pudding lets out a cough and breathes out, "Just in time…"

Lettuce pops out of the water and rests a bit on land. She gets out and her tail turns back into human legs with her skirt and her shoes. She stands up and turns towards her friends. She asks, "Are you two alright?"

Ichigo answers, "Yep!"

"Well I'm not…"

Pudding looks down as Ichigo and Lettuce look under her to see a flat Taruto. Pudding gasps at him as Pai comes up to the surface. He grabs the land and starts taking in deep breathe. Apparently since he's human, he needs air. Lettuce's blush goes to her face as she sees him gasping for air. Then getting the idea, Ichigo looks under her and she sees a flat Kisshu under her.

He looks up at her and smiles. "You always did know how to make an entrance, koneko-chan."

Ichigo breaths out, "Kisshu…" Kashu gasps in surprise of that.

In Kokoro's mind, she is going, _'Oh no! They're here!'_

But Kashu thinks, _'That's my father?'_ Kokoro, able to hear her, faces her in surprise as Hannya and Kanjo stare at the other two males.

"Papa…"

"Dad?"

Kokoro looks at those two and wonders, _'What the heck?'_

Pudding jumps off of Taruto and yelps, helping him up, "Taruto!"

He turns away from her and kneels over as he touches his back. "Talk about a safe landing," he groans. That made Pudding snap.

Lettuce rushes over to Pai's side and sits down on the ground asking, "Oh god, are you okay?"

"Thanks to you…" Pai mumbles, coughing. Since he coughed, he couldn't finish his sentence and Lettuce feels like he doesn't need to. His saying makes Lettuce to look the other way, upset.

Kisshu asks Ichigo, "Hey, koneko-chan, missed me?" Ichigo's eyes widens with anger, or… "Do you mind getting off by any chance?"

A vein pulses on her head as she answers, "Sure." Instead of jumping off, she stomps off him. That hurt Kisshu, bad…especially since she's in vampire form.

Pudding kicks Taruto's butt and tells him, "So glad to see you too!"

Lettuce gets up and bows down. She sadly says, "I'm sorry." Then she walks away towards Ichigo as Pudding walks towards Ichigo too. They turn towards the guys; one sad, one angry, and one hateful. That surprises all four kids still in hiding and watching as all three men get up.

Taruto asks them, "What's your problem?! We just saved you!"

Pudding yells, "Didn't look like we needed your help, Taruto! We survived just fine! You were the one who was on the ground, kissing the dirt!" That didn't help Taruto's anger one bit. Kanjo then starts to think that this hot head, short tempered brat is his dad cannot be possible.

"Now, little brother," Kisshu starts, getting up; his back aching as if a boulder hit his back.

Ichigo thinks, _'Well doesn't he look pathetic? Just like the low life scum he is…'_

Kisshu faces them and finishes, "We shouldn't be so rude to our wives, right?" That became the time Kokoro drops her head in shock.

Ichigo's hatred grows and asks, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't claw you to mince meat right now, Kisshu!"

All he answers is, "Come on, koneko-chan. We're finally reunited after what ten years and that's all you can say?"

Then Ichigo attacks. She charges at him with claws at the ready and he ducks by making a bridge. She stands up straight and that gives him the chance to swing his legs up and land about a few more feet away from her.

She growls and corrects, "Thirteen years, Kisshu! Thirteen freakin long years!!"

He was slightly shaking as he mutters, "W-Well, you said that y-you didn't w-want to see me a-a-again so I-" He couldn't finish. Ichigo charges at him with her claw aiming straight for him.

"You asshole!!" she screams.

He moved to the right and stands on his hands as she claws the ground. She turns towards him and gets ready to claw him again but he jumps up and lands behind her. He grabs her wrists and wraps his arms around her. He kisses her cheek and she turns red.

"Don't be so mean, kitten. It hurts to hear you say that," he tells her.

Taruto thought, _'Well they sure are having fun.'_

Ichigo pulls her wrists away and pushes him away. She yells, "I don't have time for this! I'm looking for someone and I have no time to deal with you."

Pai asks, "You're looking for someone?"

Lettuce bits her bottom lip but says, "Yes, our kids are missing." Three hearts stopped at that. Kisshu's, Pai's, and Taruto's eyes widens at that, but Pai's eyes are the ones who relax first.

He lets out a sigh and says, "We're looking for someone too."

Ichigo quickly says, "Don't tell me that your wives left you too? Then there must be something wrong with you."

"Now listen!" Kisshu starts, but Ichigo didn't let him again.

"No! You listen!" she quickly says. "You three left us thirteen years ago and now you suddenly show up on earth as humans and you expect us to be friends! Alien, you got another thing coming! We're not husband and wife, we're not lovers, and we're not friends! We don't even know each other anymore! I thought I did but now…" She stares up at Kisshu's eyes and she can feel _them_ coming. She looks the other way and heads towards her friends. "We're leaving! I don't want my kid to get influenced by these low lives! Their minds are at that age in which they can suck up anything like a sponge." Then she starts walking away…right towards…

The kids duck down as they walk pass them but they look up through the bush holes and they can see their expressions. That is actually the first time that Hannya, Kanjo, or Kashu have ever seen their mothers so sad. Lettuce already has tears going down her face as Pudding's tears just started. Ichigo is the only one who has tears ready to come out.

All three kids think, _'I/Hannya knew it! They still love them, but…what happened?'_

All three kids duck down back into the bushes and Kokoro fallows behind them. The three go into a huddle and Kokoro listens.

"Okay, they met each other and it looked like hate at first sight," Kanjo starts.

Kashu thinks and signs, _'But you saw their expressions. It has to mean something!'_

Hannya asks, "It could mean that whatever happened between mamas and papas was something so terrible that even though Hannya and our family's papas come in peace, Hannya and her family's mamas don't want to get hurt anymore so mamas rejected them no matter how much it hurts."

Kashu nods in agreement with a thinking-hard expression as Kanjo mumbles, "That's probably true."

Then Kokoro cuts in, asking, "Hold on! That was your moms and you are saying that those guys are your fathers?!"

Kashu gives him a questionable stare and asks, _'Why?'_

Kokoro looks at her and answers, "Because the one with the long hair is my father and I'm on mission to return the ones they love." All three looks at her strange and looks her over again. She looks like about the same age as Kashu but they don't look anything alike.

Yet, they ask, "What?!" _'What?!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Damn this all to the fuckin hell!" Ichigo moans, leaning on the table with her face buried in her arms. Lettuce and Pudding are with her on the same table but with different feelings.

Lettuce is stirring her tall glass of animal blood with a long spoon and a depress expression as Pudding has two tall empty glasses and two chunks of meat on a white plate. Pudding takes one meat and starts squeezing the blood of it and into one of the tall glasses. She looks angry and that meat is her stress reliever; hardly.

When the glass is full, she passes the drink to Ichigo and says, "Try and drink this." Ichigo looks up and sees the glass. She also sees the piece of meat that Pudding is going to squeeze. But she quickly takes the plate away and passes Pudding the glass. She tells her, "You drink that. I want to bite this!" Before Pudding can protest, Ichigo readies her fangs and bites into the meat. She starts drinking the blood, vampire style.

Pudding groans, "I should have brought an extra meat because I wanted to do that." She takes the glass and starts drinking the whole thing at once.

Lettuce looks up and asks, "Why exactly do you think the guys are here for?"

Pudding puts her glass down and answers, "You heard Ichigo onee-chan."

"But…"

Ichigo finishes her meat and wipes her mouth with her arm as she says, "Their wives got sick of them and came to earth because it was originally their planet so they figured why not stay here? It's a no brainer, Lettuce! They're here to take them back…unlike what they did for us." She leans on the table with her face on her palm and lets out a sigh. In fact, all three of them let's out a sigh.

Lettuce gets up and walks towards the radio that is by the counter and turns it on. "Maybe some music can help calm us down. Blood is not helping. That I can tell." The bad part is that she's right.

When she turns it on, the first thing they hear is a familiar singing voice.

_Chiquitita__, by ABBA_

_MINT  
Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_

Lettuce presses the off button for a moment and looks at her friends. They are just as shock as she is. Then she presses the on button and this time, it's a different familiar voice.  
_  
ZAKURO  
I have never seen such sorrow_

Lettuce turns the radio off again and stares in awe at her friends.

Ichigo yells, "Turn it back on! It's Mint and Zakuro!"

Quickly, Lettuce turns the radio back on and they continue to hear Mint's and Zakuro's voice. Lettuce walks back to the table to listen and all three couldn't help but ask questions during the song.

_MINT & ZAKURO  
In your eyes  
and the wedding is tomorrow _

_(What wedding?)_

_ZAKURO  
How I hate to see you like this_

_MINT  
There is no way you can deny it_

_(Deny what?)_

_ZAKURO  
I can see  
That you're oh so sad, so quiet_

Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding then realize something. The song they're singing is a song to comfort them. It's almost as if they're here right now…watching them getting sad over their ex-husbands… They had to look all over the place just to make sure that they weren't imagining it.

_MINT & ZAKURO  
Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend  
I'm the one you must rely on  
You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see  
You've broken a feather  
I hope  
We can patch it up together_

_Chiquitita  
You and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go  
And the scars they're leavin'  
You'll be dancin' once again  
And the pain will end  
You will have no time for grievin'_

_Chiquitita  
You and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky  
And shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more  
Like you did before  
Sing a new song  
Chiquitita_

After searching for people that aren't there, Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce give in and sing the last lines of the song.

_ALL FIVE  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song  
Chiquitita_

Ichigo lets out a sigh and collapses back on the chair. "I hate my love life and I bet I know who is up there that's making me go through hell."

Lettuce and Pudding sit down on the chairs and Pudding tells her, "Don't say it or I'm going to have to go to the store and get more meat to punch to relieve all of the stress."

Ichigo says, "Then make sure you buy twice as many meat so that I could get a wack at them. I need something to get rid of memory stress." All three lets out a sigh and the announcer goes on.

"_**That was Mint's and Zakuro's new song, Chiquitita! Now how about we hear one more song from this hit singing pair?"**_

All three girls look at the radio as the music starts. Then Ichigo starts to freak.

"Turn that off!!!!" she yells, then she goes to the corner and stay there. As if the radio is too scary to even approach it.

Lettuce asks, "Why?"

"Because I know this song and it's evil compared to how we are now!!" she answers, nearly shrieking.

Pudding asks, "How?"

_Dancing Queen__, by ABBA_

_MINT & ZAKURO  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen_

"AAAAHHHH!!!" all three girls scream. Then it became Lettuce's and Pudding's turn to run to the corner and shiver. They try to cover their ears but they can still hear their friends' voices singing. All three are apparently too scared to get close to the radio.

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing  
You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music  
Everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen_

Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding drop their hands and listened this time. They can't help but laugh at some of the lines when memories of their singing days go through their minds like an old black and white movie.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another  
Anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance_

Then they give in. They smile and laugh as they stand up and start singing and dancing to the music.

_ALL FIVE  
You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen_

When the song ends, Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding collapse on their legs and start laughing. It's been a long time since they've had that much fun.


	6. Our Last Summer

**A/N: Hello, everyone!! Here's a another chapter for this wonderful story! I know that I haven't sent a chapter for 'You're a Girl?,' incase you're wondering, but I was busy with finishing 'Heaven and Hell'. So when I let this one out, I'm going to send another chapter of 'You're a Girl?' at the same time as this one. I think that these two stories might be the same length. If not, then no more than ten chapters apart, I hope. I haven't planned it all yet. I'm just writing the first things that come to my mind.**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Tsukiko needs to be inspired since she's been writing about five chapters for two other stories she's thinking of releasing after these two.**

**Tsukiko: Kuro! Stop telling them that! Thank you all and please enjoy!!**

Ch. 6: Our Last Summer

"So let us get this straight," Kanjo starts, all three children looking at Kokoro like she's the guilty one. "Your father is Kashu's father and you ran away because Uncle Kisshu seems to be depressed?"

Kokoro nods and adds, "The way he was acting when he saw that one woman was the happiest I've ever seen him, for real! Even though the situation wasn't the best. I'm on a mission to find the one person that can make him happy."

Kashu signs and thinks, _"And seeing the reaction our mothers made means that they still love them."_

Hannya says, "Hannya thinks that is true. Hannya thinks that her and her friends should find a way to get them back together."

"And with all four of us leaving, it could work," Kanjo agrees.

'_Geeze,'_ Kashu thinks, watching Kanjo and Hannya agreeing like that. Kokoro hears that and stares at her in surprise.

"Kokoro-san?" Hannya calls, getting her attention. "How about Hannya and her cousins work with you? Hannya, family, and friend seems to be having the same mission or idea."

Kokoro looks down, embarrass and answers, "Sure. Four heads are better than one after all."

'_I thought it was two heads are better than one?'_ Kashu asks. Kokoro tenses up and starts fiddling with her fingers.

"Sorry," she mumbles. Kanjo and Hannya saw that and they were extremely confused. Kashu notices that and she forgotten that Kokoro can read minds as long as they are close to her.

Kashu asks, _'Do mind if I tell them about your power? They seem to be confuse on how you keep answering me when I didn't sign anything.'_

Kokoro hears that and nods. Kanjo and Hannya have the right to know about her. She looks up and prepares herself, saying, "Kanjo-kun! Hannya-san! There is something I need to tell you since Kashu-kun brought it up." Kanjo and Hannya waited for his confession as Kashu was a little surprised to have a –kun at the end of her name. She almost…liked it. "I can read minds, hence my name meaning 'mind.' I keep answering Kashu-kun without a question being asked or anything."

Hannya is amaze as she asks, "Kokoro-san reads minds?! That's so cool!" Kokoro looks at her surprise as Kanjo's face brightened up with satisfaction.

"It can help us out a lot with knowing what our moms and dads are thinking," he says.

Kashu signs and thinks, _"But there is a limit on Kokoro's ability."_ Kanjo and Hannya, who saw her, are confuse.

Kokoro lets out a sigh and confesses, again, "I can only read minds that are at two inches close to me and/or touching me." She even had a gloomy mood when she said that like she's ashamed that that's all she can do. The other kids sweat dropped at her depressed mood.

Kanjo said, "Well that's still good. It's better than nothing, right?"

Hannya says, quivering, "H-Hannya th-thinks so."

Kashu goes to Kokoro and places her hand on her pale skinny shoulder. She was going to tell her that it's okay and that Kokoro can still read minds even though it has a big limit but when her hand touched her shoulder, she gasps and thinks, _"This shoulder is way too skinny for normal!"_

Kokoro hears that and quickly brushes her hand off of her shoulder. Kashu is still stun as Hannya and Kanjo are surprise about Kokoro's sudden action. Kokoro stares at Kashu like she's afraid, Kashu stares at her shock, and Hannya and Kanjo stares at the scene in surprise.

"Man, this sucks!" they all hear.

That breaks the tension in the air as they go back to the bushes and look up. They see Kisshu kneeling in front of a tree, gloomier than Kokoro has ever seen.

Taruto and Pai only stare at him as Taruto asks, "Can we give him an award for being the most depressing person in the universe?"

Pai tells him, "Taruto, be reasonable. Ichigo just yelled painful words at him." Taruto flinches at that and he started gaining a pain filled smile.

"You mean the part that they have kids?" he asks. "Come on, Kisshu. You didn't expect them to not be busy while we were gone. It's been fourteen years. A lot can happen during those years."

Kisshu lets out a sigh and tells him, "I know but I can't help it." He turns around and leans his back on the tree he's been facing. He tells his brothers. "Can we take a break? I'm low on energy." Unfortunately, so are Taruto and Pai.

Pai goes by the lake and sits down, staring at the water as Taruto goes to a boulder and sits down there. Seeing that it was safe, all three let out a sigh and gloom took over. Now the kids can't believe that these guys can be this depress. Since they are on their break, the guys decide to have a run through memory lane.

Kisshu looks up at the sky and watches the clouds slowly pass over them in the sky. The sky is so blue and the clouds look so white. It was just like a picture. Then he asks, "Do you guys remember the last time we were here on Earth?"

Taruto looks down at the green grass and watch the little insects go on with their daily lives like nothing is depressed. His land lightly rubs against the smoothness of the rock as he asks, "It's summer right about now, right?"

"I remember the day after Lettuce and I got married, we went to Paris since she never been there before," Pai reminds, freely as he looks into the crystal clear lake and sees little tiny fish swimming in it. He didn't notice them when he jumped in. Hannya listens to what her papa has to say. Her mama didn't tell her anything about her papa or anything that they did together.

Kisshu reminds, "Ichigo and I were having marriages discussions after her father finally calmed down."

"And Pudding and I still taking care of her siblings before her father finally came home. All of those things that happened during our last summer here."

Kisshu reminds, "You were here for another four years since you couldn't take Pudding with you to our planet. We had to send you years of supplies of formulas so that you two can look human and you got her father's permission to finally marry her."

"Yeah but it was our last summer here when all three of us were still on earth. It was our last summer together."

"Our last summer," Pai breathes out.

Kisshu lets out a sigh and mumbles, "Our last summer."

Kashu, Kanjo, and Hannya are now practically on their knees with leaning over to listen more. This is the first time they have ever seen their fathers, hear their voices, and see what they're like but so far, not a very good first impression. Then Kashu's powers kicked in.

_Our Last Summer__ by ABBA_

_PAI:  
I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain_

We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower

_KISSHU  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret_

_TARUTO  
Oh, yes  
Those crazy years  
That was the time of the flower-power_

_KISSHU  
But underneath  
We had a fear of flying_

_PAI  
Of growing old  
A fear of slowly dying_

_ALL THREE  
We took our chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance_

I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all

KISSHU  
In the tourist jam

PAI  
Round the Notre Dame

TARUTO  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand

PAI  
Paris restaurants

KISSHU  
Our last summer

TARUTO  
Morning croissants

ALL THREE  
Living for the day  
Worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play

Then, not intentionally, Hannya starts singing as their fathers have their eyes closed, enjoying the memories they have of Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding. When Hannya was singing, her papa would shake his head because of some of the things she sings.__

HANNYA  
And now you're working in a bank  
The family man, a football fan  
And your name is Pai

_PAI  
How dull it seems_

Then both Kashu and Hannya started to sing and Kokoro started to freak out a bit.

_KASHU AND HANNYA  
Are you the hero of my dreams_

KISSHU, PAI, and TARUTO  
In the tourist jam  
Round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand

_  
I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain_

Both Kashu and Hannya quickly covered their mouths and ducked back down with Kanjo. As Kokoro would've been surprise on how Kashu just sang, she has other problems like how the three guys wondered what just happened.

Kisshu asks, "Did you guys hear something just now?"

"Kind of," Taruto answers, wondering what just happened.

"This is bad!" Kanjo whispers to their little group. "Kashu! Why didn't you stop it?"

Kashu signs and thinks, _"Like I could! A song that matches their emotions is the song that plays at the time. I have no control over that!"_

Hannya says, "This is what Hannya thinks. She thinks that we should get our hats," She gets her hat and puts it on and stands up as she says, "And leave-e-e-e-e." When she saying that. She was going to walk away but her skirt got caught on a bush and it pulled her back after she took a few steps forward. She went rolling out of the hiding spot and rolls out into the open. The other three start to freak as the guys look up at the sudden appearance of Hannya. Since her hat is on, they don't see her ribbons or her ears. She sits up and holds her head. Then she starts crying.

"Waaaaaahhhh!!" she cries out, using the back of her hands to wipe away her tears. The guys are startled on not only that she just rolled out, but that she looks like she's a teenager and she's crying like a five year old. Kashu and Kokoro panic since she's out in the open and she started crying as Kanjo grabs his hat and pus it on to hide his ears.

"Darn it!" he mumbles, jumping over the bushes and going to Hannya. Now they see him too as he runs to the crying Hannya. He kneels down in front of her and uses a softer voice to ask, "Are you okay, Hannya-san? It's alright. It's just a bump." Kokoro is surprise that Kanjo's character changed as Kashu puts on her hat

She thinks, _'Those stupid idiots!'_ Kokoro looks at her as she jumped over the bushes to them. Now the guys see all three kids as Kokoro stays behind. She jumps out, she's doomed.

Kashu goes up to the two and signs, _"Hannya, stop crying! It's just a bump."_

Kanjo stands up to Kashu and says, "She's hurt, Kashu! Can't you at least show some care for her?"

"_It's a bump, Kanjo! A bump!! Not a stab in the back!"_

"Yo!"

Both of the kids look up and they see Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto right in front of them. They jump from the sudden appearance as Kokoro dives into the bushes to get out of view, quietly. Close one.

Kisshu asks, "Everything all right?" Those two are silent since their dads are right here and they have no idea what to say. Kisshu waves his hand in front of them and asks, "Helloooo! Anyone in there?"

Kanjo and Kashu jump as Kashu signs, _"Sorry! Yes, everything is perfectly fine."_

Kanjo nudges her side and whispers, "I don't think they know sign language!"

Taruto goes to him and says, "Actually we can, Kanjo." Kanjo gasps from that. That's the first time his father called him and Taruto doesn't even know it.

Pai goes behind Hannya and kneels down as he asks, "You're Hannya, right?" Hannya stops her crying and looks at her papa from the corner of her eyes as she nods. His cold hands go to the back of her head and his hands feel so cool on her head. She stops crying completely as Pai tries to look for the bump on her head. His hands finally found it and his cool hands feel so good against it. He tells her, "The bump isn't that bad, Hannya-san. Nothing to cry about, okay?" Her cheeks flare up as she turns to him and nods her head. He looks at her and smiles at her gently.

Kisshu asks, "And you're Kashu, right?" Her cheeks start to turn red a bit as she nods. "Considering that you heard me, you're a mute aren't you?" Again she nods. He smiles at her and then lightly flicks her nose. She wiggles it a bit from the hit as he tells her, "I know that you don't mean what you just told Hannya-chan but you have to be a little more careful on what you say from now on. You should be a little more cautious about people's feelings, alright?"

A father and daughter moment and the father didn't even know it. Kashu's cheeks completely flared up and she nods her head in understanding. Kisshu's smile softens as he places his hand on her shoulder and tells her, "That's a good boy. You won't get any girls to like you if you keep being mean to them." Moment just died as Kashu was looking at him like, 'You've got to be kidding me.' Even Kanjo and Hannya are surprise to hear that from him

Taruto says, "Like you were a fine example when you were his age."

Kisshu glares at him for a good second before telling Kashu, "Don't listen to the moron over there. He got a girl clinging to him and she made him crazy when he was about seven. She even kissed him while trying to pass a candy drop into his mouth." Taruto turns red from that reminder. The three kids are staring at that in shock and were wondering the same thing.

'_Aunty Pudding/My mom did that at that age?'_

Pai shakes his head from side to side, mumbling, "Idiots." Then when he looks at Hannya again, he sees her necklace and gasps. Hannya heard him.

Kisshu calms down a bit and then something catches his eyes. On Kashu's neck is a black ribbon collar that Kisshu recognizes that he gave to Ichigo a long time ago. He asks, his voice sounding like a whisper, "Where…Where did you get that collar?"

Kashu looks down at her neck and her hands lightly touch the little strawberry bell in the center. Hannya looks at Pai and his eyes are on the tear shaped pearl on her neck. She looks at it and touches it. Then both Kashu and Hannya remember that in the diary, Pai and Kisshu gave Lettuce and Ichigo a present before they left to Nevada. Taruto heard what his brother asked and he looks at Kashu to see the same collar. Then he looks at Pai and he's staring at the necklace Hannya has on. His eyes widen as he looks at Kanjo just in case. Unfortunately for him, Kanjo's ears are being hidden away by his hat.

Hannya says, "Does uncle like this necklace? Hannya and family were given these." It's respectful to call a man who is older than you uncle. Even though he's her father, he doesn't know that yet.

Pai asks, "By who?"

Kashu signs, _"By grownups."_ Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto saw that and they understood it. Just like before when the girls told them that they are looking for their kids, their hearts broke from that new piece of information. Kisshu became the first to recover.

"I see," he says. He stands up and Pai fallows right after him. "Well, see ya later, Kashu-kun, Kanjo-kun, and Hannya-chan. It was nice meeting you all. Bye-Bye." He smiles and waves at them before turning around and walking away. His brothers fallowing right after him.

Even though Kisshu was able to hide his heart break, their children could see them hurting by looking at their backs. This was painful and irritating. Kokoro came back up to the surface and she was waving her hands in the air. They saw that she and she was signing them to come back, but how can they?

_Clap_

All three guys stop and look back to see Kashu with her hands together. She was the one who clapped. She then signs, _"Kanjo, Hannya, and a friend are going to the Singing Cat tonight for a party. Do you want to come with us?"_

Kisshu completely turns towards her and waves his hands in front of him frantically. He tells her, "Sorry, but we're busy. Maybe another time." Kokoro is freaking out, wondering what the heck Kashu was trying to do.

Kind of getting what's going on, Hannya gets up and walks to Kashu, saying, "Too bad. Kokoro-san would've liked it if Hannya and family brought more friends." Now Kokoro has her mouth wide open as all of the fathers are surprise to hear Hannya say 'Kokoro.'

Kashu nods and signs, _"Yeah, but oh well. Looks like it's only the four of us tonight."_

Taruto quickly asks, "Hold on! You guys know someone name Kokoro?"

Kanjo and Kokoro are looking at the girls like they're crazy as Hannya answers, "Yes. Kokoro-san has beautiful golden hair and a medium shade of green eyes. Kokoro-san is a very beautiful person. Right?" Hannya looks at Kashu for an answer and Kashu smiles and nods in agreement. Kokoro turned into a tomato from that.

Kisshu asks, "What time and where again?!"

Kashu answers, _"Nine o'clock, Singing Cat."_

"We'll be there!" Kisshu tells her. He puts his hand together like a prayer and bows half way. "Thank you, Kashu-kun!" He waves and they wave back. Then the guys turn around and leave as the kids go back to the forest where Kokoro is.

Kokoro whispers, "What the heck are you three doing? You guys just sold me out!"

Kashu signs and thinks, _"You're not sold out yet, Kokoro! Because what we just did can expose not just you but us as well! You want to help our fathers be together with the ones who can make them happy, right? We want our mothers and out fathers to be together again. Our mothers should be working there tonight."_

"But aren't you guys runaways too?" Kokoro asks, "How do you know that they will work there tonight?"

"_After what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if they even had three triples."_

"Triples of what?"

"_It's an alcoholic drink that is too strong for their systems."_

"Alcohol?! But father is very sensitive to alcohol! One drop and he asks like he's been drinking alcohol for hours!"

"_I know. I read my mother's diary that explained that, but what's done is done. We can't change it now. Besides, once they see each other, they'll already be drunk and then they will have a good time. Then they'll realize how much they love each other and get back together! Problem solved!"_

Kanjo looks at Hannya and whispers, "You figured this out?" Hannya just nods.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"When I see my son again, not only am I going to ground him for life!" Kisshu tells his brothers as he's ranting off in their ship, "I'm going to kill him, get his DNA, make clones of him, kill each one in a different and painful way, then I'm going to have a few drinks, then I'm going to bury him and dance on his grave!!"

Taruto comments, "I think that you'll destroy the whole city before you dance on his grave after having a few drinks. Remember the last two times you got alcohol." Kisshu comes back to reality as he remembers those two times.

'_First time I tried alcohol, the building was in repairs when my head could function and then the next time I had alcohol, I accidently slept with Ichigo for the first time. Ichigo…'_ After that thought, Kisshu went into a corner and kneeled down to his knees, mopping. Both Pai and Taruto just sweat drop at that. Seems like he's the more sensitive one.

"But," Pai starts, gaining their attention, "Why does the Singing Cat sound so familiar? Do any of you guys remember it?"

Taruto shakes his head and puts his hand on his hips as he says, "Not at the moment but besides that, I'm surprise that Kokoro would want to take two other guys and a girl to a club on the first day he's on earth. Maybe he's finally starting to fallow into his father's footsteps."

Kisshu stands up and faces them, telling them, "Not likely. Kokoro is not like that at all. He's sensitive, kind, timid, and he's a cross dresser. I wouldn't be surprised if those kids thought he was a girl and think that their little party is a double date."


	7. Super Trouper

**A/N: Hi, hi everyone!! I have good news and bad news. Just to get out of the way, I'll start with the bad news. I have to be away from my computer for about a week so I won't be able to write after I give you guys these chapters. The good news is that…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! I QUIT!!!**

**Kuro: Okay, that might not be the good news that was expected but what she's trying to say is that-**

**Tsukiko: I don't mean to be angry with any of you. For those that have reviewed, I am eternity grateful because I love to know how my story is doing, rather it is good or bad…or even reviews on how my grammar is doing. But I've noticed that I have gotten a lot of hits and visitors but barely anyone is reviewing. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything but I'm anxious here! Maybe it's my fault since my ideas are not good enough, it would seem but let's just say that I'm going through a very difficult stage right now. So the good news is that I am going to unleash another that has been on my mind for a while now.**

**Kuro: This story is called, 'Wounded Hearts.' This has an OC in it just to warn you but Tsukiko is confident that you will all like it. Especially when someone we all know and love is torn apart between two people very important.**

**Tsukiko: KURO! Do you want to be tied up again?!**

**Kuro: Eep! Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming! Please read this Author's Note and be known about the next story. Also, plea be nice to her on this new story or I will suffer for it.**

**Tsukiko: -suddenly being sweet- Kuro, I don't make you suffer when I get little reviews.**

**Kuro: Liar. For the past couple of chapters, you cut me with a kitchen knife that was nearby, you tried to hang me, tried to starve me when I was tied up, and I think you also tried to drug me. I'm your character, not your stress reliever.**

**Tsukiko: No you're not. –suddenly gets a really dark aura- And I would appreciate it if you stop telling other people lies.**

**Kuro: -immediately- I am a liar and I'm telling the audience lies.**

**Tsukiko: That's a good girl. Thank you and please enjoy this chapter and my new story that I will release tomorrow!**

Ch. 7: Super Trouper

"I still think that it's a bad idea," Kokoro tells Kashu, tearing her eyes are from the blazing fire.

Kashu replies in thought, _'Well it's too late now. What said was said and what's done is done. Can't change it now.'_ She looks back at the pot over the fire as Kokoro lets out a sigh and shuns right next to her.

"You're right." Both Kanjo and Hannya just figure that Kashu just thought her answer.

After having an encounter with their fathers, it was time to put their plan into action but first they need a place to stay. Lucky for them, Kokoro came to earth in a ship that he used to run away to earth in. He told them that he was able to put up a barrier around it so that his brothers won't find it and it helps keep the ship invisible. Since they were working together, she offers them her ship. They said yes without a second thought and she should know.

The ship was small like a little pod but after wards, Kokoro takes out what looked like a key board and asked on how they would like it to look inside. They didn't mind but he didn't want to over whelm them with too much buttons and might end up getting the ship to self destruct. As angry as they were by that comment, they agreed. But they weren't five, they're at least thirteen and a half. They decide that maybe they should stay in a hut so that no one can think different of it. Then Kokoro went typing away and it was amazing how the little pod became a simple, small hut with a bathroom on the side of it and two bed rooms. It looked nice and homey. Then when they went inside, it was amazing to them on how real it was including the feel of the smooth wood under them.

Hannya shyly asks if Kokoro could add a water pond for her to sleep in. She sleeps in a bed but she likes sleeping in water better. Kokoro just adds in a hole and tells her that they need to get the water by hand but she told them that it wasn't necessary. She went to her bag and took out a bottle of water. Koror was going to tell her that the bottle water wasn't enough but when Hannya put the bottle on the ground, she lifts her hands over it and the water came out by itself. Then she swirled her hands around and the water started to get bigger and bigger. Then she swings her hands to the hole and it filled up nicely. Then she jumps in and she comes up with a light purple mermaid's tail. Kokoro was wide eyed and speechless when she saw that. Kashu explains to her that while Kashu has the power over music, Hannya has powers over water, and Kanjo has powers over earth so he can create earth quakes, rise up rocks, and he can control plants in many ways.

Kokoro is surprised as Kanjo asks her if she can do anything else besides work technology. She can, she tells them. She goes to the wall and pulls out a drawer like she's been living in this hut for years and knows where everything is. She takes out five pieces of wood and puts it in the middle where the fire is supposed to be. She makes her hand look like a gun and then points it at the wood. Like she fires, the wood catches on fire and becomes a burning camp fire. The others are amazed by that as she explains that she has the powers over heat and fire. She tells them that her father doesn't have this power so he figured that she got it from her mother but he never knew it. He tells that he thought that Kashu's mother is her mother too but it doesn't seem so since she doesn't look like her. Kashu tells her that she doesn't look like her mother or her father now that she sees them both. Kokoro suggest that maybe it's a Christmas color; like red, green, and white. That at least makes sense, not for Kokoro then.

Before any more was said for that discussion, Kokoro asks if they want anything to eat. Considering that they have a big night, they should eat something to gather up their strength. To the three some, there was a problem; none of them know how to cook. Kokoro explains that since her father and uncles kept trying to cook but it all ended in disaster, she does the cooking. Thank goodness or none of them would be alive right now. What Kokoro did was amazing with the technology. He pressed one wood on the wall and then five different pieces of wood light up. She presses them in one color order and pressed the same button she pressed first. She bends down and pulls out a door and inside the door were a pot, a few vegetables, and some spices. Then to them, the most amazing thing happened. Kokoro asked them if they wanted to help and of course, they asked if it was okay since they never used a knife or anything like that before. She told them that it wasn't a problem. Since Kashu is part cat, she could slice up the vegetables, Hannya could make the broth since she can control water, and Kanjo could handle the fire since he can control the wood. They immediately agreed to help and had lots of fun doing it. Now they are all sitting down around the fire, waiting for their vegetable soup to be ready.

Hannya bows to Kokoro and tells him, "Thank you again, Kokoro-kun. This was the first time Hannya and family ever did anything for cooking."

She answers, "It's okay, but what I want to know is why not? From my research, Ichigo-san, Lettuce-san, and Pudding-san used to work at the café. They should know how to cook and pass it down to you, right? They already passed down their powers and looks."

Kashu tells her, _'Well that came from blood and our mothers wished that we didn't gain what they have.'_ When Kashu thought that, she sounded upset and Kokoro noticed that. If Kashu could read minds, then she too would notice that.

Instead, Kokoro answers, sadly, "I see."

"Excuse me!" Both of them look up across the fire and Kanjo tells them, "Kokoro could read minds but we can't. Did you think something, Kashu?" Good grief.

Kashu sighs, _"I told her that what we gained from our mothers were by blood and our mothers wished that we didn't gain those gifts."_

Kokoro looked at Kashu surprised with some red on her cheeks when Kashu said that. Kanjo nods in agreement as Hannya looks down to the side. She says, "But it's not Hannya's mama's or Hannya's aunties' fault. But right now, Hannya is wondering."

Kanjo asks, "About what?"

Kashu looks down upset and sighs as she signs and thinks, _"What if our mothers didn't want us in the first place?"_Kokoro is surprised by that as Kanjo is appalled.

Kanjo looks at both Kashu and Hannya and asks, "You two can't be serious! Our moms love us from the bottom of their hearts. Why else wouldn't they look for us?"

"_Yeah, but that's now! What if back then they didn't want us because we're the kids of not only the men they now seem to hate but could also have vampiric powers and alien powers. There is nothing wrong with either of them because they make up of who we are but what if our mothers didn't want it? But since we're their children, they can't just abandon us or put us up for adoption. What if the scientist they're so terrified about gets us and do weird experiments on us as we were growing up? That was probably the only reason why they kept us since they're such good people."_

Kanjo instantly stands up and tells Kashu, "That's absurd, Kashu! They love us, even when we were only kids or just living things in their stomachs! You're just upset that Aunty Ichigo slapped you after you said father right in front of her! You know she's sensitive to that word!"

Kashu asks, _"How did you know that? Don't tell me that you were watching?"_

"So what if we were? It doesn't change the fact of why you're so hateful towards you mom!"

Kashu stands up and both Kokoro and Hannya are getting worried. _"I'm not hateful towards her!"_

"You're acting like it!"

"_Oh so I guess that you never felt angry about how Aunty Pudding keeps you lock up in that café while all we could do is read books about this and that instead of going to a proper school?"_

"We can't go to school with hats on so how the heck could we hide our ears even if we do go?!"

"_Wear stupid bandanas, for God's sake!"_

"That's it! I'm tired of just yelling at something I can't hear!"

"_Oh but you can see, can't you, you damn monkey!"_

"Don't call me that, you stupid cat!"

"_Damn monkey!!"_

"Stupid cat!!"

Hannya knows what's coming next so she gets up and then starts singing.

_Super Trouper__ by ABBA_

Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue

Both Kashu and Kanjo look at her in surprise as she finishes the verse.  
_  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you_

Hannya tries to smile as she says, "Kashu-san, let's sing!"

Kashu looks the side and tells her, _"I don't feel like it."_

Hannya pleads, "Please, Kashu-san. It's your favorite song and it always puts a smile on Kashu-san's face." Kashu looks to the side, red since Hannya mentions that as Hannya adds, "I bet Kokoro-san would love to hear it! Right?"

Kokoro answers, "Uh yeah! The first couple of lyrics sound very nice, so please?" Kashu looks at both Hannya and Kokoro and then sighs.

"_Fine but I get the chorus."_

Hannya claps in delight as she cheers, "Hooray! Hannya will get the backup then. Kanjo-san, please sit down and enjoy, okay?"

Hannya flashes him a sweet and innocent smile that completely reddens his face. He answers, "Sure." He sits down as Hannya goes around and grabs Kashu's arm.

"Shall Hannya and Kashu-san start?"

"_Alright,"_ she answers. Then just on time the music started and Hannya goes to Kashu's hair and takes her hair tie off; revealing her hair. Kashu asks, _"What are you doing?!"_

"It's pretty when Kashu-san's hair is flying during the show." Kashu blushes again and looks away as Kokoro is now shock when she looks at Kashu. When it was time, both Kashu and Hannya started singing and dancing to the song like a rehearsed show for the others.__

KASHU  
I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat, and sleep, and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
Suddenly it feels alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the

KASHU AND HANNYA  
Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you

In the middle of it, Kashu looks like she's starting to feel a little better. She starts smiling and dancing with more joy as Hannya was dancing with joy to begin with. Kashu allows Hannya to have a dancing solo and Hannya is as graceful and boundless as the sea and her body almost moves like the beautiful plants swaying in the water. After her, Kashu starts singing again.__

KASHU  
Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely?  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
But it's gonna be alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the

KASHU AND HANNYA  
Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you

Now Kanjo is starting to forget about the argument before. He's starting to smile at the little performance as Kokoro is now not only surprise of the little show but is also turning red of how Kashu is just singing and dancing. For some reason, her heart is beating hard and fast as the show continues.__

KASHU  
So I'll be there  
When you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me  
I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight  
Tonight the

KASHU AND HANNYA  
Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me.

When the song finally ended, both Hannya and Kashu bow and Kanjo claps for them; Kokoro fallowing nervously behind. Both Hannya and Kashu stand up and Hannya hugs Kashu, telling her, "Thank you, Kashu-san! Kashu-san's voice was so beautiful."

Kashu smiles and tells her, _"Thanks. You're dancing was beautiful too but a little pitchy on the vocals."_

"Kashu!" Kanjo warns. But Hannya doesn't seem to mind the comment one bit.

"Kashu-san is the singer here, not Hannya. Hannya is a dancer. Kashu-san has the voice of an angel."

"_Well I am a girl, what else can I do about that?"_ And that did it. Kokoro turns really, really red now as she tries to redeem herself a bit.

She stands up, getting their attention as she announces, "That was a wonderful performance and I love to see another one, but I need to bathe. The stew won't be ready for a while."

Kashu signs and thinks, _"Go right ahead."_ But quicker than normal, Kokoro leaves the main room and goes outside to the bathing room.

She shuts the door behind her and places a hand over her heart in surprise and tension. "Oh god," she mumbles. Her hand still presses flat against her chest as she tries to think. She was able to muster, _'Kashu is a girl?! I thought she was a boy! Oh my god!"_ Then she starts to take her shirt off and wonders, _'If I was dense enough to think that she's a boy, then…there is a good chance that they don't know that I'm a boy! What do I do know?!'_ Just like what Kisshu said before, Kokoro is a boy and now he's in deep trouble and is panicking like a mad man.


	8. Busted and Talking

Ch. 8: Busted and Talking

'_What do I do?'_ Kokoro wonders. _'Not only do I feel embarrassed that I didn't notice that Kashu is a girl but also, they probably think that I'm a girl!! They have to find out sometime so I should tell them now, but…'_ Kokoro just sinks in deeper into the tub and wonders, _'How will they react when they find out I'm a cross-dresser?'_

'_Kokoro! I'm coming in!'_

'_Huh?!'_ Kokoro goes to the edge and he sees Kashu starting to take her clothes off to get in the tub. Kokoro turned bright red as he saw that.

Quickly he tells her, "Kashu-kun! I'm not done yet!"

She tells him, _'That's okay. While you're finishing yours, I can take mine. That way, things can be done faster. Hannya's with Kanjo to watch the stew and so that he won't be lonely.'_

In his mind, Kokoro's going, _'What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!!'_

Then when Kokoro started to see Kashu take off her shirt, he turned into a deeper shade of red and goes to the other side of the tub to look over the other end. Kashu finishes taking her clothes off with her sports bra as the last garment to take off and she folds them. Then she goes to the steps and enters the nice hot bath.

She thinks, _'Aw, this is so nice. Old fashion baths are so much better than regular baths.'_

"Yeah, really," Kokoro agrees.

Kashu looks at him in surprise but all she sees is his back and his boney body. Then she notices the bowl on the water at the side. Its full of shampoos, conditioners, and body soup. She grabs the wash cloth and the body-wash. She squirts some of it on the cloth and asks Kokoro, _'Hey, can I wash your back? It's a hard place to reach.'_ Without even an answer, she starts heading towards him. Hearing that she's coming, that was when he turned into a red delicious apple. It's either now or never.

He quickly turns at her and says, "Kashu-kun, there is something I have to say!" But he couldn't say it. The moment he turned around, not only does he know have a good view of her body in the water but she has a good view of his. She looks at his face in surprise that he just quickly turn like that and then her eyes travel down to his chest. His face starts to turn red as an awkward silence takes over between them; both mind and voice.

Then Kashu asks, _'You're a boy?'_ finally breaking the silence.

His body flared up red and he quickly tells her, "Excuse me!" Then one moment, he was in the water and the next he was gone; teleportation. Kashu had to blink a couple of times before coming back to reality.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Clap_

Both Hannya and Kanjo look up from the pot and towards the back door to see Kashu in a dark red basketball shorts and a light green sleeveless shirt. Her hair is damp and she asks them, _"Have you guys seen Kokoro?"_

Kanjo answers, "We thought she was with you."

Kashu lets out a sigh of frustration as she says, _"Thanks. I'll look for her. I'm sure that she hasn't gone far."_

Hannya tells her, "Hurry, please. Hannya and Kanjo-kun don't know when the stew will be ready."

"_Okay."_

Then with that, Kashu went outside to go look for the _male_ alien. She walks out of the hut and starts walking around it. No signs of him anywhere.

_Sneeze_

Kashu stops were she is now and listens. She hears, "It's cold out here," and it's Kokoro's voice.

Kashu looks up and starts flying. At the roof, she sees Kokoro with a short sleeveless baggy shirt and short pants on. He's sitting cross-legged on the roof and his hair still looks damp instead of braided like how it was before.

Kashu thinks out, _'Well dressed like that isn't exactly warm.'_ Kokoro hears her and jumps in surprise.

"Kashu-kun!!"

'_Don't even think about teleporting! You and I need a talk and you can't avoid me forever,'_ Kashu warns, flying higher and then a few feet away from the edge. He looks away, red and his head is down while she looks at him. She can tell that he's going to say something so might as well let him let it all out.

"I didn't mean to look. I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry about not telling you that I was boy. But when I saw you, I thought you were a boy. I didn't mean that you're not attractive. You are but just one look and I thought 'boy'. I should have looked closer but I should have told you all right away that I'm a boy. I didn't get the chance but that's no excuse to not let me tell you of my real gender." Okay maybe not all out.

Before he was going to say more, Kashu thinks, _'Stop it, Kokoro!'_ He shuts up and looks at her as she tells him, _'I didn't tell you that I was a girl at first so we're basically even. Also, I'm not going to hate you for looking at my naked body. When I was little, Kanjo, Hannya, and I used to take baths all the time; sometimes with our mothers. But as we got older, they decided that we might be reaching that age in which we would think it's awkward to bath with bodies of the opposite sex. I didn't feel awkward because I got used to it. Hannya and Kanjo got awkward with age.'_ Kokoro just stares at her, unable to think of anything to say. Kashu is…daring. She's the kind of girl in which you would expect her to be a striper when she was older but she has too much pride to do that. After a few moments of silence, Kashu asks, _'Can I point something out?'_ He nods. _'You can hear what I'm saying and I'm not two inches away from you.'_ Kokoro's eyes are wide as he gasps in surprise. Kashu asks, _'Is it because we've been talking to each other half telepathically, half normal for a while that your brain is attuned to mine?'_

Kokoro closes his mouth and says, "That could be it. Amazing. I never tried it before."

Kashu tells him, _'Well congratulations, Kokoro. Your powers are improving and I'm proud of you.'_ Kokoro looks up at her again only to meet her smiling face. To him, that smile belongs to that of an angel. She adds, _'It also means that it can be easier for us to talk and I don't have to sign anything.'_ She walks over to him and sits down next to him, he turns red from her closure as she adds, _'If you ask me, I'm tired of doing that all the time. Everyday I have to sign something so that I can have a say in things or even let my family know what I'm saying. Then you came in and I have been more relaxed than I have ever in my life.'_

He turns away, steam coming out of his ears as he tells her, "Well I'm glad that I can help you relax, Kashu-kun. But don't mind me asking, why don't you speak? You have a wonderful singing voice so I don't understand." Her smile was gone the moment he asked her.

There was a few moments of silence before she answered. She leans on her knees and thinks, _'I don't talk because I can't. I sing to let my family know that I have a voice but I refuse to talk at all. I will talk someday, but not now when things are like this.'_ Kokoro's eyes are glued to her from that thought. He stares at her in wonder and curiosity. It almost makes him wonder what else is there to Kashu that she's been hiding from her family for years.

Moments later, she looks up at him and grabs his hand. He forgets about his curiosity as she tells him, _'Hannya and Kanjo are anxious about when the stew will be done and they should know that you're a boy. They think you're a girl too.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"EH!!!?"

Both Hannya and Kanjo are staring at Kokoro, completely shocked and their chopsticks fall from their hands and into their soup. They both ask, "Really?!" All Kashu does is nod as she cools off a potato and puts it in her mouth. Her cheeks are red from the delicious taste of the stew.

Kokoro, still staring down and his stew on the side of him, says, "I'm sorry, Hannya-san, Kanjo-kun. I didn't mean to deceive you and I should have told you right from the start that I was a boy." He bows and says, "I beg for your forgiveness." Both Hannya and Kanjo are freaking out now.

They both started waving their arms a bit as Kanjo tells him in a fast and nervous voice, "No need to beg! There is nothing you should be sorry about."

Hannya adds, "That's right. Kokoro-san looked so beautiful that Hannya and family couldn't help but assume that Kokoro-san is a girl!"

Kashu thinks, _'They're flying stew all over the place.'_

Kokoro instantly sits up and tells them, "Please calm down." They did and he says, "Thank you for your compliment, Hannya-san and I'm still sorry for the confusion. Here, let me refill your bowls." Both of them look at their bowls and it's empty. All of it is on the floor, which for some reason, sank into the floor like stones and water. Kokoro takes the spoon from the pot and pours in both of their bowls more stew. They bow as thanks.

'_You didn't mean to confuse them.'_ Kokoro looks up at Kashu and fallowing his gaze, Hannya and Kanjo look to see Kashu sign and think, _'Your hair was braided and on the side like how a girl would do so as soon as we saw you, it was an immediate reaction. Just as how it was an immediate reaction on how you thought I was a boy with the way I was dressed and the way my hair was in a low ponytail.'_

Kanjo nods as Hannya says, "What Kashu-san says is right."

Kokoro lets out a troubled sigh. "But I think that our lives would have been easier if I actually dressed like a boy instead of a girl." Now all three of them are confused and he can clearly see that. He lets out another sigh and explains, "For as long as I can remember, my father was always sad and I never understood why. He kept calling a name, Ichigo and it seemed to have distracted his eyes from me. I wanted him to see me so I put on girl's clothing and it made him smile, but only a little. When he smiled that small amount of time and he looked at me; that was the happiest I've been. I believe that I was about four earth years old when I started to wear girl clothing. So I kept wearing them."

Kashu asks, _'Is that why your shoulders are so skinny? You tried to starve yourself to look like a girl?'_ All Kokoro did was nod. That confused Kanjo and Hannya.

Kanjo looks at Kashu and asks, "What did you ask him?" Kokoro answered for Kashu before she could even make a sign.

"I starved myself to be able to fit the girl's clothing. I just feel so relaxed when I wear them. I've gotten used to them and every time I try to put on boy's clothing, I feel uncomfortable because I rather prefer girl clothing."

Kanjo starts scratching his head as he says, "Well we understand that, or rather Kashu does. She's been wearing boy's clothing since we were kids. She keeps telling Aunty Ichigo that she feels better with basket ball shorts than a dress."

Kashu signs, _'Well it's true.'_ After that, she crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks the other way. Kokoro stares at her again in wonder. Then a nerve struck in Hannya's mind.

She asks, "Kokoro-san, what time is it?"

Kokoro goes to his pocket and takes out a small little machine that almost looks like the palm size Japanese stones. He presses on button and then a green screen or hologram hovers over the machine and the other kids stare at it in amazement. He presses more buttons until he finally answers when he looks up at the screen, "It is 7:50."

"Oh no!" Hannya lets out. The others stare at her in surprise, not expecting that coming from her. Hannya tells them, "Hannya and friends need to see daddies at the club but Hannya and friends are not ready!!"

Kashu thinks, _'Here we go.'_ Kokoro watches in confusion as Kashu claps to get Hannya's panicking attention.

She tells her, _"Hannya, calm down! Now listen to me, alright? Just finish your stew and take a bath. We can do dress up and make up when you're done, alright?"_

Hannya takes a few deep breathes, letting them in slowly and letting them out slowly. Then she smiles at Kashu and starts getting really excited. "Alright!" she says. "Hannya will take her bath now!" First she finishes her bowl of stew and puts the dishes down on the floor. She gets up and starts happily running for the baths.

Kanjo reminds, "Don't take too long, Hannya-san!"

She answers, "Yes!" before closing the door behind her.

Kokoro asks, "Does Hannya-san like…"

"_Dressing up, putting on makeup, and taking a bath are a few of her favorite things. Because she has fish vampire blood in her system, she loves the water and when she's in a big tub, she'll spend hours in it. Also while I'm the tomboy girl, she's the real girli-girl of the family,"_ Kashu tells him, both mind and signing.

"Kashu!" Kanjo scolds, seeing her signs.

She asks him, _"What? It's the truth and you can't deny that."_ Kanjo lets out a sigh in defeat. Kashu is right.

"Kashu-san, is it okay if I can help both you and Hannya-san with dressing up and makeup? I have lots of dresses for you girls to try on."

Kashu put on a very disgusted face after Kokoro made his suggestion. She asks him, _'Do I have to go to the club in a dress?'_ Kanjo has a good guess on what Kashu just thought to Kokoro by looking at her face.

Kokoro turns red and starts fiddling with his fingers as he says, "But don't you want father to see you as a girl? He thinks you're a girl too." Her disgusted face was washed away by his words. She blinks in surprise before slouching over in despair.

'_I have no choice, god damnit.'_ Kokoro is surprise by her language as Kanjo pats her back.

"You can survive a few hours in a dress, Kashu," he tells her. "I bet you'll be pretty." Kashu turns dark red after hearing that and Kokoro clearly saw that as well as hear her thoughts when Kanjo told her. He closes his eyes and opens them so that they could be wider with shock as well straighten his back from those thoughts.

But quickly, Kashu asks, _'Do you have any human clothing?'_

Kokoro's expression relaxes a short pause. "I have lots of those because I figured that I should look human while I was looking for my family's ex-wives."

Then Kanjo asks, "But besides worrying about what to wear, what are we going to do about getting in the club. We can't all go in with hats and jackets to cover our tails. I don't think the club allows it."

Kokoro tells them, "It's not a problem. I have pills that can turn us into humans." The way he said it was with a 'of course' voice. Both Kanjo and Kashu were silent for the longest time after that.

"What?!!!/_What?!!!'_ they both ask, scaring Kokoro to high heaven when they suddenly did that. They both calm down a bit aft they saw Kokoro's soul rising to the sky and his body falling to the ground.

Kashu grabs his soul and puts it back into his body, asking, _'Did you just say that you have human pills?'_

After getting his soul back, he answers, "Yep. They work for about three hours and we can still use our powers after we take them. We'll just look human. But because of the time limit, we have to take them as soon as we enter the club. Time is everything." As surprise and completely relieved as they are, there was one thing Kanjo was curious about.

"Then why not take another one after the three hours are up?"

"Because that will be considered drug overdose and you do not want to know what happens when you take the human formula twice a day." Kokoro had on a grave voice after he said that. It even gave both Kashu and Kanjo the creeps about this alien drug. Kokoro's expression disappears as he says, "But since you three are half vampires, I don't know what the pills will do to you."

Kashu tells him and signs, _"Kokoro, we don't have the time to be worrying about stuff like that. We are seeing our fathers and our mothers together tonight at the club and we're really hoping that it will bring them together."_

Kanjo says, "Kashu's right."

Kokoro lets out a sigh and gives in. "Alright and just in case, I have the cures with me when worst comes to worst." Both Kashu and Kanjo don't want to know what the cure is. They're just happy that they can be humans for once in their lives; something that their moms had burned in their minds since they were born.


	9. Getting Ready

Ch. 9: Getting Ready

When Hannya finally comes out about ten minutes later after she went in the baths, Kashu, Kanjo, and Kokoro just finished their third bowl of stew. Since she was done, Kanjo jumps right in to hurry up since, according to Hannya, they don't have enough time after Kokoro told her the time of day again. While he was in, Kokoro tells Hannya about the human pills and she was just as surprise as Kashu and Kanjo was when they first heard about it. The difference was that Hannya was close to tears of happiness of finally looking like a human. It would mean that no one would suspect them of being vampire aliens. Kashu told her not to cry or they won't be needing the blush to color her cheeks. That reminded her about dressing up and make up. Kashu was dreading it as Hannya is overly excited.

"Let's see here," Kokoro mumbles, looking at all the different clothing he has. After breaking the news to Hannya, Kokoro went up to the wall and pressed a few blocks. Then doors open automatically, revealing not only Kashu's nightmare but also Hannya's dream come true. There were lots of dresses, shirts, skirts, and shoes for them to choose from. The best part was that they were all human clothing. Kokoro was nervous when he heard Kashu's dark thoughts about the closet but he didn't let them get to her.

Kokoro looks back at Kashu and stares at her for a bit longer. He says, "You have silver hair and light blue eyes so maybe a dark shade of green or red might match."

She asks him, _'What am I? A fricken Christmas tree?'_

Kokoro starts freaking out as he tells her, "Oh no! I was just saying that those colors might look good on you." Hannya wasn't listening to their discussion one bit. She looking through the closet herself.

As Hannya was happily humming a little tone while she was looking through the closet, she finally sees something very interesting. She takes it out and asks, "Kokoro-san!" Both him and Kashu look at her and she presents them an outfit that greatly surprise Kashu.

The dress is about an inch longer knee length it looks like and it's a Sweet Lolita dress. The color is light green, almost faded with small flowers all around in many different colors; purple, yellow, pink, and blue. In the middle of the dress is a medium shade of green ribbon that wraps around the waist and it has a nice big bow in front. It's sleeveless too with a square shape collar that's a bit low.

Hannya asks, "Can Hannya wear this one but can Hannya have something to cover the chest?"

Kokoro turns his attention to Hannya as Kashu is still trying to progress the thought that Kokoro has that in the closet. Kokoro tells her, "We are going to a club, Hannya-san so no need otherwise the humans might look at you weird."

Hannya turns red as she asks, "What about a light jacket?" Kokoro looks at her and the dress for a bit.

"If it's keeping yourself warm a problem then I do have some matching arm warmers and for shoes…I have some strip knee length socks and you can wear it with some heels."

'_I still can't believe that you have that in your closet,'_ Kashu thinks looking away from the fashion god at work. Her face was looking at the closet as Kokoro turns a bit red from her thoughts.

When Kashu looks in the closet, she notices about two things interesting in there. She heads for them and takes them out. She looks at it closely and thinks, _'This might be good.'_

Kokoro asks, "What is?" He was going to turn around to see what she found but when he did, she was taking off her shirt. "Whoo!" he exclaims, quickly looking away as red as a tomato.

Kashu asks after taking her shirt off, _'What's your problem? I already told you that I don't care and you already saw my body already.'_

Kokoro lets out a tea pot's worth of steam as he tells her, "Don't remind me."

When Kashu got her pants off, she thinks, _'Wimp,'_ And then starts putting on the two things that are caught her eye on. When she finishes, she tells him, _'Finished!'_ He turns around and then blushes out of the way she looks.

The outfit she picks out is a dark red, almost maroon color, open long sleeve top with diamond holes all the way up from her wrists to her shoulders. The shirt works nicely with her curves and the collar isn't low. It actually shows her chest rather well. However, the shirt is a little short it bares her stomach a bit; like almost an inch thick all around. Her bottoms are short jean shorts that have a rather ruff end to them like someone cut some pair of jeans and scratched the ends with sandpaper. The shorts are six inches shorter than her knees and it hangs on her hip. Because it's short, it shows off her legs and they look lovely.

Hannya's eyes sparkle as she tells her, "Wow, Kashu-san! Kashu's legs look beautiful! If Kashu wore clothes like those often then Kashu will look really pretty!"

Kashu signs her, bored, _"We are going to a club like Kokoro said so might as well dress the part as a girl going to one."_ Kokoro, getting enough of staring, looks at her outfit a bit longer instead of her legs and body.

He walks toward her and says, "If you wear some long dark red socks with black heel shoes and we put your hair up in a bun with a flower in it, you'll be stunning."

Kashu turns red from hearing that. She tells him, _'Hell no! I hate it when my hair is up especially in a bun! You have to use all hair products, and then there are the hair clips, the tight pull to make sure that your hair will stay in place, and a flower is too much! I thought we were going to a club, not a dinner party!!'_

Kokoro tells her, "But Kashu-san, we need to do that to pull the outfit off and the low ponytail style is not going to help."

Kashu stares at him, her arms crossed with a stubborn face on as she stares at Kokoro. He gulps a bit and waits. Then Kashu lets out a sigh and tells him, _'Fine, but I'll only go through it on one condition. You have to wear boy clothing!'_

He asks, "What?!"

'_You heard me! You have to wear boy's clothing anyway! Father is already used to seeing you dress up as a girl and can probably easily tell who you are just by looking at the backside. If you wear boy clothing, then it can throw him off! You have to be in hiding while we distract them long enough to meet our mothers.'_

Rather he liked it or not, Kashu is right. If his father finds him, then he would tell them that they were looking for him and now that they have him, they'll leave and their reunite the parents plan will crumble.

He lets out a sigh and tells her, "Alright then." He even shuns over in despair as Kashu pats his head like a dog.

'_Good boy,'_ she tells him.

Ten minutes passed and Kanjo finally came out. He knocks and asks, "Is it decent?"

Kokoro answers, "You can come in." And he did only to see something that makes his mouth drop and his cheeks flare up.

Kashu is still wearing the outfit that she found earlier and on her legs are dark red and black stripe socks that are four and one half inches higher than her knees, showing a little skin on her legs. On her feet are black shoe heels with black laces and the heels are at least three inches tall; Kokoro concluded that the blue ones did not match. Her mid length silver hair is up in a high messy bun and the stands in front of her ears are down. The for a stylish messy bun, it looks so neat and perfectly made. To hold her hair, she has a black flower clip and it looks good on her. To her dislike, she has makeup. She has pink eye shadow and a little blush on her cheeks. On her lips is a very faint pink lip gloss that makes her lips looks beautiful and very luring. Finally, on her neck is the same black collar that her father gave to her mother nineteen years ago. Kanjo had to blink before progressing the image of Kashu actually looking like a girl.

Hannya is ready and she's wearing the Lolita dress that she found. The dress fits her perfectly and it shows her the line of her shape of her curves and the size of her chest. She definitely has her mother's body when she was about her age. On her arms are green arm warmers and they were a color of green that is darker than the dress but lighter than the ribbon around her waist. On her legs are light green and light purple strip knee length socks and on her feet are the tall Lolita dark purple shoes. Her hair is the same considering that her hair is a little short to do anything besides braid the few strands in front of her ear. But in her hair is white flower clip. She has little make up on, which includes light blue eye shadow, blush, and the same faint pink lip gloss. On her neck is also her mother's golden tear shape pearl that she got from her since birth. Kanjo was staring at her the longest.

Both girls just look so stunning and so beautiful that his thoughts were making Kokoro blush. Hannya is read as she asks Kanjo, "Is this okay? Hannya doesn't want to look inappropriate for a club."

Kashu pats her shoulder and tells her, _"You look fine. I bet that you'll be the few girls there that look safe."_ Hannya's cheeks flare up from that as Kanjo was trying to come back to earth.

He tells her, looking away, "You'll be fine, Hannya-san." His cheeks are red as Hannya looks at him in surprise. Kashu looks the other way disgusted.

'_It's always like this.'_ Kokoro hears her and stares at her with a bank expression.

Kashu claps her hands and everyone looks at her. She tells both boys, _"Okay, we're done so now you guys have to get ready! Remember our deal Kokoro! My hair is like this as long as you wear boy's clothing."_

He lets out a sigh and answers, "Yes, Kashu-san." Kanjo just blinks at the scene with a blank expression.

A few minutes later with the girls outside, waiting for the boys, they both finally came out. Both girls look at the door and the first one to come out is Kanjo. He has on a nice long sleeved yellow T-shirt that is only a little tight to show off his tight muscles on his chest and shoulders. He has long jean pants and black shoes. Over his shirt he has on a sleeveless red jacket that is not zippered up. His hair is the same and he still has his jade earrings on.

Kashu blinks as Hannya's eyes dazzle again. She comments, "Kanjo-kun looks dazzling."

He turns red and looks the other way. "Thanks," he mumbles.

Kashu looked the other way, disgusted and thinks, _'As usual.'_

"Come on, Kokoro! We have to go now!"

Kashu looks back at the door and Kanjo is looking inside and he looks impatient.

Kokoro tells him, sounding embarrassed and shy like a girl who is wearing her first bikini, "I can't."

"But you look fine."

'_Yo, Kokoro!'_ Kashu calls.

Kokoro asks, "Yes, Kashu-san?" Both Kanjo and Hannya took that hint as to be quiet and let them go on with their conversation.

'_What's wrong?'_

"I don't feel right. I feel unusual."

'_One night is not going to kill you.'_

"But I'm not used to this. I feel uncomfortable."

'_You want father to be happy right?'_

"Right."

'_That was why you came to earth, right?'_

"Right."

'_You want him to be happy with the woman he loves, right?'_

"Right."

'_If you get caught tonight, it's all over for all of us, right?'_

"Right."

'_You would be found out if you dressed like a girl, right?'_

"Right."

'_You want me to dress like a girl, right?'_

Kokoro turns bright red when she asks that. She took that as her 'right'.

'_Look! As soon as this is over, father and mother, along with Kanjo's parents and Hannya's parents, will be happy and we can all live together and have a happily ever after. The only way to do that is to make tonight work. Alright?'_

"Right."

'_Then come out and stop being such a baby! The faster we get this over with, the faster we can get out of these clothes and change into something more comfortable.'_

"Alright," he mumbles, stepping out finally. When the girls saw him, they were greatly surprise, especially Kashu.

Kokoro has long, almost tight jean pants with a dark green tank top to match his eyes. The shirt however looks a little short but not short enough to show any skin and it seems baggy. The aliens must really like baggy clothing. To keep him warm, he has a white long sleeve jacket on and he has white shoes. His hair is up in a high ponytail like his father and he has a dark red ribbon on his neck. There is no bow in the back or anything. It almost looks like a choker. His only make up is his own blush since it's coloring his cheeks to a cherry red point.

Hannya tells him, "Amazing! Kokoro-kun looks handsome!!" His blush deepens after she says that.

Kashu couldn't help but think, _'More like drop dead gorgeous!'_ Kokoro heard her and looks up at her in surprise. Kashu gasps when she realizes that he heard that and looks away; her face is red from embarrassment.

Kanjo says, "See? That wasn't so bad." He says that while patting Kokoro's shoulder, distracting him from what Kashu thought.

Kokoro looks from him to the floor, admitting, "I guess."

Hannya asks, "How do Hannya and friends get there? Hannya and family can't all fly there. Too risky."

Kokoro answers with a simple, "We teleport there."

All three answer, even in thought, "We have never teleported so far/_We have never teleported so far_/Hannya and family has never teleported so far."

Kokoro sweats drop from the three answers, "I see. But I can help you with that. If we all concentrate really hard on the place and if we combine our powers, then we should be fine."

Kanjo asks, "Combine our powers? What do you mean exactly?"

He turns a bit red as he tells him, "Well, I mean we should all hold hands and focus really heard about the Singing Cat. If we do that then we should be able to get there." Hannya snaps her fingers a minute later.

"Oh yeah, like in mama's diary. Mama wrote in Mama's diary that papa told her about supersonic. Is this similar?" she asks. Now both Kashu and Kanjo remember reading about that in the diary as well.

Kokoro answers, "Similar except that supersonicing is for place like Japan to America. Because you have never teleported this long before, we need to do this."

Kashu signs and tells him, _"Well I'm ready."_

Kanjo shrugs his shoulders and says, "Might as well try."

"Hannya's in!"

Kokoro smiles at their agreement. He says, "Okay, now let's all hold hands."

As they were doing that, Kashu thinks, _'He sounds like a shrink.'_ Kokoro hears that and flinches, a bit hurt. She saw that and instantly tells him, _'I didn't mean it like that! Let's just go on with this.'_ He nods and grabs her hand. Both of them ends up blushing from the contact of their hands as Kashu feels Hannya grabbing her hand.

When Kokoro felt Kanjo grab his, he comes back to reality and instructs, "Now close your eyes and concentrate. Try thinking about the Singing Cat as hard as you can."

'_Okay, seriously and I'm not holding this back. You sound like a scary, happy shrink.'_

Kokoro tried to ignore that but he couldn't help but feel a bit rejected when she said that. As both Kanjo and Hannya try to think of the Singing Cat, Kashu and Kokoro soon fallowed about a few minutes later. They all closed their eyes and concentrated really hard about the Singing Cat.

Moments later, Kokoro tells them, "You can open your eyes now."

When they did, they were amaze at what's around them. The lights are one and flickering around the room as grownups and teenagers are dancing all over the dance floor. The place reeks of both soda and alcohol. Kokoro didn't waste any time.

He lets go of their hands and asks them, "Is this the right place?" All three kids look around until they found the light sign over the bar; the Singing Bar. They both nod. He goes to his pocket and takes out four pills. He gives one to each. "No need liquid, just swallow!" and they did. The pop the pill into their mouths and swallowed.

Second later, the pill started to work. At first they felt weird but it was durable. Hannya can see her ribbons that were sticking out of her head start to shrink to her head. It actually gave her a slight headache but as she touches her ears, they started to shrink as well. Kanjo looks behind to see his tail shrink back to his back. His back did hurt a bit, but it was durable. Kashu lightly touches her ears and they were half way gone anyway. She started to feel those ears fall to the side of her face actually. They fall from the top of her head to the side of her head. She looks at her claws and they're shrinking too. When they didn't feel the slight pain anymore, they touched their ears, their tails or ribbons, and their fangs. They weren't there anymore. All three of them have human ears now, their claws are gone as well as their fangs, and their tails or ribbons are gone as well. Kokoro is already used to it, so he's not as surprise and amazed by the fact that he's human like the other three are during know.

To get them back to reality, he asks them, over the music, "Are you three ready?!"

Kanjo asks, "What time is it?" after coming back to earth with Kashu and Hannya fallowing after him.

He looks at his wrist, to see a watch instead another device that he had before and he answers, "It's 8:30."

Kashu signs and thinks, _'Good then! That means that we have half an hour before our fathers get here. Our mother's performance should he happening soon after they arrive. That gives us time to think of a plan!'_ After that, all three of them nodded in agreement. Let the party begin.


	10. Crazy Party Pt 1

**A/N: Hi! Special Announcement! I have a Poll on my page and I would appreciate it if you can all look at it and vote. I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy.**

Ch. 10: Crazy Party Part 1

"This is it right?" Taruto asks, entering the building. Both Pai and Kisshu are already inside and they're looking around the club. All three of them look human right now and they're pretty much wearing the same thing earlier today, but Pai has different clothes since he got wet. It's still the same style though.

Pai reminds, "That was what the sign said outside."

Taruto asks, "But did the wait have to be that long for us to get in? We were in that line for an hour!"

"Well be grateful that we came here at eight instead of nine. The kids would have been irritated."

After looking around a bit, seeing the lights, the bar, the chairs, the tables, the dance floor, and the stereos, Kisshu turns towards his brothers and ask, "Does this place seem familiar to you guys at all?" That got Pai and Taruto's attention.

"Excuse me," a human tells them. They see them and back away from the door to let the other humans come in.

After Kisshu mentions that the club looks familiar, both Taruto and Pai look around to get a good look of the place. Pai says, "You're right. This place is familiar but how?"

Taruto says, "I feel like I've been here with the girls before." After he says that, they all got it. Now they remember why this club looks so familiar.

Nineteen years ago after Ichigo quit her job at _The Garden_ because Kisshu recommend it, she was looking for a club that was appropriate for her age to work at. Both Kisshu and Ichigo came here to check it out and she got the job after a singing contest. Then after the whole drama at Nevada and after a production of a school play, they came here for a party. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding became a little group and sang for them. That was when the boys were going crazy for them as they were drooling over them. Remembering that, doom was dumped on top of them. Kisshu became the first one who was ready to head for the door.

"That's it!" he tells them. Both Pai and Taruto watch him as he says, "I am waiting outside for them and as soon as I see Kokoro, I am out of here!"

"Uncle!!"

All three adults think, _'Oh shit!!'_ They look up to the corner of the club and they see Hannya waving at them, motioning them to come over. Hannya, Kanjo, and an unknown girl are at a table and they're staring at them. Hannya jumps off her seat and heads for Pai as the girl get off and walk behind her. All three of them are confused because that unknown girl is not Kokoro.

Hannya greets, "Good evening, Uncles! Hannya is glad that Uncles are all here today!"

All three of them think, _'She talks third person when she's this age?'_ Then the girl came up behind Hannya.

Kisshu asks, "Hannya-chan, who's this? I thought it was you, Kanjo-kun, Kashu-kun, and Kokoro?"

Hannya turns around to the girl and she's just shaking her head in disappointment. Hannya says, "Uncle! This is Kashu-san!" The expressions on them were priceless.

Kisshu asks, "Kashu-kun's a…girl?!"

Kashu signs, _"Sorry about that. I feel uncomfortable with boy clothing but since we're going to a club, might as well dress like my gender even though it feels weird."_

"No, no!" Kisshu tells her, "We should have seen this. You see, my son dresses like a girl and he's a pretty one too."

"Oh, Kokoro-san?" Hannya asks. "Yes, Kokoro-san is a beautiful girl but he's a cute boy." Now all three of them are just bewildered with these kids.

Pai asks, "You know that Kokoro is a boy?"

Kashu tells them, _"Not that hard."_ Now they just feel pathetic.

Hannya grabs Pai's hand and he looks at her confuse. She tells him, "Come, Uncle! Kanjo-kun is waiting for Hannya and family so let's go!" She starts pulling his hand towards their table. Kashu grabs Kisshu's arm and now he's confused.

She tells him, _"Since I'm dressed like a girl, might as well act like one. Let's go, Uncle!"_ She smiles at him and starts pulling his arm. Taruto just fallows without anyone pulling his arm to the table. But while Hannya is holding Pai's hand like a kid, Kashu is pulling Kisshu's arm like a date.

"Kanjo-kun!" Hannya calls. He looks up and waves at them.

"Hey!" he greets. "You three came!"

Taruto reminds him, "We said we would, didn't we?" When Taruto looked at Kanjo's ears by chance, he saw Pudding's jade earrings. He silently gasps at the sight of them but looks away with a pain filled face. Kanjo saw that and looks down to lightly touch his ears. He still has them on and they hurt Taruto.

Kisshu looks around and asks, "Where's Kokoro, by the way?"

Kanjo answers, "He's not here yet. He said that he's running a little late."

All three of them think, _'He better not be running away or I swear he's dead!'_ Kashu can clearly see the disappointment and danger coming from them and she seems bored by that. Reality, Kokoro has his hat on and he's watching them from the bar side. He has a bottle of soda as he was watching them from the safe side.

About an hour later, Kokoro still hasn't arrived and now his father and his uncles are getting restless. Hannya asks them, "How long has Uncles been here?"

Pai answers, "We just arrived today."

"What made Uncles come here? Uncles on vacation?"

'_I wish,'_ they thought.

Kashu touches her throat and then grabs Kisshu's arm. He looks at her surprise as she tells him, _"Let's get some drinks! I'm dying of thirst."_ She turns towards the others and asks, _"Anyone else want?"_ Hannya and Kanjo raised their hands as if they were asked on how wants to do the math problem on the board. Kashu gets off the high chair and pulls Kisshu with her. _"Let's go! I need someone to order for me incase the bartender doesn't understand sign language."_

"Hold on!" he tells her. He looks at Taruto and Pai and asks, "You guys want that?"

They both answered, "Yes, please."

But Taruto warns, "But none for you!"

"I'm not as dumb as you think." Then with that, he allows Kashu to drag him to the bar.

Taruto and Pai look at Hannya and Kanjo and Taruto ask, "Why can't Kashu talk? Obviously she can hear so…?"

Both of them answer, "It's complicated."

Since the bar was on the other side of the club. They had to push and squeeze through a few people to get there. Quickly when they were really close, Kashu thinks to Kokoro, _'We coming over so hide yourself.'_

Kokoro looks behind in a sneaky way and nods when he caught Kashu's eye. He bends over like a tired teenager when they came and Kisshu didn't see him. The bartender saw them and asks, "What would you like?"

Kisshu looks at Kashu for an answer and she tells him, _"Hannya likes water, Kanjo likes orange juice, and I'll take some Mountain Dew."_

Kisshu raises his brows from that. He turns to the bartender and tells him, "We need a bottle of water, orange juice, Mountain Dew, tea, and two cold sake's."

The bartender asks, "Can I see your ID?"

Kisshu asks, "Do I look younger than 21 to you?" Kokoro got a little nervous after Kisshu asked the bartender that. There was silence for a bit before the bartender walked away. Kisshu vents, "Geeze! Humans these days are so annoying."

Kashu thinks, _'Tell me about it.'_

"Sorry."

Kashu looks at Kisshu in surprise and asks, _"About what?"_

"For not enjoying the party," he tells her. He faces his body towards her and says, "You see, the reason why we came was because we thought that Kokoro was going to be here. You see, he ran away and I guess it was my fault that it happened." Kokoro looks at them in surprise as Kisshu moves his hair back as she curses, "Damn it."

Kashu looks at her father in surprise but then looks down to the ground. She wonders, _'Does mother feel like this now?'_ Kokoro looks from his father to her after that. Kashu looks back up at Kisshu and taps his shoulder. He looks at her as she smiles a smile of reinsurance. He didn't expect that. She signs him, _"Just out of curiosity, why won't you have some alcohol? If you're so down then why not live it up?" _She thinks, _'Even though I already know. It will be weird not to ask.'_

Kisshu chuckles a bit after hearing that. He answers, "It's because I am very, very sensitive to alcohol." Kashu raised a brow at that. He tells her, "I'm serious. One drop and I act like I've been drinking nothing but whisky for two hours straight. When I married Ichigo, I couldn't even have champagne because it was too much for me. We tried before the wedding and next thing I knew, the bed was broken."

Both Kashu and Kokoro felt sick to their stomachs after hearing that. Ichigo is a vampire so she could probably handle it but still, that was something they didn't entirely wanted to hear. Kashu kept her composer as she asks him, _"You're married to Aunty Ichigo? Seriously?!"_

He lets out a sad laugh and tells her, "Yeah, kind of. We're separated right now."

"_Well you guys are not getting a divorce are you?"_

"We've been separated for fourteen years. A divorce would have been sweeter than hearing that she had a child with another man." Kashu was ready to just to scream and ask about that but then she remembered his last encounter with Ichigo and the others. They said that they were looking for their kids and when they announced that their minds are at that age in which they suck everything up, the guys probably thought that they had kids who are probably ten or younger; not fourteen.

Kashu told him, _"Aunty Ichigo is not married to anyone else. She's still working at the café Mew Mew and she's always irritated."_ Kisshu stares at her in surprise after she said that. Kashu still continues while still pretending that she doesn't know anything, _"There was always a day in which she acted like an animal. She would get so angry that she would try not to open the café and there were times when she was so angry that she would grab a piece of raw meat and sucking on it like a vampire. I was terrified at first but she told me that she does that as her own way of relieving stress and it's not real. But after the blood-sucking bit, she would eventually brake down crying. There were a few times I saw Aunty Lettuce and Aunty Pudding cry and act like that as well."_

Kisshu was just staring at her. It was starting to make Kashu really nervous. Maybe she said way too much to act like just a friend to her mother. Minutes later, Kisshu asks her, "What exactly is your relationship to Ichigo?" Now she's stuck.

"Here's your orders," the bartender interrupted, delivering all of the drinks they ordered. They both got side tracked for a bit as they looked up on the counter to see the drinks. "You can just take them."

"Wowowowo!" Kisshu lets out, stopping the bartender before he left to go get other orders. He asks, "Don't we have to pay these?"

"No need," he told them. "Apparently, someone else bought them for you."

"Who?"

"Some guy and I would watch out if I were you. He was looking at your daughter like a chocolate cake." Both of them turn bright red at that comment as Kokoro stood up straight with a very shocked expression.

Kisshu quickly tells him, "Oh no, she's not my daughter!" Kashu flinches in pain after hearing that.

The bartender goes, "Oh." He looks at Kisshu and then at Kashu before looking at Kisshu and tells him, "Well make sure that your date doesn't get hurt." Then he started to walk away.

Kisshu yells, "She's not even that!!" But he was long gone and the music is too loud. Kisshu slouches on the counter and lets out a deep sigh. "There was a reason why I hated humans as soon as I got here!"

Kashu heard him but she didn't think much of it. Instead, she grabbed the drinks and teleported to the table. She was too angry to care if he saw her or not; he didn't. When she was gone, Kisshu looks up and starts looking around for her. Kokoro slouches back down on the counter before Kisshu turned to his direction.

"Kashu-kun? Kashu-kun!"

Kokoro looks from his father to the glasses across from him. All he could think of is, _'Poor Kashu-san.'_

Kashu arrives at the table and just puts the tray on the table. The others jump when she just put the drinks on the table. After that, she jumped on her chair and she looks pissed off. Luckily, no one saw her arrive at the table through teleportation.

When Kisshu looks at the table, he sees her and she's leaning on the table with her palm hold her face. He lets out a sigh of relief before heading for the table himself.

Hannya asks, "Kashu-san? Are you okay?" Kashu looks at her with angry eyes and then uses one hand to make a line in front of her throat. She did so fast and so furiously, they got the idea to not ask anything more about that. For those that know, Kashu defiantly has her mother's temper.

But Pai asks, "Where's Kisshu?"

"Right here!" he announces, finally arriving. He looks at Kashu but she's looking away from him. He's confused but he starts passing the drinks around. He gives Hannya the water and Kanjo the juice. "Kashu-san says that you two like these."

"Thanks."

"Thank you very much."

Kisshu passes Kashu the Mountain Dew but she just took it with attitude. Now he's deeply confused and a bit hurt from her behavior. He continued.

"Here's your sake and I got some tea." He passes them the sake and they started to pour them a cup.

"Thanks."

Then the discussion continued but this time, Kashu didn't get involved. She was too busy staring at the wall in anger.

'_Damn idiot. Now I know why mother is so angry with him!'_ she screams in her mind, still angry after ten minutes after the little bar thing.

Kokoro hears her and lets out a sigh. He couldn't help but think, _'He didn't know.'_ Surprisingly, Kashu heard him.

She flinches in surprise as she asks, _'Kokoro! Did I just…hear you?'_

Kokoro gasps as he quickly asks, _'Kashu-san?'_

'_Oh my god. I can hear you? How?'_

Kokoro was at a lost for words. _'Um, ah…. Maybe it's because it's still improving. My powers I mean!'_

Kashu laughs after Kokoro concludes that. _'Even in your mind, you're still shuttering.'_

Kokoro turns a bit red from that but afterwards he reverts back to what Kashu thought before the whole discovery of his power improvement. _'You can't blame him, you know. He doesn't know that you're his daughter.'_ Kashu was actually hoping that he wouldn't go back to this subject.

She tells him, _'I know that! I know that I know that but when I heard him say those words, it just hurt is all. I never had a father and now that he's sitting right next to me, it's an experience I will probably never forget but he didn't need to say those words.'_

'_Kashu-san, listen. I know that hearing those words hurt but like you said, you never had any daughter and father experiences. So how about we try and not let those words ruin what's going on now. Sure he doesn't know, but are you going to be angry with him all night that it will ruin this time you have with him now? If we fail, you might not get this chance again.'_

Kashu's mind was completely blank for a good long minute. Kokoro's words were like the truth written in the Wise Book. After some silence, she chuckles again and tells him, _'Since when did you become a therapist?'_

Kokoro turned bright red after that. He had no idea what to say. But besides Kokoro, Kisshu notices that Kashu was chuckling at the wall. He was curious about that; so curious that he was just staring at her. He was staring at her so much that he accidently picks up the wrong drink; Taruto's. When Taruto's drink was already at Kisshu's lips that was when both Pai and Taruto notice what drink he has.

They both call, "Kisshu!!" But it was too late. The kids heard them, as well as Kashu and they look at Kisshu. He took a good sip of Taruto's sake and now both of them are really nervous.

Kashu quickly tells Kokoro, _'Kokoro…We have a problem.'_

'_What?'_

'_Our father just took a good long drink of Uncle Taruto's drink.'_

'_What?!!'_

Hearing that, Kokoro turns around to see Kisshu pause after having a drink of Taruto's. He carefully and slowly put the sake cup down on the table. Then suddenly, he brushed his hair with his free hand, his cheeks are flaring red, and his eyes look angry. "The hell are you all staring at?! You want a fight or something?"

Taruto, Pai, and Kashu had one thought, _'Oh shit!'_

As both Kashu and Hannya think, _'Oh no.'_ Kanjo's mind is all but a blank as he sees Kisshu's sudden attitude change.

Taruto tells him with stern voice, "Kisshu, calm down."

"Why should I?" he asks, leaning over him; his breathe smells like alcohol. "This is a party right? We should go all out!" Okay now he's crazy. He turns around and says, "I'm getting another drink! We need more life in this party!"

Quickly both Taruto and Pai grab him and pull him back. Taruto tells him, "You are not going anywhere and you are not drinking anything!" As he pulls him back, he whispers to Pai, "Thank god Kokoro took all of the pills that can turn us human and allow us to use our powers." Kashu heard them clear as day.

'_Good thing indeed.'_

'_What?'_

'_You taking all of the pills otherwise this would have been very dangerous.'_

Kokoro was silent after that. He was actually thinking the same thing. Then the things really started to heat up when someone with two drinks in hand was walking by. That person caught Kisshu's eye and he smirked with a devilish thought crossing his mind. Too bad that Kokoro is not attuned to his mind like how he is with Kashu's.


	11. Crazy Party Pt 2

**A/N: Hi everyone!! I know that I said that from now on I am only going to write for the entertainment of the people who read my stories. But there is something I must confess. I am a bit anxious. I would like to know how my stories are doing so if it is not too much trouble, can you all give me feedback on how the story is doing? That is all. I do NOT own TMM or the songs I used in my stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far and please keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy!!**

Ch. 11: Crazy Party Part 2

Kisshu saw someone walking drunk with a tall glass of whisky and a tall glass of Vodca. As soon as that guy started to walk pass them. Kisshu grabbed the drinks and the man didn't even notice. But Kokoro did.

'_Please tell me that's not whisky or Vodca!!'_ Kokoro though, really starting to freak out.

Kashu asks after she heard him, _'Please don't tell me that…'_

Before Kokoro could answer, Kisshu got out of Taruto's and Pai's hold and then brought the two drinks to their lips. He made them start to drink them as he says, "Drink up, boys! It's a party and we need to heat things up a bit."

"_**Alright, alright, alright, ladies and gentlemen!! The main event is about to begin so settle down!"**_ the DJ announced.

The Kisshu looks up at the stage in curiosity as the other two were still drinking the whisky and the vodca. After the announcement, everyone stopped dancing and looked up as well. Even those who were just sitting on at the tables started to look up after stopping their conversation. The kids as well.

"_**It's almost 11 and you all know what happens at 11, right?"**_

Kisshu answers, "No, so are you going to tell us you wise ass." Hannya blinks in surprise as Kashu lowers her head and shakes it back and forth with disappointment.

Soon, Taruto grabs the drink away from Kisshu and he goes up to Kisshu's, almost daring. "What are you trying to drown me, you bastard?!" he asks, before he started to choke down the last of the whisky.

Kisshu pulls Pai's drink away and tells Taruto, "Well next time, don't try to clobber me, dumbass!"

Pai grabs the glass of Vodca and tells Kisshu, "Gimme that." Then he chokes down the remains of his drink. Taruto finishes first and then he throws the glass to the other side of the room. It crashed with the sound of broken glass and soon Pai fallowed.

All four kids think, _'Oh dear god.'_

Now all of their fathers are drunk with alcoholic breathe and their cheeks are all flustered. Kokoro asks, _'Did I forgot to mention that us aliens can barely handle human alcohol. There are certain types of drinks that we are unable to handle. Uncle Taruto is sensitive to whisky as Pai is sensitive to Vodca.'_

Kashu growls as she thinks back, _'No, I think you failed to mention that Kokoro!!'_

'_Sorry..'_

The DJ finishes, _**"Well it's time for the show of our clubs most popular groups that have stayed with us so long, considering how mature they are. Now give it up for 'The Three Little Kitties'!!"**_

The crowd started to cheer as all three guys flinch at the name. The kids noticed and waited. The guys were silent as everyone was howling, mostly the boys, and they were clapping. Everyone is now waiting for them as the kids are waiting for their father's reaction.

Then Pai hiccups and Taruto asks, "Who the hell are these kitties?"

"You're asking me, smartass?!" Kisshu asks, grabbing his collar in a threatening way.

All of them fall off their chairs because of that. _'How can they not remember?!'_ they wondered, sitting back up.

Then the curtains on the stage rise up and the lights darkened. When the curtains were all the way up, the lights shine on the stage to reveal the Three Little Kitties. The boys are howling their lungs out as the guys are now surprise to see that on stage; three celestial beings.

Ichigo is the one closes to the edge and she's winking at the guys. They all ran up to the stage but the security stopped them. Ichigo giggles at that as Kisshu was rubbing his eyes to make sure that what he's seeing on stage is real; especially in the outfit she's wearing. Ichigo has on a bare shoulder dark pink shirt that's short enough to only cover her breasts and show the rest of her stomach. The sleeves are only elbow length and it looks tight. Her bottoms are a shiny blue material skirt that just barely covers her ass. It's also hanging on her hips, along with a silver belt on top of her skirt. She has red high heels that are at least five inches tall and they're skinny. She has some pink eye shadow on with dark red lipstick. Her mascara makes her eyes look sharper and almost seductive. Her hair is up in her usual two ponytails and there is one big flower in one of her ponytails; a green bloomed rose. She has silver thick bracelets on her arms and on her neck is a red collar with a golden bell. Just by looking at the bell causes Kisshu to start growling. That bell looks very similar to the one Ichigo used to always wear when she was dating Masaya.

Taruto has his mouth open and droll leaking out when he sees Pudding. His personal angel that's standing a little bit in the background and she has her hands on her hips. She moves her hips a bit before winking at the boys that already have hearts in their eyes just by looking at them. She's wearing on what appears to be tight black leathered pants that are about knee length. Those things hang on her hips. Her top is what appears to be an orange sports bra. But not to completely expose her body, she has a yellow sleeveless vest to go with it. Her lips have on orange lip gloss and she has yellow eye shadow to match her skin tone and her eyes. He hair is the same, the four small braids but she has something a little extra. She has a jade green hair clip in her hair that's the shape of a lotus blossom flower. She has fingerless gloves that are long enough to cover her arms up to her elbows and her shoes look like three inch heels. Taruto can barely hold his drool back when he can smell her Chinese perfume in the air over the strong stench of alcohol.

Now Pai is just staring at Lettuce in admiration and surprise as his hiccups continue. Lettuce looks like the safer one of the three. Her clothes cover most of her body but they're tight. She has on a dark green corset with light green laces and it's strapless. But her corset is over a white bare shoulder, short sleeve shirt. The corset looks tight and it shows her chest nicely for the boys to howl. She softly smiles at them with bright eyes as she waves at them. Nearly all of them waved back. Her bottoms are a white long one layer skirt with a long slit going up her thighs. The skirt just light brushes against her ankles and on her feet are green platform shoes. Her eyes have light green eye shadow over them and her mascara really adds some spice on her face. She has light green lip gloss on her lips as well. Her hair is the same but it seems more beautiful, healthy, shiny in the lights. Pai was staring at her so long that he held his breath and when he held his breath, his hiccups went away.

There was also one more thing about all of them. They all were showing their animal features but they didn't move them or anything to show that their tails, ears, and ribbons are fake. They don't have the formula to make them look human.

When the kids look up at their parents, they shook their heads in disappointment. They all think, _'We knew it.'_

Kokoro asks, _'What?'_

Kashu answers, _'They're drunk! By the color of their cheeks, they're as drunk as our fathers here!'_

'_So does that mean…"_

'_Oh my.'_

'_Indeed.'_

Ichigo grabs the mic and asks, "How's everyone doing tonight?!" The audience just cheers as soon, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were looking at all of the boys that are screaming. They're all glaring at them but the humans are too captivated with the beautiful, sexy ladies on the stage.

Ichigo turns around to Lettuce and Pudding and tells them, "Let's hit it!" She winks at the DJ and he starts playing the song.

Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) from ABBA

_**All Three  
**__Half past twelve_

_**Ichigo  
**__And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own_

_**All Three**__  
Autumn winds_

_**Ichigo**__  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_

_**All Three**__  
Is there a man out there  
Someone to hear my prayer_

As they were singing that, they look like they were looking through all of the boys cheering. The kids were a bit nervous when they looked over them. But their mothers didn't notice. They went right back to singing and dancing.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_**All Three**__  
Movie stars_

_**Ichigo**__  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in_

_**All Three**__  
Tired of T.V._

_**Ichigo**__  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight_

_**All Three**__  
Is there a man out there  
Someone to hear my prayer_

They did that looking thing again and the kids relaxed because they know that their mother can't see them as the dads are just watching them now in admiration and…lust..

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

Almost like they just realize something, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding look back at where the kids are and now the kids are nervous but it wasn't the kids they were looking at. It was the kids dads who they were looking at. They were at first surprise to see them but soon a very wide and devilish grin appears on Ichigo's face. She starts heading for the stairs and soon the other fallowed. Ichigo was leading the way with swaying her hips around and everything. This is all so familiar to the boys but they can't quite put their fingers on it.

When the girls are right in front of the boys, each one personally, they started to sing again. Ichigo has her fingers under Kisshu's chin, Pudding has her hands on Taruto's arm to pull him in, and Lettuce has her hand on Pai's cheek._**All Three**_

_Is there a man out there  
Someone to hear my prayer_

As they were singing that long note, they pulled the boys to the dancing area and they started to dance with them. Drunk, the guys danced with them; Ichigo and Kisshu were the ones who were really into it and they had the most devilish smirks on.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

After the song was finally over, Ichigo jumps on Kisshu and kisses him straight on. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms holding her tight to keep her near. Pudding and Taruto are already in a tongue bath as Lettuce and Pai just started but they are only sharing a simple kiss and he was twirling her around. Thinking that it's part of the show, everyone is cheering and clapping for them; almost everyone.

Kokoro teleports from the bar to the table, next to Kashu and says, "Oh my." All three of them nodded, not surprise that Kokoro is right here next to them after there was an empty space next to Kashu.

After the kiss, Ichigo asks Kisshu, "Mind singing one more duet with me?"

"Hell no," he answers and all that cause was Ichigo's smirk to get wide enough to touch her ears.

Almost like the DJ heard them, he started to play the next song. The other two kissing group stopped after hearing the music and the girls started to sing.

Lay All Your Love On Me from ABBA

_**The Girls**__  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

The music started to kick up and the crowd started to cheer even louder. It was official. Everyone here is drunk besides the bartender, the DJ, and the kids. Everyone else must be high on alcohol or high on soda. Ichigo and Kisshu started to go at it again and Lettuce and Pai did the same. The first pair singing is Taruto and Pudding.

_**Taruto**__  
I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you......_

Pudding laughs before she starts walking closer to him. He did take a few steps back but he didn't completely get away from her.

_**Pudding**__  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

She uses her arms to circle around his neck and her breathe is teasing him. He tastes it and couldn't hold back any longer. He starts to kiss her again but it ended shorter than they wanted. They both got the idea. He started to dance with her with his hands on her hips and her back towards him. The way she moves her hips made any man jealous of Taruto as it made every girl jealous that they can't dance like that.

Then it was Lettuce and Pai who stopped kissing for a bit. Lettuce backs away from Pai and turns away from him in a shy and rather cute way.

_**Lettuce**__  
It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear_

She turns around and goes to him, holding his hands up in between them as she stares in his eyes; her eyes shine and sparkle like she's going to cry real soon.

_When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear......_

Pai smiles and then he starts singing.

_**Pai**__  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Lettuce smiles and then gives a quick and simple kiss. Just like her daughter, she's the safe one. After the kiss, they started to dance as well but a lot safer than how Pudding and Taruto are.

Kisshu puts Ichigo down as they break their little make out session and Ichigo pushes him back like she's angry.

_**Ichigo**__  
I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

They way she sang it almost sounds like she was telling him of what he's done to her. He took a step forward and starts singing; giving it the same feeling that she had before

_**Kisshu**__  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

They both calmed down and started to sing together, walking a little closer to the other.

_**Both**__  
cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all Ive learned has overturned  
What can I do......_

Kisshu smirks really wide and grabs Ichigo's wrist. He turns her around and wraps his arms around her, fully. He licks her neck and she moans in pleasure of that. Pai stops both him and Lettuce from dancing and kisses her forehead. Her cheeks really flare up and her eyes glossed with the sweet, warm feeling of his lips. Taruto stops the dancing as well and then softly bites Pudding's ear. She stops as well and moans in pure pleasure. Then all three guys started to sing.

_**Guys**__  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Then out of that trance, Ichigo quickly turns around and bites his neck. The kids started to worry but not so much when Ichigo instantly releases him and licks his wounds. He moans in that pleasure before Ichigo started to do one of her pole moves she remembers doing when she was seventeen and was working at _The Garden_. She was selling herself and he's hungry.

At the same time, Lettuce grabs one of Pai's arm and puts it around her waist. She pus one arm on his shoulders and uses her other free one to grab his. The look in her eyes is not the shy, timid Lettuce that the kids remember. She has lust and yearning in her eyes. She starts dancing some really sexy tango with him and he fallows, not minding it at all. Actually, the kids believe that he lost it as he fallows it along with Lettuce's moves.

During that, Pudding turns towards Taruto and starts that dirty dancing again. She slides her hands everywhere and that means everywhere. Her hands are smooth, slowly and very lustful. Taruto was almost lost from the feeling of her hands. She knows how to make him feel good.

Before things went really far, all three girls finished the song.

_**Girls**__  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

After the song was over, they just stood in front of their partners. The crowd cheers again and the guys got really hungry. They kissed the girls again and they kissed them back. However, Lettuce finishes the kiss with Pai quickly and then pulls his tai so that he could fallow her to a more private area in the club. Ichigo just push Kisshu to the wall, still being a vampire and stronger, and she starts to make out with him and he does the same, trying to be just as fast and just as hard as she's being. Pudding and Taruto remain on the dance floor as the DJ started to play more music for everyone else to dance to. After a moment of breathe, both Taruto and Pudding started to dance again and they weren't very safe with it either. That didn't mind anyone except for their kids as they disappeared into the crowd. The expressions on the kids' faces are utter shock, disbelief, and fear.


	12. Crazy Party Pt 3

Ch. 12: Crazy Party Part 3

After their parents disappeared into the crazy nonsense of the club, Kashu slams her hand on the table to get the other's attentions and she signs, _"See! I told you that they still care for the other!"_

Kanjo corrects, "Yeah, but they're drunk! Anything can happen when you're drunk!"

Hannya gets a bit bold and tells Kanjo, "Kanjo-kun! Don't start a fight with Kashu-san! Kashu-san is right!" Kanjo, Kashu, and Kokoro stare at her in surprise as she's giving him her strong face, which is actually really cute. Kanjo's cheeks are read from her cute face and Kashu clearly sees that.

She picks up a drink and thinks, _'Oh geeze.'_ Kokoro didn't think much of it as he picks up a drink as well. When they both took a sip however, it was both Pai's and Taruto's sake drinks. As soon as the alcohol drink hit their tongues, they spit it out on the side. Both Kanjo and Hannya heard them and looks up at them in surprise.

Then when Kokoro's head was sticking out and people were starting to talk and dance again, his head got hit hard from an elbow. After the hit, he just leaned over as Kashu sits up and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

She thinks, _'Man! I hope I'm not as sensitive to alcohol as father is. If that happens then we should head out.'_ All there were was silence between the two minds. She turns to Kokoro and asks, _'Kokoro?'_ Hannya and Kanjo watch as then Kokoro suddenly sits up.

He asks, "Okay! Who the hell hit my head?!"

'_Huh_/Huh?" was all anyone could let out or think when Kokoro started to act like a big macho man.

Kokoro turns around and sees a guy, drunk and he looks like he's dancing but with a glass in his hand. Kokoro grabs his collar and pulls him close in a threatening way. He asks, "Hey! Watch were you're throwing your arm, you bastard!"

The guy asks him, "Who do you think you are?! King of the bar, hot shot?"

"I know that I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass if you don't apologize, ya bitch!"

"Apologize for what, dumbass? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Now you're dead, you fucker!"

But right before he was going to hit the guy, Kashu hits him in the back of the head to stop him. Kokoro lets go of the drunk guy and falls forward, a bit stunned and unconscious from Kashu's hit. Kashu catches him and picks him up so that he could lean on the table.

Kashu wonders, _'Please don't tell me that he has his sensitivity!'_

The drunk looks at Kashu in confusion until he checks out her body. He smirks and greets, "Hi there, pretty girl." Kashu looks up at him in surprise as his greasy hand goes under her chin. He tells her, "If he's your friend here, then I can forgive him if I buy you a drink and you let me have a dance with you."

"She can't!" Kanjo tells the guy.

The drunk looks up at Kanjo in confusion as Kashu hits his hand away from her. He asks, "And why not?"

Hannya's finger points at the cup and then raises it up like she's pointing to something higher. But what happens is that the guy's drink rises up like it's increasing and then when she makes that hand move that looks like something exploded, his drink splashes all over his shirt.

He asks, "The hell?!" He looks at the shirt and then the cup. He notices that it's full now and then after some silence, he starts to walk away. He mumbles, "I think I drank too much. I'm losing it. I'm going home."

All three kids thing, _'I hope he's not a driver.'_

Then Kokoro started to get up. He sits up in the chair and rubs his head in a headache. He asks in a mumble, "What happened?" The voice he used sounds like the Kokoro they know; apologizing, self conscious, and timid.

Kashu looks at Kokoro's face and asks, _'You're not sensitive to alcohol?'_ When he looks up at her, her face is really close. So close that he turns completely red and ends up nearly falling off his chair. Kashu catches him before he got the chance to fall off. Again she asks, _'Well are you or not?'_

Kokoro calms down his nerves as he shakes his head. He tells her, "Unlike father, I'm not sensitive to alcohol because I never tried it before. I'm still not drunk since I took a taste so I should be okay." After that, then he remembers something. He asks her, "Did I start acting weird? Is that why you're asking?!"

Kanjo answers, "Well you were acting like a big tough guy."

Kokoro looks at both Kanjo and Hannya as she says, "Kokoro-kun was going to beat up that drunk guy because Kokoro-kun complained that the drunk guy hit his head." As soon as he heard that his head was hit, he lets go of Kashu and flinches in shock and terror. Then gloom took over.

Kashu taps his shoulder and asks, _'What's going on?'_

Kokoro let out a sigh and tells them, "One time when I was small and I was trying to get a book, I ended up getting buried by books. After they unearthed me and my only injury was a bump to the head, I woke up and started acting like a boy. At first they were concern because I was acting like how father is when he's drunk. I was never like that before but when I got hit in the head again, I returned to normal with no memories of what I did. They ended up telling me and from now on, avoid the head."

Hannya asks, "Why is that?"

"Probably because I can read minds and because my powers are a bit undeveloped, many things can happen if my head gets hit."

There was silence for a minute. Kokoro must be related somehow. He can act like an angry macho guy without the use of alcohol. All he needs is a hit to the head instead of a shot or whisky. While they were silent, Kokoro looks around the club. Obviously he's trying to change the subject.

He points out, "We can't see anything from here at the tables." Kashu's expression and Hannya's expression gets a bit confused as Kanjo looks around himself.

He says, "He's got a point. Seems like there is only one way to look around." He offers his hand to Hannya and she looks from the hand to his face. He's looking away and he's blushing. He asks her, "Want to dance?" Her cheeks flare up as she slowly nods. She takes his hand and he leads her away from the table and onto the dance floor.

At first, Kashu was staring at the two in surprise but as they disappeared into the dance floor, she looks down at the floor a bit hurt. Her thoughts can only be heard from Kokoro and after hearing a good deal of them, Kokoro looks at her with a tiny hint of guilt and pity. He looks down at the ground and his cheeks start to flare up.

Kokoro offers his hand to Kashu and she looks up at him in shock. He's red and his eyes are big like a child's as he asks, "W-W-W-Would you l-l-l-like to d-d-dance?" She sits up straight in surprise as her faces turns red. His face is just as red. Because her mind is a blank, he quickly tells her, "Considering that we both have the same parent to look after, it might be easier to look for him and your mother together."

Well that faded out most of the red from her face. So Kashu takes his hand and tells him, _'I hope you don't have to left feet.'_

"I always tried when I was at home."

That makes Kashu look up at him with a smile as she leads him to the dance floor. When they were there, it was a slow song. That made Kokoro very nervous but it didn't make Kashu a least bit nervous.

She instructs, _'Put your hands on my hips.'_

He asks, "Huh?"

She asks him, _'I take it that you don't know human dancing?'_

"I know it, just not used to it. Also I learned the other one."

'_What's the other one?'_

"This one." He wraps one arm around her waist and pulls her so close that they were only two inches from the other's face. His arm wraps around her tightly as his other hand is still grasping her hand. She looks at him in surprise as the blush deeps on his face. "This is it, right?"

She looks down and then looks back up at him. _'This is called the Waltz. It's a classic dance that is usually used for dinner parties and such. Not exactly a club but for this song, I guess it can work. Ready?'_ She grasps his hand and she puts her other hand on his shoulder. He nods, still looking down. _'You know, it might be better if you don't look down. That increases the chances that you might step on my foot.'_

"Oh, okay," he shutters, looking up at her face. She smiles and nods. Then they started.

Both of them twirled around slowly and they did a few moves, which includes dips and twirls. Her steps are graceful and smooth like a cats as he was strong and supportive like a tree. When Hannya and Kanjo were dancing, they spent more time looking for their parents then dancing. When they found Kanjo's parents, they soon regretted looking. They were sexual and kissing at every chance they can get. Kanjo wanted to find Hannya's parents after seeing that because he didn't want to scar her eyes. When they were looking for her parents, the saw Kokoro and Kashu dancing. They stopped and pretended like they were dancing to watch them. The blush on Kokoro's face is still there but it wasn't as deep as it was before. Even Kashu looks like she's enjoying it. Hannya smiles at the sweet scene as Kanjo was a smiling a bit; completely forgetting the fact that they have the same father. After watching, they went back to looking for Hannya's parents and to give them some privacy.

Kashu and Kokoro are too busy dancing that they forgot to look for their father and her mother. What happened instead was that they were really enjoying their dance together. Kokoro let her go and she turned out but came back twirling and she dipped. He supported her as he lifts her up as he started to twirl her around. She spins around for a few minutes before he caught her waist again and pulls her near. She stares at him with a small smile on her face and he's smiling too. In fact, Kashu laughs and there was a hint of sound in her laugh. He blinks in surprise of her voice but ends up smiling for real as well. But then they both stopped dancing and just stood there near the edge of the dance floor. Then something spark between them. Their smiles soon faded as they just stared at each other, deep within their eyes. It was blue looking at green and green staring through blue. It was as if they were under a spell. Both of their hearts are pounding in their chests, hard and fast with each passing second. Then they couldn't help it. Kokoro moved first. He leaned towards her, eyes half way closed and her eyes started to look glossy. As he moved closer, the more his eyes closed. Then her eyes closed at once, both of their minds are a blank as he came closer and she waited.

Then a new song started; Voulez-vous from ABBA. They both opened their eyes, waking up from the trance, only half an inch away from the other. They jumped away and looked the other way as the crowd started to cheer for the change of song or they just know it. Their chests are beating hard and fast even when they're not near each other again. Their cheeks are red but Kokoro looks like the one who is mostly red.

Then they hear Ichigo's voice from one of the tables. "One more dance for the night and we can really have some privacy?"

Both Kokoro and Kashu look up at her direction after hearing that and they see Ichigo sitting on one of the tall chairs and her legs are up high and they wrap around Kisshu's waist. Kisshu is leaning over her and he's panting. Seems like the song just distracted them from an everlasting make out session. The position they're in makes Kokoro and Kashu either turn red or have a face of disgust and shock.

Kisshu smirks, his eyes dangerous and lustful. "One more dance and you're mine." He kissed her again and she kissed him again. After the kiss, she got off the chair and grabbed his hand. They started heading for the dance floor and quickly, Kokoro and Kashu got away before their parents saw them.

When they're both on the other side of the dance floor, Kokoro asks, "What do we do now?"

She tells him, _'I say, let them be. I'm finishing the rest of my drink. I'm dying of thirst.'_

"Oh, okay." They both let go of the other's hand and started walking back to the table; Kokoro fallowing Kashu.

When they both arrived at the table, both Hannya and Kanjo were already there. Kashu and Kokoro were surprise to see them and with a look of disgust on their faces and in their eyes. Kashu claps to get their attention but they didn't hear Then she went up to the table and tapped the table. They looked up this time and she asks, _"What's up?"_

Hannya answers, "Hannya believes that Hannya should be older before coming to the Singing Cat again." Both Kokoro and Kashu look at each other after that. They believe that they know why they're like this.

Kashu asks, _"Let me guess. Saw things you weren't suppose to see?"_

Kanjo corrects, "More like techniques we don't want to know exist until marriage." Both Kashu and Kokoro turned red from that. Kanjo points at Hannya and says, "Especially her parents. Mine were mild compare to them."

Hannya has her face red as she tells him, "At least Hannya's parents have clothes on!"

'_I think they'll get kicked out or fired if they didn't.'_ That was both Kashu's and Kokoro's thoughts after Hannya corrected Kanjo.

Kanjo turns towards them and asks, "So now what?"

Instantly, Kashu answers, _"Give them some privacy."_ Both Hannya and Kanjo couldn't agree more as both Kokoro and Kashu sat down on their chairs. They just started to drink the rest of their drinks, Kashu used teleportation to get another soda, and just rested. Their bodies and their eyes needed a break from tonight. The song was half way done when they started to drink.__

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous...

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
I can still say voulez-vous

Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
I can still say voulez-vous

When the song was finally over, the kids started to clap since everyone else was. But the kids didn't pay attention to why everyone was clapping, until Ichigo made an announcement. "How's everyone doing tonight?!!"

The crowd cheered as the kids looked up and they saw something more shocking. Their parents are basically making out on stage. Pai is holding Lettuce close like he's going to eat her pretty soon and she's ready for that, Taruto is occupying Pudding's lips and her hands are feeling every line on his body, and while Ichigo has the mic, Kisshu is kissing her neck like he already has his powers back. Ichigo is really loving it and is holding him close for him to continue. There was one more thing that the kids noticed but the other humans don't. All of their fathers looking like they're in some sort of pain.

Ichigo announces, "Sorry but we kitties need to retire for the night. We hope that you all enjoyed the show and please come again next week!" Then she just drop the mic like she didn't care but as soon as the mic hit the floor, there was that loud screeching sound. Everyone flinched from that as well as the ones on stage.

Kashu heard Kisshu mumble as he backed away from Ichigo, "Place that thing nicely, next time! You idiotic witch."

Ichigo just told him, "Shut up and kiss me, you old nag." She grabbed his jacket and pulled him to another kiss and he didn't complain. Then after that, the girls pulled them off the stage and into the backstage. The crowd was cheering for the girls' success on getting them as well as they were cheering for the boys as the kids turned to stone.

Kashu came back and asks, _"Who wants to go in there and stop them?"_

All three answered, "Not me/Not Hannya."

"_Me neither,"_ she agrees. _"This might be their big chance to get back together. Sure it's sleeping with the other, but at least it's the adult way of showing it."_

Kanjo tells her, "If we ever get back home and are able to watch TV again, no more murder series for you." Kashu just shrugs her shoulders.

Then Hannya asks, "Hannya is worried about papa. Why was papa in pain like that?" They all looked Kokoro for that answer.

He turned red from the sudden attention but he tried to think. He says, "My best guess is that maybe their formulas ran out. I've seen pained faces like that when they turned back from human to alien. I saw them do experiments a few times here and there."

That struck a nerve in Kashu's head. _"Then that means that the reason why our mothers said it was time to retire was because they knew that their formulas were running out. They did that to protect them."_

Kanjo mumbles, "At least that proves that our moms are not just sex hungry then. Good, I was ready to puck out my dinner."

'_Good grief,'_ Kashu thought as she watched them look kind of pale. Hannya looks like she's starting to panic from Kanjo's last remark. _'Oh wait!'_ Kashu looks at Kokoro and he looks back at her from her 'wait'. She asks him, _'What time is it?'_

He looks down at his wrist for the time and says, "It's…12." Dead silence went around. Then the pain came. It just felt weird but it started to hurt this time because they were re growing their ears, their tails, and their ribbons. Few minutes of pain passed and all four of them looked at the other; they're not human anymore. Kokoro grabbed Kashu's hand and Hannya's hand and quickly said, "We need to get out now!" Without asking anything, Kashu grabs Kanjo's hand as Hannya does the same to him. They all closed their eyes and teleported out of that club before anyone saw them with their new looks.

'_Why the heck are we here?'_ Kashu asks Kokoro after they teleported. Apparently, all four of them teleported to the roof of the building.

Kokoro answers, "Well I… ahh…"

Kashu just tells him, _'Never mind.'_

Hannya looks around as Kanjo does the same. When Hannya got it that they're on the roof, she turns to Kokoro and tells him, "Kokoro picked a good place!"

Kashu and Kanjo asked, "Huh?" as Kokoro was looking at her surprise that she said that.

She explains, "If both of our mamas and our papas are inside then and both of our mamas and papas are drunk then the next morning when mamas and papas wake up, Hannya and family can see mamas' and papas' reactions and see if they can get back together. Like Kashu-san said. Mamas and papas must be doing 'it' for a reason." For someone who was really embarrassed of the idea that they're parents are having sex, she sounds so calm and almost cheerful when explaining it and it made all three of them really surprise to hear her say all of that. She goes back to shy mood from their silence and asks, "What's wrong? Does Hannya's plan not work?"

Kanjo tells her, starting to freak out, "No! No! It's perfect, actually so we'll stay here."

Kashu raises her brows and signs, _"And knowing my mother, we don't need an alarm clock."_ Kokoro stares at her once again in surprise and curiosity. After a moment in silence, Kashu signs, _"We'll stay on this roof until they wake up. If I remember correctly the last time mother got drunk, she passed out in only two hours and she woke up in about six hours."_

"So mamas and papas should be getting up at about eight in the morning?" Hannya asks. Kashu nods. Then… "Achoo!" Hannya sneezes. She rubs her nose a bit as Kanjo takes his jacket off. He puts it on her and she looks over her shoulder in surprise.

He tells her, "Your arms are pretty much covered so this should cover your shoulders."

She smiles and tells him, "Thank you." He turned a bit red from her smile as Kashu, once again, rolls her eyes at the scene. Her actions kept capturing Kokoro's attention.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kashu-san," Kokoro calls. Kashu looks over her shoulder to see Kokoro putting his jacket on her shoulders. She's surprise by that as he sits down next to her on the edge of the building. "Thought you would be cold," he says as a murmur and with his cheeks all flared up. He wouldn't even look at her when he said that. However, Kashu didn't seem to mind.

She pulls the jacket to fit all around her as she thinks, _'Thanks. Are the others asleep?'_

He nods and answers, "Hannya-san fell asleep first and Kanjo soon fallowed after he kept her close to keep her warm."

'_Figures. Those two act like they're married when they're only thirteen.'_ Kashu's words had a small amount of venom in them and it finally gave Kokoro the courage to ask.

"Kashu-san, if you don't mind me asking," he says, "do you have anything against Kanjo?" Her eyes are surprise as she looks at him in confusion. He tries to explain, "Every time something happened between Hannya and Kanjo, you have these thoughts of despair, jealousy, and sadness." Now she looks like someone who just crack the system to her success on a test score.

She turns away and asks, _'Do you mind controlling your powers better so that you don't have to read every thought that pops into my head?'_

Now he's a bit sad from her words. "I'll try."

She looks at him from the corner of her eyes as he looks down at all of the humans now leaving the club either drunk or not. She lets out a sigh and answers, _'It's embarrassing to say, but I guess I should at least tell someone. I'm getting tired of always keeping things to myself and it's so tiresome to sign something so that someone would know.'_ He looks back at her and she looks like she's preparing herself. _'For as long as I could remember, it was always the three of us. We couldn't go to school because we can't wear hats to hide our ears and tails, we couldn't help our mothers with the café because they didn't want us to get friendly with anyone, and they didn't let us out of the café while they can go to the store and get more ingredients. It was both annoying and unfair. Why couldn't we do that stuff when they could? If they just gave us a chance we can show them how careful we can be. I tried many times to help her but it all ended up with a fight with my mother. So while they were off in the real world, it was only the three of us that could keep each other company. Both Kanjo and Hannya are very dear to me even though they get on my nervous but I guess you can say that I was always in love with Kanjo.'_ The moment she said that, Kokoro's eyes went really wide. _'He was the only boy that I ever know, but I know that he loves Hannya. I like dressing up as a boy because I don't want to be weak. I want to be someone that can take care of myself and not relay on anyone! I thought that maybe Kanjo could see that I'm a strong person but instead he goes off and likes Hannya. She loves flowers, dressing up, and putting on makeup. She's kind, gentle, and shy like her mother. For years, I can see that Kanjo likes taking care of her while he tries to take care of me. Trying to be the man of the three but I held strong but still, he likes the girly-girl. It's irritating but I should just give up by now.'_

Then there was silence between them. Kokoro didn't speak and she didn't think. However, after a while she looks at him and smiles. _'But you know, it was a lost cost from the start! I'm perfectly fine because I didn't need a man anyway! I can take care of myself. I am a strong, independent woman and I will fight off anyone who dares to challenge me!'_

Kokoro couldn't help smile back at that. Then he confesses, "I never knew my mother." Kashu looks at him, her smile gone as he continues, "I asked once what my mother was like and all father answered was that she was a nice and sincere woman who died trying to give birth to me. I believed until I saw him grieving over a picture of your mother. When I was close enough, I read his mind and I kept hearing him think, 'I'm sorry' or 'Why couldn't you wait a little longer'. I thought that for a fact that he lied about my mother and that she was alive on earth somewhere. I left home because I wanted them to be happy and so that I could know the truth. But when I saw that she was also your mother, he must have been telling the truth because he didn't know that she was pregnant with his child; you."

She asks him, _"So you mean to tell me that father probably had a child with another woman?"_

He nods. "I was hoping that it wasn't true because it looks like he really loves her, especially after that reaction when he was drunk and saw her."

'_And it looks like that mother must still love him otherwise why else would she act like that?'_ Both of them let out a sigh. She thinks, _'Damn it! This is so irritating!'_

"Indeed. What happened fourteen years ago is what I want to know." Then there was silence again for a while.

'_Well let's get to bed,'_ Kashu tells him. He looks at her as she continues, _'We have a long day tomorrow and we need our rest if we're going to fallow our parents around.'_

He nods. "Okay. Ah…ah… ACHOO!!" He rubs his nose after the cold and Kashu moves closer towards him. She wraps his jacket around both her and him. He notices and looks at her surprise and red.

She tells him, _'Don't want to catch cold now, do you? You're bone skinny and you're wearing a tank top.'_

He tells her, shly, "Th-Thanks."

She pulls him closer and rests his head on her shoulder. Then she started humming a lullaby and he gets sleepy enough to forget the fact that he's resting on her shoulders. In minutes, he fell asleep and she rests her head on his. In only minutes, she fell asleep too.


	13. SOS

Ch. 13: SOS

All four kids are on the roof, sleeping. It's been about six hours since they escaped from the club before being discovered that they are not humans, shortly after their parents went off to bed drunk. They could only imagine how that must have gone. Then when it's about six or six ten in the morning, something woke all four of them up and they jumped about three feet in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE!!!!!!!!!?" Obviously, that was Ichigo.

From Kashu's ears and she can hear Kisshu's response. "Can you please keep it down?.. Ow, my head…"

She kneels to the ground and listens with her ear on the ground as the others were just in a daze because that was really, really surprising. Seeing her like that, Kokoro leans close to Kashu's head and listens into her thoughts. Good thing she was thinking about what both Ichigo and Kisshu are saying, and probably what they're doing.

"You keep it down!" Ichigo slightly yells. "You're shouting in my head."

"Like you're any different," Kisshu mumbles, annoyed. They heard Ichigo growling at him for that.

Hannya goes up and asks, "What's going on?" Both Kokoro and Kashu shush at her and she stays quiet. Kanjo is still half asleep as the two silent children investigate.

Ichigo in the room, drags the covers off, but Kisshu was able to get the comforter. She wraps the covers around her as she gets up and looks over the room. She curses, "Damn it, where the hell is my clothes?! I swear if they are ripped or anything, I am so going to fuckin kill you." Kisshu just remains silent as he tries to recover from the migraine. Then Ichigo finally finds something but it's a shirt. Not much she can do with that until she finds herself a bra. She looks some more and she finds a garment that belong to Kisshu. She throws it at Kisshu's head and tells him, "Put some clothes on!"

He grabs the piece of clothing and it's his jacket. He just stares at it until he mumbles, "Look Ichigo, I know you're upset but you can't completely blame me. Obviously, you were drunk too."

"But it happened again!!" Ichigo yells, turning around at him. "This shouldn't have happened! It's over between us, remember? Damn it all!" She turns back to the floor and finally finds her panties. She puts that on and looks for pants or her bra. Kisshu narrows his eyes and looks on the ground for anything. He ends up finding his boxers and his pants. She also tells him, "Look, Kisshu! I am perfectly happy! I have a child and the father is a really nice man!" Kashu rolls her eyes at that.

In her mind, she comments, _'Too late, mom. I told him so stop that dumbass lie.'_ Kokoro turns red from that.

After finally getting his pants on, which happens to be unzipped and unbutton, Kisshu goes up to Ichigo from behind when she was able to put her bra half on. He grabs her hand and turns her around. She's surprise by that as he's really close to her face. He looks at her directly in the eyes and says, "You can stop with that now. I know the truth. You're not with anyone right now, right?"

Ichigo, in mind, believes that she's in trouble. His eyes, his beautiful golden amber eyes paralyze her where she stands. Her heart rate is increasing and her breath is short. But she uses all of her mental strength to break that trance. "What the hell have you been listening to? You delusional? What I just said was the truth."

"Hell yeah it was the truth," he tells her, making her look back at him. "A friend of mine told me that you're not seeing anyone so might as well cut the crap." His free hand reaches for her face and he gently strokes her cheek. Her face is turning into red and he looks so sad and sincere. "Do you have any idea how hurt I was when you told me that you were looking for your kid?" He tries to lean towards her face but she quickly looks down. She tries to gain back her composure and looks angry again.

She slaps his hand off her and tells him, "I don't care because you don't." Then she walks away from him and tries to fix her bra while walking back to the bed to put on her shirt. Kisshu takes a moment before he turns around and starts looking for the rest of his clothes. Things were silent and it was making Kashu very irritated, Kokoro very anxious and worried, and it was making Hannya and Kanjo very confused.

In that room while Kisshu was looking for his hair band, he found Ichigo's collar; the red one that he remembers distinctly last night. When he's really angry or something deeply affected him when he was drunk, he remembers. He remembers the collar and how it reminds him so much of Masaya. Instantly, he throws it away in the trash with a vein pulsing on his head. It was all shredded up anyway. Then next to the trash was his hair band. He picks it up and puts it on just as Ichigo finally found her missing shoe.

Ichigo fixes her shirt and turns around to say, "Good bye Kisshu." Then she turns around, heading for the door. But Kisshu grabs her hand and stops her. She turns around and pulls her hand back. "What's your problem?"

"It's at least six in the morning and you look like a hooker!" Kisshu reminds. She looks back down at her outfit and then back at him. "The police will arrest you at first sight. The least you can let me do is teleport you home." Ichigo looks down at the ground for a minute and then lets out a sigh.

"Fine. I don't want to deal any more stress today," she answers. That caused both Kashu and Kokoro to suddenly sit up as they can just imagine where they're going now.

Kashu looks at Kokoro and tells him, _'We need to get back to the café!! We need to fallow them!'_

Kokoro nods and tells her, "Agreed."

"Excuse Hannya," Hannya calls. They look at her as she asks, "What's going on?"

Kashu signs, _"You both wait here! We'll be back soon!"_ She grabs Kokoro's arm and they both teleport to the café before either Hannya or Kanjo can ask what's happening.

Both Kokoro and Kashu arrive just at the edge between the forest and the clearing. It even had a good view of the café. They were close but as long as they stay hidden behind the bushes, they should be fine. Moments later, both Kisshu and Ichigo arrived through teleportation and Kisshu is holding onto Ichigo's hand. Right before Ichigo was going to say anything, Kisshu pulled her in and before long, his arms are wrapped around her. Her face is surprise as both Kashu and Kokoro are surprise. That was fast.

Ichigo tries to pull back as she tells him, "Kisshu! Let go of me!"

He didn't listen. "Ichigo, I've missed you so much." After that, Ichigo's struggle attempts weaken and Kashu watches intensively. Her hesitation must mean something! Kisshu gently strokes the back of her head and he asks her, "Ichigo, why did you leave?"

Ichigo doesn't answer; at least not right away. She puts on a bitter face and answers, "It's because you broke your promise." This time when she pushes him back, he let her go. She tells him directly, "I left because your broke your promise to me."

There was a hint of pain of remembrance of that but he pushed that aside as quickly as it came. He tells her, "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to break it."

"I don't want to hear it, Kisshu!" Ichigo tells him, quickly. "What's done is done and yeah, I will admit. It hurt like hell but I got over it and it looks like you did too." She walks pass him and heads for the café, getting her keys in the process. Kisshu fallows her.

"Ichigo, wait! You don't understand!"

"I understand, perfectly!" she tells him, unlocking the door. She opens it but turns around to face him. She tells him, "You were right. I don't have a man and you know what? I'm happy like that! I don't have some middle age man hurting me behind my back. I'm single and free. And you know what? I like it like this!" That was when Kashu's powers kicked in again.

_S.O.S__ by ABBA_

_KISSHU:  
Where are those happy days?  
They seem so hard to find  
I try to reach for you  
But you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice  
It used to be so good _

Ichigo turns around and then enters the café. She slams the door right into his face before he could even come close. He still sings but it sounds like he's singing it to the door and he's pleading.__

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me?  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

He turns both of his hands into fists and leans them both on the door. He leans against it like he's in pain as Ichigo, on the other side, is leaning against the door. She places her hand over her own breaking heart and starts singing herself.__

ICHIGO:  
You seem so far away  
Though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive  
But something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love  
It used to be so good 

Then Kisshu sings to Ichigo through the door in front of him as she's singing to him through the door behind her.__

ICHIGO & KISSHU:  
So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can even I try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

Ichigo ends up turning around and leans towards the door as Kisshu turns around and falls to the ground in a sitting position. He looks down as she looks up like he's still standing.__

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
And the love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

At the end of the song, Kisshu looks back up at the sky over him and Ichigo looks down at the ground below. He gets up and walks away towards the forest, both of his children ducking when he came and got up as soon as he passed them. Then the café door opens and they duck again. They look through the small holes from the bushes and they see Ichigo looking around frantically for Kisshu. But because he cannot be seen, Ichigo looks down in sorrow and wraps her arms around her. She soon turns around and closes the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Kashu and Kokoro sat up and they turn each other for a quick meeting.

'_Okay, it's official! My mother still loves father!'_

"And what ever happened back then is making both of them suffer."

'_But what?'_

"I have no idea. Father never said anything. He only sulked."

'_And mother isn't someone who was willing to admit her past to anyone. Or Aunty Lettuce, or Aunty Pudding.'_

"So what do we do now?"

'_Get them back together, of course!'_

"But how? Both of them sleeping together at the club wasn't very successful."

'_I heard that. Maybe we could have them run into each other and reveal a few secrets to each other and ourselves as well.'_

"Like what?"

'_I only have one thought. We turn ourselves in.'_


	14. Turning Ourselves In?

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Long time no talk. I just want to say that you all are wonderful to be so patient with me because I had exams so I had to study for that. But it's over now! HOORAY!! Now I can focus on my stories all summer! There's just one small little dilemma that I am a bit irritated about. You see, I've noticed this for a long time and the thing is I would really, really, really want to know how my story is! If it sucks, tell me! Better yet, flame me if you want! I just want to know how it's going because now I'm getting about one review each chapter. I'm not trying to sound selfish. Right now, I sound anxious. So I'm going to make you all a deal! I'm not going to let out another chapter for any of my stories until I at least get three or four for each one I'm writing now. I'm sorry but that's how I am.**

**Anyway, thank you for those that have been reviewing and I'm sorry for my lecture. I do NOT own TMM or the songs I've used in my stories. Thank you and please enjoy!!**

Ch. 14: Turning Ourselves In?

"Was that okay?" Kokoro asks, getting a bit self conscious.

At the moment, he's wearing ankle length black jean pants that just hanging on his hips like his father's old outfit and black tennis shoes. He has on a tight brown short tank top under a dark naive blue sleeveless vest. His pants are hanging low enough and his shirt is short enough to reveal a good view of his midriff from three inches below his belly button to five inches above it. His long blond hair is in a low pony tail and it's being held by a dark red hair ribbon.

Kashu on the other hand is wearing a short spaghetti strap dark pink shirt that only reaches an inch above her belly button. She has on a dark blue jean skirt that is three inches shorter than her knees. On her knees instead are pink and green strip shoes that are two inches high and they just miss her knee length by an inch. This time, her hair is up like how her father has it; strands of hair in front of her ears and everything. In her hands is her suitcase bag and it looks like it's full of something.

She tells him, _'Very well done. You're good at acting.'_

He nervously laughs as he tells her, "What can I say? I heard that father used to act like that a lot with your mother so I guess it runs in the family."

'_Not really but it will be useful for when we have to encounter our parents. So you know the plan, right?'_

"Yep! But are you sure it was okay to let Hannya-chan and Kanjo-kun do what they want? Don't we all have the same goals?"

Kashu's expressions harden at the reminder of that. Those questions brought up the memory of what happened that morning shortly after remembering that they just left them on top of the club confused.

_This morning…_

"_Kashu-san! Kokoro-san!"_

_Both Kashu and Kokoro teleport from the edge of the forest that had a good view of the café to back on top of the club and from the sounds of it, Lettuce, Pai, Taruto, and Pudding have yet to awaken. Either they must be comfortable with each other or are really knock out from the dancing and the liquor._

"_Where were you?" Kanjo asks. "You both just took off without warning!"_

_Kashu signs, __**"Sorry about that, but we have news! There is a good chance that our parents still love one another! I just witness them singing a song about how they wish things were back to the way it used to be!"**_

_Hannya gasps at that as Kanjo has his eyes widen. "Amazing! Congratulations, Kashu-san! Kokoro-kun! What are Kashu-san and Kokoro-san going to do now?"_

"_Turn ourselves in," Kokoro answers with a straight face._

_Kanjo asks, "What?!"_

"_**Calm down, Kanjo."**_

"_How can I calm down?! I thought the reason why we ran away was so we can bring them back together?!"_

"_**That was our intension in the beginning but-"**_

"_And now you want to turn ourselves in?! What the heck's purpose of us leaving when we have to turn ourselves in?!"_

_Now Kashu lost it. __**"I thought you wanted Aunty Pudding happy! Only half of her happiness will come back if Uncle Taruto and her are reunited! What about the other half, Kanjo?! You're the other half of her happiness!"**_

"_I know that! But I'm not going back until after I completed the mission!"_

"_**Well no one told you that you and Hannya have to turn ourselves in so soon!! We just brought up the idea and here you are exploding like Mt. Fuji!!"**_

"_Please, Kashu-san, Kanjo-kun," Hannya pleads. She grabs Kanjo's arm and begs, "Don't fight."_

_Angry, he pulls his arm from her and yells, "Shut it, Hannya!!" She flinches from that and she looks like she's going to cry. Kashu sees that as Kokoro is surprise._

_Before Kanjo knew it when he looks back at Kashu, she punches him straight in the jaw. He looks at her surprise as she signs, __**"You stupid, jerk!! She was just trying to calm you down because you're going off the wall for no good reason!! You're acting like your mother when she's ready to become an uncontrollable vampire!!"**__ Kanjo stares at her really surprise now. Kashu's fists are in tight balls as she glares at him a bit longer. Soon, she goes over and helps Kokoro up and thinks, __**'Can you teleport us to the ship?'**_

"_S-Sure," he mumbles. He grabs her hand ready to teleport but she signs him to wait a moment._

_She turns back to Kanjo and Hannya and signs, __**"You two can do what you want but I'm going to make sure that my mother and our father get back together with us coming home."**__ She nods at Kokoro and they left._

_Now…_

'_Heh!'_ Kashu thinks, remembering that. _'They can do whatever the hell they want. It doesn't concern me anymore.'_

Kokoro stares at her a bit longer and then lets out a sigh. "Alright, but are you sure that this will work? I'm a bit unease."

She pats his shoulder and tells him, _'Don't be a chicken, Kokoro! Even though they don't remember details of what happened last night, I'm sure they will be convenience that two people came up and told them that they hit on them.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Both Hannya and Kanjo are still sitting on the roof of the club and they're silent. Hannya is looking down on the ground while sitting Japanese style as Kanjo is hugging his knees while staring at the ground in deep thought. Hannya looks up at Kanjo from behind and she looks nervous. She looks back down at the ground and then back at him. She tries to put on a smile as she asks, "Kanjo-kun!" He looks up at her, surprise that she's talking to him as he asks, "Do you have any ideas? Hannya is clueless."

He looks back at the ground and answers, "This might sound crazy after what happened but maybe Kashu has a point."

"About giving up so that mamas and papas will be together?"

"Well if you think about it this way, our dads don't know that we're they're kids. Our moms didn't exactly spell it out for them."

Hannya nods in understanding. "And also when papas saw Hannya's and family's jewelry, papas were sad to see them."

"Well they were gifts they gave them when they left to go to Nevada."

"Right. If Hannya and Kanjo-kun give up and go home, will that bring papas and mama's together?"

"I guess not exactly like that. Maybe we could be with our dads and then run into our moms. That way, our dads will know that we are their kids and get back to our moms."

"Could Kanjo-kun's plan really work?"

"It's something we can try and even if it doesn't work, we could at least shine some light on what the heck is going on here!"

"Kanjo-kun, Hannya believes that this is what Kashu-san already thought of."

Kanjo lets out a sigh and looks guilty from that. "And there I was acting like a short tempered jerk like my parents. I'm sorry, Hannya-san if I hurt you."

Hannya just smiles at him and grabs his hand. "Hannya's alright. Hannya just didn't like it when Kanjo-kun and Kashu-san fight. Hannya was concern."

He smiles back at her and gently strokes her cheeks. She's red from his touch as he tells her, "Thank you, Hannya-san." Hannya's heart is beating fast as she can tell that he's coming closer and closer at her.

Quickly, she tells him, "Kanjo-kun!" He stops as she says, "There are no sounds. Aunty Ichigo was screaming when Aunty Ichigo woke up. What about mama, papa, Aunty Pudding, and Uncle Taruto?" He blinks in surprise of that.

"Now that you mention it." He drops his hand from her face and looks down at the ground like he can see through floor. "Are they even here?" Both Kanjo and Hannya look at surprise by that.

Immediately, they teleport inside with their hands still grasp and arrive in a hallway of the club. Things are silent and it reeks of alcohol. That smell practically hit them straight in the nose and they cover their nose from the smell. They look up at the doors and they have name tags on them. The first one they see has the name 'Natsuyo'. They walked away and look for their mom's name. They pass about five doors before they found 'Lettuce'. They slowly open the door and peek inside. Then they open the door all the way and they see an empty messy bed and a clear area. They look at each other in surprise and then continued down the hallway to look for Pudding's room. They found it and when they look inside, it was the same thing. They were too late.

They immediately thought of the café and teleport there. They opened their eyes and they are just outside of the Café Mew Mew. They run to the nearest window and look in. They see Lettuce crying on Ichigo's shoulder and she's comforting her. Pudding is leaning on Lettuce as a sign of comfort but she looks like she's ready to cry too.

"I can't help it, Ichigo-san," Lettuce mumbles, stopping her sobs for a moment of speech. "No matter what happened, I still…sniff…I still love him."

Ichigo rubs her back and tells her, "I know, Lettuce. You were the only one who wanted to wait and listen to their explanations."

"But they were gone for three months instead of one month like they promised," Pudding adds. "What were we suppose to think?"

"That they're perfectly happy with their new wives and left us for princesses that are of the same species instead of three girls who get sad easily, is short tempered, and hates everything so quickly? That was what we thought." Both Pudding and Lettuce nod at Ichigo's reminder. That was when Lettuce started sobbing again, Pudding has silent tears running down her face, and Ichigo closes her eyes once and only two fears fell from each eye.

Both Hannya and Kanjo look away from the windows and look back at each other with complete shock on their faces. They ask, "What?!!"


	15. They’re Our Kids?

**A/N: OKAY!!! THAT'S IT!! I HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!!! I'LL MAKE THE CHAPTERS BETTER FOR ALL THREE OF MY STORIES! ALL I'M ASKING FOR IS SOME GOD (ghjgggVKGK,GGGvgug,kug) REVIEWS!!!! –Tries to calm down- Sorry about that. Just venting. I was having a very bad day earlier and when I checked my email for any reviews for my other two unsuccessful stories, I blew and got impatient. You should see my once clean room now. It looks like a bugler came in and tried to look for something but couldn't find it.**

**-sighs- Anyway! I will no longer wait for any reviews that I have selfishly asked for. I am sorry and I will never do that again. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far, you devoted fans, and I appreciate it if you all will continue with them. Especially someone who I am expecting questions from. Thank you and please enjoy this chapter!!**

Ch. 15: They're Our Kids?

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

In a dark room, unknown to any of the depressed ex-wives of the aliens, their kids, or the aliens themselves, there is a dark figure sitting in a grand chair and that figure is looking up at a huge computer screen. The screen seems to be playing something. But it looks like an old footage. The footage has the date up in the top and it looks like it was taken nearly nineteen years ago. The video is showing three different people struggling and then getting injected with something. That shot made them scream loud and long until they feel unconscious. However, the third guy that got shot ended up with three more of them before he could go unconscious. Then the images change to a different time in which those three guys are going through a training session and are attacking any objects that attack them; one of them looked like he was enjoying it like how he would enjoy a cup of tea, the other looked like he's having fun, and the last one looks like he has no emotions what so ever.

Then the door behind the chair opens slightly and there's a man there with a lab coat. He says, "Boss, we have pin pointed their location." His language seems to be English.

His boss asks, in English, "Oh? Where are they?"

The scientist answers, "Japan, just like how he said long ago. They seem to be living in a café for the past fourteen years and are still there to this day. But they have these animal features on. They claim it is a costume but there was not once in which they don't have them one. They wear hats, bandannas, or jackets to hide those features when they go out in public."

The figure looks up at the screen a little higher and now it's showing footage of a crazy cat girl fighting with an alien with long black hair and a blue outfit. The boss tells him, "Seems like they are unable to hide their vampire features. Good work! See to it that they are captured at once."

The scientist nods deep and says, "Yes, boss. We shall go to Japan and capture them tonight. We will have them here by tomorrow morning."

The boss still stares at the screen and now it's showing the black hair alien getting stabbed by the alien he thought was already dead. The boss tells him, "Be sure that you do." Then the scientist closes the door and leaves. The figure continues to watch and now the pink hair vampire girl and the dark green hair alien are holding each other after just going through a frightening experience. The figure then smirks in satisfaction.

'_Soon Ichigo Momomiya, you're lover's crime will be paid with your life.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Target lock!'_ Kashu thinks as she spots Kisshu walking in the woods still with that depressing look on his face.

Not too far from where she is, just outside the café, Kokoro hides behind a few bushes and sees Ichigo coming out of the café and she looks like she's going for a walk too. He thinks to her, _'Target lock!'_

'_Good job! Do you remember the plan?'_

'_Yes, ma'am!'_

'_Don't call me 'ma'am'. Also, remember that no matter what we need to lead both of those too the same place so that father can see you and mother can see me.'_

'_And to have them both see that the other had a child.'_

'_Right! Remember though, it might go bad if you're the child of another woman but at least father will know that I'm his daughter. So with no further questions! Let's rock and roll!'_

'_Wait! Kashu!'_

'_Hum? What is it?'_

'_You do realize that if this doesn't work, then we might never see each other again.'_

'_But if this does then we'll be together as a family, Kokoro. That way our parents won't be so moppy anymore.'_

'_Yeah, but…'_

'_But what?'_

'_Nothing! It's nothing! Let's get this plan into action!'_

'_Right! Ready?'_

'_Set…'_

'_Go!!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not too far from the café or where Kisshu it, Pai is walking through the forests with a gloomy aura surrounding him. He dropped off Lettuce no later than ten minutes and her crying face is still in his mind. Shortly after they woke up in the club, they both were red as Lettuce was jumping out of the bed and kept repeating sorry to him. He told her not to worry about it and then he started to look for his clothes while she did the same, few moments after he told her not to worry about it. Since then, they were looking for their clothes in silence. When they were done, she told him that it was time to go home but he asked her to teleport her home because she looks like a hooker. She was surprise to hear him say that but she was done when he told her that she looked like a hooker. She agreed to it and he teleported her to the café. There she told him thanks for giving her a ride back home and good bye. But when she said that, she had tears down her face and her smile looked so sad. She turned around and ran to the café but he was reaching for her. He was shocked to see her tears and her sad smile. He wanted to hold her and console her but she was long gone. Then with nothing else to do and a bit upset to see his brothers, he took a walk in the park with a hat covering his ears.

"Waaaahhhh!!"

Uh?

Pai looks around him and he can hear the small cry of a girl crying. But he heard that crying before.

"Hannya-san?"

Curious and a bit concern, he starts heading for her crying voice. Moments later, he finds Hannya crying, similar to how she was crying when he met her. She even has her top hat but she's wearing the same thing she wore last night. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't remember what she wore last night. Only that she was there that night.

He walks up to her from behind and ends up snapping a branch. She sharply turns around and sees him. She sniffs and mumbles, "Uncle? What's Uncle doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he tells her, surprise to see her. He goes up to her and kneels down to her level. He asks, "Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

She nods and looks down like a little five year old kid. "Hannya…Hannya…Hannya misses mama. Hannya's been gone for so long!! Waaahh!" Not only is Pai confused right now, but also a bit nervous because she's crying.

He lets out a sigh and tries to wipe away the tears on her cheeks for her. She stops for a bit to look up at him in surprise of his touch. He tells her, "There, there, now little one. No need to cry for unnecessary reasons, especially since I'm here." She sniffs once and he smiles at her. He asks, "How about this? I'll take you home, okay? Do you know where you live?" She nods. "Do you know where you are?" She shakes. He smiles and stands up. He offers his hand and asks, "I'll lead you out of the forest and you can go home from there, okay?"

She nods again and tells him, "Okay. Thank you, uncle." His smile just gets a bit more sweet as she grasps his hand and he starts leading her out of the forests.

"So tell me, where are the others?"

"Kashu-san and Kanjo-kun had a fight and Kashu-san left. Kanjo-kun went to go vent somewhere else because Kanjo-kun doesn't want to get angry with Hannya and Hannya was left alone. Hannya didn't know where Hannya was and Hannya got more lost when trying to find family."

"I see. So you just want to go home now?"

"Yes. Back to mama."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Clap_

"Uh?" Kisshu turns around and looks over his shoulder to see Kashu with a hat on her head. From the way her hands are together must mean that she was the one who clapped. He turns completely to her and asks, "Kashu? Why are you here?" Then she started to act weird.

She starts fiddling with her fingers and her hair before she signs, _"Can I tell you something?"_ There's blush on her face and Kisshu feels a bit unease with that.

"Yeah, sure. What's up? Where are the others?"

"_Kanjo and I had a fight and I just left them. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I want to ask you about last night."_

"Last night? Well not to disappoint you or anything but I have no memory of what happened last night. You were there, remember? I got drunk and I went with that singer." He makes a nervous laugh as he can just imagine what she thought when she saw him probably making out hot and heavy with a singer of the bar who just happens to be his ex-wife.

However, she signs, _"But you remember what you told that bartender right?"_ He blinks in surprise from that. That was unexpected.

"Yeah, I remember."

"_Then you also remember that I was angry with you for the time being."_

"Yeah. Why were you angry anyway? Did I do something wrong?"

"_Well the thing is…I…I…"_ She looks back up at him and he's confused. She lets out a sigh and tells him straight on, _"I don't talk. I sing and I want you to listen carefully."_ Then the music starts. Kisshu is surprise to hear that as Kashu looks like she's starting to get into the music. Then like she said, she starts singing.

_Name of the Game__ by ABBA_

_I've seen you twice  
In a short time  
Only a day since we started  
It seems to me  
For every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted_

Kisshu is just amazed by her voice. She doesn't talk but she has a very, very good singing voice. He just stands there amaze by her voice and surprise by her words.__

Your smile and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
But it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know

What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please  
'Cause I have to know  
I'm a curious child  
Beginning to grow

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you  
Would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me  
If I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know  
What's the name of the game

_I have not friends  
No one to see  
And I am never invited_

_Now I am here  
Talking to you  
No wonder I get excited_

_Your smile and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
But it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know_

_What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please  
'Cause I have to know  
I'm a curious child  
Beginning to grow_

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you  
Would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me  
If I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know  
Oh yes, I wanna know  
The name of the game

Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?

_What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?_

Kisshu is by all means, bewildered and shocked by her words. She's panting as the music dies and that was the end of the song. She clothes her mouth and by her expression, he can see that she's waiting for a response. But all he can say is, "Kashu…what do you mean?"

She signs, _"I actually really like you and I don't know if you feel the same way. The reason why I was mad was last night was because you told the bartender I wasn't your date. Don't you care for me as well?"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yo, Taruto!"

"Uh?" Taruto looks over his shoulder and he sees Kanjo running towards him.

Before Kanjo came running in, Taruto was deep in thought while he was walking through the park in the open with a hat on. However, it was too early for the humans to be around so it was quiet until Kanjo came up. It was a shocker for him to just suddenly appear and with his hat on no less.

Kanjo is up at his side and he asks, "What's up? Why do you look so down?"

Taruto puts on half a smile as he softly pats Kanjo's shoulder. "None of your concern, kid. Why are you out here?"

"None of your concern." Taruto pulls his hand back a bit and he looks like he might get a vein pulsing soon. Kanjo points out, "You're irritated right now, right? Because I won't answer your question." Taruto blinks in surprise as Kanjo points out again, "So if you answer my question then I'll answer yours."

Taruto puts his hands in his pocket as he asks, "And why should I answer any of your questions? What I'm going through is pretty personal stuff."

"Yeah well we only met each other three times now, not enough to be considered best of friends but if you think of it this way! It's better to talk about your problems and personal life with people you're not too friendly with. Because you would be too embarrassed to say things like this to friends who will probably bug you about it later. Am I right?" Kanjo nudges his dad after that and his father is just amaze that what this is kid is saying has a point.

Taruto looks to the side and says, "Geeze, never thought of it like that."

Kanjo tries to look at him in the eye and ask, "So what's up, Taruto? Got dumped?"

Taruto lets out a chuckle and starts walking. Kanjo fallows as Taruto answers, "I guess you can call it that."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well there's this woman you see and I actually really care about her but we had this misunderstanding a while back and now she wants nothing to do with me. Well last night when we got drunk, we did something pretty stupid and she got mad at me because she said that it was my fault I provoked her."

"Hey, was that the woman from last night that you were making out with?"

"Ugh?! That happened?"

"One shot of whisky and you drunk like a drinker on a bad day."

"I'm going to kill that idiot."

"Uh?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I kept telling her to calm down but she wouldn't listen to me. She would just yell that I got drunk on purpose and seduced her. Then I snapped and yelled at her that she can't keep blaming me for everything because there are some things that I can't control. She got silent and she was ready to walk right out the door but I asked to take her home. She just nodded and I did. Then when we arrived, I told her that I was sorry. Then she….she smiled at me and told me not to worry about it. I missed that smile so much that my body just reacted. I kissed her. I think I offended her because she pushed me away and ran inside. Then here I am on a walk, talking to you about my problems."

"Wow! Talk about pretty deep stuff."

"Well why are you out here by yourself? Where's Hannya and Kashu?"

"Kashu and I got into a fight and she left. I left too to vent and I told Hannya-san not to fallow me because I was afraid that I might hurt her in some way."

"Sounds like you care for Hannya."

"You have no idea."

"Well why did you and Kashu fight?"

"That is too complicated to explain."

"I told you my problem so tell me yours."

Kanjo lets out a troublesome sigh and thinks, _'This was a bad idea!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo is walking down the side walk, about half a mile ahead of Taruto and Kanjo and she's staring up at the blue sky. It's still morning so the sun's heat is not making the day hotter until later on in the day. But there is a nice cool breeze blowing in. the breeze gently flaps her hair to the side and makes the fur on her ears gently wave. She lets out a contented sigh for the breeze but not for what's on her mind right now.

Kisshu is confusing her; like how he confused her nineteen years ago with how she felt towards Masaya and him. But this time, Kisshu is confusing her on how he feels towards her. First he doesn't come to earth for her for about fourteen years and now here he is, holding her and telling her that he misses her. She hates him now and she swore that she always will but her heart aches for his touch, his smell, and his love. She doesn't know how to feel anymore.

"Hi there, cutie."

Uh? That was unexpected.

Ichigo stops walking and turns around to see a strange boy who can be no older than thirteen maybe. This boy is cute, there is no denying that but was he the one who just called her cutie? Also, why is there a mischievous smirk on his face? That smirk reminds her a lot of Kisshu when he was his age.

Ichigo asks, "Excuse me?"

The boy walks towards her and tells her, "How lucky I am to finally meet you in private and in your costume no less." He walks up to her and grabs her hand. She's surprise as he brings it close to his lips and says, "I am so pleased to meet you, little kitty." Then he kisses it and that sets Ichigo off. This is kid is way too much like him, but he's a little more courteous than he was it would seem.

Ichigo pulls her hand back and says, "I'm sorry, kid but who are you?"

The kid's eyes are just staring at her with lust and mischievous feelings, unfazed by her question. He bows and says, "Forgive me, kitty. The name's Kokoro and I'm here to offer something to such a captivating and sexy woman like yourself." Okay, now the kid is just creeping her out; especially with that attitude.

She asks, nervously, "And this offer is what?"

He goes up to her and gets really close to her face. His hand is under her chin and he tells her, "Myself." Now Ichigo's eyes are widen with shock and her mouth is twitching on the side.

"Excuse me?"

He smirks even more and tells her, "I'm a regular at the 'Singing Cat' and I am a big fan of your work. You're voice that sounds like a thousand angels, your body looks like that of a Greek goddess, and your moves are absolutely captivating. I fell in love with you the moment I heard you and I have been coming to the club to see you and you alone."

Ichigo tries to smile at him and push him back as she says, "Thank you for the compliments. They are greatly appreciated them but I'm a very old woman and you're a very young boy."

He grasps her hands in a desperate way and tells her, "Age does not matter when it comes to love. Since the moment I saw you sing, I knew that you are the only one for me. You are now mine and no one else's. Not even to that guy you dragged to your bed and he immediately fallowed."

Ichigo's only thought is, _'Holy crap, I'm in trouble.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hannya and Uncle are here already!" Hannya cheers, happily. Pai's confused as he looks up at her 'house'.

"The café?" he asks surprise.

Then realization takes over and it causes him to gasp as Hannya screams, "Mama!! Mama!!"

Moments later, the back door, the closet door to where they are now opens and Lettuce comes running out. She looks over to where she sees Hannya and gasps in surprise. Tears started to reach their peak as she calls, "Hannya!!"

Hannya lets go of Pai's hand and starts running. "Mama!!!" Her running causes her top hat to fall off and Pai right then sees her big elf like ears and her long light green ribbons as they flow down her body. She starts running for Lettuce as Lettuce runs to her. They meet each other half way and they hug. Lettuce holds her tight as tears tinkle down her face and Hannya does the same. She misses her mother's touch. It's been so long.

Lettuce pulls Hannya away for a bit and asks, "Where have you've been? I was so worried! Are you alright? Are you hungry? Why did you leave?"

Hannya answers, "Hannya's sorry, mama. Hannya just wanted mama to be happy so Hannya went looking for papa." Lettuce's eyes widen in shock as Hannya turns half way to Pai and says, "Papa helped Hannya out of the forest. Hannya brought papa home. Mama's happy to see papa, right? No reason to be sad any longer, right?"

Lettuce looks up at Pai who's still standing at the edge of the forest and he's staring not only at Hannya but Lettuce as well. Hannya was smiling when she told Lettuce about leaving to look for papa but now that there is silence between them, she lost that smile and anxiousness is making her have butterflies in her stomach.

Pai steals a step forward and breathes out, "Lettuce…you…" He can't seem to finish. He's too much in shock.

Lettuce looks away for a moment and then lets out a sigh. There is no holding back now. She stands up and places her hands on Hannya's shoulders. Hannya looks up at Lettuce for a bit but Lettuce keeps her facing Pai and tells him while holding back tears, "Pai-san, this is Hannya. She is my daughter as well as yours."

Hannya didn't get it. She looks up from her mother to her father and her mother looks guilty as her father looks absolutely shock. She just doesn't get why they are both looking like that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You two fought because she said something rather upsetting and it was first thing in the morning?" Taruto asks, almost not believing that that happened with a straight face.

Kanjo has a grieved face as he answers, "Yep. She just told us that Kokoro got up and left without so much as a goodbye. I was upset because she said that with a straight face like she didn't care and we all planned something together. It was sudden and I get cranky in the morning."

"Yeah, I can get pretty cranky too if something surprise like that happened," Taruto admits, looking at the empty path in front of them. Taruto thinks, _'Great! That idiot's son ran off again so we have to stay on this miserable earth to find him. When I get my hands on him, I'm going to make sure he doesn't think for a long, __**long**__ time!'_

They've been walking for a while now and they should be in front of the café. They walked and talked around the whole park and it seems to be distracting Taruto about where they are. One thing was for sure was that talking to each other about their problems even though they are not exactly close friends seems to be really helping. To Taruto, it feels like a big weight on his shoulders was relieved after talking to a kid he just met yesterday. Strange but it seems to be helping. Then…

"Jo-Jo?"

'_Here we go,'_ Kanjo thinks, preparing himself. Taruto became as stiff as a statue when he heard that voice. They both turn around and in one split second, something tackles Kanjo and knocks his hat right off.

"Jo-Jo!!!" Pudding cries, tackling him down.

"Whoo!!" Kanjo lets out as he falls to the ground with his mom on top of him and her arms basically crushing him.

Almost as if time slowed down for Taruto, he watches Kanjo's beanie fly in midair before landing on the ground where Kanjo used to stand. He looks forward to see his ex-wife on top of Kanjo and she's crushing him. Pudding gets off of him for a bit and starts kissing his face.

Kanjo turns red from the sudden motherly love and yells, "Mom! Calm down, please! I can't breathe!!"

'_Mom?'_ Taruto repeats, shockingly in his mind. He continues to watch as Pudding has tears rolling down her face in the size of golf balls as she gets off him.

She sits up straight and Kanjo gets up as well. This way, Taruto can see Kanjo's monkey ears and the earrings on them. Kanjo is also letting his tail come out and that just adds more shock to Taruto's face. Pudding is acting like she didn't see Taruto as she cries, "I was worried sick over you! Why did you run off like that? I was so scared…I was…" Then she broke down crying. Kanjo looks guilty for a moment for letting his mom cry as he then starts petting her head. Taruto just takes this all in but unable to believe it.

Kanjo tells her, "I'm sorry, mom. I just wanted to make you happy but I had to go away." Pudding sniffs a bit before she stops crying.

She smiles and tells him, "Well you have made me happy. You're home now. I've missed you, my son." Then she hugs him and he in return hugs her.

"I've missed you too," he tells her. "And I didn't come home alone. I came back with dad." Pudding's eyes widen in shock of that as Taruto is no officially appalled. "See? Dad's right behind you."

Pudding, still holding Kanjo, turns around to see Taruto there staring at both of them. Her arms slowly fall down Kanjo's shoulders as she looks like she just notice that he's here. He looks speechless and Pudding became the first one to calm down. She looks guilty before she stands up. Kanjo fallows after her as she tries to smile at Taruto and tells him, "Thank you for bringing him home, Taruto."

Her thanks brought Taruto's voice back. He looks like he snaps back to reality as he asks, "Kanjo is your son? And he's…"

She nods and tells him, "Yeah. He's our son, Taruto. I got pregnant around the same time you left and I was three months pregnant when I left."


	16. Does Your Mother Know?

Ch. 16: Does Your Mother Know?

But while Taruto and Pai are having a simpler time with finding out they have kids, both Kisshu and Ichigo are not. Kisshu walks backwards and his back leans on the wall. He asks, "You what?!"

Kashu's eyes are glossy as she nods. _"I really do like you, Kisshu. You have no idea how painful it was to me when you told that bartender that I wasn't your date. I wanted to be your date."_

"But I'm a grown man and you're a growing girl. There is a very big age difference here!" Then he looks away and mumbles real soft, "That's illegal, right?"

"_But does it look like I care?!"_ Kashu then goes up right in front of him so fast and so slick, he didn't notice her until he felt her breathe close to his lips. He looks back at her and now their lips are only half an inch away. Naturally, Kisshu grabs her shoulders and pulls her back.

"Now hold on there, Kashu!" he tells her. She looks at him in confusion as he's shaking as a leaf with nothing but nervousness in his stomach. "W-W-W-Well, I'm not interested! Sorry!" Then he bows to show that he is sorry. Then Kashu tries to look hurt. She backs her eyes and puts her fist close to her mouth. She looks like she's going to cry and that made Kisshu all the more nervous. "Now, now! Don't cry, Kashu! I'm sure that there are plenty of other guys out there that are just dying for the chance for you to look at them!"

Despite her efforts to look like she's ready to cry, she signs, _"But they're all jerks! They abuse me like I'm sort of toy." _That brought an idea into his head.

"Well how do you not know that I won't abuse you like that? I am an adult and I might take advantage of your feelings to get my inappropriate desires."

'_What am I? Five years old?! I know what you're talking about!'_ Kashu thinks, getting upset about this whole thing. But outside, she only looks sad that he's rejecting her. But she sniffs a bit and calms down. She tells him, _"But you're different, Kisshu! You're kind, sincere, and you treat me well. I know that you won't be like one of those carefree, teasing, obnoxious, mischievous jerks who only have one thing on their mind; sex."_

That made a whole lamp light up above Kisshu's head. Not that he would admit it in public, but if he remembers correctly, he was almost like that when he was her age. If it were possible, cat ears and a cat's tail appear on him. Then a smirk appears on his face and for some reason, Kashu got a really bad chill. However, her reaction to the chill didn't appear on her face.

Kisshu raises both of his arms up like he gives up as he says, "Alright then, if you insist, Kashu-chan." The smirk stays on his face as he grabs her hand and tells her, "I'll show you how much of a nice guy I really am." Kashu's face is surprise by this as her mind is thinking something else.

'_Holy crap!! I got him!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kokoro grabs Ichigo's hand and starts pulling her. He asks, "Why not you and I go somewhere private. We're alone now but people will come and disturb us. Come with me, my darling."

Ichigo is just getting more and more freaked out with this kid behavior. But there is something thing she is certain about. He's strong. He's pulling here out from the park and into the forest. To her, he's only a human with a hat on his head and she's a vampire. How the heck is a human able to pull a vampire into the forest without trouble?

"Now hold on a moment!!" she yells, finally stopping both of them and she pulls her hand from his grasp.

He asks her, "What's wrong, beautiful? Are you having jitters, my love?" Now she's red.

She waves her hands in front of her and tells him, "I am overly flattered with your compliments, but I don't think I'm the right woman for you."

He raises a brow and asks, "And why not? I can clearly see that you are not a sex hungry, malicious whore who acts like a prostitute. God, I hate those kinds." Just like Kisshu, a huge lamp turns on over Ichigo's mind. She blinks in surprise and a smirk appears on her face with a devilish thought in her mind. Her tail sways to the side with that idea.

She goes up to him and gently touches his hand. He's curious as she asks, "So you really want to be with me?" Her voice sounds delicious and lustful. She didn't let him answer. She pushes him to a tree and his head hits the bark. He looks down for a bit as Ichigo licks her lips. When Kokoro looks up, he looks surprise and a bit timid. Ichigo smirks and mumbles, "Well now, it looks like there is some shyness in you after all." He blinks in surprise as she tells him, "Well don't disappoint me, Kokoro."

For a moment, Kokoro is trying to figure out what the heck is going on. Since she's touch him, he has a better view of the memories in her mind. But the only memories he's looking for are ones that he's in. He sees how he just approaches her and tells her about the type of woman he likes. He's surprise after seeing all of that.

He thinks, _'Oh good god!'_

Ichigo asks, "So tell me, young one. Where do you live? We can go to your house and have fun there."

'_Oh sh…Calm down! Calm down!'_ "Why not go to your house? My mother's home."

"Oh really? Does she know that you're out here with me?"

Then music started and both Kokoro and Kashu hear that. Sounds like it's time and Ichigo is the first to sing. Unfortunately for Kokoro, she's using some of her seductive moves on him like how she seduced Kisshu last night.

_Does Your Mother Know__ by ABBA_

_  
__**Ichigo:**__  
You're so hot  
Teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't  
Take a chance on a kid like you  
It's something I couldn't do_

There's that look  
In your eyes  
I can read in your face  
That your feelings are driving you wild  
But boy you're only a child

Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?

_**Kokoro**__  
Take it easy_

_**Ichigo**__  
Take it easy  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?_

_**Kokoro**__  
Take it easy_

_**Ichigo**__  
Take it easy  
Try to cool it boy  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?_

Kokoro got so nervous that he got out of her hold and runs. She decides to chase him. He's hoping that she will follow him. Then it became Kisshu's turn to sing and he's looking over Kashu like a sweet piece of candy. She's still acting all innocent and surprise as he looks ready to devour her fast and recklessly.__

_**Kisshu:**__  
I can see  
What you want  
But you seem pretty young  
To be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one_

Now, you're so cute  
I like your style  
And I know what you mean  
When you give me a flash of that smile  
But girl you're only a child

Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

Take it easy  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go

Does your mother know?

Take it easy  
Try to cool it girl  
Play it nice and slow

Does your mother know?

Then just to make it a bit fun, Kashu looks mischievous herself and uses her fingers to gently tickle under his chin. Then she got away and try to make it look like a cat and mouse game. He's surprise that his attitude didn't work at first but gains back that act and chases her. Then both Kisshu and Ichigo start singing.__

_**Kisshu and Ichigo:**__  
Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?_

Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?

Then Ichigo and Kisshu grab Kokoro's and Kashu's wrist and they are not too far away from the other. Kisshu pins Kashu to a tree and Ichigo pins Kokoro to the floor. But as soon as the song was over and they were really close to kissing them, they notice each other from beyond the bushes. They're surprise to see each other as Kashu and Kokoro are panting. Finally they got their parents to look at each other and with their kids no less. There was only three long seconds of silence before anyone said anything and the ones who screamed were the parents.

"Kokoro?!!"

"Kashu?!!"

Both Kisshu and Ichigo got off the other kid and rushed to their own. Both of them grab their kid's arms and shake them a little. Both Kokoro and Kashu are looking up at their parent's wide eye.

Ichigo asks, almost angrily, "Do you have any idea how worried sick I was?! I looked all over the stupid forest for you and I end up running into the last man I wanted to see! Then I got drunk because I was depressed and I woke up to something I don't ever want to remember again for as long as I lived!!"

Then Kisshu tells Kokoro, "Then I end up walking all over the damn forest because I was still depressed about not seeing you last night at the club like you told the others that you would be!! Don't you ever take a spaceship by yourself and just leave a note, saying, 'I'm going to earth'!!"

Then both of them say, "Now I see you being pinned down by the very person who I didn't want to see right now!!" That reminded both of them of that situation. They both let go of their kids and turn to the other. They ask, pissed off, "What the hell are you doing here with him/her?!!!"

'_Oh good Jesus!'_ Kashu thinks, shaking her head in disappointment as the two adults are arguing about how they got to 'that' position; especially to the other's kid.

Kokoro goes up to her and asks with his mind, _'We're at the right place?'_

'_Yep, good job!'_ Kashu tells him, patting his shoulder. Then she goes to the bushes behind them and takes out the bag full of stuff that she was carrying earlier. It's full of clothes and she passes Kokoro his while she takes out her own.

"Thanks," he tells her after retrieving it. Then he remembers something. _'Hey! You didn't happen to have hit my head before we did this, do you?'_

Kashu picks up her clothes and tells him, _'Well I knew my mother more than you do and we needed you to be really into it so after we think 'go', I teleported behind you and hit you on the head and told you to really act it when you see her.'_ She gets behind a tall bush as he gets behind a tree.

He thinks, _'Kashu-san!!!'_

'_Sorry, but it worked, didn't it?'_

Both Kokoro and her look behind the bush or tree and they see both Kisshu and Ichigo still arguing. Kokoro thinks, _'More or less.'_

'_Let's have them work it out while I get out of these girlish clothes.'_

'_Sorry.'_

'_Not your fault.'_

Ichigo asks, "And what the hell are you doing on my daughter?!"

"Well what the hell are you doing all over my son?!"

Then like before, they both look at each other in surprise of what the other just said and realization hit them like a slap on the face. They both ask, "YOU HAVE A CHILD?!!!"

"Excuse me?"

Both Ichigo and Kisshu look up at their kids and they see them changed into something more comfortable for their taste. Kashu is wearing a forest green short sleeve, hood jacket with black basket ball shorts and white tennis shoes with dark green shoe laces. She also has her mother's collar on her neck and she's showing her ears and tail. Besides the collar, she really does look like a boy as Kokoro almost has a different story. He's wearing a shirt that looks like a black tank-top that's short and baggy with a turtle neck collar. His bottom is a mid-length skirt that hangs on his hips and his long golden hair is braided and it's resting on his shoulder. In short, they're basically wearing what both of their parents last saw them in but their clothes have been washed since then.

But for one moment, Kisshu was looking at his son but now he's looking at Kashu and her age as well as her features. Realization hits him again as he figures out that she could be no older than fourteen or thirteen for that matter. Ichigo was looking at her daughter as well but her eyes then went to Kisshu's son who now looks like a timid, shy girl. She examines his age as well and sees that this kid can be no older than fourteen. She gasps in shock and then looks deeply upset while Kisshu looks shocked.

Kisshu looks at Ichigo and asks, "Don't tell me that you were…"

"Pregnant when you left on your important assignment?" she asks him, daring. She took part of his words right out her mouth as the kids are watching with curiosity. Maybe now some light might be shed on why they broke up in the first place. Because Kisshu became silent after Ichigo's question, she takes that as that she was right and she starts getting pretty upset. "Well I was and look at our little miracle, if you care enough to see her like that!"

But it seems like he's going to fight back. He tells her, "But you didn't tell me that you were pregnant!"

"Well I didn't know until after you left! I was going from getting greatly concern if you wanted a child or getting excited about telling you! Well guess what? I never got the chance because instead of you coming in one month like you promised, I waited three months for you before I found those agreement papers!!" Kisshu's eyes widen at that as both Kashu and Kokoro are really getting into this now. Ichigo calms down a bit and tell him, "I left and came back to earth because I found those papers you tried to hide in your desk."

"What were you doing looking through my desk in the first place?"

"I wanted to do something besides just moan around all day waiting for your return. I cleaned your desk and found those papers; papers indicating that you were to go to another alien kingdom to marry one of the three princesses to join the two kingdoms!" Kashu and Kokoro's eyes widen in complete shock of that. "You went to that land to marry a princess and just left me there?!"

"But I wasn't going to leave you, Ichigo!" he tries to tell her.

"Then how do you explain THAT?!!" She points to Kokoro after that and Kisshu looks at him while Kokoro looks incredibly nervous and scared. Kashu is surprise too. Trying to calm him down, Kashu grabs his hand and squeezes it. Kokoro looks at her in surprise of her touch.

However, Ichigo goes up to Kashu and grabs her arm. Kashu ends up letting go of Kokoro as she's being dragged away. Kashu is reaching for Kokoro as he's reaching for her. He tries to grab her hand but Ichigo snaps, "Back off!!" Being scared of her, he pulls his hand back and Kashu is surprise by her mother's behavior. Ichigo's eyes are pure red, filled with hatred for Kokoro. Soon she lets out a sigh to calm down and looks at Kisshu. "I took care of Kashu without you for many years and I still can. Goodbye, Kisshu." Then she walks away while pulling Kashu with her. Kashu tries to resist but her mother being a vampire and is really close to her true nature, she's a bit stronger than her. Kashu tries to reach for Kokoro again and he reaches for her but Kisshu puts his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Kashu is surprise that his father stops him but looks back at Kashu to at least see her.

'_Kashu-san!'_

'_Kokoro!'_


	17. Have to Understand

Ch. 17: Have to Understand

"Alright! I want all three of you to explain to us what the hell you were thinking when you all started to run away and then coming back with your fathers!" Ichigo demands.

All three kids are in the café in the middle of the room, sitting on chairs with their moms standing up and looking at them. Lettuce looks sad, Pudding looks angry, and Ichigo looks like she's ready to create a massacre. After telling the guys that their kids are theirs as well, Lettuce, Pudding, and Ichigo grabbed their kids and took them back home. Pudding and Lettuce told them goodbye and of course, Pai and Taruto tried to tell them to wait but Lettuce and Pudding told them that they waited fourteen years for them. They're done waiting. Hannya and Kanjo tried to say bye to their dads but their mothers told them not to talk to them. They are going home. Pai and Taruto didn't stop them.

Ichigo became the last to arrive home. She is surprise to see Kanjo and Hannya back, as Kashu is surprise to see them as well. But when Ichigo saw the expressions on Lettuce's and Pudding's face, she got the picture and told all three kids to grab a chair in the middle. They did and now they look like they're being interrogated for a crime.

Hannya, being frightened with Ichigo's temper, answers first. She tells them, "That day when mamas heard a crash, the attic door fell open and Hannya and family investigated." Kashu is a little surprise that Hannya just spilled like that but Kanjo has a better sense that it's no use hiding it now.

Kanjo adds, "We found your diaries from nineteen years ago and we found out about how you were once Mew Mews, how you became vampires, and a few facts about our dads. We wanted to find out about them."

"Then Hannya and family got an idea of leaving to go find papas. Then when Hannya bring papas home, mamas will be happy again." All three of them are surprise by that. Hannya and Kanjo did say something like that before but it wasn't the moment to really acknowledge it, especially with the guys there.

Kanjo adds, "You guys are always so depress and on one specific day, you start crying uncontrollably and you start sucking blood from the meat like real vampires. Do you guys have any ideas on how that affects us?" Hannya just nods while Kashu stays there, motionless.

All three of their moms blink in surprise of that confession. But Ichigo looks down on the ground like she doesn't want to look at them while Lettuce and Pudding look at each other. Lettuce then lets out a sigh and tells them, "We're grateful for the thought and we're sorry that we weren't the best of parents to you kids"

"But going off to look for your dads is out of the question," Pudding scolds shortly after Lettuce was finished. Lettuce nods in agreeing. Kanjo and Hannya are surprise by that as Ichigo lets out a sigh herself.

"Do you have anything to say, young lady?" she asks, referring to her daughter.

Kanjo just signs, _"No."_

"Good," she tells her. "Then you don't mind me talking in your place."

"_Go right ahead. I can't talk anyway."_

"I don't understand why not. You can sing and have a good voice."

"_Thanks, but I thought I was going to get scolded. Not complimented."_

"Don't get smart with me. You are in seriously big trouble, young lady! I know that it wasn't Hannya or Kanjo's idea to leave and going look for their fathers! You're the only one who I can think of who could come up with such a thing!"

"_I wanted to learn more about him and from the small amount of time that I was with him, he's a really nice guy! I don't know why you would leave him! He probably was just delayed!"_

"Delayed in what? Making a choice between rather coming back or going to his new fiancé?!" Kanjo and Hannya gasp at that as Lettuce and Pudding look hurt from that reminder. Ichigo explains to her daughter, "You want to know something about your father? Well here's some information! He's nothing more than a lying, self-centered, cowardly bastard who left us!"

"_But he told you himself that he wasn't going to leave! I was with him at the club that night before he got drunk and when I asked him about his wife, he was the one who looks hurt! I believe him and I think you were the one who left him!"_

After that, Ichigo's whole face flinches, not anger or hatred towards her ex-husband, in a hurt way. Kashu is surprise from that look as Ichigo looks down at the ground and bites her bottom lip. Blood spills from the corner as she mumbles, "I…didn't leave. He…hurt me." Then she ran, much to Kashu's surprise. Everyone's eyes fallow as she runs upstairs. Moments later, they hear the door slam shut. The kids are the ones most surprise by Ichigo's sudden behavior.

'_Mother? Why did you… run?'_ Kashu wonders, unable to understand it.

Moments later, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and sees Lettuce there. She tells her, "Kashu-san, there is something you have to understand about what happened. You remember the story of what happened nineteen years ago, right?" Kashu nods as Kanjo and Hannya nod as well. Even though she's not talking to them, they feel like she is; like she wants them all to understand something.

Pudding tells them, "When Ichigo onee-chan found those papers, she was last of us to do that. She wanted to tear them up and burn them because she didn't want to believe that Kisshu left her for an alien princess. Then she became the first to let it sink in. She concluded that maybe Kisshu wanted someone of the same species as him instead of a vampire he created. Like he only stayed with her and married her out of guilt."

Kanjo yells, "But that can't be right!! And even if that is, dad and Pai didn't stay with you for the same purpose!"

His mom tells him, "I concluded that Taruto stopped loving me anymore. He has a temper ever since I met him."

"And I started to believe that Pai doesn't care for me anymore. He was once a cold man when I met him."

"But situation is different, right?" Hannya asks.

"Rather it's different or not, Hannya," Lettuce tells her as sternly as she can. "It doesn't change the fact that they broke their promise to us and that was what hurt Ichigo the most." Shocked, Kashu looks up to where Ichigo ran off towards as Lettuce adds, "Your mother fell in love twice and was hurt by the first person she loved. However, she loved Kisshu then she did with Aoyama-san so his betrayal wasn't as bad as it was when Kisshu betrayed her. He married a different woman and had a son."

Kashu turns to them and signs, _"That's a lie! Father would never betray mother like that!"_

Then Pudding asks, "Then how would you explain the existence of Kokoro! Not only is he a full blooded alien, Kisshu claims him as his son. He's not half vampire like you and he doesn't even look like Ichigo onee-chan."

Kashu clenches her fists together and thinks in her mind, _'But that doesn't prove ANYTHING!!! I barely look like any of them!!'_ Then she ran towards her room.

Kanjo and Hannya call, "Kashu/Kashu-san!!" But she didn't listen. All four of them watch her go just as Ichigo ran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kokoro's eyes widen in surprise as he can hear Kashu's thoughts like an echo in a cave. He wonders, _'Kashu-san?'_ Then he looks around to see her but she's not here. All he sees is Kisshu sitting on a chair and he's staring out the window in deep thought, Taruto is fiddling with something in his hand, and Pai is typing in the controls. All four of them are in the ship that Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto came in with Kokoro's ship strapped behind and they are still on earth's grounds.

Pai announces with a dry dead voice, "The destinations are set. We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

Kisshu just mumbles, "Just get us out of here." Taruto just nods in agreement as he grasps the small object in his hand and puts it away in his pocket.

Kokoro can feel the butterflies in his stomach creating more babies to add in his stomach. He stared at the ground a moment longer and then he makes up his mind. He teleports out from that ship and Taruto notices him. Taruto calls, "Kokoro!" Both Kisshu and Pai turn around to see him but he's gone.

"Not again!" Pai mutters under his breath. Kisshu gets up and teleports just as Taruto and Pai do the same.

They teleport outside and look around. Kisshu asks, "Where did he go?"

Taruto looks over his shoulder, under the ship and he sees Kokoro in front of a tree and a rope. He yells, "Over there!" Pai and Kisshu turn around to see him there and they run.

Kokoro pulls the rope on the tree nice and tight and then ties himself with the other end. Kisshu asks, "What the heck are you do..?!" Before he could finish, all three of them crash into something invisible. They got flown back and Kokoro turns around to look at them with the bravest face they probably ever see him put on.

He declares, "I am not leaving!!" They look at him in surprise as he tells them, "I am bound to this tree and I've put up a barrier. Until you guys make things right, I am not getting off this planet! You'll have to destroy it to get me off this rock!" He didn't get hit in the head and he's acting all in charge. But they can still see some timid feelings in his eyes as well as fear. They're astounded.

Taruto stands up and yells, "Kokoro! You're in enough trouble as it is! You're just digging a bigger hole for yourself! Stop this nonsense and get in that ship, NOW!!"

Kokoro looks scared and nervous but he takes a step back to the tree and yells, "No!!" Then he looks directly at his father and tells him, "I can hear her…" Kisshu's eyes widen as Kokoro continues. "I can hear Kashu-san, father. I can feel her right now. She's in pain and I think it's because of what happened fourteen years ago!! You have to tell them of what happened! You have to tell them exactly what you told me! And I'm not leaving until you tell them!!"

Now even Pai and Taruto are surprise by his attitude. Kokoro is shaking. They can tell that he's scared. Finally Kisshu lets out a sigh and stands up. He goes to his pocket and takes out a pill bottle. "Alright," he mumbles. He takes one pill out and then puts it in his mouth. After he swallows it, his ears started to get smaller into human size and his claws and fangs started to shorten.

"Kisshu?" Pai asks.

Kisshu tells him, "Relax, will ya. It's only the hour pill. I think that's enough for me to explain." He closes the pill case and throws it over his shoulder as he walks away. Kokoro still has his hard stare as he watches his father leave.

Taruto catches the pill case and asks, "Do you want us to come?"

Kisshu stops walking and tells them, "You heard Kokoro. It's Kashu's who's suffering and with her as my daughter, I'll go first." He looks over his shoulder and he has a smile on his face. "If koneko-chan will listen to me and accept the truth, then I'll call and we can all confess and beg together. We're brothers, blood related or not and as brothers, we go through this kind of thing together." This is just one surprise after another, but not to Kokoro. As Kisshu leaves, Kokoro smiles sweetly at his father.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kashu is standing in front of her mother's room and has been for a while now. It's almost evening time and the sun is setting. Kashu is leaning on the door and is listening in through the door. She doesn't know if she should go in or not.

After what Lettuce and Pudding told her and the others, she ran to her room for some quiet. But as soon as Hannya and Kanjo came in to try and console her, she glares at them and they backed off because she looked really scary. Then she left the room and has been standing in front of her mother's room.

On the other side, Ichigo is watching TV but not just a show that everyone in Japan is watching at the same time. She's watching what looks like a video recording of something; something that includes flowers, cake, and white. She's watching a recording of her wedding when she was nearly eighteen years old. She's leaning against her knees on the bed and her chin is resting in between her legs. There's tear stains on her face as she watches. Kashu can hear everything through the walls thanks to her sensitive hearing.

_**Click, cling**_

_**Click, cling**_

_**Click, cling**_

"_Everyone, if I may!" Sakura announces. All eyes are on her as she puts down the glass champagne glass and accepts the mic from the DJ. "I would like to say something as the mother of the bride and the mother-in-law of the groom." Some people laugh at that for a short moment. "We all know that when things start getting like this, it means that the mom is going to make a boring speech about how happy she is that her daughter found the right man and blah, blah, blah! Well I'm going to be slightly different! Not that I don't think that those boring speeches are so out of fashion. I'm just going to be a little different."_

Then from the video, Kashu can hear music starting. From Ichigo's view, she saw her mom give the thumbs up to the DJ and he plays the song she asked him to play. The music started but so did her mother's voice.

_Slipping Through My Fingers__ by ABBA_

_Schoolbag in hand  
She leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye  
With an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go  
With a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl_

Kashu is surprise by the song as Ichigo continues to just stare as her beautiful mother continues to sing while she's casually walking to her daughter.__

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in our eyes  
Her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake  
I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone  
There's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt  
I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
Well some of that we did  
But most we didn't  
And why I just don't know

Then, knowing the words, Ichigo in real life decides to sing as Ichigo in the video grabs her mother's hand and her mother continues to sing the song.__

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Then unable to contain it any more on the last verse, Kashu opens the door and pushes it open. Ichigo looks from the TV to her daughter in a shock way and Kashu looks like she's close to tears. She starts to sing and Ichigo fallows her afterwards.__

_**Ichigo and Kashu:**__  
Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers –_

After that, Kashu runs to her mother and flies on her after jumping. Ichigo holds her daughter and holds her tight while Kashu does the same. Kashu lets a few tears fall as Ichigo does the same. When the small music intro ends, both Ichigo and Kashu start singing again.__

Schoolbag in hand  
She leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile

When the music finally stops, seventeen year old Ichigo stands up and holds her mother. Her mother hugs her back and there are sly tears escaping from her eyes. That Ichigo mumbles 'thanks' to her mother and then her mother kisses her. Then Ichigo's dad decides to sing as well, the same song and Sakura had to go over to him to tell him to stop because the audience doesn't like the song sung twice by two different people. Everyone in the video start laughing.

Then the TV turns off and Kashu is holding the remote. Ichigo looks down at her daughter as Kashu wipes away her tears. Kashu looks up at her mother and signs, _"I just wanted all of us to be a family, you know? A mother, a father, and children? That sort of thing."_

"Oh, Kashu," Ichigo breathes out holding her daughter again. She tells her, "I know that we don't have everything but we are a family and family sticks together." She pulls back and smiles at her. But not just any smile, a true smile from the heart. She gently rubs Kashu's cheek and tells her, "I'm sorry for the things I said and the things I did."

Kashu gets what she's saying. She's talking about the slap that Ichigo gave her yesterday. After all of the drama that happened, she forgot about it. Kashu looks like she's going to explode as she jumps on her mother and clings to her. Ichigo's smile becomes sweeter as she holds her daughter in return. But moments later, Ichigo can smell something.

She pushes Kashu away and she's confused. Ichigo looks towards the window and when Kashu looks, it's open. Ichigo gets off the bed and walks towards the open window. Being curious, Kashu gets off and goes over to see but Ichigo tells her, "Kashu, stay back!" Kashu flinches but stops. Ichigo mumbles, "He's here." Now Kashu really wants to look now.

From Ichigo's point of view, Ichigo can see Kisshu moving pass bushes and trees just to get to the café. Her eyes narrow as she sits on the window and swings her legs to the outside. Kashu takes a step forward but Ichigo tells her, "Kashu, stay inside!" Then she pushes herself off and goes gliding down to where Kisshu is now. After she jumped, Kashu rushes to the window and looks. There she sees her father and her mother heading towards him.

Ichigo lands gracefully in front of Kisshu before he became another inch close to the edge. Kisshu is surprise by her sudden appearance and Ichigo does not look happy to see him here. She asks immediately, "What the hell are you dong here?"

Kisshu calms down and clears his throat. "Koneko-chan, you and I need to ta-"

"I'm not your koneko-chan!" she tells him, strongly while interrupting. Kisshu lets out a sigh after he got that.

"Ichigo," he corrects. "We need to talk. I don't want things to end like this between you and me."

"Well I don't want anything to start, Kisshu!" He takes a step back from that as she takes a step forward to show that she's not backing down. "How many times do I have to say it to get it through your thick skull? I don't want anything to do with you anymore because obviously, you don't want anything to do with me."

"That's not true! Ichigo, please. Just let me explain."

Then Kashu's powers kick in again as another way for Ichigo to stop Kisshu from talking.

_The Winner Takes It All__ by ABBA_

_I don't wanna talk  
About things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear

The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?

Ichigo goes up to him, her lips so close to his that he can almost taste her breathe. Then while her fingers gently tickle his skin and brush through his hair, she walks around him until she becomes right in front of him at the end of the next verse.__

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say?  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

Now Ichigo has tears burning her eyes and she can't stop them. No matter how much it'll hurt her pride, she can't hold them back..__

I don't wanna talk  
'Cause it makes me feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see

The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all

The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

After the strong note, Ichigo turns away, leaving some tears behind, and runs to the back doors of the café. She opens it when Kisshu yells, "Ichigo!!" She stops running and looks at him from over her shoulder. She sings to him the last line softly.__

The winner takes it all

After that, she enters the café and closes the door behind her. She uses her super speed to run pass Lettuce and Pudding and go back to her room. Kashu looks from down the window to her at the door and Ichigo closes the door behind her. She leans against the door and slides down to the floor. Kashu rushes to her and grasps her mother's hand. Ichigo grasps the hand with two hands and starts crying after leaning her forehead against the hold. Kashu moves closer to her in a comforting way as the sun outside begin to set and allow darkness to take over the land.

But outside, Kisshu doesn't stop there. He's not giving up this time. "Damn!" he curses under his breath and he starts pushing pass the bushes that are in his way but before he could reach the edge, something shocking hits his back. He doesn't let out a scream or anything. Just wincing sounds before falling to the ground, unconscious. His attacker holds a stun gun and takes out a walky-talky.

He reports, "The human distraction is out of the way. Prepare to infiltrate now!"


	18. The Past Comes Back

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have a special announcement for all of you! Right now I am holding a vote. You see, I was listening to some music that my friends said that I HAD to listen to so I did. They're good and they inspired me to write two new stories. I let the first chapters out and my vote is to see which one is better. The vote will end when I unleash the chapter number 20 of 'Wounded Hearts', this story is done, and the chapter number 21 of 'You're a Girl?' is out.**

**That's my announcement. I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy!! REVIEW!!**

Ch. 18: The Past Comes Back

Ichigo can feel something…coming. It's causing the hairs on her tail and the hairs on the back of her neck. The other thing is that Kashu can feel that something is here as well. They both can hear something. They can the lock downstairs becoming unlock and the door quietly opening. There's electricity, they can hear the crackling sound they normally create. Those small noises are causing both Ichigo's and Kashu's heart to beat faster and faster. What finally makes them take action is the sound of two people being surprise to see something and then getting shocked. The sound of their wincing makes Ichigo look at her daughter with absolute fear. They're being abducted.

Then they hear, "We have the fish and the monkey. Target the cat and we'll retreat." Both Kashu and Ichigo stare at each other with wide eyes but this is no time to be crying or screaming.

Ichigo orders, "Kashu! I know that this is going to sound kiddy, but go to your room and take your cousins! Hide yourselves in the closet and wait until they leave. Then once that happens…go to your fathers! Just tell them that you're running again and your mothers disowned you because you wanted to be with them instead of us." By the looks of Kashu's face, she can tell that she wanted to sign 'But…But…' Ichigo quickly tells her, "No but's, alright? Just go! Go!" Then obeying, Kashu teleports to her room and goes to both Hannya and Kanjo. They look like they can sense something too.

Hannya becomes the first to notice Kashu and asks, "Kashu-san! What's going on?"

Kashu signs, _"No time to explain! Go the closet now!"_

"But," Kanjo tries to protest. Kashu shakes her head and glares at him.

"_Stop stalling and go! Hurry!"_ She even pushes them to the closet and finally listening, they obey. Kashu pushes them to the closet as fast as she could and once they both were inside, she signs, _"Stay here! I'm helping my mother!"_

Hannya's and Kanjo's eyes became the size of entrée places after that. Hannya reaches for her and calls, "Kashu-san!" But before her fingers reached her, Kashu closes the door shut and locks it. Then without another moment, she teleports back to her mother. Luckily her mother is still alone. She's facing the door like she's ready to fight. She notices her.

"Kashu?" she breathes out, surprise. She turns to her and asks, "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to hide!"

Quickly she signs, _"I know but I want to protect you!"_

Ichigo goes to her level and tells her, "I know you do but right now, I'm the one protecting you! However they are, they have Lettuce and Pudding. Please just listen to me for once!" Quickly, she hugs her daughter and tells her, "I love you, but you need to hide, now!!" Then before Kashu could protest or move, Ichigo pushes her under the bed and pulls down the covers to straighten them. Then she stands up.

Before Kashu could get up or make another sound, the door suddenly opens and from under the covers, she sees black feet come swarming in and they surround her mother. Ichigo turns around and glares ate every one of them, baring her fangs as well. She asks them, "Who are you?! What business do you have here?!" By the sound of her voice, she's ready to let loose on these guys. It's the fact that they're humans is what's holding her back. Kashu just stays where she is and watches.

One of the guys try to get close to her but she quickly looks at him and hisses. That man takes steps back as the others get prepared for this animal to pounce. One of the guys tells all of them, "H-Hold your ground, men! This one will not be so easy to obtain."

"Why do you want to obtain me? Uh? Answer my goddamn questions!!" she screams, looking at all of them and flexing her claws. They all take steps back.

That same guy tells all of them again, "Steady men! The human distraction will not come and stop us from capturing her!" That made both Kashu and Ichigo confused.

Ichigo's vampire features relax a bit as she asks, "Human distraction? Kisshu!" Then because she's distracted, one of the men shocks her with the stun staff in his hands. "AAAhh!" she screams. Then two more shock her and moments later, she ends up falling to the ground, unconscious. Kashu's eyes are wide and her pupils are small as she can see them picking up her mother and carrying her away.

'_Kokoro!!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Kokoro!!'_

"Uh?" Kokoro lets out after hearing that. By the sound of her thoughts, she sounds terrified. That made Kokoro react. Taruto and Pai look up when they notice that he gasps and he breathes out, "Kashu-san!" Then he tries to run but he's tied to a tree. After trying to run, he gets pulled back and the first thing to hit is his head. At first, Taruto and Pai were confused but now, they're cautious.

Kokoro collapses to his knees with his back to the tree and stays there for a little bit longer. Then he starts growling. He's gritting his teeth as he flexes his claws. He goes to his waist and cuts the ropes as easy as if they were thread. Taruto and Pai watch as Kokoro lifts up his head and they can see his green eyes glowing and they are almost cat like skinny. They can see the barrier dissolving away as he stands up and growls, "I'm coming." Then he sprints into a run and he's fast.

Both Pai and Taruto get up and Taruto yells, "Oi! Kokoro! Where are you going?!" Since Kokoro didn't stop and is going full speed towards the café, it only took them a minute to go running after him as well.

Kokoro arrives at the café in minutes time and he stops at the very edge of the forest. He looks out and right in front of the café is a black van. The black van has white letters on it and it says, 'S.W.A.T. 51'. He doesn't have the slightest clue of what that means but his attention is drawn elsewhere when he sees a man carrying Ichigo on his shoulders. He puts her inside the vane and gives the thumbs up to the others. They nod and the van starts.

Kokoro growls, "They're not leaving until I say so!" Then he charges at the only man outside the van after he closes the doors. He punches him in the head and the guy driving sees that from his rearview mirror.

"What the hell?!" he asks, surprise to see that. The one sitting next to him sees Kokoro grabbing the other guy's collar and then forcing him down to the ground. He also sees his big elf like pointed ears.

"Whoo!!" he lets out. "Don't just sit there! Drive! Drive!!" Listening, the guy driving slams on the gas and they all go driving off. Kokoro notices that.

"Since when did I say you can leave, you assholes?!" he yells. He starts running after them but ends up tripping over the unconscious body. "Whawhaaaaa!!"

He falls face first into the ground and lies there for a moment longer. After a bit, he lifts himself up and rubs his head. He mutters, "Ow, my head." He looks around and asks, "Wh-Where..?" He looks behind him and sees the unconscious body. "What did I…"

'_Kokoro!!'_

"Uh! Kashu-san!"

He stands up and jumps over the body so that he can run straight into the café. He goes all the way up the stairs and to where he can hear Kashu's thoughts. He enters the room and looks around for Kashu but nothing visible. Then seeing the bed, he goes down and looks under it. Because of his sudden appearance, Kashu gasps and flinches back in both fear and surprise.

"Kashu-san!" Kokoro acknowledges, surprised.

'_Ko..koro?'_ she asks. He nods and offers his hand. She slowly takes it and he helps her out. As soon as she was out, she clings to him. He's surprise as she's shaking like a leaf and her grip on him is as tight as if she's holding on for deep life. _'Kokoro!'_

"Wha-What's wrong? Kashu-san?" he asks. But she just holds him a little tighter and her mind is just repeating his name. He calms down a bit and then hugs her back. She gasps in surprise of the hug. He tells her in a comforting voice, "It's okay, Kashu-san. I'm here, I'm here." Then she starts crying and he allows her to cry.

Outside, Pai and Taruto came shortly after but they went straight instead of turning like how Kokoro did to see the front of the café. They slowed down after a bit when they notice that they are close to the café and Taruto asks, "Where did that brat go?" Then he notices that he steps on something. He looks down and he sees an unconscious Kisshu on the ground with the formula worn off. "Kisshu!!"

Pai looks down and sees the same thing. They both kneel down to his side they turn him over. Taruto calls, "Kisshu! Kisshu! You can hear me, can't you? Kisshu!!" Pai reaches over towards the body and presses two fingers on his throat.

"He's alive and his breathing is normal. Something must have knocked him unconscious," he reports.

Taruto asks, "By what?"

"Uh…"

Both Taruto and Pai look back at Kisshu and he's opening his eyes. "Kisshu!!" He looks up at them and it took him a minute before he spoke.

"You guys," he acknowledges. "What are you two doing here?"

"How about you explain to us why you were unconscious?" Taruto suggests. Kisshu lifts himself up and just sits there, holding his head.

Pai asks, "Tell us. What's the last thing you remembered?"

"Che. I was talking to Ichigo, or at least trying too. Then she ran off into the café after giving me a piece of her mind. I tried to go after her but then I…Damn! I don't remember!"

Taruto looks at Pai for any answers and Pai explains, "When someone is knocked unconscious, they usually don't remember what happened at the time they got knocked. But that is the case when the victim was hit unconscious."

Taruto asks, "Hit unconscious?" Kisshu looks at both of them in confusion and then realization and fear mixed together hit him in the face again.

"Ichigo!"

He gets up and runs towards the café. It took only a moment before both Taruto and Pai got up and fallowed him. Kisshu looks around and so far no sign, then he goes to the front of the café. There they see an unconscious S.W.A.T. guy on the floor.

Taruto speaks, "If Kokoro did this, I'm impressed."

Kisshu looks at Taruto in surprise and asks, "Kokoro? Why is he here?"

Pai explains, "All of a sudden he tried to run but forgot that he was connected to a tree. His head hit the tree and he cut the rope after he changed. Then he took off as if he was in a 100 meter dash." As Kisshu should be surprise of that, he's shocked about something else.

"He said before that he could still hear Kashu," he mumbles. "So if Kashu called him and this happened, then something bad must have happened." He goes over to the unconscious guy and picks him up. Then he carries him to inside the open doors with Pai and Taruto fallowing him and drops the guy in the middle of the room. "Maybe this guy can give us a few answers."

"Father?!"

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto look up at the stairs and they see Kokoro holding a frightened Kashu and Kanjo is doing the same thing with Hannya as they fallow Kashu and Kokoro behind them. Kokoro asks, "What are you doing here?"

Taruto, Pai, and Kisshu think, _'Great. He's back to normal.'_

But as soon as Kashu sees her father standing there, she lets go of Kokoro and runs to Kisshu. She just goes up and hugs him. That was confusing. Kisshu asks, "Kashu, what's wrong?"

Kokoro can hear, _'I thought…I thought…they got you too!'_ Then a memory flash of what one of the guys told Ichigo before they shocked her and took her. Kokoro is shock to see that.

He asks, "They kidnapped Ichigo?!!" That made everyone's eyes looks directly at Kokoro.

Kisshu is the most shocked as Pai asks, "What did you say?" But while they were staring at him for some answers, Kashu isn't. She's still remembering that frightening experience.

When it was over, Kokoro's eyes widen in shock and he looks like he's shaking. He speaks out loud, "They came in all of a sudden. Kashu-san heard them coming in and then she heard electric sounds. After the sounds, there were two wincing noises. They heard them talking about how they got the fish and the monkey and they just needed the cat. Ichigo told Kashu-san to go and take Hannya and Kanjo with her to hide. She told them that when they were gone, they should go to their fathers and tell them that their mother's disowned them so that you could take them in. After Kashu-san hid her cousins, she went to her mother immediately. Ichigo told her that they have Lettuce and Pudding so Kashu-san needed to hide quickly. She hid her under the bed right when the guys came in. Then they knocked her out with what looks like a stun gun but they looked like staffs and took her away. Kashu-san's been shaky since then."

Hannya has her hands in front of her mouth as tears are ready to come out of her eyes. She mumbles, "It can't be…Mama is…kidnapped?" Then she starts crying. To join her, Kashu cries too. Kisshu puts his attention to his daughter as Pai goes to his. He really didn't have to say anything or do much. Hannya cling to him as soon as he got close.

Kanjo is clenching his fists together and his eyes are starting to glow. He turns to the wall and punches the wall. Hannya and Kashu didn't look up from that while the others' heads snapped up from the sound of his fist punching a hole into the wall. He collapses to his knees, cursing. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!!! Those damn bastards! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!!" His fangs are extended and a growl is rumbling out his throat. Next thing he knew, he feels a hand on his shoulder. That instantly calms him down as he looks over to see Taruto.

Taruto kneels down to his level and tells him, "I understand the feeling but for now, you have to calm down! Going wild here is not going to solve anything!"

After him, Kisshu kneels down to Kashu's level and makes her look at him. He tells her, "What we're going to do is hunt them down and bring them home. I promise that nothing bad will happen to them." Kashu looks at him with pleading eyes. She didn't have to use Kokoro as a translator to tell him what she wanted to say. He nods and tells her, "You have my word on it." Then he pulls her into a hug and she just rests there in her father's chest. Pai didn't say anything. His warm arms around Hannya was all she wanted as her tears continued to flow out of her body.

Kokoro didn't want to interfere. As much as he wants to comfort Kashu, he didn't want to get in between what his father and Kashu are having. He tries to look anywhere else to distract himself and the only thing he can see is the unconscious S.W.A.T. guy in the middle of the floor. That seems like something he could do. He walks over to the guy and kneels down in front of his head. Carefully, he removes the helmet and any other objects on his head that Kokoro believes that are in the way. After seeing skin on the guy's head, he looks shaken. He looks like he wants to do something but he doesn't know how it would affect him or if it will work. He turns around to see Kashu still crying in his father's arms. Her crying face gave him the determination to do it. He turns back to the guy and places both hands on his head and made sure that they are touching his black and blue skin. Then just fallowing of what could be reasonable to do at this time, he concentrates the guy's mind.

There was silence for a bit until finally Kokoro makes some noises. At first it was like he was panting like how he would in a dream. That made Kisshu and Kashu look at him. But then his panting got deeper and deeper as millions of memories are flowing into his mind. If they could see him from the front, they will notice his pain expression and his eyes that are wide but his pupils are as small as a period you would make on a piece of paper with a dull pencil. He's starting to sweat and he's shaking. When he started shaking, that got the other's attentions.

Kashu asks, _'Kokoro? What's wrong?' Kokoro!'_ But he didn't answer. The memories kept on flowing in his mind and now he can hardly breathe. Kashu's body reacted instantly and she goes to him and pulls him away from the man. Kokoro is still in the position as if he can still touch the guy's head but Kashu push him back so that his head is laying on her lap.

"Kokoro?!"

Kisshu gets up and walks over to his son while the others do the same. Kashu shakes him to try and get him to wake up while her thoughts are screaming his name. Then she starts seeing things too. She sees a lonesome place in the middle of the desert and the gate is so far away from it. She sees the scorching hot sun and the dry hard land. After the setting, she sees the inside of the building. There are lots of guards, rooms for scientist to study in, and there are also dungeons. She didn't get it. Nor did she suddenly see images of a boy with tan skin, dark blue hair, and brown eyes. For a final thing, she sees someone who's face is not clearly shown. Just the evil smirk on the faces with the pearly whites stands out.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" she screams, her hands going to her head and she's gripping on really tightly. Her scream startled everyone and it brought Kokoro back to reality.

Kokoro looks up to see Kashu screaming and she looks like she's suffering. He gets up and hugs her. Her screaming is being muffled by his shoulder as he tells her, "I'm sorry, Kashu-san! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that. I'm so sorry." Kashu's screaming calmed down but now she's shaking like she just saw a ghost. Kanjo got angry.

"What the heck is going on?!" he asks.

Taruto pulls him back and yells him, "Calm down, Kanjo!"

Kokoro looks up at his father and tells him, "Father, I need a paper and pencil. I draw and I need to know if you recognize the face." Not expecting that question, Kisshu looks shocked but he nods to Kokoro's request but he doesn't know where the paper is. He looks up at both Hannya and Kanjo and Kanjo is the only one who can seem to function properly.

Kanjo gets up and takes a few minutes before coming back with pieces of paper and a pencil. He hands them to Kokoro and says, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Kokoro says, accepting the paper and pencil. To make is easier for him, Kisshu pulls Kashu off of him and she starts clinging to him now without looking at anyone in the eye. Kokoro puts the paper down and starts drawing a face. Minutes later he looks at his father and asks, "Do you recognize him?"

Kisshu leans a bit to get a closer look but as soon as he saw the face, he gasps in utter shock. He thought that he wasn't going to see that voice for as long as he lived. He answers, "That's..That's Aoyama Masaya!" Both Pai's and Taruto's eyes widen as they look over and they see the same face. Hannya and Kanjo look too as Kashu peeks over to see. Her eyes widen to the size of the entrée plates and her pupils are small like how Kokoro was but somehow, the look is different than Kokoro's.

Hannya asks, "Isn't Aoyama the boy that Aunty Ichigo dated and were engaged. Then Aoyama tried to use papa and uncles to kill mama and aunties. But Uncle Kisshu killed Aoyama when Aoyama looked like Deep Blue."

Pai looks at her and asks, "How did you know that?"

"Mama had a diary, same as Aunty Pudding and Aunty Ichigo. That was how Hannya and family were able to know things about you that mama never talked about," she answers, sadly like she's depress that she just said something that probably hurt the older aliens. But they didn't waste time with that.

Taruto answers, "Hannya, you're correct about what you just said."

Kisshu nods, agreeing to that. "When we first came to earth, Ichigo and Aoyama were already dating. As Ichigo and the others became Mew Mews, Aoyama seemed to have somehow gained the ability to transform into a being known as the Blue Knight. He protected Ichigo every time she was in danger. Later on, I figured out the reason why he could transform. It was because he was really our alien master that we waited so long to awaken, Deep Blue. Even though he was my leader, however, I opposed him because he was going to kill Ichigo and I couldn't let that happened. But I lost when I challenged him and lost my life. When I woke up, I was alive because the Mew Aqua brought me back to life. Ichigo brought him back to life and she ended up dying herself. He brought her back with a simple kiss like in the fairy tales. We three left because we still had a planet to save and five years later, we came back."

Hannya adds, "Around that time, Aoyama strangely transferred from England to Nevada. Aoyama and Aunty Ichigo's communication were not going so well and Uncle Kisshu went to Nevada to glue a phone onto Aoyama's ear. Only to find that Aoyama was having an affair with a girl named Sara. After papa and uncles went to Nevada to get the proof Uncle Kisshu needed to make Aunty Ichigo believe him, papa and uncles didn't come back for a while. When papa and uncles did, papa and uncles tried to kill mama and aunties. Uncle Kisshu became the first to remember who Aunty Ichigo was but him remembering caused papa and Uncle Taruto to take Uncle Kisshu back so that Aoyama can turn Uncle Kisshu back to 'normal'. Aunty Ichigo, mama, and Aunty Pudding went to Nevada to save the aliens they love and got involved with Area 51. Aunty Ichigo turned into a vampire from her deep hatred of Aoyama, mama turned into a vampire out of her sadness for what papa did, and Aunty Pudding turned into a vampire out of her anger for how they hurt Aunty Pudding's friends. Mama got papa back after returning his memories, Aunty Pudding and Uncle Taruto were reunited the same way, and Uncle Kisshu killed Deep Blue after Uncle Kisshu came back from the dead by Aunty Ichigo's love. Also, Uncle Kisshu's hair was messy too."

Kisshu glares at Pai and Taruto and mumbles, "And guess who I have to blame for that?"

Taruto told him, "Your own fault that you can't protect yourself."

"And this is not the time to talk about that," Pai tells them, bringing them back to focus. "Aoyama's face was in this man's memories for a reason."

"What about this girl?" Kokoro asks, showing them another drawing of a woman this time. Pai and Taruto look at the picture but the face is unfamiliar to them. When Kisshu looked into it however, he was surprise.

He tells them, "That's…Sara!" All eyes are on him after that.

"Are you sure?" Pai asks.

He nods. "I'm positive. When I went over to check what the heck was taking that tree hugger so long, I saw her with him. I examined her because I couldn't believe the similarities she has with Ichigo. The same red hair, the same color eyes, and their voices were almost the same."

Kokoro looks from his father to the picture as he says, "This man has both of these faces in his memory. He was assigned a mission; a mission to capture Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce. They told him that it was for research because they're vampires but from what I've heard, I think it's more a kidnapping for revenge."

Hannya's eyes widen as she speaks, "Revenge for killing Deep Blue. Sara must have ordered them to kidnap mama and aunties to kill them." The moment she said 'kill', something cracked inside of Kashu but it wasn't a bone crack. More like someone just broke something mentally inside her.

Kisshu asks, "Kill them? But they didn't do anything!"

Taruto reminds, "Ichigo did kill all of those soilders and scientists when she thought you were dead."

"But I highly doubt that Sara would get revenge for their deaths!" Kisshu tells him.

Hannya asks, "What if Sara kidnapped them because Uncle Kisshu killed Deep Blue and papa and Uncle Taruto betrayed Deep Blue again?" All three guys just widen their eyes in utter shock and disbelief. That's why?

Kokoro asks, "Because Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding are precious to them, she decides to make them pay for what they did."

Hannya nods, saying, "A mate for a mate."

Taruto gritted his teeth and suddenly stood up. They looked at him as he declares, "I'm going to Area 51 and I'm going to get Pudding back, even if I have to destroy the facility myself!"

Pai gets up and tells him, "I understand your anger, Taruto. But rushing in there is not going to solve anything!"

Taruto asks, "So are you suggesting that I just wait for a few days here while that stupid wench is torturing Pudding? Hell no, Pai!!"

Kisshu reminds him, "You don't even know if Area 51 is their base!"

"No, but someone else does." Before anyone asked, Taruto rushes to Kokoro and hits his head. Kokoro leans back for a moment and then…

"Why the fricken hell did you hit my head for?!!" Kokoro bellows sitting up and glaring at him.

Taruto kneels to his level and says, "No time to get all up and arms, Kokoro! You remember knocking out a guy in black, right?"

Kokoro took a moment to register that. He looks to the guy still unconscious and then he remembers. "Oh yeah. Where the hell is that damn truck?! I'm going to beat up every last guy in there who scared the shit out of Kashu!" Everyone just blinks in surprise of that. If they didn't know better, that almost sounded like a love confession. However, Kashu was the only one who didn't look surprise. Her expression is something completely different and she's not letting anyone see it.

Taruto gains back his composure and ask, "Did you see anything on the truck like a name or anything on the other S.W.A.T. guys that could give us a clue of where this destination is?"

Kokoro crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks like he's thinking again. "Hmm. There was a sign on the truck. S.W.A.T. 51, it said I believe." Taruto looks back at Kisshu and Pai and his face looks like, 'See! I told you.'

Kisshu rolls his eyes from Taruto's face and hits Kokoro's head after that. Kokoro looks down from the hit and then looks up but he looks like the shy timid Kokoro everyone knows. Kisshu says before Kokoro could ask, "Alright, alright! We get it, Taruto. We'll leave as soon as we get up in the morning."

Taruto blew again. "Have you lost your stupid mind, you goddamn idiot?!! Don't you care about Ichigo at all?!"

"You know I do and I'm not afraid to admit it! I love Ichigo and always will but it's late and if we don't get any sleep than what use will we be if our bodies are tired? We might as well go there with a time bomb to save them half the trouble!" Taruto got quiet after that. Pai looks like he's trying to think about the situation and he nods.

"Kisshu's right, Taruto," he tells him. Taruto looks at him and Pai says, "For now, lets get some sleep and we'll go get them tomorrow. Lettuce told me that she won't wait any longer but right now, she has to wait for all of us."

Taruto looks down at the ground and mumbles, "Pudding too." Kisshu just nods.

Kanjo asks, "But what about him?" He points to the unconscious guy and they all look. That's a problem. They can't keep the guy here and they can't kill him either.

Kisshu lets out, "Well he did break and entered, not to forget kidnap. So I would say…lets just dump him off at the police station. That's what humans do at least." Then Kashu's grip on her father tightens and he looks down at her in surprise.

Taruto lets out a sigh and walks towards the unconscious guy. He picks him up and puts him on his shoulder. He tells them, "I'll drop him off. You two clean up here. I need to some fresh air anyway." Then without another word, he goes out and flies to the city, taking the guy with him,

Kanjo couldn't help but think out of sympathy, _'Dad…'_

Pai puts his hand on Hannya's shoulder and she looks up in surprise. He tells her, "Take Kanjo and go get clean. It's been a long day and you all need to have some rest."

Hannya nods, sadly. "Yes, papa." She takes Kanjo's hand and she leads him up stairs and Pai watches them go.

"Come on, Kashu," Kisshu tells his daughter. "Time for bed." But her hold on him is tight and she won't move. He's confused.

Kokoro tells him, "Before when those S.W.A.T. knocked out Ichigo, they told her that the human distraction was out of the way so there will be no interference."

"Human distraction?" Pai asks, surprise.

Kisshu got angry and asks, "Those were the bastards that knocked me out?" Then Kashu moved. She moves her arms so that they circle around his neck and pull him closer. He lost his anger then.

Kokoro finishes, "I think that both Ichigo and Kashu-san thought that you were captured or something." Kisshu's features soft after that. He looks up at Pai and he seemed to get the message. Pai goes over to Kokoro and leads him up the stairs. Both Kisshu and Kashu were left alone.

Kisshu gently pets Kashu's head and tells her, "I'm sorry if I worried you, but I'm fine. You're not hurt are you?" Kashu just shakes her head. He smiles and holds her. "I don't believe that we properly met one another. It's very nice to meet you, my daughter." She nods her head and hugs him closer. Kisshu's hold got a bit tighter as well. "I promise you that I will bring your mother home. Then we can sort things out and we'll all be one big happy family, okay?" She didn't answer this time. She just held on to her father. Too afraid to let go and unable to.


	19. The Truth

Ch. 19: The Truth

'_Kokoro!! Kokoro!!'_

That became the first thing Kokoro heard first thing in the morning. He jumps out of the bed and sits up in the bed. He waits there for another cry, incase that cry was only a dream but it wasn't.

'_Kokoro!'_

"Kashu-san!"

He jumps off the bed and runs to Ichigo's room where he knows Kashu is. The door was already open so when he enters, he sees Kashu sitting on the bed and she looks terrified. He goes up to her and as soon as she saw him, she clings to him and he holds her. She's been like that since last night.

After what happened last night, they decided to get some rest like they said. Taruto delivered the unconscious S.W.A.T. guy and told them that the guy broke in and entered. They asked where and he told them the café. The police hardly believed that until they saw the guy with a gun in his hands. They were going to go and file a report but Taruto glared at them and told them that it's no need. He just wanted the bastard to be locked up. The police agreed after they saw his cat like scary eyes and his long fangs. After that, Taruto went to get to sleep but to his surprise, Kanjo was still up waiting for him. He asked about the others and he answered that Kashu still cling to Kisshu and hasn't let go. They went to bed on Ichigo's bed as Hannya and Pai went to sleep on Lettuce's bed and Kokoro decided to sleep inside their old room. Kanjo offers to sleep on Pudding's bed and Taruto agrees after thinking that him sleeping with his son on his mother's bed at his age is a little odd but they all had a long day. They went to sleep soon afterwards and Taruto calmed down his anger as Kanjo started to sleep near him for a bit of comfort. Taruto didn't mind at all.

Now it's morning and Kashu woke up Kokoro by screaming his name through the mind and he went running to her, only to try and comfort her frighten state.

"Kashu-san?" he calls, worried. "What happened? What's wrong?" He looks around and then asks, "Where's father?"

'_Gone,'_ she answers, much to Kokoro's surprise. She keeps repeating, _'Gone…gone…Father's gone…Gone…Gone…'_

"Gone?" he asks. "Where did he go?"

"Kokoro-san?"

He looks up at the door way and he sees both Kanjo and Hannya at the door and they still look half asleep. Hannya rubs an eye as Kanjo yawns and Hannya asks, "What's going on? Where's papa?"

Kokoro got a bit scared. "Your father's not with you?" Hannya and Kanjo just shook their heads no. Kashu's grip on Kokoro tightens and he looks down at her in response. Things are not looking good.

"Now, now, Kashu-san!" Kokoro rambles, getting nervous. "I'm sure that our fathers are down stairs! They wouldn't leave without telling us!"

Kanjo blew from that. "Leave?!" he asks, making Kokoro cringe. "What do you mean leave?" Now Kokoro looks nervous.

Hannya places her hand on Kanjo's arm and tells him, "Kanjo-kun, calm down please." Kanjo looks at her and stops fussing. Kokoro can put his attention back to Kashu.

He tells her, "Come on, let's go down stairs and check, okay?" She didn't nod or anything. When he help her up, she allowed him. When they were off the bed, Kokoro looks like he's helping an old senior lady and Hannya and Kanjo got out of the way. They're curious too so they fallowed them down the hallway and down the stairs.

When they reached the café part, the first place they checked was the kitchen. Then they look into the seating area. No one.

Hannya asks, getting nervous, "Where's papa? Where did papa and uncles go?" Kokoro looks around and there is still nothing. Kanjo notices something.

"Hey! Over here!" he calls, rushing over to one table with the chairs down. The others look and they see Kanjo pick up a written letter. Kanjo recites, "Dear kids, sorry that we left so suddenly but if we left when you were awake, there would probably be arguments. Arguments about you coming with us to help. We understand your concern but rest assure that we will be back with your mothers by noon. Just stay where you are and we'll be back. Sincerely, your fathers." Kanjo turns around towards them in surprise. Kokoro and Hannya look the same but Kashu looks like she might crack.

Hannya asks, "Will papa and uncles be safe?"

Kokoro says, "All three of them are very strong. I'm sure that they'll be fine."

Kanjo tries to tell him, "But this is Area 51 we're talking about! The last time our dads had to deal with them, not only did they lose their memories and tried to kill our moms, one of them barely made it out alive!"

That reminder made Kashu's eyes widen and her mind went became completely blocked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Slam!_

The guard hit his back hard against the wall but before he could stay still and cringe in pain, a hand grabs his collar and hosts him up. The guard looks up and he's staring into three pairs of deadly eyes. The one holding him up is Kisshu and he's letting his fangs appear and everything.

He asks, "Want to repeat that, human? Or do you rather live instead of lie again?"

The guard gave in. "Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" he tells them. All three aliens wait with very thin patience. "Our boss told us to capture three vampires for study. We were told that nothing bad will happen."

Taruto asks, "So you thought that it was going to be a simple 'pick up and scram' mission?" The guard nods.

It's a good thing that Kisshu has a hold of him because if Taruto did, then the guard will not be full of blood in the next two minutes. But Kisshu pulls the guard and slams him again to the wall.

"Finish it," he commands. The guard just nods violently.

"We delivered them to our base and put them in individual cells. The boss was going to study them later, we were told. We went back to our positions after that."

Pai asks, "You wouldn't happen to remember where you put them now would you?"

The guard looks up and lets out, "Aaahhh." 'Aaahhh' was not what they wanted to hear.

Kisshu flexes his claws and shows them right in front of his face. "I didn't catch that."

Quickly, the guard answers, "The monkey is in cell 275, the fish is in cell 601, and the cat is in cell……1000!!"

The guard looks absolutely petrified as there was silence between him and the aliens. Kisshu asks after a bit, "Are you sure?" The guard looks up to review his memory and he nods minutes later.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure!"

Kisshu narrows his eyes, trying to debate if he should believe him or not. Then he pulls the guard back and as he was falling, he hits his neck and guard became unconscious the moment he hit the floor.

"You believe him?" Taruto asks.

Kisshu answers, "We don't have much of a choice now do we? We already set off the alarm so even if we ask every other conscious guard, it will take too long."

Pai nods in agreement. "Kisshu is right. Those cell numbers are our best shoot."

"And if this man is lying, I don't mind letting loose and cutting this base to piece until I find koneko-chan," Kisshu adds. Both Pai and Taruto agree to that option as well.

All three of them left their kids about five in the morning; an hour before Kashu woke up and woke up everyone. After discussing it, they decided that it would be best to leave without saying anything to the kids. Pai wrote a letter while the other's got ready. They changed into their battle uniforms_(which is the outfit that they wore when they were fighting the Mew Mews long ago)_ and they said goodbye to their kids when they were still asleep. Kisshu and Pai kissed their daughters as Taruto softly pets Kanjo's head. Kisshu did the same to Kokoro as well. Then they supersonic to Area 51 and did a bit of damage when they arrived; which includes creating explosions, tearing the walls down, fighting the guards that didn't expect to fight three pissed off aliens, and using all of their mental strength not to kill the guards since they did take their 'mates'. The small bit of side effects from supersonicing was there but their anger and resentment was stronger.

After agreeing to option two if the guy only said random numbers out of fear, they teleport to the cells. They used to be here and the memory of where everything should be from study labs to cells is still fresh in their mind. From where they are now, the cells should be not too far and with the number in their mind, it was no problem arriving.

The moment that Taruto arrived in front of cell 275, he looks around for any guards. So far none, so it was safe to pound on the doors. "Pudding!! Pudding!! If you can hear me, answer!!" he screams, pleading that she's in there.

To his surprise and relief, yeah. "Taruto?!" he hears, her voice muffled from the thickness of the door. It's her!

Taruto looks all around the door for any entrance but it's a mechanical sliding door that require a number password. He doesn't have time for that.

"Pudding! Tell me! Are you at the back of the room?!"

She answers, her voice shaky, "Yes! I'm chained to the wall!" As awful as that sounds, that's a relief.

"Hold on, okay?!"

Before she answers, he takes steps back and gets a blast ready; a big one. When he launches it, the door exploded and Pudding covers herself to protect herself for any metal coming at her, in case. Lucky, there wasn't. When the smoke cleared, Taruto looks in and he sees Pudding at the back wall like she said with her wrists grasp by two feet long chains that are attached to the wall. She's covering herself with her arms and her clothes and body look dirtied; probably from the explosion and when she got here.

Pudding lowers her arms and looks up at Taruto. She asks, "Taruto?"

Then without hesitation, he runs to her and hugs her. In relief of seeing him, she hugs him back. Taruto asks, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you anywhere?"

Pudding shakes her head. "No. I'm fine. They just put me in this cell and left me here." He pulls away and his hands cup her face.

Taruto smiles and tells her, "Thank goodness. I'm so glad, Pudding-san." Pudding's eyes widen at that as Taruto hugs her again. Now she's too surprise to hold him back but the hug only lasted for a moment. Taruto takes her hand and looks at the chains on her wrists. He grabs the chains and mumbles, "Damn! They updated since the last time. Not surprise that they did but now it's going to be a pain in the ass just to take these things apart. I don't have a key either, crap!" He stands up and moves towards where the chains are attached to the wall. He looks at the attachment and says, "But it's not nailed very well. I'll blast it off, kay?"

"Repeat that."

Taruto looks down at Pudding in confusion as Pudding looks almost desperate. Taruto answers, "The chains are not connected to the wall very good so I can blast it off."

Pudding shakes her head. "No, not that! What you called me! What did you call me?" Now he's starting to get what she's saying. "You haven't called me that since you left to get married to one of the alien princesses."

"I didn't marry to another woman, that's the thing." Pudding's eyes are wide as Taruto kneels down to her level and says, "The reason why we were gone for so long was because all three of us went over and told them that we could not marry their princesses because we were married to someone else. That agreement to marry was something that was decided when our ancestors were living on earth four million years ago. So for breaking the agreement, we were incarcerated for at least three months and we could not send any word of our imprisonment to you. So when we came back and you left, we weren't surprise."

"Really?" Pudding asks. "I mean, are you telling me the truth, Taruto? Because it will hurt so much if you're lying to me ag-" She got interrupted when his index finger pressed against her lips.

He smiles and tells her, "I mean every word, Pudding-san. I should have told you this a lot sooner." Then he leans closer to her, lowering his finger and closing his eyes. He's going to kiss her and Pudding doesn't seem to mind. But right before Taruto could kiss her, he suddenly stops and his eyes are wide with pain and he gasps in surprise.

"Taruto?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pai turns around and he sees the cell number that Lettuce should be in; cell 601. He didn't waste time looking to see if there are guards. He places his hand on the door to check what it is and he looks to the right to see a cipher lock. He walks over and bends down to the keys. He takes a whiff to see which keys have been pressed and how long. After a short moment, he punches in the keys and the doors open up.

When the doors start to open, he hears a gasp; like someone is frightened but when he looks in and the doors reveal him, he sees Lettuce looking at him in surprise instead of fear. Instead of being chained up, she's in what looks like a giant covered fish bowl. Height wise, it's twice the size of Pai and length wise, it's three times big. The fish bowl is filled with water completely and Lettuce has her fish tail out so that she can breathe.

Lettuce holds her breath in surprise of seeing Pai and swims closer to the glass. Her hands on glass wall and she asks, "Pai-san? Is that you?"

Surprise to see her and well, Pai rushes to the giant fish bowl and stops a foot away to see her. He asks, "Lettuce, are you alright?"

She looks like she's going to cry as she nods. Then she does start crying but in a tank full of water, he can't see her tears. The way her face looks proves to him that she is crying. He got closer and places one hand over one of hers. He tells her in a comforting voice, "It's okay, Lettuce. I'll get you out of here, alright?" She nods in agreeing with him and tries to calm down.

Then she asks, "But Pai-san, why are you here?" Pai didn't expect that. Lettuce looks down, not really wanting to look in his eyes. "I mean, I thought you didn't..care anymore."

He leans a little closer and tells her, "If it weren't for the glass, I would kiss you right now." Lettuce's head snaps up and her cheeks turn red as Pai gives her a sweet genuine smile; something she hasn't seen in a while. "I've always cared for you. That time when you left, the reason why I didn't go after you was because I thought you would probably have a better life without me. I believed that I failed you. It wasn't fair that I didn't tell you why I had to leave and end up leaving for so long. I'm not trying to make excuses but I just want you to know that if I had known that I had to be imprisoned for three months, I would have told you that I had to go and explain to another royal family that I could not marry one of the princesses because I was in love with someone else. I still am, Lettuce-san and that person is you."

Lettuce asks, looking like she's ready to cry, "You mean it?'

He nods. "I mean it."

Then she starts crying again but this time, tears of joy. She leans her head against the glass and he leans closer to rest his forehead against the glass where she is. The only thing that's in the way of them holding the other is the glass.

After a few minutes, Pai backs away and smiles at her again. "Now let's get you out of here."

Lettuce sits up and nods. "Okay." She smiles back at him and he examines the glass.

He knocks on the glass to listen and he concludes, "It's not too thick but it is stronger than regular glass. 90 percent chance that if I blast it, it will break."

"I tried that already," she tells him. "It didn't work."

He corrects her, "They know that you're a vampire being, Lettuce-san. There is a high chance of them designing the glass to be indestructible on the inside but not the outside. It's worth a try of destroying the glass from the outside. I need you to go all the way in the back, okay?"

Lettuce nods in determination. "Alright." She backs away and Pai does the same.

But before he could ready a blast something hits him in the neck. Automatically he slaps his neck and mumbles, "Ow."

"Pai-san, what is it?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Kisshu arrives in front of cell 1000, he didn't have to check if Ichigo is inside that cell. He heard her as soon as he arrived.

"GET ME THE HELL ON OUT OF HERE, YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLES!! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE AND IF YOU DO NOT LET ME OUT IN THREE SECONDS, I AM GOING TO DRAIN YOUR VEINS DRY IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!!!"

Kisshu actually fell over from that yell. He sits up from the floor and thinks of only one thing. _'That's my koneko-chan.'_ He thinks of that proudly with a grin on his face.

"ONE…"

Kisshu gets up and dusts himself off from the dirt he probably has on his clothes.

"TWO…"

He raises an arm and gets a blast ready. He mumbles, "Three!" Then he unleashes the blast and the doors explode. Ichigo blinks in surprise of seeing that. When the dust clears out, she's even surprise to see Kisshu there with a big grin on his face. He drops his arms and waves. "Hi, koneko-chan! Missed me?"

Ichigo looks like she's on her tippy toes as she's connected to the wall by three inch long chains. The chains grasp her wrists together and she's blinking in surprise of seeing Kisshu here.

Before she could answer, Kisshu flies towards her and examines the chains in mid air. "Wow, koneko-chan. I thought you would have broken these things by now and the door was just too tough to break this time." She got angry.

"Well as you can see, the chains are just as tough!!" she yells, knocking him out of the air. "It's been nineteen years since we were last here! You think that they probably have remolded since then?!" Kisshu's eyes are rolling as Ichigo pants from the yell. Then she calms and asks, "What are you doing here anyway, Kisshu?"

He gets up and shakes his head to shake off the dizziness. "I'm here to save you, koneko-chan. Why else would I be here for?" he asks. She blinks in surprise of that. He gets up and walks over to her this time. He looks at the chains and reaches up to inspect them. "Now stop getting fussy and let me help you. You're right. These chains are different from the last ones."

Ichigo looks down while he continues to inspect the chains. Him being so close is torture. He's in touching range and his smell is intoxicating. She wants to touch him but she thought of something to distract her. She looks away and tells him, "You're despicable, you know that right?"

He stops inspecting. "Excuse me?"

She looks at him and answers, "You left your son and your daughter all alone so that you can come and rescue your mistress. How pathetic. I bet you made your wife very proud."

"Well she doesn't seem proud because she's getting pissed off right in front of me."

"Uh?"

Kisshu lets out a sigh and scratches his forehead like he's thinking. "Well since you're chained up to the wall, I guess you can finally listen."

"Listen to what?"

"My explanation to why I haven't come back and why I have a son."

"Well that seems useless. I already know that you got married to some alien princess slut and you had a child with her. End of story."

"Well that's not the whole thing because he's not really my son!"

Ichigo flinches back in surprise of that. Kisshu lets out a deep sigh and explains, "The reason why I left was because of some ridiculous agreement the royal family made to another royal family about combining each other through marriage. So we decided to fix things. A simple we'll be gone for about a month to break the agreement and come back without any of you finding out and throwing chairs at us. But for breaking the agreement, we had to incarcerate for three months. They even told us that we couldn't send word to our kingdom because it was all part of the punishment. I thought I was going be bored out of my mind because they even separated us into different rooms. Those guys were bastards but when I met this maid, my thoughts of them got worst. They're a whole bunch of sick assholes."

Ichigo, half buying it and half not, asks, "Why's that? What was so special with this maid?" Kisshu can clearly hear the poison in her voice.

"This maid was pregnant with the king's child." The moment he let that out, Ichigo looked like she just found out that the way to kill the disgusting cockroach was to smash the butt because they breathe through there; disgust and shock. Kisshu nods his head in agreement. "Yep. But she kept it a secret, even from the king and, not to offend her, she was big enough that no one could tell that she was pregnant. She was the one who delivered the meals to me and she talked to me from time to time. She asked me of why I was here, my wife who for all I knew was throwing a fit, and about my adventures on earth when she found out I was one of three warriors who healed the planet. She told me a bit about herself like how the king started to act funny around her and then he ordered her to sleep with him. After that, she got pregnant. As I said, the king was a sick bastard so she didn't tell him. Then one day, she got into labor in my cell. That was when Kokoro was born. It was also during that time that I was going to be released from my imprisonment so she had the crazy idea that I should take the child far away from the vile place and raise it as my own. I told her no because it was her child. I even put in the offer of her coming with us because I didn't want to leave here there. She was a nice girl, alright?" he tells her so that Ichigo wouldn't get the wrong idea. "But then she pointed out that then the king will be furious when he finds out that she was gone and there was going to conflict between our two kingdoms. In others words she convinced me and I took the child in. I even had the crazy idea that you might be a bit excited that we could have a little kid to raise but you weren't there."

"You expect me to believe that, Kisshu?" she asks.

Now he's a bit irritated. "Well what do you want me to say, Ichigo?!" he asks. She looks at him with a raised brow and he tells her, "Because I told you the truth and you won't believe it. Damn it! What the hell do I have to say to make you believe me? What do I have to say to prove to you that the only person I will ever love in this world and never betray is you?" Not to show her pain, Ichigo looks away and her bangs covered her eyes. He waits for an answer.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing because nothing will change," she answers.

As hurtful as that is, Kisshu tries to keep his stern face on and asks, "And why is that?"

"Because it hurts!" she answers, screaming at him. That caught him off guard as she can feel tears stinging at her eyes. She tries to hold them back as she yells, "Rather what you just said is the truth or not, you can't just think that I'll accept it so easily after thirteen years and then expect me to…to.." She couldn't finish. Her eyes betrayed her and tears began to trail down her face. She gasps in surprise of them and looks away. She doesn't want him to see but he can see.

To her surprise, Kisshu's hand goes to the side of her face and pulls her back to look at him. Then he grabs her face with both hands and leans in to lick away her tears. She's shocked to feel the warmth of his tongue on her face. He backs away and smirks, like the carefree alien she knows. "That didn't hurt, did it?" She didn't answer. She couldn't. He leans his forehead against hers and closes his eyes; enjoying her touch and her sweet scent. He confesses, "I love you, Ichigo- always have and always will. When this is over, I want us to be together."

She couldn't be any more shock than now. Especially when he started to move closer to her lips. She didn't feel surprise or feel the need to push him away. She just wanted him to kiss her.

_Bang!!_

Both her and him gasp in surprise of that before they kissed and Kisshu's wide eyes look like he's in pain. Ichigo wanted to ask what was wrong but then a strong, sudden scent hits her nose.

'_Gun powder?!'_

In Pudding's cell, both her and Taruto look down at his chest and they see a blade sticking out. Pudding got scared just as fast as his blood hits her nose like a ton of bricks.

In Lettuce's cell, Pai has a hold of what ever gave him pain in the neck and when he pulls it back, it looks like a poison dart. Lettuce feared the worst when she saw that dart and when Pai's surprise eyes look up at her.

"Taruto?" Pudding asks, fear mixing in her voice.

Lettuce asks, "Pai-san?"

"Kisshu?"

Then the worst became true.

All too quick, the blade that was in Taruto was pulled and it pulled him away from her. The blade came from a shooting tube that came from the wall. Taruto hits the wall and the blade was pulled out. His body limps to the side and Pudding couldn't hear his heart beat anymore as blood continues to flow out of his body through his wound and his mouth.

Pai's legs began to shake and he feels like his veins are on fire. Lettuce could only watch as he falls to his knees and he looks like he's sweating. He looks like he's trying to breathe but it's too difficult. Then he falls to the side and Lettuce can see his last breath exiting his mouth and his chest refuses to rise up again.

Ichigo watches as Kisshu, who was right in front of her, falls all too slowly. He collapses to the ground and he lies there, motionless. It took Ichigo a moment before she looks down and sees the blood escaping from his back. The air started to fill the room with blood and gun powder. The gun that shot him was automatic. It appeared from the wall for a moment to shot him and now that it fired, it goes back into the wall; just like the gun that shout the poison dart and the gun that shot the blade.

Then all three of them hear something move; like gadgets in a giant clock. Lettuce had to look up, Ichigo had to look behind, and Pudding had to look down. The chains that bond Pudding to the wall broke and the floor beneath her slides away. Lettuce sees the ceiling over her bowl prison open and a giant claw grabs the top tightly. Ichigo feels the wall pull her back an inch and she can see that only a small portion of the wall goes back, her included. After that short moment, things started to go a whole lot faster. Pudding starts to fall, the claw lifts Lettuce up in swift movements, and the wall pulls back 50 miles per hour. Pudding reaches for Taruto's body but the hole is too big for her hands to reach for, Lettuce quickly looks back at Pai's body at the bottom with her hands pressed against the glass, and Ichigo tries to pull away so that she can stay while Kisshu's body gets smaller and smaller with each second.

"TARUTOOOOO!!!!!"

"PAI-SAAAAANN!!!!!"

"KISSHUUUUU!!!!!"


	20. Cracked

Ch. 20: Cracked

_Sob_

_Sob_

In one room, three people are crying. Lettuce is just adding more water to her tank as Pudding is letting her voice scream out into the darkness of the room. Ichigo's tears however are silent and never ending. They've been in the same room, crying and they've been like that for five hours.

When they first saw each other, Lettuce became the first to break down. They were moved to the same room. Pudding's chains got attached back to the wall by very powerful magnets. She tried to pull free but couldn't. She kept mumbling over and over that she needed to be free before Taruto died. Ichigo ask and both of her friends told her about what just happened before they were moved. Their guys came and not only did they tell them why they were gone or the reason they left, but they were killed right in front of them through either a blade through the chest or a poisonous dart. To make matters worst, they were taken away before they could even reach them. Ichigo broke down sobbing as well when she heard the same story two extra times. He was telling the truth and now…he's dead. Her tears quiet down after the first three and a half hours, but her cries where the loudest of them all.

Then the doors start to open in front of them. Ichigo gasps and snaps up while Lettuce and Pudding slowly look up from their hands and to the opening doors. Hope started to build up in their guts as the doors slide open but instead of seeing their aliens. They see someone else; Ichigo's even twin and at least two guards.

The woman has the same red hair as Ichigo, the same eye color, and the same body looks. The difference they can see between her and Ichigo is the evil smirk on her face, her hair is mid neck short, and her eyes look absolutely cruel, cunning, and evil.

She turns to the guards and told them in English, "You may two may go. I'll be fine. They're chained anyway."

Ichigo, being the only one who understands what this woman is saying, starts to growl and in one blink, her eyes turn red with her hatred. She's the reason why they're here and possibly the reason why three aliens are dead.

Hearing her, the twin looks at her as well as Lettuce and Pudding. Then she asks in Japanese, "Aw, what's wrong little kitty cat?"

Ichigo hisses, in English, "Don't call me that, bitch!" The guards got defensive as the twin chuckles in how interesting this is all turning out.

The twin motions the guards to go and she enters the cell. The guards nod and start to close the door when she was inside. The woman bends down and asks in Japanese for all of them to understand, "Why is the little kitty so cranky and the little monkey and little fish so sad? Tell me. Did something tragic happen right in front of you?"

Now Pudding and Lettuce know why Ichigo got all upset. She's taunting them. Pudding got angry fast. "Who the hell are you?!!" Pudding asks, her eyes glowing yellow with rage.

The woman looks at Pudding and comments, "I was expecting the cat to be the only one to swear, not the monkey Pudding Fong."

"Answer the damn question!!" Ichigo demands.

The woman turns to her and says, "Well in this form, I look like my mother. You should know her, Ichigo Momomiya. My mother was the woman who Aoyama Masaya was cheating on about nineteen years ago."

Shock covered Lettuce's, Pudding's, and Ichigo's face. This is the face of the one Masaya cheated Ichigo on? Sara? But hold on! She said form and mother! Confusion replaced shock shortly after it

Seeing the results on their expressions, the woman's smirk reaches her ears. "Seeing that you're all confused, I guess I should show you who I really am." Right after saying that, a blue light surrounds her body like a ring starting from the feet and it rises up her body. As it does, her form starts to change.

Her curvy figure got skinnier and her skin turns ghostly pale. Her short red hair becomes long and black like the dark shadows in the purest of hearts. Her outfit is blue. The light blue shirt has long sleeves but a wide collar so it bares the shoulders; kind of. A dark blue tank top layers over it. Her shorts are a matching dark blue pants that's knee length and tight with a black belt hanging on her hips. When she opens her eyes, they are really light brown. The thing that are most shocking about her is that she looks years younger than the form she just showed them; like thirty years younger. She looks like she could reach twenty! Also she has big elf like ears and with the length of her hair of just barely touching the floor, she looks like a young female version of Deep Blue.

Neither Ichigo, Pudding, or Lettuce can believe their eyes as they stare at this new girl. She tells them in a voice different than Sara's, "Konichiwa, my name is Melisa. I'm only 18 years old, half alien and half human, and I am the daughter of Sara and Masaya."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you serious?!!" Kanjo asks, surprised out of his mind. Kokoro just sits on the chair and nods his head, a bit ashamed to look at them.

Hannya tries to make sense of it by asking, "So that means that Uncle Kisshu never cheated on Aunty Ichigo!"

"It also means that Kisshu is not my birth father," Kokoro points out. "And my birth father is actually a sick, twisted man who I think jump off a cliff with two tons attacked to his waist."

Kanjo scratches his head and says, "I would think like that too if I had a birth father whose like that. Thank god I only have a short temper one, no offence."

"None taken."

Kokoro, Kanjo, and Hannya are sitting in the café part of their home and what they have before them is three cups of tea, a tea pot, and three empty plates. They ate their sandwiches and their sweets already. That was when Kokoro spilled the beans and told them exactly what his father told him; the truth of what happened fourteen years ago.

Kashu on the other hand is not joining them. Since they found the note that their fathers left behind, she's been…acting really weird and empty; almost like a broken doll. Kokoro couldn't even hear her anymore. Their only choice was to wait and Kashu decided to stay lock up in her mother's room and stay there. That was only the broken part. The weird part was when after she brush her teeth. She grabbed her brush and stole it from the bathroom. She went to her room for a change of clothes and the thing she took was a spring white dress that Ichigo bought one time but Kashu never wore. When they went to check on her, she was brushing her hair and wearing the dress. She just kept brushing and brushing and brushing and brushing… It freaked all three of them out.

Kokoro is still wearing his alien outfit but his hair and skirt is a little different this time. His hair is up in a high pony tail like his father's with the few strands of hair in front of his ear still loose but he tied his pony tail up with a greenish bluish bow. The skirt he has on has two slips going up about three inches higher than his knee. Also from the looks of it, it has shorts so it's a skort and it's midnight blue. Hannya is her hair the same and she's wearing a dark green outfit with her tear pearl necklace. Her top has dangling sleeves that bare her shoulders with a purple bow in the center of the collar. Her shorts are also dark green, it's tight on her skin, and it's seven inches higher than her knees. For shoes, she has white tennis shoes. Kanjo has on his tear jade earring and a brown and red outfit. His pants are brown and knee length as they hung on his hips. His red top almost looks like a five button vest but it's buttoned at the top of the three buttons and it just reaches his waist. For shoes, he has red tennis shoes.

Hannya looks up at the clock and wonders, "Papa, mama, uncles, and aunties should be here by now." Kanjo and Kokoro look up at the clock and see that she's right. It's an hour pass the time their parents should have been back.

Kokoro asks, "You don't think that they got into some kind of trouble do you?"

"Shhhh!!" Kanjo tells him. "Kashu is a cat and has sensitive hearing! She can hear you!" Instantly Kokoro covers his mouth from that reminder.

"But," Hannya says, sounding scared and insecure, "papa promised that papa, mama, uncles, and aunties will be back by noon. Hannya is worried." Rather they like it or not, she's right. Something must have happened to delay them.

'_Not back?!'_

"Aagh!" Kokoro softly lets out, gripping his head. Kanjo and Hannya notice.

"Kokoro-kun?" Hannya calls, worried. But he does not respond.

Kokoro feels like his head is going to split open. The brain waves Kashu is sending him is going off the charts. They keep pounding and pounding while Kokoro keeps thinking the same thing.

'_Notbacknotbacknotbacknotbacknotbacknotbacknotbacknotbacknotbacknotbacknotback!!!'_

"Kashu-san…" Kokoro mumbles, the pain getting worst and worst. "Please calm down….I have…a communi…cator! I can call them!!"

Then the pain started to ease and Kokoro tried to breathe. He pants as sweat is pouring down the side of his face and his heart is still pounding like he just ran in a track race. Kanjo asks, "What the heck just happened? And what do you mean communicator?"

Kokoro took a while before answering. He lowers his hand so that they can his palm and what appears is something that looks like a jelly fish with two long tentacles and a glowing red body. He explains, "This is a parasite alien. Father and the others used these things to turn animals into kirema animas so that they can attack the Mew Mews back then." Both Hannya and Kanjo just stare in awe at the parasite. "Kashu-san was…screaming in my head. She heard us and her thoughts went wild."

"Situation is weird," Hannya comments. "Kashu-san never acted like this before. Why is Kashu-san like this?"

Kokoro answers, "I believe that watching someone precious to her get taken away without warning probably made her broke down." After that, Kokoro places his other hand on the parasite and before their eyes, the parasite transforms into what Hannya and Kanjo to be a communicator. Kanjo presses something and a screen pops up; just like in those Sci-fi anime.

"Father?" he calls, but no answer. The screen looks fuzzy like an old TV. "Father, come in!" Still no answer. Kokoro started to panic while Hannya and Kanjo are not getting a very bad feeling. "Uncle Pai, do you hear me?! Come in!" He waited and no answer. Hannya started to shake. "Uncle Taruto! Come in! Come in!" Once again, no answer.

Kanjo asks, trying to stay calm, "Are you sure that they have their communicators with them?"

"Let me check." Kokoro presses another button and this time a map appears and three red dots appear on the mad. "Yes, they should have them and they're still in the same area." Kokoro puts the communicator down on the table and uses his free hands to make the map a little bigger. "They're at Area 51 and have been for six hours." He presses more buttons and now the three red dots are farther apart. After a few more 'words' come up, Kokoro gasps.

Hannya asks, "Kokoro-kun? What's wrong? Why did Kokoro-kun gasp?"

"Because," he answers, his eyes wide with surprise and fear, "they've been in the same spot, unmoving for the past six hours." The word 'unmoving' was not reassuring and it brought back more pain to Kokoro's head. "AAUGH!!" he screams, gripping his head.

'_Where are they?!'_

He didn't answer. The pain became too much and it keeps growing and growing, like someone first pounds him with a hammer, then a car, and then something a much heavier.

'_WHERE ARE THEY?!!'_

Hannya and Kanjo jump from their seats and rush over to Kokoro's aid but with something that happening to his mind, what can they do besides just watch. Finally Kanjo lost his temper.

"Kashu, stop this already!!" he yells, up at the stairs like she's right there.

Hannya looks up at Kanjo in surprise as Kokoro tries to tell him, "Kanjo-kun,…don't!" He didn't listen.

"You're hurting Kokoro!! Stop it already!!"

Then commanding, Kokoro's pain stops but it happened all too quickly. Last time, it died down. This one just vanished; poof!

"Oh no!"

Kokoro gets up and bolts straight for Ichigo's room. Hannya called for him but both her and Kanjo end up chasing after him when he didn't respond. By the time Kokoro arrives at Ichigo's room and opens the door, he freezes in place. Apparently Kanjo and Hannya ran after Kokoro too fast. They couldn't stop themselves in time and they crash into Kokoro. All three fell down.

"Aaahh!!"

_Crash_

After a moment of pain, Hannya and Kanjo push themselves up and look into Ichigo's room. It's empty.

"Where did Kashu-san go?" Hannya asks.

"Damn it, she supersonic," they hear Kokoro mutter, his voice muffled from the floor. Hold on! Did Kokoro just swore or did his head…

Then Kokoro suddenly gets up under them so fast, they fell off of him. Hannya and Kanjo look up quickly and they see Kokoro's alter ego. He yells, "You two mind watching where you're going?!!"

They jump from that and Hannya quickly tells him, "Hannya's sorry! Hannya's sorry! Hannya's sorry!" When she reaches panic mood, she acts like her mother.

"There's not enough time for that!" Kokoro tells her. Hannya just nods and Kanjo has half a mind to get protective but Kokoro has a point. He ruffles his hair and he mumbles, "Geeze! How the heck can she supersonic by herself?! Unless…" His eyes widen in realization and his silence is making both Hannya and Kanjo unease.

Kanjo asks, "Unless what?"

Kokoro turns to them and answers, "Unless she unleashed the power within her like how her mother did when she heard father was dead."

Hannya's eyes got wide as she asks, "Does Kokoro-san mean when Aunty Ichigo went crazy and killed scientists and guards at Area 51?" Kokoro nods as Kanjo gasps.

"If Kashu is anything like her mother when she cracks, she might have her first taste of human blood."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lettuce's hands cover her mouth in shock, Pudding can hardly breathe, and Ichigo looks like her eyes are going to roll out of her sockets. All Melisa did is chuckle in her success of seeing the shock and pitiful looks on their faces. Her chuckle became a loud laugh that bounce off the walls.

"Yes, yes!!" she yells. "That's the face I've waited to see!! My mother got pregnant when she was sleeping with Momomiya Ichigo's boyfriend! Isn't that a shocker?!!" Then she starts laughing hysterically as Ichigo tries to hold herself together.

"Why are you half alien? Masaya was human at the time!" Ichigo reminds.

Melisa stops laughing. She faces the ground and asks, "Oh really? When you saw him, was he human or alien?" Ichigo gasps as that. That's right! When Ichigo confront him about him cheating on her and kidnapping her alien lover AND when she thought Kisshu died from the alien poison gas that he created.

Then Melisa points to Ichigo's shock face and tells her, "That's right! Slowly, day by day, my father had been devouring Masaya's love for you and replaced it with love for my mother. Why do you think he wanted to study in Nevada in the first place? But he had to show that he still cared so he sent you that promise ring and you want to know what happened after he called to see if you got it and he heard that there's an alien with you, the same alien who tried to steal you away from him twenty four years ago? He cracked and my father gained full control yet again! This time he got smart and plan things better. But despite his genius to capture the aliens, turn them against the girls they love, and make Momomiya Ichigo get weak mentally, those stupid aliens still managed to break free and kill my father and my mother felt such pain and loss for losing him. Now I killed the aliens who betrayed him and I watched all three of you sob like how my mother sobbed for his lost." She laughs hysterically again and all three women are speechless.

But Lettuce's eyes got sad and pitiful as she says, "You poor dear." Melisa heard her and stopped laughing immediately.

When Melisa looks back at her, her eyes are wide and her pupils are small. Silence filled the room for the longest time until she screams, "URUSAII!!!!" Then she runs to the tank bowl and starts kicking it. She repeats, "Urusaiiurusaiiurusaiiurusaiiurusaiiurusaiiurusaiiurusaii, urusaiiURUSAII!!!" Lettuce went all the way to the back of the tank and cradle up to protect herself while Melisa keeps banking on the thick glass.

Pudding yells, "Stop it, Melisa!!"

"Your mom didn't give you attention, did she?" Ichigo asks. Melisa stops banging on the glass and stands there as Ichigo asks, "She kept moaning and moaning over his death when she should have given you the love and care a child needs. You felt like a freak because you were surrounded by humans and you were the only one who looked like an alien."

"URUSAII!!!" she screams again, going up to Ichigo and slapping her with the back of her hand.

Ichigo looks back at Melisa, her cheek turning red and three scratches on her cheek release blood. But her gaze on her is strong and they show that she will not back down from this child. Melisa takes steps back with a grin on her face and her eyes are still insane. "What's with that look, Momomiya Ichigo? Are you showing that you won't yield to me? I took away the most important thing from you. FROM ALL OF YOU AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS GLARE?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT'S A LAUGH!!! HAHAHAHA!!"

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Uh?" Melisa stops laughing as Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce look over to what that sound is.

Then they all here, _"Boss! Boss! We have a situation!! Come in! Come in!"_

Melisa lets out a trouble sigh and takes out her blackberry. For a second, they all thought it was a walky-talky. Melisa presses the send button and turns around to get some privacy. When she spoke, her voice sounds like Sara's. "What is is?...Oh…Well that's interesting…. Now calm down. You all know what to do and I expect you to do it….I would also like you to send down the screen in cell number 2894. I think three people will be very entertained." Then she hangs up and right on cue, a giant screen comes rolling down from the ceiling. Melisa turns to them, her voice back to her own and calls, "Momomiya Ichigo! You never told me that you had a child."

The screen turns on and at least ten different security cameras turn on. All the while, Lettuce's, Pudding's, and Ichigo's eyes went wide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's hot outside while Melisa was having a 'chat' with Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce. When Kashu teleports in, she just stands there in front of the huge doors of the facility in front of her. When she arrived, the two guards who were on patrol outside saw her and gasp from her appearance. It wasn't the face that her white sleeveless spring dress is three inches higher than her knees and she's barefoot with her hair down. It was the fact that she has black cat ears and a cat's tail. They point the guns at her and all she's doing is standing there.

One asks, "Who are you?! You're a vampire, aren't you?!"

She didn't answer with words. She just goes to her hair and grabs ten strands.

"Don't move or we'll shot!" the other commands. She doesn't listen. She pulls the strands out of her head and the strands straighten up like needles. They got cautious.

But before they shot her, she throws the strands of hair and they came at them like bullets. They froze and remain standing but the hairs go right pass them and they pierce the buildings; fusing into the walls. When they realize that nothing happened, they aim their guns at her again.

"What are you playing at, you little bitch?!"

"The boss has enough test subjects! Just shot her now!"

Hearing that, Kashu looks up at them and her eyes are wide but her pupils are incredibly small.

_Boom_


	21. Have to Stop Her

**A/N: Hello Everyone!! I just want to let out a little warning! The warning is that I do not mean any disrespect to anyone who are homosexuals. I in fact like homosexuals! I believe that if a man and a man or a woman and a woman can be together because they love each other, it just proves that they won't even let gender get in the way of their love. Truth be told, I actually fell for a homosexual man once but it was a lost cause because I'm a girl. I just heard this song, not realizing what it means, and thought 'Wow! If I need a song to show how crazy one of my characters has become, I would use this song unless I heard something better!'. But I didn't find another song better and I'm sorry. If you know this song, you will know what I'm talking about and if you don't, type in 'Higurashi Faggot' on YouTube. It's the first video you'll see.**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I used for my stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They are greatly appreciated and please keep them coming! You can even flame me for using such a terrible song. I'm sorry. Thank you and please enjoy!!**

Ch. 21: Have to Stop Her

_Faggot__ by Mindless Self Indulgence_

_I been denied all the best ultrasex  
I been denied all the best ultrasex_

I - I tried to consume just like a super faggot  
I got some dude  
How can y'all bring a muthafucka something so good he couldn't say no  
You nailed me hard  
I love 'em when they don't give a motherfucking shit  
I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass

Dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot  
Oh - dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it with the...

I been denied all the best ultra sex  
I been denied all the best ultra sex

I - I could've been a star  
It freaks me out when I sound just like my mom  
I could've rocked the spot  
Instead of being just another faggot like I am  
I played that shit straight  
Blowin' suckas on the side hopin' I get laid  
Now everybody knows  
No way in hell I can ever live it down

Dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot  
Ow - dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it with the...

I been denied all the best ultra sex  
I been denied all the best ultra sex

I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass

Dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot  
Ow - dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it with the...

I been denied all the best ultra sex  
I been denied all the best ultra sex  
Molest

Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot  
Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot  
Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot  
Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot

_Boom_

The rocks crumble down the walls and the ceilings and the humans either got buried or they're already on the ground; unconscious or worst. Kashu just stands there, watching the work she just created. She pants and sweat pours down the side of her face. She bends over a little more and when she stands completely straight, she screams. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

But those watching, Melisa turns to Ichigo and Ichigo gasps, noticing that she turned to her. Melisa chuckles and says, "My, my, what a dirty mouth child you have. Being raised by a vampire and an alien must have done that."

Kashu calms down from her battle cry and then goes forward. She sprints on all fours and climbs over the pile of rubble. Her eyes full of rage, resentment, and they glow red.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The moment Hannya, Kanjo, and Kokoro arrive, they were dizzy and their heads feel like someone is pounding on them. Some wander to the side and lean on the wall while Hannya kneels down and holds her throbbing head.

Kanjo tries to hold his head together as he asks, "What…What the hell! This hurts!"

Hannya holds her head and mumbles, "Head hurts, head hurts, head hurts, head, hurts."

"Why are we here?"

Despite their pain, Kanjo and Hannya look up to see a very dizzy Kokoro. The process of supersonicing must have revert him back to his usual self. Knowing what Kanjo could do, Hannya goes up to Kokoro and places her hands on his face. Kanjo blinks in surprise as Kokoro turns red. Then she tries to pass him of what happened after they bump into each other in front of Ichigo's room. She passed him what he concluded, him telling him about supersonicing, and then doing it. After thinking that was enough, she pulls her hands back and he's no longer red. She is for doing that.

Kokoro asks, "We…supersoniced to Area 51."

"Uh-huh," she answers, nodding. Kanjo got it and tries to breathe.

_Welcome Down  
To my  
Planet Hell_

All three of them gasp and look towards the facility with destroyed doors and two humans buried underneath the remains of the door. Usually, Hannya would be scared of the bodies but those lyrics she remembers once hearing before distracts her.

She gasps and pleads, "Please tell Hannya that Kashu-san is not using that genre of music!"

Kokoro turns to her, worried and asks, "Why?"

Kanjo answers, "Kashu cannot control herself when she uses rock or metal." Kokoro's eyes go wide with surprise and worry.

Hannya explains, "When Hannya and family realize that Hannya and family have powers, Hannya and family practiced. Kashu-san tried different types of music and when Kashu-san tried rock or heavy metal, Kashu-san couldn't control Kashu-san and…let's just say that the humans reported the event as an earthquake; a bad one." She turns back to the dark tunnel before her and points out, "Hannya remembers the lyrics from a song called 'Planet Hell' from Nightwish."

Kokoro gasps and tells them, "We have to go and stop her! Please tell me that you two know how to fly." They nod. He nods and then sprints so that he can fly as fast as he can. The others fallow after him, taking in the damage that Kashu created.

'_Please, Kashu-san! Please wait until we get there!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

"A-re?" Melisa lets out, in a Japanese accent. She looks at the screens and she sees Kokoro, Hannya, and Kanjo flying through the tunnels. She uses her blackberry and presses more buttons to change the views. Apparently her cell phone is also her remote control. "Who are these three?" She turns to Pudding and Lettuce and ask, "Children of yours? Wow! The whole group got busy, didn't they? And they're only five years younger than me. How very interesting."

Ichigo yells, "Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with anything!"

"Oh contraire, Momomiya Ichigo. They have your blood as well as their blood. They are a part of this as you are and they carry the same sins. Though I am curious. Didn't all three of you have one last talk with your hubbies before I killed them?" Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce flinch at that. Melisa turns back to the screens and her eyes are all on Kokoro. "I may not have cameras in the cells but I do have listening devices that are very sensitive. Is this boy here in alien clothing the one Kisshu was talking about? I will admit that he is cute, for a drag queen. Maybe if he was a little older and a little manlier, I would date him."

"Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!" Ichigo yells, defensively.

Then in one second, Melisa is right in front of her and her hand is on the side of her face. She asks, "Why so defensive for a child that isn't even your own? Or are you defensive because he's your husband's child, the one you thought he had an affair with?"

_Ring_

_Ring_

Melisa glares at her phone but backs away from Ichigo and changes her voice again as she talks to them walky-talky style. "What is it?"

"_It's the vampire intruder! She's acting weird!"_

"Weird? Weird how?"

"_She was ready to attack us but then she looked like she smelled something."_

Curious, Melisa points her phone at the screen and goes to the camera where they can see that. When it appears on screen, they see Kashu holding her mouth and coughing. She holds her stomach and turns away from the men who are facing her with guns. Her guardians watch as she walks to the wall and then pukes.

"Kashu!" Ichigo calls, but it's just an image on a screen. She can't really hear her mother.

Kashu stands up and wipes her mouth. Then she sniffs the air again and covers her mouth again. Shock and terror are written all over her face. Melisa got the reason why she's like that now.

"She smells them," she points out. All three women got scared, worried, or shock after that.

Kashu leans on the wall and her eyes are wide, back to normal color and they're leaking. Tears run down her face and her bottom lip quivers. She grits her teeth and holds her head. Then she screams again and bends over.

"EEEEYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!"

The guards are startled, not knowing what they should do. Then Kashu snaps her head up and starts running to the guards. They start shooting her but she dodges the bullets and jumps over them. They watch her jump over them and she continues running down the hall.

The guard that contacted Melisa reports, _"She's heading to the cells!"_

Melisa smirks and orders, "Do all that you can to stop her from reaching cell number 1000. I don't want anything to happen after she sees the body of that alien."

"_Yes, boss!!"_

Melisa chuckles and turns to Ichigo, asking, "What do you think will happen, Momomiya Ichigo? If your beloved daughter is like this because her mother was kidnapped, how do you thing she will react when she sees the body of her father? Would be disastrous, don't you think?"

Ichigo gasps at that. Even though Melisa told the guards to make sure that Kashu doesn't see it, her smirk and her eyes scream that she wants her to see it.


	22. dead? DEAD?

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Just like the other chapter, this one has another warning. The warning is that this one might be a bit gory so for those with a weak stomach or a weak heart, take extra care; just in case.**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs that I use in my stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews in the previous chapters and please, PLEASE keep them coming. I'm a little stressed this summer so please! Flame me if you want! I don't care!!**

**Thank you and please enjoy.**

Ch. 22: dead? DEAD??

"EEEEYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!"

All three kids stop in mid air as they can hear Kashu's cry echo through the whole facility.

Kanjo points out, "That's…Kashu!"

Hannya gasps and says, "Something must have happened!"

"Kashu-san!" Then Kokoro goes faster and Kanjo and Hannya took a moment of realization before chasing after him.

Then Kokoro starts picking up Kashu's thoughts.

'_Please don't tell me it's true! Please tell me it's not!!'_

Kokoro puts one hand on his head and asks, "Kashu-san?" Hannya and Kanjo gasp at that.

Kanjo asks, "Is she speaking to you, Kokoro?"

He quickly answers, "No, but I can hear her and she's not responding."

'_Please don't let it be true! Please! Please! Please!!'_

Kokoro yells both mind and voice, "Kashu-san!! What's wrong?! Kashu-san!!"

All he hears is, _'Please don't let him be dead! Please don't let father be dead!!'_

Kokoro's eyes widen in the utmost shock and he stops flying. Kanjo and Hannya bump into him but he doesn't hit the floor this time. Hannya moves pass Kanjo and ask, "Kokoro-san, what's happened?"

Kokoro's pupils are shaking as he asks, "What do you mean?! Kashu-san, answer me please!!" ignoring Hannya's question.

But all he hears is _'Don't let him be dead! Don't let him be dead! Don't let them be dead!'_

"Them?" Kokoro asks his voice weak and fragile.

"Over here!!"

Both Kanjo and Hannya turn around and they see guards; some are pointing guns at them while another is directing the other to come over here.

One guard asks, arriving, "There are more of them?!"

"Shoot them! Shoot them dead!!"

So they did. They shoot bullets and Hannya pulls Kokoro as Kanjo pushes so that they can land on the ground. When they did, Kokoro came back from his trance and his head became un-hit. Kanjo gets up before the bullets start to come to them and he goes to his pocket. He takes out a bag and opens it. He takes out two seeds and places them on the ground. He hovers his hand over them and they glow brown. Then the seeds start to sprout and quickly, they grow into a huge wall of wood. The guards stop shooting when it grew and they watch in amazement of the wall of wood blocking..the…path.

Kokoro looks down at Hannya and asks, "Are you alright?"

She nods. "Hannya's alright."

"So do you mind getting off her now?"

Both of them look up to see Kanjo standing over there with an irritated look and his arms cross in front of his chest. Two second passes before Kokoro jumps off of Hannya, flaming red.

"Sorry!" he tells them. Hannya sits up, just as red.

Then Kanjo asks, calming down, "What just happened back there anyway? What did Kashu think?"

Hannya looks at Kokoro in concern as Kokoro's expression gets really sad and unwanting. "She kept repeating over and over that she hopes something is not true. She was repeating that she's hoping that our fathers are not dead." Kanjo and Hannya's eyes go incredibly wide but Kokoro quickly told them, "Please don't freak out now because Kashu is running at top speed to see for herself! They way she is now, I'm afraid of what will happen."

He's right.

Hannya stands up and asks, "Can Kokoro-san sense where Kashu-san is now?"

"Um…" Kokoro tries to concentrate and tells them, "Yeah! This way!" He sprints back into flying and Hannya and Kanjo fallow right after.

It took them twenty minutes and a lot of flying over high rubble and avoiding guards to get to the cell department, thanks to Kokoro's sensors. But the cells they got close to became the 250's and then Kanjo smelled something revolt.

_Cough_

_Cough_

_Cough_

He stopped flying and he lands on the ground, leaning on the wall. Hannya and Kokoro stop and turn around to see him cover his nose and his mouth. But he ends up throwing up and he took a little longer than Kashu did.

Hannya quickly goes up to him and lands right next to him with her hand on his back, smoothing him. She asks, "Kanjo-kun, what's wrong? Is Kanjo-kun sick?"

Curious, Kokoro decides to sniff the place. After taking in a few whiffs, he gasps in surprise of the smell. Hannya can't smell probably too good because she's part fish. Kanjo throws up a little more and then mumbles, "I smell…I smell something…disgusting and…" Hannya got confused as Kokoro didn't want Hannya to hear it.

"Kanjo-san!" he calls. He looks up at him and Kokoro tells him, "We'll go and get Kashu."

Hannya turns to Kokoro and asks, "Why?"

But Kanjo grabs her arm and she turns around. He tells her, "I'll be fine. You two need to stop Kashu. I fear we might already be too late but not too late to stop the facility from falling on us and turning us into flat pancakes."

"But Kanjo-kun," she starts, trying to reason with him but then his next move surprises her. His hand rises to her cheek and he pulls her a little closer. He lifts himself up the rest of the way and his lips press against hers. Her eyes are wide as Kokoro quickly turns around to give them privacy; didn't see that one coming.

The kiss tastes sweet and warm. Every cell in Hannya's being got shocked from this one kiss as her heart is just screaming for her to kiss him back but her surprise of his kiss prevented her from doing so. Then he pulls away and on his face is a sweet small smile. Her cheeks are red as he tells her, "I'll be fine, okay?"

He starts to stroke her cheeks and she nods. "Okay."

"Good girl," he calls. "Now go. Go!"

Hannya nods and turns around to go flying. She passes Kokoro and he took that as a sign to go when he saw her zooming pass him. She went off at full speed and he's fallowing her. Kanjo watches them go and as soon as they were out of site, he looks up to see the cell numbers; 257. He pushes himself from the wall and starts running down the hallway.

When Hannya and Kokoro were going to pass 275, Hannya became the one to notice that this cell is open. But Kokoro is in close range; close enough to hear her thoughts about noticing the open cell.

"Don't look in the cell, Hannya-san!!" he yells.

She gasps and tries her best not to look into the open cell. When they pass it, she turns around and asks, "Why? What's wrong?"

Kokoro puts his hand on her shoulder and tells her, "Don't worry about it, okay? Come on!" Hannya looks back the open cell but allows Kokoro to lead her away. She looks back but fallows Kokoro.

Kanjo came up shortly after they left. He coughs again but continues walking. He looks up at the numbers and he sees 270…271…273…274…and when he reaches 275, the doors are open. He looks in and the smell is defiantly worst; the smell of blood. He walks in and waits for his eyes to get used to the darkness. The first thing he sees is a hole and when he looks to the side, that was when he thought that he was going to have a heart attack. There in the darkest corner of the room is a body. There in a puddle of blood and a bloody hole in his chest is his father's unmoving body. Hearing about it was terrible but seeing it is ten times worst.

"Dad?" he calls, unable to believe it. "No, can't be dead!! You promised to come back with mom! You can't die! It's not fair! It's not fair!!!" Then he grips his head in agony and tears of pain and loss start to fall down his face. He collapses to the ground and starts crying. His chest…his chest hurts!

"It came from here!"

Kanjo's body tenses up from the sound of that. After the cry, he starts to hear multiple footsteps starting to get louder and louder. He doesn't turn and a tear doesn't fall from his face. Then the footsteps stop right in front of the door and he hears gun ready to shoot.

The humans are shaking as one commands, "Don't move or we'll be force to shoot!" At least this one knows some Japanese.

"You'll shoot anyway, right?" Kanjo asks. The guards just stand there as Kanjo makes a move. He reaches for his bag of seeds and takes it out. One guard got nervous.

_Bang_

A bullet hits Kanjo's shoulder and he ends up causing all of his seeds to fall on the ground. He drops the bag and grips his shoulder with his opposite hand. To deal with the pain, bites his lip and doing so caused him to bleed. He can taste his own blood going down his throat. Its warm texture and satisfying ivory flavor; he yearns for more, one with a human taste.

"It's your fault," he tells them. They flinch in confusion as he asks, "How many of you are there? Six with four in the front?" Just as he said that, four seeds rise up from the ground and his whole body starts to glow brown. The bullet in his shoulder got pushed out and his wound healed; leaving only the trail of blood on his back and shirt. "Fine by me!!"

Then the four seeds zoom off towards the guards like bullets. All four of them hit the guards in the mouth and they forcefully went inside. The guards who got the seeds were the four in front and they started coughing.

"Hey, are you alright?" the other asks. Apparently, the others don't know Japanese.

Kanjo stands up while they're distracted and he snaps. One moment, those four men have their bodies. The next, roots started to come out of their mouth, nose, and ears. Then a tree grew, four tall trees with blood on the bark and leaves. The other two got terrified as they can see the intestines on the ground and some falling from the high off branches. When they look up, they see Kanjo one of the branches and his eyes are glowing orange with rage. He's…transformed with anger as his power.

"Damn you!" the guard curses, shooting Kanjo. Kanjo dodges like the monkey he is and heads down from branch to branch and tree to tree. Until Kanjo lands on top of him.

The guard falls to the ground as his companion becomes too shock and scared to do anything. He watches as Kanjo grabs the other guard's jaw and the back of the head. In one thrust, he breaks the neck completely and he pulls the head right off, using all of his anger as he can. That was when the guard went crazy before he can see Kanjo pulling the limbs off the body.

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang_

Kanjo jumps off the guard and moves as fast as he can t dodge the bullets. He goes back up the trees and hid behind them while the man keeps shooting. It was in no time that the bullets began to run out.

_Click, click_

The guard looks at his gun in horror as Kanjo doesn't hesitate to charge at the guard. By the time the guard looks up, Kanjo is on top of him and Kanjo rips the outfit so that he can see the skin on his neck. Before the guard could react, Kanjo's fangs pierce the man's neck and blood explodes in his mouth.

"AAAHHH!!!" the man screams but it was hopeless. Kanjo starts to suck the blood from his living veins and he enjoys every second of it. The guard tries to struggle, to push him off but his strength begins to weak until he can no longer struggle. Not feeling anything made Kanjo stop.

Kanjo snaps his eyes open and instantly gets off of man. He stares down at the motionless man before him and then all around him. He sees the blood on the walls, the floors, the trees, and even on himself. He sees the bones and the intestines but instead of feeling insane, guilty, or scared of the monster he's become, he just mumbles, "There's no more." Then he gets off the man and walks towards the trees. Since they're blocking the way, he climbs them and jumps over so that he can go back into the cell and to his dad's corpse.

Kanjo walks towards the body and collapses to the side. There he starts crying again. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!!" he curses. "Why do these things have to happen?! Damn this whole thing to hell!" He's still glowing brown and he's still angry but there's no one who he can stress about it over. All he can do is allow angry tears to tickle down his face.

But what he didn't check was to see if the man he fed on is still alive. That man painfully opens his eyes and reaches for a grenade. Kanjo didn't notice as that man takes it out and sets it. Then he rolls it as hard as he can, pass the trees and into the cell. Then that man died from blood loss and Kanjo hears the bomb coming in. He turns around, just in time to see it explode.

_Bomb_

But right before it did, Kanjo summoned a stray seed and it started to grow right in front of him and the corpse, creating a thick protective wall. Minutes passed and Kanjo lies on the lap of his deceased father, shaking at how close that bomb almost blew them up to smithereens. The wooden wall collapses, all burnt and broken. The cell looks like a mess but all Kanjo cares about is that there is no harm to the body of his dad.

Kanjo looks up at his dad's face and he looks like he's merely asleep; a peaceful sleep with a river of dried up blood at the corner of his mouth. Kanjo remembers the little time he spent with his dad; from the time they met after Hannya rolled out of the safety of the trees to the time when he and his dad had a long and a bit of a heart to heart chat in the park. Even the memories in the club and when his mom got kidnapped are precious and as Kanjo lays on his lap, his eyes bawling out, all he can really see are those times. That's all he wanted to think about as he lay there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Melisa, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding saw everything that Kanjo did and they heard him in the cell. Pudding got really scared during the whole thing, even when she saw the man shooting him and when she heard that it hit his flesh. But then she became speechless when she hears her son's words and the bullet being forced out of his flesh. She watch in horror as she sees the things her son did; growing the trees inside four men, ripping the head off one guard, and then feeding on one. But as shocked and speechless as she was, nothing scared her more when she saw that one man grab a grenade and then rolling it into the cell where her son is still alive. Then…

_Bomb_

"Kanjo!!!" she screams, reaching for the screen but there is nothing she can do. Lettuce has her hand over her mouth and Ichigo's eyes really do look like they're going to roll out. Melisa just watches the whole thing like she's enjoying a movie.

After that bomb, the camera for that area went all fizzy and Melisa was using her phone to check a few things. "Oh my. Looks like that bomb even destroyed the listening devices inside the cell. There is no possible way that the boy survived. Oh well. He put up a good show." Pudding didn't say anything because she started crying just as hard as when she was crying for Taruto. All of her family is gone…gone…

Ichigo got angry. "How dare you, Melisa!!" she screams. Melisa looks behind her at Ichigo from the corner of her eyes as Ichigo continues. "Your men just killed her son and all you say is that he put up a good show?!!"

"In case you've forgotten, Momomiya Ichigo. That boy killed six of my men; four in the most disturbing way, one in the most violent way, and one in the most monstrous way. I can say what I want," Melisa tells her, pressing more buttons on her phone. Ichigo got really ticked off, almost enough that her body starts to glow red. Lettuce moved towards Pudding's direction but she can't give her friend a comforting hand and all Pudding wants to do is cry till her heart's content.

"Well what do we have here?"

Ichigo stops as Lettuce and Pudding look up at the screen to see what Melisa has found. She points out, "It seems that the little kitten is already at the cells in the 990's. Ten more and she reaches her father." Melisa shows them four screens and Kashu appears in one with guards shooting at her and her running at full speed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"There she is!! Shoot her! Shoot her!"

Bullets came right at Kashu from in front of her and she dodges them. There are already guards behind her and when she jumps over the ones in front, the ones in the back got shot; some dead and some wounded. They turn around to see her land on her feet and she stands up. Her hands glow white and in one spin, ten blasts come shooting out but not at the guards. The blasts hit the walls and they come tumbling down, blocking the path between her and the guards. When she sees it as a stone wall, she goes back to running on all fours to cell 1000.

995…

996…

997…

998…

Then up ahead, she sees one cell open and she can smell where that revolting smell is coming from. When she finally reached the cell, she doesn't need to have her eyes get adjusted to the darkness. She can already see her father on the ground in front of a missing piece in the wall and rivers of blood are shown on his back. He's lying in a pool of his own blood and that's where the revolting smell is coming from. Kashu's body tenses up and she's shaking.

'_Father…?'_

Quickly she runs on all fours like a wild cat towards the body. By her father's side, she can feel the tears stinging at her eyes. She uses one hand to touch his cold stiff shoulder, and even though anyone would have flinched in fear, she tried to shake him.

'_Father! Father! Get up, please! Don't die! Don't die! Don't die! DON'T DIE!!'_

But her voiceless cries are useless. His heart has stopped long ago and his body remains cold and stiff. He's already dead, long before Kashu even got here. Seeing that it's useless, her tears exploded and she started sobbing right there; her cries louder than ever.

"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

'_Father!! FATHER!!'_

Her forehead leaning on his neck and her hand gripping his shirt as her tears also stain his bloody shirt. How could this have happened? After everything they've been through, why this?! Those times when he flicked her nose, accidently mistook her for a boy, and those extremely crazy times at the club and when she tried to 'seduce' him. Short but precious. If only they can happen again.

"Hurry! Hurry! This way!"

Kashu's whole body flinches and her eyes grew wide. She can hear them. She can hear the rushing footsteps coming towards the cell, she can hear the guns getting loaded with new bullets to shoot at her, and she can hear their heart beat, pounding fast and pounding hard. She can just imagine that with each pound of their hearts, the blood is pumping through their bodies. She can imagine the sweet, delicious blood in their veins and she can picture herself draining them dry.

Kashu stands up and turns away from her father's body. She starts walking out of the cell and there, they all see her white dress is now stained with blood; the blood of her father's. The guards stop when they saw her and got nervous as she's just standing there; unable to see her eyes and silent.

"Don't just stand there!!" one guard yells. "Surround her!"

"Yes!"

And they did. They ran to her and surround her with guns pointing at her.

"It's over, vampire. Any last words?"

Probably shouldn't have said that. One moment, she was silent. The next, she was screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Getting nervous and stupid, the men surrounding her shoot but not her. She ducks just in time so that the bullets either hit each other or they hit the men. Either way, more bullets that were used to kill them fell to the floor and all of them fell; leaving the blood to spill everywhere.

"Impossible! How?!"

Kashu looks at them and her whole body is glowing white. Her blue eyes are skinny like a cats and they're ferocious. Her fangs and her claws are extra long. She's on fours and she looks like a hungry lioness who just got it's cubs taken away.

'_I will kill you!! I will kill all of you!!! Every single fuckin one of you!!!'_

Right before the guards were prepared, she charges at them and her claws became the last thing they felt and her eyes became the last thing they see. She did that to quite a few of them; clawing them to death, giving them deep gashes with no chance of them surviving. But one time when a guard thought he'll be smart and send a smoke bomb at her. She took that time to start drinking her full on the victims who became lost and confused in that smoke. She drained their veins dry and for some unlucky ones, they were conscious as she opens up their chest and tears their own heart out. She didn't care who she was doing the killing for or why she believed that these humans deserved to die. All she cared about was feeding her thirst and drinking their blood and eating their hearts seems like a satisfying way to do it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wow, amazing!!" Melisa compliments. She turns to Ichigo and compliments, "She really is your daughter. Looks like the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree."

Ichigo, who once looked up at the screen in horror, looks at Melisa with hatred and angry and told her, "Shut up, bitch!"

"You know, you really should watch what you say about me, Momomiya Ichigo," Melisa tells her, waving her finger around like she's her mother. "Who's the one in control?"

'_AAAHHH!!! Kashu-san!! Stop it!!'_

All four women look back at the screen and Melisa goes to the screen where they heard the yelling and widens it. There, they see Kashu on his knees, holding his head and Hannya is by his side, trying to calm him.

"My, my," Melisa says, watching them. "She doesn't even know that the little monkey is dead and she's already going at the alien boy. How very interesting, especially when they're near cell number 601." Lettuce's eyes grow wide and she fears the worst as they continue them.

Hannya asks, "Kokoro-kun, what's wrong? Kokoro-kun?"

Kokoro didn't answer right away. His head keeps aching with each second. "I'll be fine but we have to hurry. We…We're too late to stop her from seeing and…she's on a rampage. The smell is…disgusting!" He even covers his nose to prove his point. He coughs again as Hannya is a little confused.

"Smell?"

Kokoro nods. "You are so lucky you don't have this nose." Then he tries to stand up but he's a bit wobbly. Hannya stands up and watching him takes a few steps but he seems to be fine and he's dealing with the throbbing in his head. He turns to Hannya and tells her, "Let's go. We've waist too much time!"

She nods. "Hai!"

Then they broke back into a fly. He's leading the way and she fallows; hoping to get to Kashu in time. But when they pass an open cell, Kokoro didn't notice thanks to the pain in his head but Hannya looks inside when she sees it open. The moment she looked inside, she gasps and stops flying. Slowly she lands on the ground and turns her whole body to the open cell. Noticing that she's not fallowing anymore, Kokoro stops and turns around to see her looking in an open cell. Curious, he closes his eyes and takes in a whiff of the place. He gasps when he can smell not only death farther up ahead but also in that cell.

"Hannya-san," he calls, sounding pitiful and sorrowful.

She tells him, "Kokoro-kun, go ahead. Hannya will catch up shortly."

"But, Hannya-san," he tries to reason but her words surprise him after that.

"Go to her, Kokoro-kun! The one who can save Kashu-san now is you, not me!" She never spoke normal. It was always in third person. Hannya looks at him and says, "I know that your feelings can reach her. Stopping her something you can do; not Kanjo-kun, not me, you!"

As much as he doesn't want to leave her and deal with the remains inside the cell, she's right. He grasps the air in one fist tightly and grits his teeth for a moment of frustration. Then he looks up at her and gives her a determined look. He nods and turns around to fly as fast as he can towards Kashu.

'_Please, Kashu-san! Wait a little longer!'_

When Kokoro was out of sight, Hannya looks back into the cell and sees her beloved papa on the ground, motionless. She hesitates but eventually starts to walk inside. She took slow steps; not really wanting to believe it and not thinking that she's walking to a body of someone very precious to her. Once by his side, she just stood there and stares at his face. There's no blood or anything so it really does look like he's sleeping.

"They went this way!! Hurry!"

Hannya didn't listen. She just collapse to her knees and look at her fallen papa. He looks so peaceful.

The very few guards, at least three, ran up to the cell and look inside. There they see Hannya and stop to point their guns at her, just like how they did to her cousins.

"Freeze!!"

She didn't listen. She uses one hand to reach for Pai's face. Her fingers gently touch the softness of his hair and the cold touch of his skin. The moment she felt that frozen skin, her whole body starts to glow a light sea green and her deep blue eyes got skinny and they are overflowed with sadness.

Then she screeches at the top of her lungs, but it sounds more like a high pitch singing voice. The guards ended up dropping their weapons and try to cover their ears. She didn't stop. Her voice ended up not only breaking the sensitive listening devices Melisa installed into the cell but she also broke the cameras outside as well. Shortly after they blew to bits, so did two of the men. Their heads exploded; blood splattering on the wall, their brains on the floor, and their bodies falling to the ground. Hannaya's voice started to soften as that one man who survived felt very weak and is on the ground, twitching. Soon her voice died down and she starts crying.

"Ugh..It hurts…"

Hannya stops crying and listens to that one man's cries of pain.

"Does it hurt?"

When he opens his eyes after hearing that, he sees Hannya right in front of him; her deep blue eyes petrifying him. She tells him, "I hurt too. The pain in my chest is overflowing with pain and sorrow. I can't escape it but you can escape your pain. I'll end it for you." She places one hand on his shoulder and the other on his head. She moves the head to one side and leans in.

"Wait! Wait! Please!"

She stops and asks, "Why? You're in pain, right? You want it to stop, right? Just relax and allow me to end it." She opens her mouth a little wider and her fangs are longer than ever before. Before the man could say another word, Hannya chomps down on his neck and sucks the warm sweet bitter taste of blood. Unlike Kanjo and Kashu, she's gentle. To him, the pain began to dull and his eyes felt really heavy. He closed them and Hannya continued to suck his blood. She can hear his heart beat and it's getting slower and slower. When the heart beats stop completely, she stops too. She releases her prey and looks at him. He's dead and yet she sheds no tears for him. She looks to the left and the right. There is no one left to pursue and now she is alone with four bodies; only one she cares about.

Hannya stands up and walks back into the open cell. She walks back to the body and collapses on her knees again. Her tears start to tinkle down her face again and this time, she lifts up his head and lays it on her lap. There she starts sobbing and leans her head on his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After seeing the screen fuzzy up, the one watching Hannya, Melisa just digs into her ear and comments, "Impressive. She really is another copy of her mother. Couldn't you do something like that the last time you were here?" Lettuce backs away from Melisa as her capturer looks back at the screen with her little remote control. "Ah well, what are the little kitten and the alien boy going to do next? Hearing that voice has convinced me that those men are long dead."

Lettuce gasps at that, not really wanting to believe that her daughter killed humans but she and her sisters-in-law look back at the screen and they see one screen that shows Kashu killing and feeding herself and another with Kokoro still flying to get there. His expression on his face is in pain and he looks really, really tired.

In the 980's, he stops flying and leans on the wall for support. He's panting and his head is throbbing with Kashu's thoughts of killing and hunger. He can see them too. The blood, the killing, the hearts and some of them are still pounding, and the intestines that became unfortunate enough to get cut loose and spill all over the floor. He sees them all and his head is pounding.

'_Kashu-san…'_

He looks up and continues walking. He's too weak to fly or move but he has to keep going. He can't let Kashu go on like this. She'll regret it all later if he doesn't stop her now.

It took him a while but he finally reached an open cell but he doesn't notice that. What he does notice is the human bodies. He first sees a hand and stops walking. When he looks up, he freezes, his eyes wide, his pupils small, and his teeth clench together in pure and utter shock. He sees bodies, body parts, blood, and there are still more up ahead. The smell of blood and the smell of death is way, way too much.

Kokoro feels his stomach turn and he holds his mouth and his stomach to calm him down. But the more he stares at the massacre scene, the more he felt the desire to puke it out. That was when he notices the open cell. Not caring or thinking, he runs into the room and bends over. Apparently he still needs to vomit.

_Bleaaa!!_

After unloading that stomach full, he starts coughing and continues to puke. Maybe if he didn't smell it, he could handle the bloody scene. He vomits again and tears are rolling down his face as drool is hanging from his lips. He closes his mouth and wipes it with the back of his hand.

'_Calm down, Kokoro! What did you expect to see and smell? Just calm down, calm down.'_

He closes his eyes and mouth and takes in deep breathes to calm down his stomach but the moment he did, he smells something else. His eyes open in surprise and he sniffs the area again. The more he smells it, the more anxious and scared he becomes. He, not willing, looks to the side and he sees his father on the ground, with a bullet hole in his back, and in a puddle of his own blood. He knew. He was told but he never thought that seeing the body would be this…horrific.

"F-Father?" he calls. He knows his father won't answer but he can't help but call. His bottom lip quivers in fear and his eyes are wide with disbelief. Sorrowful tears escape from the corner of his eyes and they came in the size of golf balls. "Father!!!"

After hearing that cry, Melisa freezes up as she can hear the rushing footsteps Kokoro took just to run to his father's side and she can hear his cries.

"Father! Father! Father!! Please don't be dead!! Please!! Wake up! Wake up!! FATHER!!!"

Melisa's eyes are wide, full of pain, agony, guilty, and sorrow. Instantly she goes to her phone and presses a button. At first, they were hearing sobbing sounds but then it got cut off. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding look at Melisa curiously and when she looks back at them, her eyes look like the pain, agony, guilt, and sorrow was never there. She asked them, "What are you three looking at? I only turned it off because I don't want to hear just that. I want to hear the killing Momomiya Ichigo's is creating." Then right after she said that, she changes the station and continues to watch the blood sucking and the intestines spilling Kashu is creating.

While back in the room, Kokoro continues to cry as hard as he can on his father's shoulder over his death. He forgot everything; stopping Kashu, saving as many humans as he still can, saving his friends' mothers, and defeating the one who did all of this. He forgot because all he wants to do now is cry. That's all that Hannya and Kanjo wanted to do. Then…

"Uh? Kan…jo?"

Kanjo's ears twitch at that as he gets up and looks up to see dark golden eyes he thought he would never see.

"Han…nya…"

She gasps in surprise and looks down to see eyes fluttering open.

Then finally, Kokoro hears a heartbeat right under him and he gasps in its rhythm. He gets up and looks down to see golden amber eyes looking fuzzy for a moment and then looking up to see his crying face.

"Father…you're alive?!"


	23. They're Back

Ch. 23: They're Back

"D..ad?" Kanjo mumbles, surprise to see him.

Weakly, Taruto sits up straighter as his son gets off him. Taruto looks down at his chest and touches the area where he was certain the blade stabbed him through. He pats that area and then scrubs. All there is is solid flesh with dried blood being rubbed off. Kanjo just stares at his father's bewilder face as he keeps patting himself to see if he really is alive.

Then Taruto looks at Kanjo and asks, "Why the heck are you here when you should be at home?"

Kanjo is just…amazed. "You told us that you would be back by noon but you never came. Then when we came because Kashu is having a mental disorder issue because Aunty Ichigo was kidnapped right in front of her, I find you in a cell, dead in a corner and you just came back to life by some miracle and all you can say is why the heck I'm here?!" He didn't let Taruto answer because Kanjo instantly hugs his dad with his arms around his chest and his face buried in his chest. Taruto can feel the cold touch of his tear stain face and he can feel his hot breath on his body. His son tightens the hold on him and says, "Don't scare me like that again, okay? Jeeze!"

Taruto, at first, can only stare. He gave this boy the heart attack of a life time. He holds his son back and tells him, "I'm sorry I worried you and thank you. If it weren't for you, I won't be here right now." Now he's confused.

Kanjo looks up and asks, "What do you mean if it weren't for me? All I did was discover you, cry, and kill a few humans."

"I can smell that," he says, rubbing his thumb on his son's bottom lip. Seeing that he noticed, Kanjo let go of his father and uses the back of his hand to rub the remaining blood off his mouth. But instead of a scolding about why he shouldn't be killing humans, Taruto's eyes look far away as he says, "You look a lot like your mom when she was angry with me when I couldn't remember her." Kanjo has a pretty good idea what he's talking about. Then Taruto answers, "Do you remember that time when Kisshu nearly died from the poisonous gasses and Ichigo brought him back?"

"Yeah," he answers. "You mean you came back the same way?"

"A bit. You and your cousins are the first ever half vampire, half alien. Your vampire powers are awaken by your feelings. I wouldn't be surprise if you were able to heal me because of the love and you care you have in here." He points to Kanjo's heart while he said that and that got Kanjo thinking. Well he did thought about the short times he spent with him before this whole craziness started and he was trying to bring him home to his mom. Remembering his mom brought back a new subject.

"Did you find her?!" he asks, suddenly. "Mom, I mean."

"Yeah, I found her," he answers, "in this room before I was stabbed. I finally told her something that I should have told her along time ago and got stabbed right after that."

"You mean you told her why you were gone for three months because that sick bastard of a king just locked you all up with no word to our moms and how Uncle Kisshu got Kokoro for a son?"

"He spilled the beans to you about that, huh?"

"Yeah but anyway, is mom okay? She's not hurt is she?"

Taruto shakes his head. "No," he answers. "She's just dirty from the events that happened. After being killed in front of her, I'm sure that she's pretty freaked out and there are cameras all over the place, instead of the cells; if memory serves. But being nineteen years, they probably upgraded."

Kanjo tells him, "Well right now, I highly doubt that anything in this room is working now. That human, before he died, threw a bomb in here and trashed the place."

"I see that too." Taruto has a sweat drop when he looks around and sees that the cell is indeed trashed beyond repair. There are even holes in the ground for people to fall in if they're not careful.

Then Taruto tries to focus on the task at hand. He looks at the doors and tries to look across that area. When his eyes met the perfectly square hole in the wall, he crawls over to it. Kanjo asks, "Dad? What are you doing?"

Arriving at the hole, he answers, "This is where Pudding was before I was stabbed. Looks like who ever tried to kill me only brought Pudding here for that purpose. To lure me in and then dispose of me." Kanjo blinks in surprise of how Taruto is concluding this as he crawls over to the hole. Taruto finishes, "So Pudding went down this way after she just saw me die. Something tells me that this whole plan is not about revenge against the ones who betrayed Deep Blue the second time." He looks at Kanjo and notices that he's staring at him with rather wide surprise eyes. He didn't like it.

"What?" he asks, his voice tired and annoyed.

Kanjo comes back to reality and answers, "Well that is the first time I ever seen you think things through because usually analyzing things and concluding is Uncle Pai."

Taruto has a vein pulsing on his head as he tells him, "I have matured and become smarter over the years, thank you very much! What exactly did Pudding say in that diary of hers?"

Kanjo looks back at the hole and answers, "Ask her yourself."

"I believe I will!"

But right before he was going to jump in, Kanjo stops him. "Whoo, whoo, whoo!" he calls, using his hand to stop his dad. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see where they took her and then save her," he answers, raising a brow.

"And I'm supposed to sit here and wait for you to come back with mom in your arms like a prince charming and his white horse?"

"Didn't you say before that Kashu is going through some mental disorder episode because her mom was kidnapped in front of her? What do you think she's doing right now if I wasn't the only one who was 'killed' right in front of the woman I love and my body was left in the cell? Obviously, I can see that what you did is not as worst as anything she can do."

Kanjo turns around to the doors of the cell and sees the trees with drops of blood, bones, and intestines on them as well as two dead bodies not too far from them; one without a head. Taruto has a good point.

"But I don't even know where she is right now," Kanjo tells him.

Taruto tells _him_, "When the guard told us where the girls should be, he told us three numbers that could be correct or not. Mine was correct and if mine was correct then Pai's and Kisshu's should be correct. Kisshu went to cell 1000 so go there, kay?" He places his hand on his son's shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile. "I'm counting on you to calm her down and save the building from collapsing, okay?"

Kanjo smirks at him and places his hand on his dad's shoulder. "I'm counting on you to bring mom back safety, alright?" Taruto returns the smirk right back at him.

"See ya." Then he jumps into the hole and falls down. Kanjo watches him until he can no longer see him in the darkness.

When he was gone, Kanjo prepares himself and tries to think of cell number 1000 as hard as he can. After that he teleports there and sees the mess. The place did not look appealing to the eyes and when the smell hit his nose, he ends up throwing up again. He goes to the wall and pukes out stomach acid this time. After puking, he coughs.

'_Calm down, Kanjo,'_ he tells himself. _'Just calm down. Calm down…'_

"Kanjo-kun?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Papa?" Hannya asks, sounding hopeful as she looks at her papa's face. His eyes flutter open and he forces himself up. Hannya watches him in amazement and shock.

Pai holds his head for a moment, taking a little bit longer to come back to reality. Then he turns to his daughter, surprise that she's here. "Hannya…" Her tears came to the surface again and she jumps on him.

"Papa!!"

She clings to him and cries on his side. She tells him between sobs, "Papa!! Hannya was…sob…so scared that papa was…sob…dead! Hannya was scared, Hannya was scared, Hannya was scared." Her cries took over her voice.

Pai's expressions were surprise because he didn't expect the clinging and the tears, but hearing his daughter's cries made his expression softer and sincere. He holds her and rubs her back for comfort. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm alright and I won't leave you alone. I promise." She just nods in agreeing with his words. "Now stop crying, okay?" She nods again and pushes away from his arms. He watches her as she wipes away her tears away.

After they were gone, Hannya asks, "How is papa alive now? Hannya was sure that papa was dead when Hannya checked."

"It was all thanks to you," he answers.

"Hannya?" she asks. "How did Hannya bring papa to life?"

He explains, "Because Hannya is a half vampire, half alien. One of the firsts so anything could happen. Your powers can be limitless and maybe possess a few things extra. Your love and care caused the poison to be deleted from my system and my heart to start once again."

Hannya's cheeks are red as her eyes widen with surprise. She says, "Hannya was able to do that? Hannya is amazed but also very happy." She looks down with a smile but even though Pai wanted to, he didn't smile because he notices something. He leans closer to her and closes his eyes. Hannya got confused but not so much when he took a sniff of her mouth and backed away to stare at her eyes firmly. What? Does she have bad breath?

"Hannya, did you…drink any blood?" he asks.

Apparently, yes.

Hannya looks behind to the three bodies and he looks up to see them. Two guys without a head and blood and brains are everywhere as one man is dead with two puncture wounds on his neck. He looks back at her in shock that she did that as she looks down in shame.

"Hannya's sorry, papa but yes, Hannya took the lives of three people." To save him the trouble, she answers his unspoken question. "When Hannya found papa dead, Hannya was so depress because Hannya thought that papa died; papa left Hannya. So when the guards came, Hannya let out an animal cry as loud as Hannya could. Hannya didn't even pay attention to what was happening. Hannya cried and then stopped. Hannya heard someone in pain and Hannya stopped it for him. Hannya stopped the man's pain because Hannya was hungry. Hannya wanted to fulfill the hunger that appeared in Hannya's stomach and throat. Hannya's sorry that Hannya killed. Hannya couldn't control Hannya's body."

As someone who saw someone experience that, he understood. Pai can still remember the last time he saw someone go crazy. Ichigo's grief caused the death of so many people and it caused her vampire blood to awaken. She couldn't control herself until she heard that Kisshu was alive. Although Pai has to admit one thing– Hannya looks a lot like her mother when she was depress about him not only forgetting her but also hurting her.

After Hannya spilled her guts and apologized, Pai took a moment before he held her close and told her, "I understand, Hannya. It wasn't your fault. Probably if you didn't kill them, they would have killed you and mama would be sad."

The mention of mama causes Hannya to gasp in surprise and look at Pai with a worried expression. "Mama! Was papa able to find mama?! Is mama alright?!"

Pai told her, "Calm down, Hannya. The last time I saw her, she's perfectly fine physically but wounded mentally. She's terrified and I'm afraid that watching me die in front of her didn't help. The last time I saw her, she was in what looked like a giant fish bowl full of water and the glass seems to be indestructible from the inside."

Hannya nods in understanding. "Makes senses. Probably knowing that mama is a strong person, the bad man took precaution and created a suitable cell to hold mama in for the time being. Hannya bets that the bad man planned for papa to find mama and then get rid of papa in front of mama so that mama can be mentally weak for the bad man to eliminate. Hannya's starting to believe that this is not a plan against papa but revenge against mama." All Pai did was stare at Hannya in surprise, speechless. For someone to speak in third person all the time, he did not expect her to figure that all out. Hannya got worried and asks, "Is Hannya's theory incorrect?"

Pai shook his head. "No! I just think that theory is absolutely correct. It's just that you thought of everything in only two point three seconds. I'm impressed."

Hannya turned a bit red from that compliment. "Hannya was told that she got papa in her in here." She points to her head to prove the point and Pai believes her. Then Hannya asks, "Did the bad man try to delete papa immediately or did the bad man take the bad man's time?"

Pai looks up trying to remember and then answers, "He took his time."

"Then did papa tell mama about what happened fourteen years ago? About why papa and uncles were locked up for three months because papa and uncle broke the agreement the royal family made four million years ago and how Uncle Kisshu got Kokoro-kun from a maid who was raped by the sick-minded king?" Pai stares at her with blinking eyes once again. Hannya took that as a bad sign. "Papa didn't tell mama?"

"No!" he tells her, startled. "I told her but not how Kisshu got a son. However, I believe that she knows that already." Before Hannya could ask, Pai turns around and looks up at the hole in the ceiling. The same hole that Lettuce went through after watching him dies from poison. Hannya figured it out when she fallowed his gaze.

She asks, "Does papa believe that mama is with Aunty Ichigo, Aunty Pudding, and the bad man right now?"

"It's a theory," Pai tells her, looking back at her. "But I'm not too sure. I'll go and fallow the path."

As he stands up, Hannya stands up as well. She says, "Let Hannya come with papa! Hannya wants to save mama too."

However, he asks, "Why else are you here? It can't only be because we were late to bring the girls home." He got her there. Hannya gasps in remembering why her, Kanjo, and Kokoro came to Area 51.

She answers, "Kashu-san became really unstable since papa and uncles left while Hannya and family were asleep; especially when her papa left. Kashu-san then supersoniced here and Hannya and family fallowed. Kokoro-kun was in pain and Hannya and family were flying our hardest to get to Kashu-san before Kashu-san found Kashu-san's papa's body."

All Pai can think as he heard that is, _'That girl is like her mother more ways than one.'_ He tells her, "Hannya, you have to go to her and calm her down before the facility collapses, alright?"

Hannya nods and says, "Hannya understands, but Hannya doesn't know where Kashu-san is."

"When the guard told us who was in what cells, he said that Pudding was in 275, Lettuce was in 601, and Ichigo was in 1000. Teleport to cell 1000 and I believe that you'll find her around that area."

Hannya nods again. "Got it!"

"And Hannya," Pai starts. He places his hand on Hannya's head and pets it a bit. He tells her, "Be careful."

She's red from his warm touch but she nods and says, "Hannya will. Papa, be careful, okay?"

This time, he smiles a warm smile at her and then kisses her forehead. She's red again as he tells her, "I promise." Then he turns around and flies up the hole that Lettuce went through. Hannya watches him go before she thinks of cell 1000 as hard as she can.

She closes her eyes and thinks really hard. When she's certain that she teleported, she opens her eyes and then wishes she didn't. What she sees in front of her are bodies; lots of them. Maybe thousands! There's blood everywhere; on the walls, the ceiling, and the floors. There are bodies with lost heads, cut up limbs, and cut open chests. With this many bodies and so much blood, she can smell it. She covers her nose to block the smell but she can still smell it. She's shaking. She can tell when she couldn't see straight. But there is one thing she can see. She can see one body standing and he's vomiting. That just adds more lovely smell to the place. But Hannya knows this body. As he's leaning on the wall to try and calm down, she calls for him.

"Kanjo-kun?"

Kanjo sharply looks up from her voice and sees her there, holding her nose and looking scared out of her mind. "Hannya?"

She looks around and asks, "K-Kanjo-kun, wh-what is this?" Seeing her scared and helpless, he goes to her and holds her, hiding her face from the scene.

"It's okay, it's okay, Hannya. You don't have to look. I'm here," he tells her. The sound of his voice, the sound of his heart beat, and his scent blocks out that gruesome smell and calms down her nerves instantly. She nods and snuggles closer to his chest. She's still a little freaked from the scene but now she feels better with Kanjo here.

_Boom_

Both Kanjo and Hannya gasp in surprise of that. They look down towards the hallway towards where they hear it but they don't see anything.

Hannya asks, "Was that Kashu-san?"

Kanjo answers, "I believe so. Come on! We got to stop her before the whole places collapses!" She nods and then he grabs her hand. She's red from that touch as they fly from the spot they were to where they heard the boom. Their only hope now is that they make it in time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kokoro?" Kisshu asks surprise to see him. Then he pushes himself up and Kokoro slides off him as he just stares in amazement. When Kisshu was sitting up, he stretches his arms and then rubs his shoulders. He comments, "Coming back to life gives your body major muscle pain."

Then to his surprise, Kokoro jumps on him and hugs him with his arms around his waist. Kisshu looks down as Kokoro tightens his arms around him. He didn't see anything and he didn't have to. His shaking body and his tears made Kisshu soften his expression. He lets out a sigh and puts his hand on Kokoro's head. "Hey, hey, hey now! This is no time for crying." But to his surprise after the moment of hugging, Kokoro's hands pat the area that Kisshu got shot at.

Kokoro sits up a bit and mumbles, "Amazing! There's no hole."

Kisshu uses his hand that's on Kokoro's head to push him off. "Hey! You mind, Kokoro?" He asks that with a vein pulsing on his head.

Kokoro sits up and tells him, "You were the one who told me that this is no time for crying. You even thought that since I'm a boy, a man shouldn't cry like a girl."

Kisshu gets two veins pulsing as he says, "Control your power better, please!"

"So," Kokoro starts, causing Kisshu to be distracted from his annoyance, "how are you alive? I was sure that there was a hole in your back and now it's gone."

Kisshu drops his hand and asks, "You didn't pick that up when you went rummaging through my mind."

"Father!" Kokoro whines. "I don't do that, unless necessary." He says that because he still remembers that time he went through that one man's memory at the café. Kisshu believes him on that.

Kisshu explains, "Kashu saved me. When she was here, thinking about the past, her love healed up my wounds and pushed out the bullet." Kisshu looks down at the ground and picks up the golden bullet. "See?"

Kokoro takes the bullet and examines it for a moment. "But how can she do that? I thought our kind only has one power. Kashu-san controls the music."

"But Kashu is only half our kind," Kisshu corrects. Kokoro widens his eyes in surprise as Kisshu adds in, "Her vampire side gave her a few extra gifts. Healing is one of them."

"How do you know this? You were dead when she was in the process of bring you to life."

"I was in darkness and then I felt a pull, like someone was trying to pull me out. Then I heard Kashu's voice and I just felt this warm, nostalgic feeling. It reminded me so much of Mew Aqua, but better." Before Kokoro could ask more, Kisshu puts his hand on his shoulder and tells him, "Son, you need to go and calm her down."

Kokoro snaps back in surprise and asks, "What?"

Kisshu takes his hand off his shoulder and tells him, "Well, you're here and she's not and I can smell the blood from here." Kisshu points to the door and Kokoro knew what he was talking about without turning around to see. Then Kisshu drops his hand and mumbles, "Just like her mother when she went crazy."

Kokoro notes, "I think Kashu-san surpassed her mother." 'Mother' made him remember that his father was on a mission to save Ichigo. "Did you find Ichigo?"

Kisshu nods. "I found her, screaming and cursing like a mad man, and I finally told her."

"I told the others about what happened as well. Was Ichigo just as shocked as the others were?"

"No," he answers, almost dryly while he turns his head to the side as he can still remember that little scene. "She actually didn't buy it at first." When he looked back, he sees a hole in the wall. He stares at it a little more before turning back to Kokoro and tells him, "I'm going to see where that tunnel leads to and you're going to go and stop Kashu before she completely looses herself."

Kisshu stands up and Kokoro fallows after him. Then he asks, "Do you think she'll listen to me?" Kisshu is surprise by his question. For goodness sake, this kid needs a little bit more confidence.

His father tells him, "Listen to me okay? From what I've seen, you can get through to her. She cares a lot about you and you care a lot about her. Usually, I would probably hit your head so that you can brutally stop her." When he said that, Kokoro snaps his head back in surprise but Kisshu finishes, "But I'm not because stopping her is something your real self needs to do. Not your alto ego that acts like my drunken self, your kind hearted self." Kisshu smiles warmly at him before putting his hand on Kokoro's head and pets it ever so gently just in case.

Kokoro, still himself, smiles back with some red on his cheeks as he agrees, "Alright, I'll try. Father, just be careful alright?"

Kisshu removes his hand and takes a step back, while being in mid air. "I'll be fine. The next time you'll see me, Ichigo will be with me and I better see Kashu with you."

Kokoro nods and Kisshu turns around to go down the tunnel Ichigo was taken. When he was out of sight, Kokoro turns around and gulps. He has to do it. He flies above ground level and heads out of the room and down the hall, flying over as much of the bodies as he can. He gets out of sight minutes before both Kanjo and Hannya arrive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yawn," Melissa lets out, seeing that Kashu has no more enemies to fight and she's just taking her time with sucking her latest victim dry. Melissa puts her phone away and says, "I think I'll go and introduce myself to Kashu."

At first, having Melissa going to see Kashu in her state seems like a good idea because then she can die in two seconds flat. But when Ichigo sees that smirk on her face, she got scared real fast. "Don't you dare touch her!!" Ichigo threatens, her body glow coming back and it's at least one and a half inch thick.

Melissa, from the corner of her eyes, sees Ichigo's chains cracking. So Melissa turns around and tells her, "I'll try, Momomiya Ichigo. You just stay put like a good kitty and I'll be back soon. I believe that your little kitten wants to see the face of her mother's capture." Before Ichigo could say anything more to stop her, Melissa changes into Sara and teleports away. Ichigo's eyes instantly snap back to the video and watches, hoping that not only will Melissa gets eaten but her daughter will be safe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The farther Kashu goes, the more gruesome it looks. He's been flying for about five minutes at fifty miles per hour and now, there isn't even a single whole body. Only body parts or bodies cut up in half, with their chest open up and their hearts ripped out. Now it looks like bones are visible and he can see a few loose spins. He tries to ignore that as best as he can; that and the smell. Then the bodies stop all together. It just came to a stop and Kashu is surprise of that. There are hallways up ahead on both the left and right side. He flies further to look down both of them. No bodies.

Kokoro lands on the ground and wonders, _'Where's Kashu-san?'_

'_Prey…'_

Kokoro tenses up when he hears that. Then he feels something behind him. He turns around, just in time to see sharp bloody claws come at him. Because he turned, the claws didn't make a life threatening wound but they did graze his arm. He takes steps back and holds his stinging arm. He looks at his hand when he touches the wound and he sees blood. He puts pressure back on the arm as he looks up to see Kashu low to the ground, her once white dress is now drench blood with blood, there's blood on not only her claws but also her arms, legs, her hair, and especially on her mouth, and her eyes look as scary as hell. Kokoro almost freezes in fear of seeing them, but he has to remind himself that this is Kashu. The bad part is that it looks like Kashu doesn't recognize him.

"Kashu-san! It's me, Kokoro!" he yells, trying to get through to her.

After a vicious look, her face shows confusion as she raises a brow. She straightens herself up a bit and he hears her ask, _'Ko…koro?'_

"Yes," he answers, nodding. Her expression gets surprise as she stands up more, into a half crouch.

'_Kokoro?'_ she asks again, staring at him.

He nods again. "Yes, Kashu-san. It's me." By now, she's standing straight up and as frightening as she looks with blood all over her, Kokoro surpasses a gulp to show his fear and nervousness.

Kashu looks at the claw that she used to claw him and sniffs the blood. Then she licks it and as soon as the taste hits his tongue, she gasps in surprise and looks back at Kokoro in shock and terror. Her body glow disappears but her eyes remain the same. Then to his surprise, Kashu rushes up to him and hugs him.

'_I'm so sorry, Kokoro,'_ he hears. _'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'_ Then she starts crying and her tears made Kokoro's fear dissolve away.

He holds her back and tells her, "It's alright, Kashu-san. It's alright. I'm fine."

Kashu opens her eyes and looks to the side where his arm is wounded. One arm releases him and her hand goes to that arm. He looks at her hand, noticing that she moved, and to his surprise, her hand starts glowing white as it hovers over his wound. The gaze soon disappears as if it was never there. The only proof that it was is the blood it let out. After his wound was healed, Kashu hugs him again and he decides not to ask and to hold her closer.

"Aw, how cute!"

Both Kashu and Kokoro gasp and turn around, breaking the hug a little. There they see a woman who looks a lot like Ichigo but shorter hair, standing on the side where the bodies are not there. She says, "You two make such a good couple, too bad."


	24. They Meet At Last

Ch. 24: They Meet At Last

Kashu pushes Kokoro back and she moves in front of him in a protective way. She hunches over a bit and flexes her claws as she growls. It almost looks like she's asking her who this mother look alike is while she's being a bit protective. Sara asks her, a bit confused, "What? Can't speak, little kitten?"

Kashu's growl gets louder as her body glow starts to return. Kokoro, getting a bit nervous, decides to ask, "Who are you?"

"This form is known as Sara," she answers, confusing Kokoro a bit.

But he asks, "Are you the one who's behind all of this?"

Sara looks like she's counting the methods as she says, "If you're talking about kidnapping the vampires after spending multiple years looking, killing those aliens, and sending the guards after you, then yeah that was me. And I must say, you're quite the monster, little kitten. You probably killed over hundred of my men. Tell me, did they taste good?" Okay, now Kashu is pissed off.

Her body glow is at least three inches thick now and she's really hunching over; almost ground level. Kokoro does not like this as in one hand, Kashu has a blast ready. She sends it at Sara's way and watches as the blast heads straight for her.

_Boom_

When the smoke cleared, Sara wasn't there. She moved just fast enough to get behind the wall from the hallways. Kashu knows that she's not dead yet so she gets ready to charge at her and tear her apart herself but Kokoro hears that coming.

Kokoro grabs her shoulder and pulls her back. He tells her, "Calm down, Kashu-san!"

Kashu turns around and slaps his hand away. She stands up straighter as she reminds him, _'Kokoro! She kidnapped my mother and killed our father! How do you expect me to calm down or even let her live for that matter?'_

'_Because father is not dead!'_ Kokoro tells her, telepathically so that Sara doesn't hear. Kashu is dead shock as Sara decides to peak out of the corner to see Kashu and Kokoro staring at each other. Kokoro places a hand on her shoulder and tells her, _'Your healing powers not only healed his bullet wound, but it also brought him back to life. He's going after Ichigo as we speak. Right now, I don't think that woman knows, or is even human.'_ Kashu gasps and looks over her shoulder to see Sara peaking out and leaning on the corner.

She asks, "Oh I see." Then right in front of them, her form changes from Sara's to her originally form. She comes out more and says, "Telepath, very interesting powers but probably not a very good one. You asked me questions when you could have looked through my brain for the answers." Kokoro's head lowers and he takes a step back. Then Melissa raises a brow and asks, "Or can you control it too well that it's almost like you don't have that power?"

Kokoro's eyes are wide in shock as Kashu has enough of her talk. She still stands in front of Kokoro as she bares her fangs and sharpens her claws a bit. She asks, _'Who are you?! What reason do you have to kidnap my mother and kill my father?'_

Kokoro looks at Kashu in surprise of that and since Melissa is not a mind reader, he asks the question in voice. "Who are you? What goal do you expect to gain from your actions?"

Melissa taps her chin with her long nail and answers, "My name is Melissa, nice to meet you. I am the daughter of Sara and Deep Blue." That answered both questions and it widens both Kokoro's and Kashu's eyes. But Melissa adds in, "Now I have an idea of what you two are thinking. You're both wondering if what I just did was a pay back to those three aliens for betraying my father by taking their mates and killing them but nope! Wrong! Every wonderful thing that I did was revenge against Momomiya Ichigo, Fong Pudding, and Midorikawa Lettuce. Their lovers made my mother suffer so I made them suffer with the lost of a love one. Or ones since that little monkey child did get blown to bits when one guard he failed to kill threw a grenade at him. I don't know about that little fish since she destroyed the cameras and the listening devices before we could really see anything." Fear appears on Kokoro as shock appears on Kashu. Feeling her anger and hatred rising again, he tries to calm her down again.

'_Easy, Kashu-san! Easy! We don't know if what she says is true.'_

Kashu turns around, glares at him and asks, _'Sure she may be wrong about father but what about Kanjo and Hannya, huh?! She admit it herself that she watch them get blown to bites!'_ Before Kokoro could tell her anything, Kashu turns around and charges at Melissa.

"Kashu-san!"

Melissa grins as Kashu gets a claw ready to slice Melissa in half. But something blocks her. From Kokoro's point of view, it looks like a barrier. It causes Kashu to be push back and she ends up crashing into the ground. She pushes her self up to look up at Melissa in surprise as she chuckles. "I'm stronger than I look, little kitten. Want me to show you?" After she asks that, she lifts her hands up like she's saying 'what' but in between both hands is blue electricity. They fly from hand to hand and some loose ones come out but dissolve away. Her hair starts to hover a bit as she looks almost as scary as her father. She's this generation's Deep Blue.

"Kashu-san!! Kokoro-kun!!"

Surprise to hear them, both Kanjo and Hannya show up from the hall and when their feet landed, Kanjo lands by Kashu's side as Hannya is near Kokoro. Kanjo lifts Kashu up a bit as she stares at his face in disbelief. Kokoro is the same way with Hannya when she goes up to him with a worried expression. From the screen, Pudding is shock to see her son but also relieved as Lettuce is relieve to see her daughter alright. Melissa's face shows a flicker of surprise but she soon smirks again and drops her hands, stopping the electricity flow. She starts laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" she laughs, confusing the kids. They look up at her while she's holding her stomach and tears of laugher come out of the corner of her eyes. "This is…hilarious!! To think that the monkey would die from an explosion when he's right here! If I didn't see your control over the plants, I would have thought that your powers were illusions." Then she starts laughing again.

Hannya asks Kokoro, a little freaked out from this strange woman's behavior, "Kokoro-kun, who is this woman?"

He answers, "The one behind the whole operation."

Both Hannya and Kanjo look at him and ask, "What?"

He nods. "Yeah, and to make things worst, she's the daughter of Sara and Deep Blue." After he said that, not only did Hannya and Kanjo widen their eyes more in surprise but also Melissa stops laughing.

"Is that a problem?" she asks, coldly. They look back at her as she stands up straight and her bangs cover her eyes. "Is there something wrong with having either Sara or Deep Blue as my parents? Do you think I'm a freak when you're the freaks?" Now it's her turn to gain a body glow. Naturally, the glow is light blue and it's at least six inches thick off her body. She looks up at them and her eyes are skinny like a cat's and her fangs look longer. "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG, THERE'S NOTCHING WRONG!!!" Then she faces her palms at them and two blasts show up. They look like they were going to head for them but the blasts make a turn up and hit the ceiling.

From the screen, there is no view of what happened but to the actual place, the ceiling collapses on them. They look up just in time to see rocks tumble down on them. They tried to cover themselves as the rocks kept falling. Melissa pants and watches as the rocks fall on them and there's dust everywhere to block her view. When the dust cleared after some time, all she sees is mountains of rocks. At first she looks surprise and a little taken back as her glow disappears and her eyes and her fangs return to normal. Then her lips curl up into a smirk and she chuckles at her success. Instantly, she thinks they're dead.

"Next time," she says, "don't cross me. Ta-ta." Then she teleports away, back to room 2894 where three mothers with shock and pleading eyes turn to her. She shrugs her shoulders and tells them, "Sorry but a pile of rocks fell on top of them. There was nothing I could do."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_This is it?'_ Taruto wonders, looking up at the closed tunnel in front of him. He's been sliding down that hole Pudding went down through for about three minutes and then it looks like she went up. Maybe from the fall, she was able to get up, that was what Taruto thought at first. But when he sees that it just goes straight up, he changes his theory and flies up. Maybe when Pudding was going through this way, something must have grabbed her and lifted her up all the way. Maybe a strong wind from behind, magnets that grabbed her chains and pulled her up, or a claw that grabbed her waist and pulled her up. Either way, she got up and Taruto was fallowing that tunnel for about another five minutes. Now he's at the end of the tunnel and it's blocked.

'_Maybe if I blast through the hole, then I can reach Pudding,'_ he wonders, but the moment his hand touches the metal ceiling. He was expecting it to be cold but it's warm. _'She's right over it, isn't she?'_

"Damn it!" he curses, softly.

'_Maybe if she can hear me, I can tell her to get out of the way and blast it open. That's one way!'_

Taruto was just about to tap on the metal to get Pudding to notice him but right when he was about to, he hears something.

"Sorry but a pile of rocks fell on top of them. There was nothing I could do."

'_Who the hell-'_

He leans in closer to get a better hearing as he hears Ichigo on the other side. "What the hell did you do?!"

Then that mysterious female voice answers, "All I did was blast through the ceiling. It's mot my fault that the rocks landed on your children."

'_What?!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Finally, I've arrived.'_

When Pai entered the hole in the ceiling, he had no choice but to go forward and he did. However, there were turns that he had to take and some he had to choose which to take. When that happened, he stopped for a moment to sniff the area. He needed to smell the use of the machinery that was used to take Lettuce away or even her own sweet scent. When he found that smell, he took the turns and finally arrives in front of a dead end but with closed doors below him. He softly lands on the shut doors and places his hand on them to inspect them.

'_Closed shut,'_ he concludes. _'It looks that a strong attack is required to break these doors. I just hope that Lettuce is not below these doors if it comes to that.'_

"What the hell did you do?!"

Pai flinches in surprise of hearing not only a mysterious woman, but also Ichigo's voice. Does this mean that Lettuce is not beyond these doors?

"All I did was blast through the ceiling. It's mot my fault that the rocks landed on your children."

With that interesting statement, he leans closer to get better hearing as he starts to hear additional voices;

He hears Pudding scream, angrily, "You're a monster!! A cruel and murdering monster!!"

After she screams that, there was silence for the longest time. Then from the doors, Pai can smell blood but not Ichigo's, Pudding's, or possibly Lettuce's. This smell is unfamiliar to him but it has a small sent of familiarity; like how you can smell pepper in soup when you once smelled it from salad.

After a moment, there was laughing; hysterical and uncontrollable laughing. After a moment, he hears, "You're right!! I am a monster! I've been a monster since I was born and I'll remain a monster until the day I die!! How right you are!! How right you are." Then she laughs again.

'_Who is that?'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Am I here or did I make a wrong turn?'_ Kisshu wonders as he stares at the dead end before him. Just like Taruto, he fallowed the path that Ichigo probably went. But like Pai, he had to use his keen sense of smell to find his way since the whole pathway looks like a big old dark empty room with machinery everywhere. It was a good thing that Ichigo wasn't in a tight cage or anything so that she can leave traces of her sweet, strawberry scent that Kisshu yearns for so badly.

Kisshu puts his hand on the wall before him and it's warm. He smells the area again and it smells like Ichigo. _'Ichigo's on the other side of this wall? That explains the warmth of the wall, but this almost feels awkward for some strange and weird reason.'_

Then he hears laughing. Hysterical, loud, uncontrollable laughing. Kisshu jumps back in surprise and wonders, _'What the heck was that?'_

"You're right!! I am a monster! I've been a monster since I was born and I'll remain a monster until the day I die!! How right you are!! How right you are." Then the laughing continues. The weird part is that Kisshu doesn't know that voice.

'_Who the heck is that?'_

After a moment, he hears what almost sounds like phone since he hears dialed numbers. And then he hears a different voice ask in English, "Commander, are you alive?"

"Yes, boss!" the commander answers, in English. Good thing that the aliens can understand but Kisshu recognizes that voice.

'_Sara?!'_

The voice of Sara commands, "Good. I would like for you to remove the screen in room 2894 since we have no further need of them."

"Yes, boss!"

Then Kisshu hears machinery working from the ceiling area as he hears the voice he heard from before. "There now? No more yucky images of dead bodies and body part. Or even the depressing image of your children being buried alive."

All three aliens tense up as they wonder, _'What?!!'_


	25. Saving Time

**A/N: Hello everyone!! I have an announcement to make about the song that I'm using in here. You guys know the song 'You Can't Stop the Beat'? Well when I first heard it, I thought 'Wow! This song fits perfectly for this scene; almost.' You see, that one part when the mother is singing, I'm sorry but I'm cutting that out because it doesn't make sense. I'm so sorry and I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs that I use in my stories. Thank you all for the wonder reviews and please keep them coming! They're so wonderful! This story is almost over too. Thank you and please enjoy!**

Ch. 25: Saving Time

Right in front of cell number 1000, three people appear through teleportation; Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. At first, they were surprise to see each other but the smell of the blood and the decaying bodies hit them like a ton of bricks. In at least four seconds times after inhaling it in, they turn to the side and vomited it all out.

_Bleeaa_

_Bleeeaaa_

_Bleeeeaaaa_

Taruto turned around to vomit on the non-bloody side as Kisshu was closer to his cell so he vomited near the door and Pai turned to the wall and vomit. Not even they can take the smell.

They all started coughing as Taruto lets out, "Oh my god!" when he could. Both Kisshu and Pai couldn't agree more.

After a bit, Kisshu wipes away the excess vomit that was still lingering on his mouth and heads forward at full speed. Both Pai and Taruto notice his departure and soon fallowed. No words were exchanged to know that the other is here for their kids. They flew down the hallway as fast as they can and with no more eyes in that cell that Melissa is in with Ichigo and the others, they won't be noticed. Their only hope now is that their wives can hold on just a little longer so that they can save their kids, if they're still alive.

After a bit, they came across piles of rocks from the ceiling right next to the river of bodies and blood. Seeing those rocks, instantly brought more fear and worry to the guys. Please, be alive!

"Kokoro!" Kisshu calls as he flies over to some piles and then to the others. "Kashu?!"

"Kanjo! Kanjo!" Taruto calls, going to one pile and starts to take that hill apart.

Pai goes over to one pile and calls, "Hannya!" Then he takes a moment to sniff the area but with the blood and the decaying bodies taking up the air, that was not helpful and it made his stomach turn.

Then Kisshu hears something as he goes up further. He asks them, "Hey, do you hear that?"

Both Pai and Taruto look up in confusion and then they try to listen. Being too far, Taruto asks, "Hear what? Stop being delusional for a change and look for your kids!" If Kisshu wasn't so interested in the sound he's hearing, he would get angry with Taruto's command.

Kisshu flies farther up where some of the big piles are as the sound gets louder. It almost sounds pitchy, like something an animal would hear but it has a certain melody to it. When he passes the farthest pile, he turns around only to see a bloody hand sticking out from a pile. It looks like a girl's hand. He kneels down to that hand and touches it to find any warmth or even a pulse. From the smell and the look of blood on it, he can tell that it's his daughter's.

"Kashu! Answer me! Kashu!" he calls. Pai and Taruto look up from that after Taruto sees that the pile he destroyed is empty. Moments later, there was silence and nothing. The hand feels cold.

Then the hand grasps Kisshu's grip. He gasps in surprise as then the rocks explode off. He uses his free hand to cover himself from that before looking back and seeing his daughter sitting up and coughing. This girl just used sound waves from her voice to free herself; amazing control. But Kisshu doesn't care at the moment.

"Kashu!"

Kashu looks up at her father in surprise and it took a moment to process the thought of her live father in front of her and holding her hand. The hand feels warm against her cold hand, blood covered hand.

'_Father?'_ she wonders. _'Father!'_ Then she jumps on him and hugs him. Thankful that she's okay, he holds her back. Pai and Taruto are surprise to see her as soon, rocks from the pile next to Kashu's rises up.

Then the rocks were thrown to the other side of the room and Kanjo emerges. He coughs as Kashu and Kisshu look towards his direction to see him okay. He coughs and mumbles, "Oh man, ow! Those rocks hurt." Taruto stares at him in surprise as Kanjo leans over and continues to cough. From his work with the seeds and the trees, they probably won't be surprise to think that Kanjo has the power over the earth element period!

Without another word, Taruto flies from his failed attempt to save a kid and goes over to his son. "Kanjo!" he calls. Kanjo looks up, just in time to see his dad hug him. He's surprise as the hug is tight and then Taruto pushes him away to scold, "Don't you ever scare me like that!" Then he hugs his son again. Kanjo looks behind to Kashu and her eyes tell him to hug him back. So he does when he notices that his dad is shacking. Probably from deep concern that he almost lost him and great relieve to find out that he didn't.

Then Pai hears something. It sounds like rushing water. He looks down and he sees water running to one pile. He turns around to see that the water is coming from the bodies. Those bodies ended up drying up as the water continues to leave them. Humans are at least seventy-five percent water so seeing water coming from a body is no surprise, logically. Seeing it and the bodies end up drying up is another thing. Pai fallows the water's path and sees the pile that the water is going to. In one surprising second, a long funnel of water comes shooting out from the pile and the rocks scatter to the sides. Kisshu, Kashu, Kanjo, and Taruto look to the side to see Hannya stand where the funnel was and she has a water pouch in her hands. The water that came from the bodies then goes inside the small pouch and from the amount that went it, it's hard to believe that water would fit in there and not enlarge the pouch or break it.

"Done, done," she mumbles after she closes it.

Right before Pai would move, the pile next to her ends up turning to gravel and Kokoro emerges from that pile of gravel. He sits up from being buried on his back side and coughs. Did he…did he just use his own brainwaves to break up the rocks?

Kashu lets go of her father and runs up to Kokoro. He took a minute of blank thoughts to catch up with her. She runs to Kokoro and hugs him instantly. Kokoro turns red from the hug but looks down at her and hugs her back. Kashu breaks away after that and turns around right when Kisshu comes to his side and hugs his son next.

Hannya sees that and is surprise to see Kisshu. Right after that, she feels arms around her and she looks up to see Pai's purple hair. She hears, "Thank goodness you're okay." Then his legs went weak and he pulls Hannya down with him as they sit on their knees and Pai holds his daughter close. Hannya's eyes soften as she tries to hold her papa back as best as she can.

After hugging his son for a bit, he pulls away and Kokoro calls, surprise, "Father? Did you find Ichigo yet?"

Kisshu just tells him, "Oh shut up for once, you smart ass." Then Kisshu hugs both of his children and Kashu hugs him back instantly while Kokoro took a bit since he was just swore at.

But hearing the name 'Ichigo' reminds Kanjo and Hannya about their own moms. Kanjo pushes away from his dad and asks, "Did you find mom?"

Taruto answers, "Found her and found out what cell she's in but I couldn't get her out because when I arrived, she was right over the entrance." Remembering that little scene, Pai lets go of his daughter and turns her around.

He asks, "Hannya, I want you to tell me who did this to you?" Hearing that question made Kisshu let go of his kids and all eyes were on them.

Hannya answers, "Another alien, papa. Or maybe not a whole alien like Kokoro-kun. Maybe half human since the parents are Sara and Deep Blue. Hannya didn't get her name. Kokoro-kun and Kashu-san was here before Kanjo-kun and Hannya." Then eyes went to them after she answers that.

Kashu looks at Kokoro and it looks like he has to answer. He says, "Her name is Melissa and she seems to be a shape shifter. She looked like this woman one moment and the next, she was her real self. The form she was before looked like Ichigo but with shorter hair and a crueler expression."

Kisshu points out, "That's why I heard Sara's voice in that cell."

"And that explains that when I smelled the blood, it smelled familiar," Pai mentions. Taruto and Kisshu smelled that blood as well but Pai was the one who really focused on that smell.

Then to Kisshu's surprise, Kashu grabs his arm lightly and shakes it. He looks at her in confusion but she doesn't say anything. Kokoro decides to answer for her.

"Kashu-san says that they have to save the others now because if Melissa is in the same room as them and she's that unstable, then they are going to get hurt." The others think that Melissa might actually do worst than hurt them. She'll kill them in that state.

Kisshu asks, "So why are we sitting here, chatting?"

"Hold on, Kisshu!" Pai tells him before Kisshu made another move. "I know you're anxious but we're dealing with someone who took us by surprise by killing us and she was able to burry our kids when Kashu was unstable herself." Both Kisshu and Kashu gave him a glare for that but Pai chooses to ignore that as he adds, "Also, there is a good chance of her having the same powers as Deep Blue. You know what he could do twenty-four years ago." That thought actually made Kisshu shiver a bit and it caused Kashu to look up at him in surprise.

Then Taruto proclaims, "But there is no way that a child could master that much power."

Then Kanjo gets his attention by tapping his shoulder. He tells him, "Just to let you know no matter how old she acts, she looks like she could be in her early twenties." The causes dread to drop down on Taruto, Pai, and Kisshu like a piano falling from the twentieth floor.

Then Kisshu lets out a sigh and ruffles his hair a bit in clueless-ness. He asks, "So does anyone have any ideas on how we could stop a young girl who is highly intelligent and has mastered the terrible powers of Deep Blue?" Things were all silent after that. They were all thinking and it seems to be a bit hard. Not even Pai or Hannya could think of anything right away.

The first time they defeated Deep Blue, his other self- Masaya stabbed him and unleashed the Mew Aqua. The second time, Kisshu was able to stab Deep Blue after he fought a difficult battle with Ichigo and Kisshu was able to stab him by surprise. That method actually turned a light bulb on over Kashu's head and Kokoro heard her. He looks at her when she got an idea and she knows that he heard her so she turns to him to give him the details.

After a few moments, Kokoro asks her, "How can that work?" The others look at them as it looks like Kashu and Kokoro are having a silent conversation. "But I don't know how to do that!...How do you know how she could really feel?...I'm still unease because I never tried that before….But Kashu-san!"

"Excuse me!"

Both of them look up as Kisshu asks, "Mind sharing with the class?"

Hannya asks, "What do you have in mind, Kashu-san?"

Kashu turns to them and she looks like she's getting her hands ready. Kokoro seems a bit too unease to say and she doesn't want to use him as a telephone. _"Here's what I had in mind!"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So tell me," Melissa says, looking at her last three victims. "Who should I start with first? Since your lovers and your kids are dead, wouldn't they be happy to see you for when I deliver you to hell? Or do you wish for me not to kill you know and slowly torture you?" Lettuce flinches in fear as both Pudding and Ichigo are glaring at her; Ichigo looks the most dangerous.

"We're not as weak and you want us to be, Melissa!" Ichigo yells. "Even if you start hammering nails into our fingers all at once, we would not yield!"

Melissa then gets a very interesting idea as she grins wider. "Well who said that I was going to torture you all at once? Sure that would have been possible when I have my men but since your daughter killed them, I'm going to have to kill you all one at a time. The torture bit was just a way of asking if you want death later. I can give death to you now if you want, but not all together." Then she turns to Lettuce and she flinches in total fear. Now Ichigo understands what Melissa meant.

"Momomiya Ichigo!" she calls. She looks back at her and asks, "Your lover was the one who killed my father and made my mother suffer, right? So how about I torture you first?"

Ichigo gains back her strong eyes as she tells her, "I will not yield."

"Yeah, I know. You told me. But what if I did this?"

In too quick of a movement, she raises her hands towards Lettuce's direction and then lightning shots out from her hand. The lightning goes right pass the glass and it travels through the water, with Lettuce in it as the living being.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" she screams in pain of the electricity. Both Pudding and Ichigo look at her in surprise as then Melissa makes a swift movement to Pudding's direction.

"Or this?"

A ball of her powers goes to Pudding and when it hit her, it expands and shocks her just as multiple times as the lightning still inside of Lettuce. But unlike Lettuce, Pudding is trying to keep her scream inside just like how Ichigo proved but that's not possible.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Ichigo's eyes widen in fear as she tries to break the chains. She pulls and pulls but nothing. Melissa takes that as interesting. When Ichigo has a different feeling than her power feeling, she's not as strong. When she was hateful, she could break the chains if she had enough hatred. But when she's scared and desperate for her friends' safety, she can't break them.

Melissa smirks and tells her, "All you have to do is say three little words at least one hundred times and I'll stop." Ichigo looks at her as Melissa tells her, "Yield to me, wild cat." Ichigo looks from Melissa to her friends but she says nothing as she can see that Lettuce and Pudding cries are beginning to get softer. She doesn't have a lot of time and even if she does say those three words, she won't have time to say them a hundred times. She tries harder to pull the chains but they are still not budging or even cracking.

Melissa chuckles at this little victory. She's enjoying this but then, she senses something. She looks up right when one small ceiling area explodes.

_Boom_

Ichigo sharply looks up as Lettuce and Pudding try to see and four things come gliding down from out of the smoke and dust that the even Melissa is surprise to see. They land right in between Melissa and the vampires and Melissa takes a couple of steps back in shock of seeing them. Actually she was shocked so much that the electricity dies around Pudding and Lettuce. They collapse, Pudding laying on the ground and Lettuce flouting a bit and they try to have a better look at what's shocking Melissa so much. Ichigo is wide eye as Melissa can hardly believe this.

Hannya bows and greets, "Hello, Melissa-san."

Kanjo tells her, "You shouldn't underestimate us because you're not the only half-breed here."

Kokoro chuckles nervously as he says, "Well they are the half-breeds. I'm just the son of a sick minded king and a very kind maid."

Lettuce and Pudding are surprise as they rise up, or flouted back down to have a better look. It's amazing, their kids are alive!

Kashu gets something out from under her finger nail and then smirks as she looks back at Melissa's surprise face. Then just like that, the music starts.

Right after the music started, three things cracked and burst. On moment Ichigo was hanging on a wall and the next, she nearly collapses on the ground for not expecting that but two strong arms catch her. To Pudding all of her sudden, her chains started to fall but they were caught. Then to Lettuce, she hears a crack in her bowl and then a big hole appears below her tank and she comes rushing out with the water. But instead of sliding through the ground, someone catches her. All three look up for another shocking surprise. Since Melissa heard those cracks, she looks pass the kids and her eyes couldn't be wider.

"Gotcha," Kisshu tells Ichigo, smirking at her and using that same carefree voice she thought she wasn't going to hear anymore.

Pai smiles at Lettuce and tells her, "I told you that the glass wasn't indestructible from the outside."

Taruto kneels down to Pudding's level and he has her chains in his hand. He tells her, "Even here, they're not nailed very well. Easy disconnecting."

Melissa takes more steps back, mostly out of fear than disbelief. "Impossible," she mutters. But the smirk on Kashu's face only got wider as she walks up to her and starts singing; dancing to it as well.

_You Can't Stop the Beat__ from Hairspray_

_**KASHU**_

_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still!_

'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of the sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat

When she started singing, their mothers look from the surprise of seeing their aliens and to her. Then Kokoro goes up to her and grabs her hand. Kashu looks up at him and they're both smiling as they start dancing together; forgetting Melissa as she starts holding her head in pain._  
_

_**KASHU AND KOKORO**__  
Ever since the whole world began  
A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today  
'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder, if you wanna, but I never ask why  
And you can try to hold me down, but I'll spit in your eye and say  
That You Can't Stop the Beat!_

At the end of the verse, Kashu twirls towards Kokoro and gets really close. Almost kissing range but all Kashu tells him is, _'Told you that positive feelings hurt.'_ Kokoro looks side eyed towards Melissa and Kashu is right. She's holding her head in pain, unable to bear with the music. Kokoro looks back at Kashu and smiles at her. Then he hugs her and twirls a bit. She smiles and hugs him back.

Then Hannya takes Kanjo's hand and he looks at her in immediate reaction. She tells him, "Hannya's and Kanjo-kun's turn. But please excuse of what Hannya is going to sing."

Kanjo is confused as she asks, "Why?"

To show him, Hannya lets go of his hand and does a little sexy salsa twirl. Lettuce's and Pai's eyes widen and their heads drop a bit as the shy timid Hannya transforms into someone else as she sings and dance.__

_**HANNYA**_

_You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea_

Kanjo puts on a half smile from seeing how Hannya is dancing and singing. It even caused Kashu and Kokoro to look at them. Then Kanjo takes Hannya's hand and dancing with her; making Taruto and Pudding raise a brow.

_**KANJO**__  
You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just won't be!  
_

_**HANNYA**_

_And if they try to stop us, Seaweed, I've got the n double a .n.p_

Now he knows why she said please excuse. Oh well.__

_**HANNYA AND KANJO**_

_Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round  
And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
Cause you cant stop the beat!_

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today  
Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above  
you can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you cant stop the beat!  


"Stop it!!" Melissa screams, sending a blast at Hannya and Kanjo. They look at her in surprise but before it could hit them, Kashu goes in front with her back to it and does a back flip so that she could hit the blast right back at her. It didn't hit her, it hit the wall above her. Good thing that the blast is too weak for the wall to collapse.

Then Kashu goes up to Hannya and Kanjo and reminds, _"You know, your parents are watching you."_ Seeing that causes Hannya and Kanjo to turn to their parents. Lettuce and Pai are still pretty surprise as it looks like Taruto and Pudding has their arms crossed and they have their brow raise. Both Kanjo and Hannya turn red from that as Kashu tries to contain her laugh.

Kashu goes back to Kokoro and thinks, _'Now they're going to have to go through parent's guidance about dating!'_

Then Kokoro asks, "You think that's bad?" He points to Ichigo and Kisshu and Kashu turns to look at them. The only one who looks worst than the other parents is Ichigo. Kisshu looks at her as flames are being visible around her. She's turning into her father and like before, Kisshu doesn't seem to mind that and neither does Kashu. She's surprise that her mother is acting like that while Kokoro looks a bit shaken up from her. Kashu sees that too.

Kashu lightly hits Kokoro's arm and tells him, _'Don't look at that. We have one more thing to do before she can go on and on about that.'_ She turns to Melissa and Kokoro fallows her. Melissa looks like she's in a lot of pain as her back is to the wall and she's kneeling down as her head is pounding and pounding from the music. Kashu looks back at Kokoro and tells him, _'You can do it right?'_

'_I'll try,'_ he tells her, a bit nervously.

'_Want me to hit your head so it can be easier.'_

'_Please no!'_

Kashu smiles at him proudly and then she runs to Melissa. She grabs her hands and forcefully lift her up. Melissa is surprise and a bit confuse, but not so much as Kashu starts singing to her again. When she started to sing, Hannya and Kanjo went back to work and all three kids sing the back up_ (their bit are the words between [ and ])_.__

_**KASHU**_

_Oh, Oh, Oh  
You can't stop today [No!]  
As it comes speeding 'round the track [oooh, child yes!]  
Yesterday is history [be gone!]  
And it's never comin back! [Look ahead, cause...]  
Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black [Yeah!]_

Then to Ichigo's, Lettuce's, and Pudding's surprise, when Lettuce's tail turns back into legs, their aliens grab their wrists lightly and lift them up. They're confused, but not so much when they started dancing and singing with them like how other kids are doing._  
_

_**EVERYONE**__  
'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums, then I found my way  
'Cause you cant stop the beat!_

Ever since we first saw the light,  
A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today!  
Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!

Aah, aah, aah,  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh ahh

Then after a bit, the girls decide to dance with them and sing as well. While they are being distracted, Kashu decides to finish this. She pushes Melissa forcefully and Kokoro is behind her. Before she knew it, Kokoro's hands are both sides of her head and then blank, for her. Her eyes widen for one moment before they slowly closed and she collapses to the ground. Hannya and Kanjo look at that scene hopefully as Kokoro looks a little dizzy. Kashu jumps over Melissa's body and catches Kokoro right before he collapsed himself. Slowly, Kashu puts him down with his back to the wall and he looks like he's panting. Her hands go to his face to move some strands of hair away to see if he's okay and he looks back at her, weakly. He smiles and nods. She smiles at that before hugging him. He hugs her back shortly after. Hannya and Kanjo smile a bit from that and since there are still some music still left playing, they decide not to waste it and to give Kashu and Kokoro some privacy.__

_**EVERYONE**_

_Ever since we first saw the sign  
It seems Vantussle girls are always tryin to be someone  
But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!  
Cause you can't stop the Motion of the ocean or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!  
Cause you cant stop the beat!  
You cant stop the beat  
You cant stop the beat  
You cant stop the beat!!_

During the last four lines, the guys played a fast one on the girls. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto pull their girls closer and then they kiss them, straight on. They held them close and it wasn't long till the girls relaxed and kissed them back. Ichigo took the longest but she kissed him back, no alcohol. Kashu, Kanjo, Kokoro, and Hannya saw that and now things are a relief. Melissa is down and their parents are together. Soon, two more people fallowed. Hannya makes Kanjo face her and to his surprise, she leans up fast enough to kiss his lips. He's surprise but kisses her back and holds her just as close. Then to Kashu's surprise, Kokoro pulls her back with one arm wrapped around her head and pulls her close, making her lean close to his chest and she ends up hearing his heartbeat. She's a little red while Kokoro uses his other arm to wrap around her waist. His head leans on hers and they just laid there for a moment. For once, Kokoro wasn't the one who was blushing; only smiling.


	26. Let’s Be Happy Forever

Ch. 26: Let's Be Happy Forever

'_Our top story for tonight is a mysterious case that has happened in Nevada, America. A body was found and was identified as Sara Newton. The body has been dead for what it seems to be six months but witnesses claim to have seen Sara alive and well only forty-eight hours before discovering her body. Her daughter, Melissa Newton however was not seen for months. The police were able to find the body from a mysterious phone call that was made by what sounds like a teenage female."_

_(Translated in Japanese)_

_**Police:**__ What seems to be the problem, miss?_

_**Girl:**__ Please, you have to check out Area 51!_

_**P:**__ Haha. I don't want to hear that you've seen a UFO get captured by the facility. It is a restricted area and I can't-_

_**G:**__ No, you don't understand! It's not an alien I saw! It was a body! I saw a body get dumped in the middle of the desert and someone was burying it!_

_**P:**__ Did you get a clear image of this person?_

_**G:**__ No. It was dark, but I know that it was one person._

_**P:**__ How long ago was this?_

_**G:**__ About five or six months ago._

_**P:**__ And only know you are calling it in?_

_**G:**__ You said so yourself that it is a restricted area! I couldn't tell because– sob –I was scared. But seeing that image repeated in my mind no matter where I go, I couldn't let it continue to rule me any longer!_

'_Shortly after the body was found, the police were able to find Melissa unconscious in the remains of the collapsed facility. She appears to be fine and is in the hospital to rest but it appears that she has lost her memory of any recent activity.'_

_(Interview with Melissa who appears to be human in the hospital)_

"_All I can remember is seeing my mother crying night after night over my father who had mysteriously disappeared before I was born. I don't understand of who would want to kill her. But I feel happy for her. She was really upset about my father so if he really is dead, then I'm glad to know that my mother is finally happy in heaven with him."_

_-Beep-_

"Let us all hope for that and finally end all of this nonsense!" Ichigo exclaims after turning off the TV.

An arm rests on her shoulder and she looks up to see Kisshu grinning at her, "Though I highly doubt that Sara and Masaya are meeting in Heaven."

Ichigo lightly slaps Kisshu away and tells him, "Have some respect for the dead, Kisshu! Or they will come back and punish you again."

"Oh, I'm so scared," he sarcastically mumbles. She gives him the look and he smirks at her. Then without another word, he kisses her lips and she instantly melts under his lips. After the small kiss, Kisshu breaks away and stays an inch away. They stare into the other's eyes, tasting the other's breathe and wanting more. "You've no idea how much I've missed you."

She tells him, "I get the idea."

Her hands grab his face and pull him closer. Their lips smash against the other and they kiss again and again. His hand goes to her face and cups her head up into a tilting position. Their lips move in a slow and passionate rhythm. Her fingers went from the side of his face to his hair and she easily unties the bandage on his hair. Her fingers got tangled in his silky dark emerald green hair as his mouth separates from hers for only a moment. He uses that time to lick her bottom lip for entrance and she opens wider. His tongue went exploring into her mouth and her arms wrap around his neck with one hand still tangled in his hair. His arms wrap around her as well and he has one hand supporting the back of her head while his lips soon trail down from her lips to her jaw, to her chin, and to her neck. She moans in pleasure as her body tenses up.

_Knock_

_Knock_

Both Ichigo and Kisshu come back to reality as they turn towards the door. They don't see anyone but they see a hand appearing from the side and they hear Kokoro's voice tell them, "Please forgive us but Pudding announces that dinner will be ready very shortly."

Both Ichigo and Kisshu pull away from each other and Ichigo tries to calm down as Kisshu looks for his hair band and puts his hair back up into his pony tail. Ichigo answers, "We'll be down in a minute."

Then they both see a different hand stick out and this hand gives them the thumbs up. Instantly, they know that it's Kashu's. After that, both Kashu and Kokoro walk away to give their parents some privacy.

Kashu thinks to Kokoro, _'And she was giving us the eye at the facility?'_

Kokoro lets out a laugh before telling her, "They've been separated for so many years. Give them a break, Kashu-san."

'_Hey, I'm just thinking fairness here!'_

"I know."

Finally things are over! What happened at the battle was that Kashu took Melissa's memories that put the most effect on her unstable behavior. From what Kokoro found out her mother didn't really pay attention to her and for some of the humans who did see her only abused her mentally because she was a 'freak'. Then as Melissa got older, her mother showed some interest when Melissa started to control her powers that she obtained from her father. Sara told her everything that happened; how Sara knew that Masaya was using her to cheat on Ichigo, who the Mew Mews were, who the aliens were, who her father was, and what happened the last time they were at Area 51. As a final lesson that Sara gave her, she made her kill her. Sara told her that if she can kill her than nothing will stand between killing the ones responsible for her father's death. So she did. She killed her own mother and buried her in the deserts. Then she looked for Ichigo and the others for revenge for her family and that was when everything started.

Since Kokoro stole those memories, she will never see them again. Also Pai injected her with his newly created formula and now she looks like a human for twenty four hours, seven days a week. They called it into the police about Sara's body a few days after the facility collapsed, Kashu's fault. They had to get Melissa out of there and the rest of the humans were able to escape by themselves. After that, they returned home back to the café for a good rest. Now everyone is having a little dinner party to celebrate. Also, Ichigo and Kisshu are not the only ones who had a little kissing scene.

"Taruto! Can you get the cookies out of the oven?" Pudding asks, looking over her shoulder from the cake she's decorating.

Taruto puts on the mittens and answers, "Got it!" He goes over and takes it out.

"Taruto, can you get me the bananas from the fridge?"

"Sure."

"Can you get the cinnamon from the cabinet, Taruto?"

"Aah! Taruto! The pot is boiling over! Lower the heat!"

"Yikes! I got it!"

"No, not the pepper in next! The salt! The salt, Taruto!!"

"Sorry, got it!"

After a few more commands, Taruto is hanging on the edge of the counter and is utterly exhausted. He's thinking, _'This is completely ridiculous! What the heck?!'_

"Taruto?" Pudding calls.

Taruto lifts himself up and asks, "Yeah?"

"Can you pass me the cut strawberries? It's in a bowl in the fridge."

Taruto looks towards the fridge and goes to get the bowl. He sees it on the shelf next to the milk and the cheese and closes the door after taking it out. He puts it next to the cake and Pudding smiles from the little help. She tells him, "Thanks, Taruto." She was going to grab one of the fresh plump strawberries but then Taruto grabs her hand. "Wh-What?"

Next thing she knows, Taruto kisses her; one hand grasping her hand and the other leaning against the counter. Pudding's eyes are wide with surprise before he breaks the kiss and looks directly in her eyes. "Not once have you called me by that nick name you gave me when we were kids."

Pudding's cheeks are turning red from the drama. Is it just her or does all of a sudden, Taruto looks really…cool?

She looks down, away from his eyes as she answers, or ties to, "Well…I..that is..the reason why I haven't is because..I…"

He tells her, "I told you the truth and I saved you from Area 51, like how you saved me. If you ask me, that's a pretty good reason for you to believe that the only person I will love in this world is you. I call you by the name I gave you when we were little so why won't you do the same?"

Pudding's eyes are still big from surprise when she looks back at him in surprise of hearing those words. She looks away again and tries to answer, "It's just been so long since I've called you that. Habits take a long time to kill."

"And yet it was so easy to stop calling me by that name." Pudding's eyes are shock now as he grabs her and pulls her into a hug. "This might be a first but can you please call me by that name again? I love hearing you call me that."

Pudding can feel her heart dying and going to heaven. He has a point. It's over now so things can go back to the way things were now. The warmth between them enchants Pudding and she cuddles closer to his chest with a soft smile on her face.

"Alright, Taru-Taru."

While the two cooks were heating things up in the kitchen, Lettuce and Pai are setting up the dinner tables with both Hannya and Kanjo. While the guys are putting down the napkins, the girls are putting down the utensils. And like the clutz that she is, Hannya accidently drops a fork.

_Ching_

Hannya turns red with embarrassment as the others look at her. She mumbles, "Hannya's sorry! Hannya's sorry! Hannya will take this to the kitchen." She was going to pick it up but someone else already beat her too it. She looks up at the person and sees Kanjo with the dropped fork in his hand. He's so close that it causes Hannya to blush an even deeper shade of red on her face. "Kanjo-kun?"

Kanjo gives her a small smile as he passes the fork to her hand. "Relax. It's just the fork." Hannya stares into his eyes and her heart is pounding really hard in her chest. Kanjo's smile is so happy, so pure, and so perfect, for her. His eyes show care and the love he has for her. There is just one problem to get in between these two having a moment; her parents.

"Excuse me," Pai calls. Both kids look up and suddenly remember that her parents are here. Hannya turns into a cherry tomato as Kanjo turns a little red. Pai tells them, "Might want to get that fork clean."

"Yes, papa!" Hannya yells, getting up and running away. Kanjo watches her go before standing up and fallowing her.

Pai asks, "Where are you going?"

Kanjo stops and turns around to face them, in his hand is the dropped fork. "She forgot the fork."

"Fine," Pai answers. "You may go." Kanjo turns around and walks away.

Lettuce turns to Pai and tells him, "Pai-san, they're only friends."

"I'm not so sure," Pai tells her. "The way he looks at her and the kiss at the facility proves to me that they are more than friends."

"Ichigo-san was their age when she got her first kiss," Lettuce tries to say in her daughter's defense.

Then when Pai looks at her, he reminds, "Ichigo is not her mother. You didn't have your first kiss until you were seventeen." The moment that Pai looked into Lettuce's eyes to remind her that, her cheeks turn red. She looks away, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh yeah, right," she mutters, trying to put more utensils on the table. Pai stares at her from that reaction.

Pai goes back to putting napkins on the table as Lettuce places more utensils on a different table. After Pai finishes that table, he looks over and sees that the table that Lettuce is working on has no napkins. So he walks over and starts placing napkins there. When Lettuce sees him next to her, the red on her cheeks deepens. Then a napkin falls from Pai's grip. Lettuce sees that.

Pai looks down at the napkin, startled as Lettuce tries to giggle. "It definitely shows that Hannya is your daughter." She bends down to pick it up and she does as Pai watches her. When she stands up, she offers the napkin back to him. "Here you go," she tells him without looking at him again.

Then Pai grasps her hand that holds the napkin and to her surprise when she looks up, he's right in front of her face, his lips only inches from hers. "Not once have you looked at me in the eye since we came back." Her eyes are wide as he stares deep into hers.

"I'm looking at you now, aren't I?" she asks, her voice soft and fragile from the intense of his gaze.

His eyes got gentle as he tells her, "Only now but why not all the time? What has changed that has caused you to be so insecure?" Her eyes widen for a moment after he said that. She looks down again in remembrance and her eyes look sad.

"It's been fourteen years since we last saw each other and then you suddenly come back into my life and everything I thought I knew about you was a big misunderstanding. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I still don't love you. It's just that it will take me some time to build up my confidence to look at you in the eye again like how I used it."

Pai's hand that held the napkins goes to the table and he puts the napkins down. That hand then goes to her chin and he lifts her head up so that he can look at him again. "Allow this to help." Then he gently presses his lips against hers. Her eyes narrow in pure bliss before closing to return the affection. Unlike Kisshu's and Ichigo's, this kiss is simple but also perfect.

Moments later, Kashu and Kokoro come in and see them. When Kashu interrupted by clapping, both Lettuce and Pai broke the kiss to see them in surprise. Kokoro apologized for interrupting but Lettuce tells them that it was okay. She was embarrassed as she looked down and Pai was embarrassed too when he looked up. They weren't the only ones who got interrupted. When Hannya and Kanjo went into the kitchen to get the fork clean, they accidently cut Kanjo's parents' sweet moment short. Hannya apologized but Taruto told them that it was fine while Pudding was trying to finish the cake in embarrassment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Knock_

_Knock_

Everyone looks at the door from the sound as Kashu decides to jump from her seat at the table and walk over to the door. She opens the door and there's a guy there in a black suit with a limo parked behind him in the street. Kashu had to look pass the guy to see that.

"I'm sorry to bother you," the man told her. She looks back at him as he tells her, "But I have a message to give to Momomiya Ichigo, Midorikawa Lettuce, and Fong Pudding. Is this there residence?" Kashu just nods. He smiles and passes her two white envelopes. She takes it and bows. Then she turns around and closes the door behind her. The guy just sweat drops from that before deciding to walk back to his limo.

As Kashu takes one envelope and open it, Ichigo asks, "Who was that, honey?" She didn't answer. Kashu was reading the letter before going to the other to read. After reading the second one, her eyes blink in surprise. Her thoughts were heard from Kokoro.

Kokoro asks, "Someone's getting married?" The women's eyes went wide.

"What?" they ask. Then they look at Kashu and ask, "Who?!"

Kashu looks at Kokoro and sends her thoughts to him. He tells the others for her, "Someone name Mint, Ryou, Zakuro, and Keiichiro." That was when the kids got just as shocked as their moms. The guys only became wide eye.

"WHAT?!!"

The women and the kids run to Kashu and in reaction from that reaction, Kashu throws the invitations in the air before running for cover. Ichigo grab one and Lettuce grabs the other. They both read it as Hannya, Kanjo, and Pudding crowd around.

Ichigo yells, "Mint and Ryou are getting married?!"

"And Zakuro-san and Keiichiro-san," Lettuce adds.

"Let me read that!" Pudding yells, grabbing one invitation.

Ichigo wonders, "Since when were they in a relationship?!"

The guys just stare in surprise of their wives and kids' reaction. Then Kisshu turns to his brothers and ask, "Did any of you suspect that those four might hook up?"

Taruto answers, "Mint and Ryou, yes but not Zakuro or Keiichiro."

"The human minds really are fascinating aren't they?" Pai asks. Kisshu and Taruto couldn't agree more.

Kashu and Kokoro just watch everyone's reaction from this small news. Kashu goes back to her seat next to Kokoro as she thinks, _'One little thing happens and everyone is either going crazy or are taking the news in an opposite affect.'_

Kokoro just shrugs his shoulders as he tells her, "I don't know those people so I'm taking the news as any stranger would take it."

Kashu lets out a sigh. _'I'm not interested in marriages anyway. It's nice that two people who love each other are being bond together in happiness but after some experiences, I wonder if it will last.'_

"Sure, Ichigo and father and the others are having rough times but they're happy together now, aren't they?"

'_Yeah after realizing that what happened to both of them was a huge misunderstanding.'_

Kokoro lets out a sigh as he says, "You're right."

'_However,'_ she starts. Kokoro looks at her as she thinks, _'Now everyone has someone to love. Mom and dad are together, Aunty Lettuce and Uncle Pai were kissing each other not too long ago, Uncle Taruto and Aunty Pudding love each other again, and both Hannya and Kanjo finally realize that they have a thing for each other.'_

Kokoro asks, "Are you…lonely?"

She answers, _'Not really. Sure my crush was a lost cause from the start but I can get over it. Besides, it's not like there's anyone who understands me.'_

"I understand you."

After hearing that, Kashu looks up at Kokoro in surprise and he's looking down with red on his cheeks. She asks him, _'What was that?'_ Next thing she knows, he starts softly singing some lyrics.

_Take a Chance on Me__ by ABBA (PS. I'm kind of cutting the song short)_

_**Kokoro**_

_If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line_

Kashu's eyes widen even more as Kokoro continues. What's going on? Do her powers still work after so long?

_Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_

'_Kokoro, what are you trying to tell me?'_ Kashu asks, now getting a bit confused with what's going on. Then to her surprise, Kokoro does something bold. He grabs her hand and faces her like a pleading lover.

"Kashu-san, I know that this is weird but you are the most fascinating person I know, and the strongest."

'_Hold on!'_ she interrupts really fast. _'Is this…a love confession?'_

Kokoro took a moment but he answers, "You can call it that." Kashu gulps.

'_Please excuse me.'_ She gets out of his grasp and jumps off her seat. Then she starts walking away but it appears that Kokoro is not giving up yet. He gets off as well and fallows her.

_If you need me, let me know  
I'm gonna be around  
If you got no place to go,  
If you're feelin down_

'_Now hold on, Kokoro!'_ she tells him, turning around to him suddenly. He stops as now he can see that she's blushing. _'You're right that this is weird! Not to forget that we are siblings.'_

"Not by blood," he reminds.

'_But-'_ she was going to tell him otherwise but then Kokoro sings louder.

_If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown_

Hearing him, the guys stopped talking to look at them as the women and kids do the same. Kashu becomes even more embarrassed when she sees that now everyone is looking at them. But Kokoro doesn't seem to care.

_Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try_

_Take a chance on me_

Then he grasps her hand again and pulls her close. She allows him to do that as his other arm wraps around her waist. Now the others are surprise as Kokoro still continues.

_Take a chance on me_

_We can go dancin_

Then Kashu pushes away as she starts singing.

_**Kashu**_

_We can go walkin_

_**Kokoro**_

_As long as we're together_

Kokoro grasps Kashu's hand again and spins her towards him. Her back is against his chest as he holds her close.

_Listen to some music_

Kashu pulls away and starts walking backwards.

_**Kashu**_

_Maybe just talking_

_**Kokoro**_

_You'd get to know me better_

Then Kashu turns around to start running up the stairs and Kokoro chases her.

Kanjo grasps Hannya's hand and she turns around to see him up in her face. Her cheeks instantly turn red as he starts singing to her now.

_**Kanjo**_

'_Cause you know I got  
So much that I want to do  
When I dream I'm alone with you_

His words take a different effect on Hannya. She smiles and they both start to sing the last line.

_**Kanjo and Hannya**_

It's magic

Then all of them hear a thump coming from the roof. They all started to run out the door and to the outside to see something, rather confusing. They see Kashu hanging off the edge and Kokoro is holding on so that she doesn't fall. How the heck did that happen?

_**Kokoro**_

_Do you want me to leave it there?_

_**Kashu**_

_Afraid of a love affair_

_**Kokoro**_

_But I think you know  
That I can't let go_

Kokoro lifts Kashu up and she helps as well when she has a grasp on the rail. Ichigo breathes easier when she sees her daughter safely back on the roof. Kashu stands on the rail and apparently Kokoro is as well. Then Kokoro confesses as easily as breathing out, "I love you, Kashu-san." Her cheeks turn red and her heart starts to pound really fast and hard in her chest. Then she feels something else but it's not in her chest. It's in her throat.

When Kokoro took a small step back in a bit of nervousness that Kashu's mind is a blank, he slips. He starts falling off the rail and that gets the parents excited, until Kashu grabs his hand this time.

'_Hold on!'_ she yells in her mind. _'Can't we just fly?'_

Kokoro blinks a couple of times before saying, "Good point." Kashu rolls her eyes.

'_But…'_

Kokoro looks at Kashu for what she has to think but instead, she looks like she's trying to…say something. Her mouth is open and she appears to be mouthing words.

"I…I…"

Ichigo gasps in shock as she covers her mouth in disbelief. The others watch with their eyes widen as Kashu continues.

"I..I..f…f…I feel the same," Kashu finally says. That's it! She talked! No one can believe it. After thirteen years of life, she has never talked until today!

Kokoro then smiles and he flies up to her level. She watches him as he looks directly into her eyes. He asks her, "Can you repeat that, please?"

Kashu smiles a bit before trying again. "I…I love you as well." Right after that, Kokoro leans to her face and she closes her eyes the moment his lips pressed against hers. She returns the affection and soon her arms circle around his neck to bring him closer. His arms wrap around her as well to keep her close.

Ichigo mumbles quietly, "Just this once, I'll let it go." Kisshu heard her and laughs. She looks at him in confusion and he grasps her hand. He brings it to her face and kisses it.

"How old were you when I kissed you?" he asks with a devilish voice.

She smirks as she tells him, "Shut up!"

After the kiss, both Kashu and Kokoro pull away and smile at the other. Hannya lets out a dreamy sigh and leans against Kanjo's shoulder, their fingers already entwined with the other. Lettuce wraps her arms around Pai's arm and Pudding has her arms circled around Taruto's neck from the side.

Hopefully, now things will go back to normal, with a twist of a happy ending.


End file.
